Monstruo
by Beth Riall
Summary: Un corazón destrozado es lo que lo despertó. El miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a él mismo desapareció hace tiempo. Lo único que lo acompaña es el miedo de lo que ocurrirá con aquellos que lo rodean. El monstruo está suelto, y los enemigos de Laharl, junto con sus seres queridos son sus presas.
1. Chapter 1

**Monstruo**

,

_¿Cuándo comenzó? Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta. Creo que la respuesta más apropiada sería desde el inicio de todo. Simplemente nunca antes se había dado cuenta de nada. Bien, no es como si necesitase darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. En realidad era preferible que viviese en la ignorancia a saber exactamente la verdad detrás de mis actos. _

_Odio. Ese es exactamente el sentimiento que busco. _

_Ódiame. Ódiame con todas tus fuerzas. Yo tomaré con gusto ese odio. Así lo escogí desde un principió. Yo tomaré todo lo negativo en tu vida aun si no lo quieres. _

_Y entonces…_

_**Lo destrozaré.**_

* * *

-¿Entonces qué pasó? –Laharl preguntó con tono aburrido.

-Si es aburrido para ti no tienes que escuchar.

-Como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer en estos momentos. –Se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el techo de la cima del castillo. –Además, tengo que admitir que se está poniendo interesante.

Pleinair suspiró mientras acariciaba el conejo entre sus brazos. – ¿Es tú forma de decir que realmente quieres saber que pasó después sin sonar realmente interesado?

Laharl desvió la vista con una mueca de molestia. –Por supuesto que no.

Pleinair sonrió levemente. –Bien, entonces…

* * *

-¿Disfrutaste de tú cita con Pleinair?

-No era una cita. –Laharl respondió si interés alguno.

-Sí. Se nota por el modo en que te la pasaste hablando con ella tres horas seguidas. ¿Dónde está la antigua película seguida de la cena y los moteles baratos? Aunque si las sensiblerías son el único modo de perder la virginidad en estos días entonces estoy condenado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es que acaso un viejo amigo no puede venir a verte?

-No somos amigos. –Laharl se sirvió un baso de agua de la jarra en la mesilla de su alcoba. –Sólo dime lo que quieres y luego lárgate.

-Directo al punto, ¿Eh? Sería fantástico si no fuese con otro hombre. –Sonrió con burla. –Recibimos algunas cartas interesantes de Celestia.

Laharl se estremeció ligeramente, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. – ¿Y qué? –Trató de sonar desinteresado, pero sabía que no podía engañarlo.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. "Ella" viene de regreso. –Dejó salir una mueca de asco, no iba a ensuciar sus labios con su nombre.

-¿Y?

-¿No lo captas? Por qué más vendría si no se hubiese enterado de la muerte de su querida amiga pelirroja. O de lo cruel que fue, joder, esperó que se haya enterado de las entrañas colgando y las piernas cercenadas. Sin mencionar-

-¡Cállate!

-Je. No me culpes. Fue un momento muy agradable para mí. –Se cruzó de brazos y su mente pareció sumirse en lo profundo de un agradable recuerdo.

Lo que en estos momentos hablaba con Laharl era un monstruo como ningún otro que hubiese conocido. Y que para su desagrado, no sólo no podía deshacerse de él, sino que estaba totalmente obsesionado con él. Una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin para Laharl. No podía matarlo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Conociéndola, y sabes que la conozco mejor que tú, habrá hecho un escandalo cuando se enteró de su muerte y posiblemente hubiese tratado de regresar inmediatamente después. Pero fue detenida y forzada a seguir el protocolo, y ahora estará totalmente impaciente junto a una valija llena de ropa, pañuelos desechables y mierda otaku. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

-¿Pelea de gatas? –Laharl trató de devolverle las burlas.

-Exacto. Pero esa no es la cuestión. ¿Cómo debería matarla? Ahí está mi dilema mi buen amigo.

-Aléjate de ella.

-¿Por qué?

Laharl guardó silencio.

-No puedes encontrar una razón, ¿Verdad? Porque sabes que te rompió el corazón. Sabes que no tuvo ni la descendía de terminar contigo. Simplemente se fue y ya, ni siquiera una nota, mucho menos una postal. La chica resultó ser una mentirosa que jamás supo de lo que realmente estaba hablando.

-Sólo mantente lejos de ella.

-Je. Ya veremos, tampoco creo que me sea tan fácil acercarme. ¿Es mucho pedir que te importe un poco menos?

-¡Largo!

-Paz hermano. –Se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. –Cuando aparezca un gigante de dos metros con una frase de "Llamó usted señor" no voy a estar aquí para salvarte el culo.

Laharl se sirvió otro vaso con agua y se lo tragó completamente sin respirar. Detestaba profundamente a ese monstruo. Pero no importa cuan duro luchara para acabar con él, siempre terminaba siendo el vencido. Últimamente parecía haberse estabilizado un poco, incluso podría ser algo a lo que acostumbrarse, pero la llegada de esa carta sobre la mesa era otra cosa.

-Flonne.

Su ex.

No estaba muy seguro de si ex era la palabra exacta, ellos realmente nunca habían terminado, pero Flonne se había ido un día para visitar a sus padres a Celestia, y lo último que recibieron de ella fue una carta que les indicaba que se quedaría para fomentar el amor entre demonios y ángeles. Que basura.

-Si querías fomentar el amor entre demonios y ángeles debiste quedarte conmigo. –Nunca había entendido el chiste detrás de esas palabras. ¿Cómo fomentaría el amor éntrelas especies si terminaba con su novio demonio sin siquiera terminar? Además, la muerte e Etna fue hace doscientos años, ¿Y justo se entera ahora?

-Es lo que yo pensé.

-Cállate y lárgate de una vez.

En esos momentos desearía tener el toque de convertir en agua en vodka frío, pero tenía que alejarse del alcohol, ahora incluso un vaso de vino podría marearlo sin control.

Leyó la carta.

_Querido Laharl:_

-Querido, que estupidez.

_-Fue un shock enterarme lo de Etna. Hubiese regresado inmediatamente pero el Serafín insistió en que tenía que apegarme al protocolo estándar para viajar al Inframundo, realmente no lo entendí, nunca antes había tenido que pasar por ningún protocolo antes. Quizás sea porque ahora tengo los poderes de un ángel puro._

-No, era más porque tenías trato especial.

_Al ser una emergencia dice que puede acelerar un poco las cosas y estaré allí en menos de una semana después de que ésta carta llegue a tus manos. _

_Me entristece que nuestro reencuentro tenga que ser de este modo, Laharl. Yo… creo que te debo algunas explicaciones._

-¿Cómo por qué los puntos suspensivos? Es una carta, simplemente escríbelo todo de una vez y ya.

_Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para el funeral de Etna, pero estoy seguro de que le dieron un buen entierro. Llevaré flores para dejarlas en su tumba junto con algunas de mis lágrimas._

-Ya veo. –La carta tenía algunos círculos húmedos en ella, en esta parte parecía haber estado llorando.

_Con todo mi amor, Flonne._

_PD: Me enteré por el Serafín de que Sicily se transformó en un ángel caído, estoy feliz por ella._

-Como hace ese tipo para enterarse de las cosas. –Era escalofriante pensar en eso.

_PD2: Mientras leas esto se la estaré comiendo cruda al Serafín mismo mientras dos latinos musculosos me llenan todos los agujeros. ¡Hay que rico! _

-¡¿Qué?!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA.

-¡Lárgate de una vez!

Quemó la carta con fuego azul y se fue a la cama. Había reemplazado el ataúd por una cama de verdad, de haber sabido antes que eran tan cómodas, es decir, el ataúd estaba acolchonado por dentro, pero ese espacio tan cerrado comenzaba a darle dolores de cabeza. Una cama era más cómoda y daba mejor libertad de movimiento en el caso de ser atacado.

Era mejor que se durmiera ahora, Pleinair era de las que siempre madrugaban y habían quedado para desayunar. La última vez que llegó tarde le estuvo dando miradas muertas durante un tiempo, no quería repetir algo tan aterrador como eso. –Y se supone que yo me gané el titulo de Señor del Terror. Todo lo que hice fue acabar con Baal.

-Dulce sueños, mi príncipe.

-Que te largues de una vez, Ai.

* * *

Las puertas a Celestia. Era la única entrada que conectaba al Cielo con el Inframundo. Pero claro, sólo los ángeles podían abrirla, en ambos sentidos.

-Realmente, ¿Para que todavía conservar esto? Uno creería que los ángeles ya habrían votado par demolerlo. No es ningún secreto el que la mayoría de ellos detesten a los demonios.

-Fue por el futuro. –Una voz mencionó desde alguna parte. –Un futuro donde las puertas siempre estuviesen abiertas. Donde ángeles y demonios pudiesen pasar por ellas como iguales y no enemigos.

-Me parece un montón de mierda. ¿Qué no fueron usadas para transportar tropas y suministros en las antiguas guerras Cielo vs Infierno? Ya va siendo hora de que se deshagan de ellas.

-Y para eso estás aquí, ¿No?

Ai miró sobre la enorme puerta de piedra. El demonio sobre ella estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mirándolo penetrantemente.

-¿Por qué no, mini jefe? De todas formas es basura. ¿Me acusaras por hacer un servicio público totalmente gratuito a la comunidad demonio?

Vyers chasqueó la lengua mientras saltaba de nuevo a tierra.

-Y el hecho de que Flonne regrese después de quinientos años no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Es que tienen una maldita cámara escondida hasta en el baño o qué? Viejo, eso es jodidamente escalofriante. –Se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a Vyers con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero no, el regreso de esa maldita puta mentirosa inútil buena para nada y otaku inservible no tiene nada que ver con mi benevolente decisión de mantener el Inframundo libre de basura.

-No puedo dejar que destruyas estás puertas, Ai. –Sacó una espada de acero negro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para mantener vivas esas inútiles esperanzas de un futuro mejor para las especies o porque aun tienes una patética esperanza para la reconciliación? Seamos honestos, nada bueno saldrá del regreso de esa miserable mentirosa, sus manipulaciones fallaron.

Vyers no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante lo último. –Es cierto, cometí un error y lo reconozco, pero lo que yo quería en primer lugar era que Laharl dejara de despreciar el amor en todos los sentidos. Si el amor florecía entre ambos entonces estaría feliz por ellos, sino, al menos habría esperanzas de que Laharl pudiese encontrar la felicidad con alguien más.

-Pura mierda. No para todos el mundo gira en torno al amor, estúpido. Quizás para la mentirosa Alfa y esa friki mentirosa el amor sea un combustible inagotable que les permitan sobrevivir años sin comida ni agua, pero sólo en sus mentes, en el mundo real estarán tiradas en el piso secándose lentamente por sus estúpidas creencias infantiles. Todo lo que lograste con esto fue lastimar a Laharl como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, si al menos esperabas ayudarlo con ese estúpido y absurdo plan de jardín de infancia, al menos hubieses escogido a alguien más madura, idiota.

Los puños de Vyers comenzaron a cerrarse fuertemente sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

-Ella…

-Se parecía a mamá, lo sé. Pero al menos ella había sido lo suficientemente madura para hablar sobre los temas serios sobre el amor. Temas que por supuesto no hubiese tocado con Laharl hasta que fuese más grande y maduro. Y tú vas y te sacas a una copia inmadura del bolsillo. Al menos debiste esperar un poco más de tiempo.

-Era mejor mientras aun era joven.

-¿Por qué siempre que hablamos terminamos hablando de basura? Hablas de Laharl como si fuese un conejillo de indias para experimentos, y en cierto modo, eso fue para ustedes.

-¡Basta! Hice lo que creí mejor para Laharl, no podía saber qué-

-¡Exacto! No podías saberlo, pero pudiste ver las consecuencias. O al menos abrir un poco más los ojos. Si su plan fracasaba antes de siquiera empezar, ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Vyers lo miró confundido.

-Te daré una pista: NADA. –Ai soltó, ahora sus ojos eran más agudos, la sonrisa de humor había desaparecido de sus labios. –Flonne era demasiado parecida a esa mentirosa del pasado, Laharl nunca hubiese podido matarla. En el peor de los casos ella hubiese sido devuelta a Celestia informando que el Overlord cuya misión era asesinar murió hace dos años. Caso cerrado, buen trabajo Flonne. Ingresar y salir del Inframundo intacta, hubiese sido una heroína que seguramente hubiese aludido a la bondad de los demonios que la acompañaron de nuevo a casa. –Vyers todavía seguía con esa mirada de confusión. – ¿No lo captas imbécil? Para el Serafín era cosa de ganar o ganar. Si el plan marchaba bien entonces bienvenida al Inframundo Flonne, por un tiempo, si las cosas iban mal, hiciste un buen trabajo Flonne. En cualquier cosa nada se perdía. Al menos el idiota amante del té y las galletitas tiene más de dos neuronas que unir para hacer un plan. Pero claro, no lo hubiese podido llevar a cabo sin la colaboración de su muy viejo amigo.

-Dices qué… ¿Fui utilizado?

-Si te hace sentir mejor, fueron por muy buenas razones. Y de todas formas nada iba a cambiar, sólo que Laharl aceptaría al amor en su corazón, quizás, él era un mocoso en esa época.

La punta de la espada de Vyers tocó la tierra en ese momento, toda intención de pelear había desaparecido en ese puto. Nuevamente había pasado, nuevamente se había agotado con sólo hablar con Ai. Ahora lo había hecho dudar de su viejo amigo. ¿Por qué? Está claro que él no quisiese poner en riesgo a su ángel favorito, y no la hubiese mandado sin estar seguro de que Laharl no la lastimaría… o sin ningún tipo de protección. Como el hechizo protector que le otorgó antes de bajar. Aunque el había dicho que aunque no creyese que lo necesitaría contra Laharl, no quería arriesgarse a que algún demonio de mente cerrada pudiese tratar de emboscarla de algún modo. ¿Era eso cierto?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Destruí tu burbujita de la felicidad y la armonía? Lo siento de verdad, la próxima vez me guardaré mis opiniones para mí mismo. No espero que realmente puedas entenderlas. –Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Eh? No ibas a…

-No. Con sólo verla entiendo el enorme poder que guarda. Debí saberlo, los antiguos ángeles no construirían esto sin un modo de evitar que los demonios lo destruyeran o impedir que uno de los suyos pudiese ser utilizado como rehén. Ésta maldita cosa explotará si la destruyo o fuerzo la entrada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Oh? ¿Algo más que no sabías? Me alegra ser de ayuda. Bay bay.

-Esp. –Se detuvo a media frase, realmente no quería detenerlo. Aunque quisiese hablar más con él, no quería seguir poniendo en riesgo sus propios pensamientos. – ¿Qué tenías realmente en la cabeza mi amigo?

-Pajaritos cantando, leche y miel, un malévolo bien intencionado plan para manipular a Laharl y mantener a salvo a su ángel preferido, un pedazo de pastel, té.

-¿Eh?

-Qué ya me voy, infeliz.

Ahora ya estaba totalmente solo.

* * *

-Ah, buenos días hermana mayor. –Sicily saludó con entusiasmo.

-¿Hermana mayor? –Pleinair ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

-Síp. –Sicily se tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice. –Los otros demonios dicen que debería empezar a llamarte así desde ahora. ¿Te molesta?

-Hermana mayor…

-Err, ¿Pleinair?

Pleinair parecía sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos en ese momento. Miró a Sicily con atención, en estos momentos ella era un ángel caído; pequeñas alas de murciélago, orejas puntiagudas, una cola, colmillos. Su ropa era parecida a la que Flonne había usado cuando era un ángel caído. Indudablemente Sicily era pequeña y linda, linda como el conejo de felpa que estaba abrazando en ese momento.

-Hermana…

Sicily tragó saliva. Se sentía un poco nerviosa por el modo en que Pleinair la estaba mirando tan intensamente. ¿Sería muy tarde para realizar una huida táctica? La mano de Pleinair comenzó a extenderse sobre su cabeza. Era tarde. Cerró los ojos esperando el fin, que al menos la relación cercana que había forjado con su hermano le llevara a terminar con esto rápida e indoloramente. Y que su hermana la matara lenta y de maneras muy dolorosas.

Entonces comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

Entonces encerró su cabeza en un fuerte abrazó. La cabeza de Sicily quedó atorada en el pechó de Pleinair junto con la cabeza del conejo de peluche. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pleinair mientras la abrazaba.

-Hermana… no está tan mal.

-¿Significa esto que no te molesta? –Sicily preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Quizás.

Cinco minutos después, Pleinair cedió ante los intentos de Sicily para dejarla libre.

-Creí que moriría.

-El señor conejo nunca se ha quejado. –Pleinair levantó al conejo de peluche.

-Porque está hecho de felpa. –Respondió secamente. –Por cierto, ¿Has visto a mí hermano? Lo he estado buscando desde la mañana pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Acabamos de desayunar, creo que dijo que se dirigiría al Cementerio Estelar. Posiblemente sólo quería visitar la tumba de Etna. Yo… lo encontré algo distraído hoy, más de lo usual.

-Etna. –Los ojos de Sicily entristecieron ante el recuerdo. Ella no había visto su cuerpo, pero había oído que fue una escena horrible. Los pocos demonios que lo vieron no se atrevieron a mencionarlo por el horror, su hermano y Xenolith fueron dos de ellos. –La extraño mucho.

-Yo no la conocí tan bien como ustedes, pero puedo decir que era un gran demonio. Era cruel, egoísta y traicionera, una verdadera víbora venenosa y sádica.

-Gracias, a ella le hubiese encantado oírlo. –Sicily dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que había caído de su ojo. –Pleinair.

-¿Sí?

-A veces me preocupa que mí hermano sea demasiado solitario.

-¿Solitario? ¿Laharl? No creo haberlo visto solo últimamente, siempre está rodeado de sirvientes y demonios, sin mencionarnos a nosotras mismas.

-¿Y a quién más? Lo he estado pensando sabes. No sólo desde la muerte de Etna, sino desde antes. Mí hermano siempre estuvo rodeado de vasallos y sirvientes, pero realmente muy pocos amigos a parte de Etna y… Flonne. –Sicily aun no entendía como Flonne había podido irse de ese modo tan repentino, especialmente después de la relación que tenía con Laharl. –Después de que Flonne se marchara y Etna muriese, es como si se hubiese vuelto aun más solitario que antes. Habla con nosotras, pero casi no lo he visto relacionarse con nadie más y que no sea para dar órdenes o pelear.

Pleinair guardó silencio por un segundo antes de responder.

-Sicily… Antes de que Flonne se marchara Laharl y yo apenas habíamos cruzado palabras, generalmente era para invocar a los Miembros del Consejo, después fue para ese programa de TV. Pero aparte de eso apenas nos conocíamos el uno al otro. ¿Sabes cuando comenzamos realmente a hablar y a conocernos el uno al otro?

Sicily no sabía exactamente cuando había sido eso. La relación que su hermano había tenido con Pleinair la había tomado por totalmente por sorpresa. Los había visto caminar juntos y hablar de vez en cuando, pero era tan cotidiano que su hermano pasara un poco de tiempo con algún vasallo al azar que no lo tomó en cuenta. Su hermano podría ser solitario, pero no necesariamente antisocial.

Sicily negó con la cabeza.

-Fue poco después de que Etna muriese. En realidad, fue en el momento en que se estableció el monumento en su nombre en el Cementerio Estelar. –Los ojos de Sicily se abrieron ante eso. -Etna me había parecido un gran demonio, y aunque apenas nos habíamos conocido realmente creí que tenía que estar allí.

**Flashback**

La estatua era de seis metros de altura, y era una representación exacta de Etna junto con su lanza de combate. Laharl había ordenado que fuese lo más parecida posible a Etna o habría consecuencias. Ya sea por miedo o respeto, los prinnies habían trabajado día y noche en crear una representación perfecta de quién fue su torturador. Pero alguien a quien respetar, sin duda.

Pleinair había estado cerca de la última fila en la ceremonia, ella realmente no sentía como si realmente debería estar allí, pero podría ser lo mismo para muchos de los demonios y Prinnies reunidos. Ya de por hecho era raro que se hiciesen ceremonias para enterrar a alguien, o en este caso para dejar un monumento. Había escuchado que el cuerpo había estado en un estado tan lamentable que fueron obligados a hacerlo cenizas. Ahí no había ningún cuerpo, sólo las cenizas de un gran demonio.

-Llama un poco la atención, ¿No?

Pleinair escuchó a alguien junto a ella, la voz le era familiar.

-En el Inframundo mueren demonios todos los días, pero los que no tienen dinero para revivir simplemente son tirados por ahí para que un prinny entierre sus cuerpos aquí.

-Maestro Overlord. –Pleinair respondió al reconocer a Laharl.

-Laharl está bien por ahora. –Laharl respondió sin verla. –Ella no hubiese podido ser revivida aun si hubiese gastado todo el dinero del castillo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltrecho. Diablos, no debería decir estas cosas en una ceremonia fúnebre.

Pleinair había oído hablar de eso antes del entierro. Algunos de los demonios que vieron el cuerpo habían resultado muy afectados para decir cualquier palabra sobre lo que vieron, incluso corre el rumor de que fueron amenazados para jamás hablar sobre lo que pasó en esa habitación.

-Entonces los rumores eran cierto. ¿Fue… tan terrible?

-Sí. –Laharl simplemente respondió. –Lo fue.

-También dicen que fuiste el primero en verla, Laharl.

Laharl no respondió.

-¿Es cierto? –Esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, ella lo sabía. Ni siquiera tendría que haberla hecho. Estaba apunto de retractarse cuando Laharl volvió a hablar.

-Estuve ahí cuando pasó.

Pleinair se había quedado tan sorprendida que casi dejó caer su conejo de felpa de sus brazos. ¿Laharl había estado ahí cuando había pasado? Entonces, ¿No había podido hacer nada para ayudarla? ¿O no lo había hecho en primer lugar? En ese entonces no lo conocía lo suficiente, a excepción de las veces que lo había visto actuar como un chiquillo presumido y arrogante.

-No pude hacer nada.

Eso respondió una duda, pero trajo muchas otras.

-¿Quién fue?

Laharl nuevamente guardó silencio.

-¿No me lo dirás o no puedes decírmelo a mí? Entiendo si es algún secreto que no quieras contar. –Y ella realmente no quería meterse en algo como aquello. No quería tener su propio monumento en el Cementerio Estelar.

-Gracias.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Nunca había escuchado al Overlord dar las gracias por nada, mucho menos por algo como aquello. Quizás hubiese sido la melancolía del momento.

-Sera mejor que regrese con Sicily, esa niña no puede dejar de llorar desde que se enteró. No la culpó.

-Y sin embargo no te e visto llorar por ella. –Nos sabía porque dijo eso, pero la manera que Laharl hablaba de forma tan fría en el funeral de Etna le había molestado mucho.

-No tengo derecho a llorar por ella. –Respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿No tienes derecho? ¿Por qué?

-No pude hacer nada. No importa cuanto trate de pelear, o cuanto grité e incluso supliqué, él no se detuvo.

A Pleinair le había llamado la atención que Laharl pudiese admitir tan abiertamente que había suplicado por alguien. Quizás era porque ese alguien era Etna, su mano derecha. Incluso había habido rumores de como se esperaba una especie de romance entre ellos desde la partida de Flonne. Por supuesto, eran rumores infundados sin ninguna prueba concreta. Además, no es como si ahora importaran mucho.

-¿Podemos hablar después? –Sorprendentemente, quién lo preguntó fue Laharl. –Ahora tengo que ver como está Sicily.

-Después de esto tengo que retomar mus deberes como representante del Consejo de Senadores… pero estaré libre más tarde si quieres que hablemos.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Adiós.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sicily se había quedado sorprendida por el relato. Entonces era cierto, Laharl realmente había estado ahí cuando Etna murió. Él nunca se lo había contado a ella.

-Sicily, hace un momento tú mencionaste a tú hermano como una persona solitaria. Yo… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Eh? –Sicily no pudo sino sorprenderse por lo que Pleinair había dicho.

-Aquél día él y yo nos encontramos por pura coincidencia; simplemente acabamos el uno junto al otro. Creo que en ese momento a Laharl le hubiese venido bien cualquiera que hubiese estado junto a él. Eso es algo que he pensado mucho en estos años. Él hubiese hablado con cualquiera que hubiese estado junto a él en ese momento. Quizás quería llenar un hueco dejado por Etna al momento de morir, quizás quisiese compartir con alguien la mala experiencia de ese momento. Sea lo que sea. Yo no fui escogida ni nada por el estilo, estove ahí y ya está.

-No, yo creo qu-

-De no haber habido nadie en ese momento, posiblemente Laharl no hubiese tenido a nadie más que a ti para hablar. Me hubiese seguido tratando como a uno de sus vasallos más. Es por eso que estoy de acuerdo contigo; Laharl es alguien solitario. Pero…

Pleinair medito un poco si decirle a Sicily sobre esto.

-Yo… no creo que ahora esté siendo tan solitario como antes. No, ahora está siendo aun más solitario. Antes posiblemente no se había dado cuenta de como era, pero ahora se está alejando de los otros demonios por propia decisión. No se porque, y no creo que Laharl me lo diga si se lo preguntara algún día. Pero sé que algo le pasó antes de que Etna fuera asesinada, y que él jamás tocará ese tema.

-Así que no tengas dudas Sicily, tu hermano es una persona solitaria. En estos momentos cualquiera podría haber estado en mi lugar con sólo estar junto a él, o simplemente podrías ser tú y sólo tú.

-Eso… yo…

Pleinair puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Sicily y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero fui yo quién estuvo ahí. Y me alegro por eso. –Acarició la mejilla de Sicily. –Sicily, a tú hermano le está molestando algo, es algo que él no quiere que nadie sepa, ni siquiera tú que eres su hermana. No sé que sea, pero confío en que nos lo dirá cuando esté listo.

Sicily sonrió ante las palabras de Pleinair, y puso su mano sobre la mano de Pleinair en su mejilla.

-Sí. Yo sabía que algo estaba molestando a mí hermano mayor, y estoy segura de que no fue la partida de Flonne o incluso la muerte de Etna. Traté de preguntarle pero él o cambia de tema o me dice que no haga preguntas estúpidas. Mi hermano realmente tiene una cabeza muy dura a veces. –Suspiró con cansancio al pensar en Laharl.

-Es cierto, la tiene. Es por eso que no pedirá ayuda si algo malo está pasando. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es tratar de aliviar su carga, y quizás… con el tiempo, él mismo nos lo diga.

Sicily no pudo contener se más y abrazó a Pleinair. –Gracias por eso, hermana mayor.

Pleinair sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sicily.

-Hermana mayor, realmente no suena mal.

-Pleinair, no puedo respirar.

* * *

La tumba de Etna no era más que un simple monumento. El cuerpo tuvo que ser incinerado y sus cenizas descansaban bajo ese monumento hecho con los mejores cuidados. Ella siempre había sido una bromista muy pesada, especialmente con él, pero siempre se esforzaba mucho para que se convirtiera en un gran Overlord. Le debía al menos esto.

-Ella no tenía que morir. –Alguien detrás de él le habló.

-No. No tendría que haber muerto. –Laharl respondió sin darse la vuelta. Sabía de quien se trataba.

Xenolith se acercó hasta esta junto a él. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde su último encuentro, tenía ojeras en los ojos y se había vuelto más pálido y delgado de lo que recordaba.

-Tendrías que dormir un poco, no obtendrás nada si te enfermas.

-Descansaré cuando el responsable de esto esté muerto.

Laharl no respondió.

-Laharl, quiero que me seas sincero con algo. Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde ese día, desde que…

-¿Qué es?

Xenolith guardó silencio un momento mientras veía el monumento erguido en memoria de su hermana.

-Sí supieras quién o donde se encuentra el responsable de esto. –Tocó el monumento suavemente. – ¿Me lo dirías? ¿Me dirías todo lo que sabes sobre él?

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Laharl fuiste el único que estovo ahí cuando… ella falleció. Entiendo si no pudiste hacer nada, no eras un rey invencible como querías aparentar. Pero lo viste, incluso me lo describiste, eso es algo que no eh compartido con nadie hasta el día de hoy. Eh estado usando esa descripción para rastrearlo, buscar cualquier indicio por pequeño que sea. Y hasta ahora, parece que es monstruo aparece y desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno al cual apegarse, todo lo que deja es una estela de muerte y destrucción.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si tienes que decir algo sólo dímelo y ya.

-Tiene mucho que ver contigo. –Xenolith respondió con calma. –Tus tíos, miembros del concejo que se oponían a ti junto con sus familias, revueltas, Overlord de otros Inframundos incluso, hubo incidentes que no tuvieron nada que ver, pero seguramente era ese monstruo en busca de diversión como he oído. –Xenolito miró directamente a Laharl. –Sabes, después de la muerte de tus tíos creí que ese monstruo tenía algo contra ti, es por eso que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para regresar. Sin embargo, gracias al diario de tu tía me enteré de los maltratos a los que fuiste sometido por ella, también comencé a investigar sobre las áreas de destrucción y las masacres donde alguien con su descripción había sido visto. Al principió todo fue demasiado confuso, pero con el tiempo estas cosas cobran más sentido.

Laharl presionó fuertemente sus puños.

-Es cierto que sufrí a manos de esa sádica, en realidad es por ella que solía temerle a los grandes pechos. Era su estúpida idea de que por ser parte humano no era digno de ser Overlord, pero si estás insinuando que tuve algo que ver con su muerte…

-No dije eso. Sólo dije que muchas de las muertes parecen centrarse en ti. Pero no creo que tú lo hubieses hecho, no, no a Etna al menos. Aun si yo no estuve ahí no parecía que estuvieses mintiendo. Y a diferencia de la habitación… en ti no había suficiente sangre para indicar que tuviste algo que ver. Todo lo que digo es que estas muertes se centran demasiado en quienes te rodean, ya sean buenas o malas compañías. Estoy preocupado por ti Laharl.

-No tienes que estarlo.

-Pero lo hago. –Xenolith se acercó a Laharl y puso su mano en su hombro. –Laharl, escuché que tienes una relación con Pleinair, ¿Eso es cierto?

Laharl desvió la vista. –Eso no está decidido aun…

-Ten cuidado. Algunas de las muertes no fueron sólo de tus enemigos, muchos de los demonios que te apoyaban o con los que tuviste alguna relación cercana antes fueron asesinados de formas horribles. Sea quién sea, parece que está centrado en ti.

-¿Es por eso que regresaste, Xenolith? ¿Tienes esperanzas que al acercarte a mí el venga a ti?

Xenolith asintió. –En parte. E notado la forma en la que has cambiado Laharl, te alejas más de otros demonios y ya no te enfadas como antes, o eso he oído, quería verte para asegurarme de eso. Laharl, este cambio no es algo que se obtenga tan rápido, si algo te ha estado molestando y tiene que ver con él, entonces tienes que decírmelo. –Sostuvo los hombros de Laharl con sus dos manos. –Laharl, te has encontrado con él, ¿Verdad?

Laharl no supo que responder. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue temblar levemente mientras Xenolith lo sujetaba por sus hombros. ¿Qué podía decirle en un momento como ese? Frente al monumento a su hermana. En este tiempo se había vuelto un gran mentiroso, pero…

-No es necesario que respondas. –Xenolith lo soltó. –El temblor en tu cuerpo es respuesta suficiente para mí. –Pasó de largo a Laharl y comenzó a retirarse. –Me quedaré cerca, Laharl. Estoy seguro de que si lo hago el vendrá a buscarme. –Miró al cielo del Inframundo. –Yo lo mataré. Lo mataré por mí hermana, lo mataré por todos aquellos a quienes a matado, y lo mataré por ti Laharl, para que ya no tengas que tener miedo. Te deseo lo mejor con Pleinair. –Antes de irse completamente dijo una última palabra. –Protégela.

Cuando la presencia de Xenolith desapareció Laharl se dejó caer de rodillas. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada y sentía gran cantidad de nauseas. Pero aguantó las ganas de vomitar, este seguía siendo un lugar de descanso para las cenizas de Etna, no iba a ensuciarlo.

-Vaya tipo, como el co-protagonista de alguna novela de drama trágico. O quizás alguna comedia renacentista. ¿Qué crees tú, Laharl?

-Creo que tienes que irte de aquí ahora. –Laharl se puso de pie y dio cara a su enemigo. –No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

Ai comenzó a rodear el monumento de Etna mientras sonreía con gracia. –Vamos, sólo vine a darte apoyo en tus momentos de necesidad. Además, ¿No se supone que debías de decirle a Sicily y a Pleinair sobre el regreso de Flonne? O quizás quieres que sea sorpresa. A mi me da igual, le arrancaré las alas en el momento en que cruce la delgada línea que la protege.

Laharl dejó escapar una mueca. Había olvidado completamente decírselo a Sicily y Pleinair, ellas al menos tenían derecho a saber antes que nadie.

-Eso es asunto mío. A ti no te concierne lo que yo haga o diga.

-Es cierto, eres libre de actuar como quieras. No te presionaré ni te diré que hacer.

-Entonces vete de este lugar, Ai.

Ai se encogió de hombros. –No es como si realmente quisiese quedarme. No entiendo por qué gastar tanto dinero en un pedazo de roca inútil como este, y todo por un par de cenizas que arrojé por el inodoro antes del entierro.

Laharl se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior. Es cierto, la urna enterrada bajo el monumento estaba vacía. Sólo el lo sabía, porque se había asegurado en solitario después de que Ai le indicó que no había cenizas que enterrar. Pero…

-¿Las tiraste… por el excusado?

-Ups. Supongo que hablé de más. En fin, parece que ahora tendré que acabar con una molestia más. Bien, fue divertido dejarlo seguir el pequeño rastro de migajas que le dejaba, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar algún día. –Ai presionó sus puños. –No quiero otra maldita investigación de un año para asegurarse de que sea el correcto, así que dejaré su rostro reconocible.

-Aléjate de él, Ai. –Laharl se plantó frente a Ai. –No permitiré que lo mates. No puedes.

-Es cierto, no puedo matarlo. Pero puedo divertirme con él. Y a diferencia de las otras, él está en una línea aun más delgada que Flonne. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que entre en mi zona, Laharl?

-No te dejaré.

Ai simplemente sonrió y le dedicó a Laharl su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-No puedes detenerme.

Sentenció finalmente el monstruo conocido como Ai.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hermano! –Sicily corrió hasta estar frente a frente con su hermano.

-Ya regresé, Sicily. –Las palabras de Laharl no contenían mucho ánimo. ¿Cómo estar animado después de enterarse que las cenizas de su mano derecha habían sido arrojadas por el excusado? Sabía que Ai era cruel, pero llegar hasta ese punto…

-¿Estas bien hermano mayor?

-Sólo un poco cansado. Fue una mañana agitada, y me encontré con alguien que hace tiempo no veía. –Recordó su encuentro con Xenolith, y su advertencia final.

-¿Con quién? ¿Era amigo o enemigo?, no te preocupes hermano, si te hizo algo yo-

-Nada de eso. Simplemente tuvimos una charla incomodo, por mi lado al menos. –Acarició la cabeza die Sicily con cuidado. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?

Sicily no respondió mientras su hermano acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Te enfadaras conmigo? –Juntó sus dos manos y las cerró una con la otra.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Yo… te había preparado algunas galletas, es por eso que te estaba buscando. Hermana mayor dijo que te habías ido al Cementerio Estelar, así que quise dejarlas en tu cuarto y…

-Viste la nota. –No fue una pregunta. Era imposible no verla, la había dejado abierta sobre la mesa, cualquiera que entrara la hubiese visto y reconocido el sello de Celestia.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, de todas formas iba a decírselos. No te pre- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que hermana mayor te dijo donde estaba?

-Oh, ¿Eso? Otro demonios me dijeron que tendría que comenzar a llamar así a Pleinair y cuando le pregunté dijo que no le importaba, incluso me abrazó con fuerza durante cinco minutos. –Se tocó el hombro en recuerdo al doloroso incidente.

La relación que tenía Laharl con Pleinair realmente no estaba definida pero supuso que realmente no importaba siempre y cuando no le importas.

-Sí, a Pleinair realmente le gusta abrazar cosas lindas. Es normal que lo hiciese con fuerza. Y puede que se repita, así que prepárate.

-…Lindas.

-En cuanto a Flonne, pediré que le preparen su antigua habitación el tiempo que se quede con nosotros.

-¿Eso está bien para ti hermano? Es decir, ella…

-Eso pasó hace quinientos años Sicily, es historia pasada. Ahora realmente no me importa, ni ella ni sus explicaciones. –Había estado enfadado por la partida repentina de Flonne, incluso llegó a destruir toda su habitación con rabia. Como si destruir un montón de manga, anime y figuras de plástico lo hubiesen ayudado en nada.

-Bueno, a mí realmente me gustaría saber que pasó.

-Entonces pregúntale cuando regrese, tienes derecho a hacerle esa pregunta.

Laharl comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con Sicily siguiéndolo a su lado.

-¿Hermano, podría hacerte una pregunta?

-La segunda posdata fue la broma pesada de un idiota.

-…Oh. Ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta entonces?

-No te explicaré lo que significa comérsela cruda y lo de los dos latinos.

-…Bien. Entonces, ¿Otra pregunta?

-Adelante. –No creía que hubiese más términos obscenos en la carta.

-¿Por qué evitas tanto a los demás?

-¿Ah? –Laharl la vio con confusión.

-Hermano, desde la muerte de Etna parece que te has alejado mucho de los otros demonios. A parte di mí y Pleinair apenas te veo juntarte con nadie más.

-… ¿Es así? No me había dado cuenta, supongo que realmente no puedo llevarme bien con otros demonios.

-¿Te llevarías bien conmigo si no fuera tú hermana?

-¿Qué? –Laharl se detuvo, esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y si no hubieses estado junto a Pleinair en el funeral aun así hablarías con ella? –Sicily tenía que saber. No le preguntaría a su hermano nada más con lo que se sintiera incomodo, pero tenía que saber sobre eso.

-¿Pero qué estupideces preguntas, Sicily? ¿Cómo sabes que hablé con Pleinair en el- o sí, supongo que ella te lo dijo. Supongo que es cierto, ella y yo nos encontramos por pura coincidencia.

-Entonces, si no hubiese sido junto a ella…

-Posiblemente. No veo cual es el problema. Hable con ella, no volvimos a encontrar después y así hemos seguido hasta ahora.

-Pero de no haber sido así, ¿No estarías solo?

-Bueno, te tendría a ti. Aunque si te molesta que esté tan cerca, supongo que-

-¡No! No es nada de eso. Sólo, no quiero que estés solo, hermano. –Sicily dejó salir sus dudas y tristeza en esas palabras. Ella no quería ver a su hermano infeliz. La cara que había dejado salir después de la muerte de Etna fue una que estaba llena de miseria, incluso ahora podía ver parte de esa cara en su hermano. Ella no quería que él volviera a ser infeliz. Es por eso que se había esforzado mucho en la felicidad de su hermano desde la muerte de Etna. Aunque al final, parece que siempre terminaba causándole algún problema.

Laharl simplemente suspiró. –Sicily, no soy infeliz. Pasaron muchas cosas en mí vida demasiado rápido, pero dime ¿qué clase se Overlord sería si no pudiese ni plantarle cara a mis propios problemas? Aun tengo que lidiar con algunos, pero no es algo que no pueda solucionar algún día.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía tienes más dudas? No me hagas más preguntas idiotas, Sicily.

-Sí. Supongo que no importa.

* * *

-Pleinair, tengo que decirte algo importante más tarde. –Laharl alcanzó a decirle a Pleinair mientras ella se dirigía a la entrada del consejo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Es algo complicado, para resumirlo, Flonne viene de regreso. –Laharl desestimó un poco esas palabras. No quería lucir demasiado interesado, se trataba de su ex después de todo.

El rostro de Pleinair dejó salir una pequeña expresión molesta. – ¿Flonne regresa? ¿Por qué?

-Parece que por fin se enteró de la muerte de Etna, y seguramente viene a llorar un poco. No sé cuanto tiempo pueda quedarse, pero por las dudas mandé a preparar su antigua habitación.

-Ya veo.

-Lo hablaremos más tarde, por ahora supongo que tienes que volver a trabajar.

-El trabajo puede esperar, no es como si ese montón de viejos tuviese muchas visitas después de todo. Simplemente no los consultan tanto como antes. –Tomó a Laharl del brazo y se dirigió al portal de teletransportación. –Hace tiempo que no vamos al pueblo.

-Supongo. ¿Puedes soltarme el brazo?

-No.

-Bien. –Laharl se preguntó qué mosca le había picado ahora a Pleinair. Nunca en su vida podría entender a las mujeres.

Tamia los vio acercarse por el pasillo.

-Buenas tardes Maestro Overlord, buenas tardes Pleinair, parecen estar animados hoy. –Se cubrió la boca para ocultar una pequeña risa, con muy pocos resultados. – ¿Algún lugar en particular hoy?

-El pueblo.

-Supongo que es imposible escaparme de esto, aunque aun no sé cual es el problema. Tamia, sólo has lo que ella dice. –Suspiró con cansancio mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Pleinair, pero no sin ningún resultado. Era como estar sujeto por un gancho de carnicero.

Tamia se concentró en el portal y lo dirigió al pueblo cercano al castillo. –Está hecho. Ahora pueden pasar, Maestro Overlord, futura Maestra Pleinair.

Pleinair pasó por el portal antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que Tamia había dicho, Laharl estuvo apunto de quejarse con ella pero al estar sujeto por Pleinair fue arrastrado hacia el portal sin muchas oportunidades de combatir. Al final, los dos desaparecieron del castillo.

-Hehehe. Ya iba siendo hora de que uno de los dos tomara más iniciativa. –Dijo entre risas cuando el portal de cerro.

-¿Crees que sea hoy?

-Pues si no es hoy entonces no sé cuando será. Ya llevan casi doscientos años de sus "no-citas" y no parece que Laharl progrese en nada. ¿Crees que los rumores de él sean ciertos?

-¿Qué se trasviste?

-No, que es gay.

La conversación siguió así por un tiempo.

* * *

-Nunca te había visto tan dudoso, viejo amigo. –Lamington le sirvió un poco de té en la tasa fina de porcelana, reservada únicamente para estos momentos.

-Yo… me encontré con ya sabes quién hace unas horas. No fue una conversación agradable…

-Con Ai nunca lo es.

Vyers guardó silenció por un incomodo momento mientras miraba el reflejo de su rostro en el té. No se le veía muy bien, había tratado de pensar las palabras correctas para éste momento, pero ahora sentía como si tuviese un enorme nudo en la garganta. El Serafín era su amigo, pero lo cierto era que había veces en las que sentía que no lo conocía.

-¿Cuál es el problema en esta ocasión?

-Flonne regresa al Inframundo.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

Vyers tomó algo de té. –¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando Etna murió? ¿Realmente lo guardaste en secreto para ella?

Esta vez fue el turno del Serafín para guardar silencio. Tomó de su propio té para aclarar su garganta.

-La verdad… es que Flonne parecía inventar muchas excusas cuando trataba de tocar el tema del Inframundo. Quería decirle lo de Etna, pero cada vez que trataba de tocar el tema ella lo desviaba, llegó incluso a inventar excusas tontas como una fuerte diarrea para no tener que escucharme. –Negó con la cabeza. –No sé exactamente el porque.

Las palabras de Ai rondaron por la mente de Vyers.

-Porque ella es demasiado joven…

-¿Disculpa?

-Flonne… era la mejor para ayudar a Laharl, pero seguía siendo demasiado joven e inmadura. Posiblemente todavía lo es… –Vyers no la había visto por un tiempo, en realidad, por mucho que quería tocar el tema de la repentina ida de Flonne, no quería dejar de creer que ella había hecho lo que creyó correcto, y que eventualmente regresaría al Inframundo. Pero ahora era distinto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Vyers.

-Flonne era demasiado inocente e infantil, pero era la mejor candidata para ésta tarea. Y la mejor opción para tratar de traer la paz entre el Inframundo y Celestia. Es de lamentar que las cosas no hubiesen salido como pensábamos.

Vyers miró nuevamente su reflejo pensativa, ¿Cómo habían pensado que todo esto terminaría? ¿Pensaban de la misma forma acaso? Las palabas de Ai resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza, ¿Realmente habían tratado a Laharl como si fuese una marioneta?

-¿No temes por ella? Ai está ahí abajo. Esperando por ella.

-Lo hago, es por eso que no la mandaré sola.

Vyers expresó sorpresa ante eso. –Mandarás ángeles junto con ella. Eso sería como mandar bacas al matadero, Ai destrozará todo lo que se interponga en su camino, especialmente si no puede lastimar a Flonne.

-No ángeles. Un arcángel. Alguien que irá con Flonne por propia voluntad… –Se cortó antes de continuar. Depositó con cuidado la tasa de té sobre la mesa y se tocó la frente con la mano mientras miraba al piso. –Yo… no quiero que bajen.

Vyers nuca antes había visto a su amigo así. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan… asustado. No es que antes no se hubiese asustado por sus ángeles, pero ahora era diferente, era un terror puro hacia aquellos a quienes quería y sabía que tenían los días contados. Personas a las que no podía salvar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una vez que bajen. Creo, no, estoy seguro de que Ai los destrozará a los tres por igual. Sólo puedo rezar para que Laharl encuentre un modo de contenerlo, si es que realmente quiere contenerlo después de enterarse.

-¿Enterase de qué? ¿Los tres? ¿De que estas hablando? –Vyers se había levantado deprisa después de eso. –Dímelo, mi amigo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-Lo siento. Debí decirte, pero nunca entontaré el modo. Tenías razón, Flonne era demasiado joven. Quizás, de haber esperado un poco más…

-¡Dime que pasa! –Vyers se había puesto furioso por alguna razón. Quería saber exactamente que estaba pasando, ¿A quienes llevaría Flonne al inframundo? ¿Por qué Lamington tenía tanto miedo?

-Traté de utilizar el antiguo protocolo de viajes hacia el Inframundo para aplazar a Flonne y quizás encontrar un modo de que ella viaje sola. Sé que jamás se quedaría, ella quería demasiado a Etna, pero al menos podría tratar de convencerla para viajar sola. No funcionó. Ahora ella y a quienes más ama se dirigen a la boca del lobo. –Se pasó la mano por la boca. – ¿Qué debo hacer, mi amigo? Si no la detengo ella y aquellos a quienes ama seguramente perecerán, pero si lo hago tendré que decirle sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos quinientos años que ella estuvo fuera. Tendré que decirle sobre él. No podría hacerle eso, ella todavía estima mucho a Laharl. Pero…

Vyers sujetó a su amigo por los hombros.

-Cuéntemelo todo. Hazlo y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerla. Ahora dime, ¿Qué a pasado con Flonne en estos años?

El Serafín parecía mucho más viejo ahora. Había vivido miles de años y sólo ahora parecía manifestar algo de esa eterna sabiduría. Con resignación comenzó a contarle todo a Vyers desde el principio.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio? –Vyers rugió de rabia al Serafín.

El Serafín no tuvo palabras para responder.

Vyers apretó sus puños hasta que estos sangraron. –Ai tenía razón. –Por duro que sonara, era la pura verdad en ese momento. –Esa niña era demasiado joven para entender realmente de que hablaba.

-Por favor, no digas eso. Flonne-

-No trates de defenderla. No hace falta. Y en estos momentos realmente no quiero oírlo. Ya tendré mucho que hacer cuando regrese al Inframundo.

-¿La protegerás?

-No prometo nada.

El Serafín lo miró desconcertado. Casi se sintió traicionado.

-No me malinterpretes. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerla, pero no olvides contra quién me enfrentaré. En el peor de los casos yo mismo terminaré asesinado.

-Cierto. Lamento mucho tener que darte esta carga, mi viejo amigo.

-Lo hubiese hecho aun si no me lo hubieses pedido. –Sentenció antes de dirigirse a la salida. –Aun hay muchas cosas que deseo preguntarte, pero por ahora lo dejaremos así. Necesito tiempo para prepararme.

-Supongo que alertar a Laharl está fuera de discusión.

-No subestimes a mi hijo, Lamington. –Vyers parecía ofendido al responder. –Lo que me preocupa es Ai. Él aprovechará cualquier apertura para destrozar todo lo que lo rodea. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle antes que nada.

-Hará preguntas.

-Que trataré de responder lo mejor que pueda.

-Lamento mucho la pesada carga que tendrás que llevar tu solo.

-Díselo a Laharl.

* * *

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Laharl eran un poco confusos en ese momento. Se sentía bien salir del castillo de vez en cuando, no le agradaba mucho la sensación de encierro que el titulo de Rey parecía traer consigo. En realidad, al ser un tirano tenía la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca, pero no podía ignorar los problemas de otros demonios, especialmente si lo tocaban tan de cerca. Y como la mayoría de los problemas ya habían sido cortados de raíz por una persona desagradable, sólo tenía los problemas surgidos dentro del castillo. Lo que no le permitía salir mucho. Correría el riesgo de que los problemas se acumulasen y… esa persona desagradable vuelva a hacer cosas desagradables.

-Entonces, justo ahora se enteró de la muerte de Etna. –Pleinair lo miró mientras tomaba un poco de hell-cola. Los dos estaban sentados en la banca del parque del pueblo.

-Así parece. –Laharl se sentía muy nervioso por alguna razón. La mirada que le había mandado Pleinair cuando mencionó el regreso de Flonne se sintió como si le estuviesen apuntando a la cabeza con un arma de fuego y meditara cuando presionar el gatillo. En cierta forma todavía se sentía así cuando Pleinair lo miraba. –Realmente no le doy mucha importancia. No sé cuantos días se quedará, o si realmente quiere quedarse más de un día, pero dudo que se quede aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-No. Lo sé. Flonne no cambiaría de hogar de un día al otro sólo por enterarse de la muerte de una antigua amiga, hace doscientos años. En este tiempo seguramente obtuvo algunos lazos que la atarán a Celestia aun si baja al Inframundo. Y dudo que tenga algo aquí que la obligue a quedarse mucho tiempo.

-¿Además de ti? –Pleinair lo acusó.

Laharl suspiró. Todo esto se estaba tornando molesto. –Ella y yo realmente nunca llegamos a terminar. Cuando partió a Celestia dijo que regresaría en unas semanas, y antes de darme cuenta ya habían pasado años sin noticias de ella. Con el tiempo simplemente dejó de importarme. Flonne puede hacer o decir lo que se le antoje. No es mi problema lo que haya pasado y dudo que ésta sea una visita de reconciliación amorosa. –Laharl tomó un poco de su hell-cola, sentía la garganta un poco seca.

Pleinair guardó silencio. Por un momento simplemente fueron ellos dos sentados en el parque sin nada que decir, simplemente tomando hell-cola mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Desde que recibí la nota, menos de una semana.

-¿Tan poco tiempo? Creí que había un protocolo para los viajes de Celestia al Inframundo y viceversa.

-Sí. Pero Flonne siempre fue de insistir cuando algo se le mentía a la cabeza, y parece que el Serafín le da trato especial. No me sorprendería que apareciese a las puertas del castillo esta misma noche, o quizás ya esté ahí haciendo preguntas y buscándome por todo el castillo. O en el Cementerio Estelar.

-Entonces tú y ella no…

-No. Lo dudo mucho en realidad. No sé exactamente que pasará por su cabeza, pero no creo que volvamos a estar juntos.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Flonne al final se la pasaba hablando del amor, pero ni ella misma pudo permanecer fiel a su primer romance. –Negó con la cabeza. –Demasiado joven e inocente, supongo. O quizás se dio cuenta de que yo no era su primer amor real, o algo así.

-No parece que le guardes rencor.

-Ya me desquité con su colección otaku. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando llegue y pregunte por sus figuritas de Robot Ninja Fantasma en el Espacio.

Terminó su hell-cola y arrojó la lata por ahí sin ningún cuidado. –Creo que es hora de regresar. Ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Pleinair suspiró. –Esos viejos sólo quieren que alguien se quede plantado para responder a todas las preguntas aburridas que ellos no quieren. Al final, tú eres el único que termina hablando con ellos.

-¿Debería sentirme alagado?

-No. Todos ellos son un dolor en el culo, dudo que a muchos realmente les interese algo que no sean ellos mismos.

-¿Y qué no a sido así siempre?

Pleinair tiró su lata de hell-cola al piso. –Supongo que sí. Aun así, no me gusta que Flonne regrese así como así.

-¿Celos? –Laharl sonrió con verdadero humor. –Es la primera vez que te veo celosa por alguien.

-Para tener celos tendríamos que tener una relación formal. Hasta ahora sólo hemos estado saliendo en, según tú, no-citas. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Laharl perezosamente.

Laharl se rascó la cabeza con molestia. –Supongo que lo que él decía era verdad… –Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué supongo que está bien llamarlas citas? –Masculló entre dientes mientras se adelantaba.

Pleinair sonrió. –En ese caso… Doscientos años saliendo y ni siquiera has tratado de llegar a primera base.

-Ya cállate.

-Bien. Supongo que puedo esperar un poco más.

* * *

-¿Regresaron tan rápido? –Tamia preguntó extrañada. Generalmente las no-citas de Pleinair y Laharl tomaban dos o tres horas en terminar, incluso más.

-Sí. Simplemente teníamos que discutir algunos puntos. –Laharl pasó de largó a Tamia, como restándole interés.

-Puntos muy importantes. –Pleinair agregó mientras caminaba junto a Laharl.

-¿Enserio? ¿Significa que ya puedo llamarla Maestra Pleinair, o Reina Pleinair? ¿O simplemente Maestra para abreviarlo?

Laharl se quedó paralizado en un segundo después de eso, mientras que Pleinair levantó levemente su cabeza mientras tocaba su labio con su dedo índice, parecía estar pensándolo muy seriamente.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –Laharl se dio la vuelta y gritó con furia.

-Supongo que aun no… –Tamia parecía algo decepcionada por eso. –…Ahí van 200 Hl.

-¿Qué fue eso último?

-Nada.

-Si de algo sirve, por fin reconoció las no-citas como citas. –Pleinair trató de animarla mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-Bueno, eso me será muy útil en futuras apuestas. Hablando de eso, ¿Ya te dio algún beso? Incluso la mejilla sirve.

Pleinair se sonrojó levemente. –No. Aun no.

-Sigo aquí, ¿Saben? –Laharl estaba molesto por ser ignorado por las dos en su propio castillo. Especialmente con temas tan personales. –No hablen más tonterías, en mi presencia.

-Nos vemos, Tamia.

-Avísenme de cualquier progreso.

-Como si te importara.

Laharl se marchó junto con Pleinair.

* * *

-Laharl.

-¿Qué pasa?

Laharl estaba apunto de retirarse a su cuarto cuando fue detenido por Pleinair. Ya le parecía extraño que lo hubiese seguido hasta su habitación, lo que fuese a preguntarle debía ser importante para detenerlo justo ahora, en el último momento.

Pleinair pareció enmudecer por un segundo hasta que finalmente recuperó su voz. –Antes de la muerte de Etna apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, y seguramente no lo hubiésemos hecho de no habernos encontrado ese día hace doscientos años. –Sonrió a Laharl. –Estoy feliz por eso. Aunque antes me parecías un mocoso infantil y presumido, creo que eres agradable y sabes escuchar cuando quieres hacerlo. Es por eso, que estoy feliz de que tú y yo hubiésemos hablado ese día, y de que hubiésemos continuado haciéndolo hasta ahora.

-Tch. –Laharl chasqueó la lengua. –Idiota. No digas esas cosas como si fuesen la gran cosa. Simplemente nos encontramos y ya está. Realmente no esperaba que llegáramos hasta este punto.

-¿No?

-Imagine que tarde o temprano nos aburriríamos del otro, o que sacaríamos alguna excusa para no vernos y de ahí pasaríamos devuelta a lo rutinario. –Laharl desvió la vista algo sonrojado. –Yo… no me esperaba que terminaría con un "nos vemos luego" y que realmente nos veríamos luego. Ni siquiera sé porque comenzamos a… salir.

Pleinair bajó la mirada. -…Para llenar un hueco, quizás.

-¿Un hueco?

Pleinair negó con la cabeza. –Ya no importa. No es como si ninguno de los dos hubiese esperado que las cosas siguiesen así. Pero como te dije, estoy feliz por eso.

-Bah. Deja de decir cursilerías.

-…Es por eso… –Pleinair lo sujetó de la bufanda con dos dedos, impidiendo que entrara a la habitación. –Laharl, si algo te está molestando eres libre de decírmelo.

-Justo ahora me siento algo molesto. –Se cruzó de brazos.

Pleinair sonrió. –Está bien entonces.

Antes de que Laharl pudiese volver a hablar Pleinair cerró las distancias entre ellos y lo beso en los labios suavemente. Laharl se quedó de piedra. Aunque Laharl y Flonne habían tenido una relación antes, en realidad no se habían dado un beso aun. Lo que Pleinair estaba haciendo era literalmente su primer beso.

Después de unos segundos Pleinair se separó.

-Sí yo no tomaba la iniciativa entonces nunca llegaríamos más lejos que las citas. –Se separó de un Laharl aun conmocionado por el beso. –Cuando estés listo para hablar, yo te escucharé, Laharl. –Se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Laharl se quedó viéndola partir con la boca entre abierta. Aun estaba algo afectado por lo sucedido, nunca había esperado que Pleinair fuera tan, ¿Impulsiva quizás? O que realizara el ataque de forma tan repentina.

Laharl se cubrió la boca con la bufanda y entró al cuarto. –Supongo que ya es algo formal, aunque… –No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Pleinair. –No es como si realmente pudiese contarle todos mis problemas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Dentro de la habitación cerrada comenzaron a oírse leves aplausos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ai estaba acostado en la cama de Laharl aplaudiendo con gracia mientras veía a Laharl acercarse.

-Ya era hora de que alguno de los dos hiciese algún movimiento. –Apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras suspiraba. –Pero tenía entendido que era el hombre quien daba el primer paso. Supongo que ya sabemos quién llevará las riendas de la relación.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Es que no puedo venir a felicitarte por tú primer beso?

-Acosador.

Ai se rió ligeramente. –Me alegra que tu primer beso haya sido con Pleinair y no con Flonne. Esa estúpida sólo se atrevía a besarte en la mejilla, aun después de su noviazgo. Vaya perdida de tiempo con esa niña. Al menos ahora tienes la oportunidad de irte de villa virgen y ascender a las grandes ligas.

-Eres desagradable. –Laharl se sentó en la silla de la pequeña mesa de la habitación. –Pero no creo que hayas venido únicamente para felicitarme por mi primer beso o hacer estúpidos comentarios sexuales, ¿Qué quieres realmente?

-Dinero, sexo, wiski, un montón de armas, destrucción, la cabeza de Flonne en una lanza en el patio, pruebas de que el Serafín es un pederasta; las he estado reuniendo por años, pero el hijo de puta es muy bueno escondiéndolas. Y por supuesto, te quiero a ti.

Laharl dejó escapar una mueca de asco. –Sólo di lo que tengas que decir, aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ai se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos. –Directo al punto, si tan sólo hubieses sido igual de directo con Pleinair hace años esta cama doble podría servir a su verdadero propósito.

-¿Es que sólo piensas en obscenidades de todo tipo?

-Pienso en el placer. Antes de que digas algo, no estoy hablando del placer del sexo. Estoy hablando del placer de aquello que disfrutamos. No es mi culpa si muchos asocian el placer con las relaciones carnales de todo tipo. Muchos obtienen placer con el sencillo arte de caminar por el parque en un día soleado, tomar helado con mamá y papá, pasear al perro, jugar videojuegos. Aunque para mí, el placer se encuentra en lugares más oscuro, aunque creo que tú ya me comprendes. ¡Oh, no es necesario que digas nada! –Ai lo detuvo antes de que hablara. –Me comprendes, Laharl, eso es algo que no puedes negar.

Laharl desvió la vista.

-Muerte y destrucción, esos podríamos considerarlos pasatiempo, pero pasatiempos constructivos y útiles. Dos actos en los que encuentro un gran placer. Después sigue la realidad; la verdad de todo aquello que nos rodea, un mundo sin mentiras. Detesto las mentiras. Las mentiras pueden ser horribles para muchas personas, pero desgraciadamente necesarias para evitar crisis que traerían más muerte, destrucción y desesperación. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión, detesto las mentiras y me causa un gran placer la verdad. Es por eso que no miento.

-¿Tú punto?

-No te mentiré Laharl. Nunca. La mentira es demasiado desagradable, y en un mundo donde se vive de mentiras es más sencillo para mí decir la verdad. Aun si la verdad puede ser tan hermosamente cruel…

-No me refiero a eso. Sólo dime que quieres y vete de aquí. –Laharl no sabía como habían desviado la conversación hasta ese punto. Todo lo que necesitaba eran sus razones y ya no tendría razones para continuar frente a él.

-No lo tomes a mal, últimamente no he tenido tiempo para hablar mucho contigo. No me culpes por aprovechar este momento.

-Y yo que creí que por fin te estabas aburriendo de mí. –Laharl respondió con sarcasmo.

-Nunca podría.

Esas simples palabra transmitieron un severo escalofrío que recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Laharl.

Ai se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. –De todas formas, es cierto, no estoy aquí sólo para darte consejos mientras recorres el camino de los hombres, al menos no del todo. Dime Laharl, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos demonios desconocidos los estuvieron siguiendo a ti y a Pleinair mientras tenían su pequeña discusión sobre la pequeña perra?

-Tres. –Respondió sin dudar. –Lo de costumbre. –Estaba acostumbrado a ser seguido. La mayoría eran demonios que querían robarle el titulo de Overlord, otros simplemente lo investigaban en busca de alguna debilidad que transmitirles a sus jefes. La verdad hacia tiempo que había dejado de importarle mucho.

Ai negó con la cabeza. –Catorce.

-¿Qué? Imposible, yo sentí a-

-Los estúpidos que no podrían eliminar su presencia aunque su jodida vida dependiera de ello, lo cual es triste porque sus vidas sí dependen de ello. Hubo otros once demonios que te estaban observando a ti y tu novia. Y déjame decirte que eran muy buenos para ocultarse, aunque no lo suficiente para mí.

Un temor escapó de la cabeza de Laharl.

-Ellos… ya sabes, ¿Aquí?

-Relájate. Se dispersaron cuando regresaste al castillo, no parecen tener órdenes de seguirte dentro de él.

Laharl suspiró con alivio había algunas cosas que preferiría mantener sólo para él.

-Y eso es lo preocupante. Si la misma persona los envió entonces no escatima en los gastos de la calidad, y si no, bueno, te has hecho con muchos enemigos. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que te hayan seguido exclusivamente fuera del castillo. Ellos no estaban interesados en ver lo que pasa dentro de estas murallas.

-Supongo que eso significa que no están en busca de mi trono.

-Y que conocen a tu novia.

Era cierto, ellos seguramente habían visto a Pleinair. Quizás estaban investigando sus relaciones y no sus debilidades, de ser así entonces…

-Poco probable. –Ai meditó un momento con su mano sobre su barbilla. – ¿No te parece extraño que esto empiece justo después de recibir la carta de Celestia?

-¿Crees que estén relacionados de algún modo? De ser así, ¿Por qué investigarme fuera del castillo?

-Sólo son teorías Laharl. Podríamos estar aquí toda la noche y el día de mañana pensando en miles de ellas. Tantas puertas abiertas, y tan pocas ventanas. Necesitamos más información, quizás aun pueda atrapar a uno… si me lo permites, por supuesto.

-No.

-Lo supuse. –Ai no pareció enfadado por esa negativa por parte de Laharl, es más pareció un poco divertido por ella. –En fin, no te distraeré más. Te deseó la mejor de las suertes con Pleinair, y que dentro de poco por fin estén compartiendo una cama. En lo preferible el mismo día que la zorra regrese de Celestia, y que se meta para investigar los extraños ruidos de hace diez horas.

-Ya lárgate pervertido.

-En fin, ya va siendo hora de que duerma un poco de todas formas. Pero me mantendré alerta por ti. Nos vemos, Laharl.

Laharl esperó a que la presencia de Ai desapareciese, pero aun así no podía estar seguro de que realmente hubiese desaparecido. Ai siempre estaría cerca, eso es algo de lo que siempre podía estar seguro. Un maldito monstruo obsesionado con él, y lo peor de todo, a veces un monstruo necesario. Lo bastante bueno en lo que hace para que Laharl no dudase de que realmente lo habían estado siguiendo al menos once profesionales.

No había muchos demonios que ahora pudiesen comprar los servicios de verdaderos asesinos que él no pudiese sentir, así que eso reducía enormemente la lista de sospechosos. Si se toma en cuenta de que fue realmente un solo demonio quién contrató a los catorce profesionales.

-Pero que perdida de dinero…

Samuel y Ezequiel eran los más sospechosos. Se había jurado siempre sospechar de esos dos traidores cada vez que algo malo pasara, aunque últimamente habían estado en calma. De hecho, no había oído de ellos desde que por fin dejaron de ser necesarios cuando se completó la estructuración de fondos.

…

Sí. Tal vez no fueron ellos. Y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a verlos.

Tampoco creía que hubiese muchos demonios a los que les interesase mucho sus relaciones personales, a excepción de Madara, y el resultado fue un mensaje muy claro para cualquiera que se metiese con los suyos. El pobre diablos todavía estaba gritando en las mazmorras.

-Tarde o temprano lo descubriré, por ahora supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Aunque tampoco es que me importase tanto…

* * *

-Sé que le prometí a Laharl que no haría nada, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras un montón de asesinos lo busca. Que problema, se va a enojar mucho conmigo. ¿Tú que piensas?

El asesino tenía sus brazos y piernas en un ángulo anti-natural. Sus ojos habían sido extraídos sin el menor cuidado y tenía una herida en el estomago por donde podían verse una gran cantidad de tripas.

-Vamos, vamos, que todavía puedes hablar. Tuve cuidado para no destrozar nada demasiado importante cuando metí mis manos en ti. Mierda, eso me hizo sentir un poco sucia por dentro. –Se rascó la nuca con sus manos aun chorreando sangre, lo que le dejó un poco rojo su cabello. –En fin, realmente me gustaría poder decir que si no me das respuestas se las sacaré a tus compañeros, pero apenas y tuve el tiempo para alcanzarlos a ustedes cuatro, y tuve suerte de que se reunieran. Y sí, lo admito, me emocioné de más con los otros tres.

Detrás de Ai había un espectáculo grotesco. El piso estaba cubierto totalmente de entrañas, viseras y partes de cuerpos arrancadas en lo que podría ser un mar rojo. Algunas de esas partes todavía unidas a la cabeza aun se movían levemente y trataban de gritar de dolor, pero sin su lengua y con algunos pulmones arrancados solo eran gorgoteos sangrientos.

-Al menos tuve cuidado contigo, aunque fue pura suerte que tú tuvieses el suficiente cuidado para permanecer oculto, y la estupidez de quedarte a mirar. Posiblemente hubieses podido escapar de mí mientras pasaba el rato con tus compañeros. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si hablamos? Ai extendió la mano y la hundió dentro de la herida en el vientre del demonio. El demonio parecía aullar de dolor mientras que Ai hundía su mano hasta la muñeca y sujetaba sus intestinos. La retiró lentamente mientras sujetaba los intestinos del demonio. –Aquí, el tamaño justo.

Lágrimas rojas salían de los huecos donde antes habían estado sus ojos. Era un espectáculo cruel y patético.

Ai pasó los intestinos por el cuello del demonio y lo ató como una cuerda.

-Sabes, es una suerte que ustedes se hubiesen reunido en un lugar tan alejado del pueblo. Aun puedo verlo desde esta pequeña colina. Es un movimiento astuto, reunirse en un lugar tan obvio y a la vez tan alejado. Nadie sospecharía que las cuatro sombras hablando a lo lejos son asesinos entrenados. –Se acercó a un árbol cercano. –O que alguien está a punto de cometer un suicidio exagerado.

El demonio comenzó a patalear con sus piernas rotas y a mover frenéticamente sus brazos destrozados al darse cuenta de lo que Ai iba a hacer. Pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

-Última oportunidad, ¿Hablaras? –Ai había saltado fácilmente a una de las ramas del árbol y comenzaba a levantar al demonio con sus propios intestinos mientras seleccionaba una buena rama.

-¡N-N-N-No lo sabemos! A la ma-mayoría… nos reunieron por separado… y nos pusieron a espiar al Rey. –Su voz era entrecortada y jadeante. –No somos asesinos, somos espías. ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

-Ya veo. –El cuerpo del demonio parecía descender lentamente de nuevo al piso. –Eso es todavía más problemático. –Entonces ascendió todavía más rápido. Ai destruyó parte de una rama en el árbol. La parte que aun quedaba unida al árbol quedo lo bastante puntiaguda para que algo pudiese ser atravesado. Entonces empaló parte de los intestinos y comenzó a girarlos por la rama mientras el demonio gritaba y ascendía lentamente.

-Y… así. ¿Qué tal? El lazó me salió bastante bonito, ¿No? A cierto, ya no tienes ojos. Lastima.

Un grotesco lazo de intestinos rojos había sido formado al final de todos esos giros para mantener al demonio elevado.

-Que problema. Al final no pude sacar mucho. –Ai se apoyó en el árbol mientras el demonio seguía convulsionando fuertemente junto a él. –Y dudo que Laharl deje pasar esto. O bueno, es un sacrificio aceptable para mantenerlo a salvo.

Miró al cielo sobre su cabeza. Antaño siempre era de noche en esta parte del Inframundo, pero eso era simplemente por los caprichos de su pequeño Overlord. Cuando la siembra empezó a ser necesaria se necesitó un sol sobre sus cabezas. Ahora el día y la noche estaban perfectamente equilibrados.

-Laharl… Espero que ésta noche por fin te conviertas en adulto. Ya diste tu primer beso después de doscientos años de no-citas, tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y borraría un poco los rumores de tu sexualidad el tener un poco de sexo con una chica. O al menos por fin olvidarte de ella… ¿Tu qué crees amigo? –Miró al bulto de carne que aun se retorcía junto a él.

-¡GRa! ¡GUmphm! ¡AHH!

-Tú lo has dicho camarada. –Lo golpeó levemente en la pierna mientras se iba. –Tengo que irme, pero disfruté mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos. Volveré a llamarte… Y soy yo quien quiere borrar los rumores sobre la sexualidad de Laharl, que basura.

* * *

Laharl estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación. Debieron haber pasado tres horas desde que había llegado a su habitación y aun tenía trabajo que hacer.

…

…

…

-Hijo de puta.

* * *

-Barbara. Necesito que supervises la reconstrucción en el segundo piso, esos prinnies perezosos apenas han hecho algún progreso. –Desde la muerte de Etna, la mano de obra prinnie había bajado su productividad. Había tan pocos capacitados para manejarlos como ella…

-Entendido, Maestro Overlord.

-Bien, y asegúrate de que lo terminen para mañana. Ya estoy harto de las corrientes de aire cada vez que pasó por el pasillo. –Laharl se dirigió a la sala del trono, ahora tenía que estar sentado durante dos horas esperando alguna audiencia. Eran generalmente cinco, pero como perdió dos en su habitación serían sólo dos, y no pensaba recuperarlas. Ya tenía demasiado sentándose en ese estúpido trono durante cinco horas.

-Maestro Overlord… –Barbara lo sujetó levemente por la bufanda roja mientras se iba.

-¿Uh? –Laharl la miró un poco desconcertado. Aunque Barbara había demostrado haber ganado cierta libertad sobre si misma, ese tipo de reacciones seguían siendo raras. Algo grave debía haber pasado. – ¿Cuál es el problema?

Barbara parecía algo dudosa de contestar. Eso preocupó aun más a Laharl. Inmediatamente, el rostro sonriente de Ai apareció en su mente. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho esta vez para preocupar incluso a Barbara?

-¿…Pleinair?

Laharl no escuchó totalmente la pregunta, pero reconoció el nombre de Pleinair.

-¿Pleinair? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo con ella? ¿Qué pasó? –Su voz dejó salir más preocupación de la que debería mientras sujetaba a Barbara por los hombros, y Barbara pareció ensombrecer más su semblante.

-¿Es cierto que tiene una relación seria con Pleinair?

-¿Eh? –La cara de Laharl casi parecía apunto de caerse. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Algunos rumores habían recorrido el castillo y Barbara quería asegurarse que fueran ciertos? No lo veía en lo acostumbrado sobre Barbara.

-No es necesario que conteste. Es más, ya lo hizo. Con su permiso. –Barbara se retiró a un ritmo más apresurado de lo común hasta perderse en una esquina. Laharl casi pensó ver pequeñas gotas de agua que brillaban como el cristal caerse de su cara.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

* * *

Vyers se encontraba un tanto dudoso de como actuar. Había llegado al castillo hace apenas cinco minutos y no estaba realmente seguro de como abordar el tema Flonne con Laharl. A diferencia de Ai, Vyers había tenido pocos tratos con Laharl. No, su hijo no necesitaba ya ningún tipo de supervisión por su parte o ayuda externa. No desde Ai, aunque la ayuda externa que ese monstruo le brinda no es precisamente pasiva.

Al principio trato de encontrar un modo de acercarse a Laharl como un amigo para brindarle apoyo moral. Incluso había regresado a Celestia para tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta de parte de su buen amigo el Serafín, si es que aun podría llamarlo un amigo. No obtuvo mucho sobre Flonne, y por confianza a su amigo decidió no entrometerse con la creencia de que podrían estar actuando fuerzas muy fuertes contra ellos, y que su presencia sólo podría complicarlo más.

-Que estúpido que fui.

Doscientos años después… Etna perdió se perdió. De una forma brutal según había oído. Parte de él se sintió responsable por eso. Ciento setenta años después de la partida de Flonne había intentado, en cierta forma, un acercamiento entre Laharl y Etna. Ya sea simples encuentros que los obligaran a trabajar juntos o a acercarse más. Pensó que eso podría ser un medio para sanar su corazón. Y treinta años después de eso…

Se preguntó si él no había tenido algo que ver con eso.

Ai ya había dejado más que claro que detesta que manipulen a Laharl, pero sobreestimo la restricción que le impedía lastimar a Etna y continuó adelante. Jamás supo que pudo haber ocurrido para que Ai encontrara una manera de acabar con ella, pero la culpa de lo ocurrido todavía lo carcomía por dentro.

-Pero no esta vez. –Se dijo a si mismo. Esta vez sería diferente. No habría sorpresas para Laharl, no trataría de mover los hilos desde las sombras bajo la excusa de lo mejor para él. Tenía que verlo cara a cara y decirle todo lo que sabía sobre Flonne y su regreso al Inframundo. –Definitivamente, no dejaré que nadie muera esta vez. –Entonces se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se puso en cuclillas. –Pero como exactamente esperan que le diga a Laharl tantas cosas sobre Flonne y Celestia sin revelarle que tengo tratos con el Serafín. Sin mencionar quién soy realmente. –No dudaba que Ai hace tiempo que estaba buscando un modo de deshacerse de él, y esta podría ser la ocasión perfecta.

Si cualquiera hubiese desviado su vista sobre la torre este del castillo, hubiese visto a un demonio hacer poses muy ridículas mientras balbuceaba frases inconexas la una a la otra.

-¿Um? –Por el rabillo del ojo vio a cierto demonio inexpresivo con un conejo en sus brazos. –_Pleinair._ –Su rostro regreso a su semblante serio.

Pleinair había comenzado a verse con Laharl después de la muerte de Etna. Ellos dos no habían tenido mucho que ver el uno con el otro antes que eso, a excepción de las reuniones con el Concejo. En realidad, Vyers nunca hubiese podido imaginárselos saliendo o coma una pareja siquiera. Y, sin embargo, ambos parecían haber empezado a congeniar bastante bien el uno con él otro.

-Realmente me hiciste tener miedo por un tiempo, Pleinair. –Pensó en las veces que había estado vigilando sus citas, oculto como un mero acosador de menores, aguantando las miradas de asco de demonios que lo veían tirado tras los arbustos espiando a dos niños. –Aun tengo miedo.

Pleinair no estaría a salvo mientras Ai siguiese ahí afuera. Vyers sabía que del mismo modo en que Ai podía apoyar la relación de Pleinair y Laharl todos estos años, podría destrozarla sin piedad en cualquier segundo ante la más mínima sospecha de que pudiese lastimar a Laharl de cualquier modo. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensar que probablemente ya lo había pensado, y que fue la alta estima que Laharl tenía con ella lo que le había salvado la vida.

-Esperen. Eso es. No tengo que hablar con Laharl, podría simplemente… No… –Dejó escapar esa idea casi al instante. Pensó en acercarse a Pleinair para transmitirle lo que sabía, incluso confiarle su identidad al pensar que lo entendería a sabiendas de que era por el bien de Laharl. Pero tendría que hablarle sobre Celestia, Flonne, él mismo, el Serafín… Ai. Y guardarlo en secreto. Ai notaría cualquier leve cambio en Pleinair y… y quizás el modo en que Pleinair miraba a Laharl cambiaria… entonces Ai…

-Mierda. –Golpeó el borde de la torre y una gran cantidad de piedras salieron volando antes de caer. –Como se supone que hable con Laharl de este modo.

Su último recurso era decírselo directamente y aceptar su destino, pero él era uno de los pocos que podrían hablar con Ai. Que sabían la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de él. Si moría no habría nadie que le diera cara para detenerlo. Quizás no físicamente, algunas de las reuniones que habían mantenido habían dado lugar a gran cantidad de debates en los que, aun siendo pocos, Vyers había podido perpetuar la vida de muchos… incluyendo la propia.

Se podría decir que Vyers era un cuidador de perros. Sólo que había un único perro que cuidar. Un perro gigantesco de tres cabezas que podría devorarlo de un momento a otro si no tenía cuidado. Pero a fin de cuentas una obligación y responsabilidad que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y darle cara cuando hacia falta.

Algo más pasó por su cabeza… era una locura… una condena a muerte súbita que podría costarle todo si fallaba. Pero era quizás la única posibilidad que tenía de preservarlo todo. Pero un paso en falso, y todo se perdería en la nada. No sólo su vida, sino también la de Flonne y sus seres queridos se perdería.

-Jejeje. –Se rió sin gracia. –Quizás me estoy dando demasiada importancia. Si con mi muerte se solucionara todo esto, no me importaría entregarme yo mismo a Ai.

Él no se sentía como alguien verdaderamente importante, no lo había hecho en años. Años tortuosos y llenos de muerte, donde la vida de muchos había dependido de sus palabras y acciones. Y quizás, al final, él fue el único responsable de que todo esto comenzase en primer lugar.

* * *

Una parte de él se estaba negando en pensar en ella. Flonne eventualmente aparecería por el Portal Dimensional, y era obligatorio que al menos, él y Sicily asistieran para darle la bienvenida. Podría incluir a Barbara en el grupo, Xenolito definitivamente no estaría ahí. Pleinair se había ganado el derecho de asistir, pero no la forzaría si ella no quería reunirse con Flonne.

Nuevamente empujo todo eso a una esquina de su mente. El cuarto de Flonne sería terminado esta misma noche, y Flonne seguramente llegaría en menos de dos o tres días desde ahora. Lo enfadaba pensar en esa carta, debería haber la quemado cuando…

-¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos. Cualquiera que lo viese juraría que acababa de despertar de un mal sueña. –_Quemé esa carta… _–Pensó para si mismo. –_Yo la quemé. Entonces como pudo Sicily…_ –Se sujetó la cabeza con molestia. Estaba seguro de que quemó la carta con fuego azul después de leerla. ¿Entonces como pudo Sicily encontrarla? ¿Por qué no le llamó eso la atención desde el inicio? ¿Había estado tan absorto en la conversación que tuvo con Xenolito que no lo había notado? No. Definitivamente no hubiese pasado eso por alto.

-¿Qué pasó? –No podía encontrar una explicación razonable para que una carta que había destruida pudiese regresar de esa forma. A menos que algún hechizo la hiciese regresar, pero a Laharl le pareció una carta común y corriente. Definitivamente no había magia. Simplemente había regresado… o quizás… ¿Nunca la destruyó realmente? –La destruí… –Murmuró. –Definitivamente la destruí.

-Errr. ¿Maestro Overlord, dud?

-¿Mmm? –Laharl desvió su vista al pequeño prinny junto a él.

El prinny parecía aterrado, apunto de explotar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… –Tragó saliva buscando las palabras adecuadas en su boca, pico, lo que sea. –No. Es sólo que desde hace un segundo… parecía algo… dud.

-¿Parecía dud? –Laharl levantó una ceja.

-¡No, dud¡ –El prinny se apresuró para corregirse. –Simplemente, fuera de lugar, dud.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, dud. –Puso una aleta en su pico. –No parecía estar aquí. Aun cuando lo estaba, dud. Como si su mente se encontrara en otra parte, dud.

Laharl agitó la palma de su mano restándole importancia. – ¿Y para eso me llamaste? Cielos.

-Parecía estar sufriendo, dud.

Laharl lo miró peligrosamente.

-Es decir, dud. Awwg, dud, dud. –El prinny tembló, definitivamente iba a explotar.

-Eso no te importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sentado aquí? –Intentó cambiar de tema.

-Esto… cerca de cuarenta y siete minutos. dud.

-Con eso basta. –Saltó del trono. –Que los estúpidos se encarguen de sus propios problemas aburridos.

-¡Maestro Overlord, dud¡

Laharl ya no lo escuchaba, simplemente saltó por la ventana y se fue. Ya estaba cansado de repetir esas cinco horas dos veces por semana. Quizás debía de acortarlas otra vez.

* * *

-_¿Pleinair ya habrá terminado de trabajar? _–A diferencia suya, Pleinair no podía escapar tan fácilmente de sus deberes. –Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más. Además, todavía tengo asuntos que tratar. –Desde la punta más alta del castillo dirigió su vista a la habitación de su hermana. Ella todavía no estaba ahí, pero seguramente no tardaría en aparecer. Tenía algunas preguntas para ella, pero realmente no tenía prisa por encontrarles respuesta. Si es que ella las tenía.

Una parte de él no quería hacerlas. Pero otra le exigía cerciorarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Además, era simplemente una carta que aparecía de la nada. Y quizás estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Y la charla con Ai… hablar con Ai siempre lo cansaba y nueve de diez veces lo ponían de mal humor. Sí, quizás no tuviese que hablar con Sicily después de todo.

-Entonces que se supone que haga ahora. Trató de buscar algo con lo que distraerse mientras tanto. No podía ir al portal, Tamia se las arreglaría para mandarlo de nuevo a ese estúpido trono otra vez. Y tampoco podía ir al Mundo Item, por que Nadia haría lo mismo sólo para molestarlo. Y aunque quisiese, no podía ver a Pleinair, por que él mismo le había dicho que relación y trabajo eran dos cosas distintas, aunque eso fue en sus no-citas. Pero se sentiría humillado si simplemente se diese la vuelta ahora.

-Supongo que podría entrenar con Barbara. –Todavía tenía dudas sobre lo que había pasado antes. ¿Por qué era tan importante su relación con Pleinair para ella? –Quizás quería tener la delantera en apuestas. –Desestimó ese pensamiento. Barbara podría tener cierto nivel de voluntad propia, pero no podía imaginársela con una boleta en mano gritando por que hiciese esto y aquello sólo para ganar unos cuantos dólares.

-Quizás sea el mundo a mí alrededor el que se está volviendo una locura.

Miró a su espalda. Detrás del castillo había un inmenso campo de flores blancas. Nunca entendió por qué no quemó todo ese lugar después de que Flonne dejara en claro que no volvería. Aunque tenía que admitir que le daba algo de vida al lugar. Tampoco es como si fuese a ir ahí. Estaba aburrido, pero no lo suficiente para correr alrededor de un montón de flores.

-¿Videojuegos? –Podría encerrarse en su alcoba y jugar videojuegos todo el día, pero no había sido lo mismo sin Etna, ella al menos le daba alguien a quién vencer.

Una luz se encendió en el cuarto de Sicily.

Laharl sus piró.

* * *

Sicily estaba había comenzado a sacarse la ropa. Había corriendo de un lugar a otro para saber más acera del regreso de Flonne, pero aparte de las órdenes de su hermano y la nota en su cuarto no había sabido nada más. Trató de preguntarle a Pleinair pero ella simplemente se limitó sonreírle dulcemente y agitar su cabeza. Esa sonrisa la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Ya había visto antes sonreír a Pleinair, pero nunca de esa forma. No fue hasta que dobló la esquina que se sintió lo bastante segura para salir corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Lo único que quería hacer ahora era darse un baño y-

-Sicily.

-Ah, buenas tardes hermano mayor.

-Buenas tardes.

Durante un segundo todo se quedó en pausa.

Sicily estaba desnuda a excepción de la ropa que tenía en sus manos y Laharl estaba sentado en la ventana sin la más leve expresión.

-¡WAAAAAHH¡ ¡¿Hermano?¡ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡ –Sicily gritó tan fuerte que fuera de su cuarto dos demonios y un dragón que pasaban por casualidad cayeron al piso. Entonces saltó detrás de la cama y comenzó a quitar las sabanas mientras se mantenía en el piso totalmente oculta, y roja como un tomate.

Laharl simplemente esperó que su hermana terminara sin cambiar de expresión.

Cuando Sicily terminó estaba totalmente envuelta con las sabanas, casi parecía una pequeña oruga.

-¡Hermano¡ -Gritó mientras sacaba su cabeza de detrás de la cama.

-Tengo que acerté algunas preguntas, Sicily.

-¿Eh? Esta bien, digo ¡No¡ ¡No puedes meterte de esa forma al cuarto de una chica mientras se cambia¡

-Una chica que es mi hermana pequeña. –Laharl terminó. –Y no lo haría si esto no fuera realmente importante.

Sicily se atragantó un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de contener las lágrimas. No sabía que le afectaba más: que su hermano la viese desnuda o que no hubiese habido ninguna reacción de su parte.

-Bien, pero yo también quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Trato. Yo empiezo. ¿Dónde encontraste la nota de Flonne? –Laharl quiso dejar eso claro desde el principio.

-¿Eh? ¿La nota? Estaba sobre la mesa de tu cuarto. Ahí también te dejé las galletas, ¿Te gustaron?

-Estuvieron deliciosas.

Los ojos de Sicily parecieron brillar como estrellas.

-Me toca otra vez.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no te he preguntado nada. –Sicily se quejó.

-Me preguntaste si las galletas me habían gustado.

-Pero…

-¿Notaste algo extraño en la nota? ¿Cenizas quizás? ¿Parecía haber sido reconstruida desde cero?

-¿Desde cero? –Sicily no entendía muy bien esa pregunta. –Yo… simplemente la vi ahí. Cuando reconocí el sello de Celestia no pude evitar leerla, ¿Eso es importante?

-No. Por cierto, eso último fue una pregunta. Es mi turno otra vez.

-Aww. Eso es trampa.

-… ¿Podría decirme donde estuve antes de encontraras la nota? –Preguntó finalmente.

A Sicily le pareció una pregunta extraña. – Hermano mayor se encontró con hermana mayor, ¿No?

-Sí… Supongo. –Desvió la vista.

-¡Eso último no fue una pregunta valida¡ Tengo derecho a la mía. –Sicily gritó levantando todo su cuerpo aun cubierto. Laharl inclinó su cabeza levemente mientras levantaba una ceja, de esa forma Sicily casi parecía una serpiente con cabeza de niña. Ese tipo de demonios eran realmente molestos, por lo que a Laharl no le gusto mucho ver a su hermana así.

Suspiró. –Adelante, creo que es todo… por ahora al menos. –Murmuró lo último en voz baja.

Sicily tragó saliva. Ahora podría hacer la pregunta que quisiese. …Si pudiese pensar claramente que tipo de pregunta podría hacer entonces las cosas podrían ser perfectas.

-Esto… yo…

Laharl decidió darle algo de apoyo. Supuso que se lo debía después de la humillación de verla desnuda.

-No existe límite de tiempo. –Dijo por fin. –Puedes pensarla todo lo que quieras y cuando la tengas simplemente búscame. –Se paró en la ventana con su cuerpo fuera, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera¡ –La llamada de Sicily lo detuvo. Sicily se acercó reptando como una pequeña oruga. –Hermano…

Los ojos de Sicily más que decididos, y por un momento Laharl pensó que la siguiente pregunta pueda tocarle fibras muy personales. Quizás desencadenar algo que podría… que podría terminar con una oruga aplastada. Una imagen del cuerpo de Etna cruzó su cabeza. Una simple respuesta a una pregunta, eso era todo lo que había desencadenado todo. Y como en esa ocasión, Laharl no había hecho la pregunta, pero estaba forzado a contestarla. No. No lo estaba, podría irse y simplemente ignorarla. Eso era todo. No estaba obligado a responder. No como antes.

-_Etna…_

-¿Podría haber sido yo?

La pregunta lanzó chispas al corazón de Laharl, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Sicily sabía algo. ¿Podría haber sido ella en lugar de Etna? Laharl temía más a la respuesta que a la pregunta en si. ¿Ella sabía? ¿Sicily sabía? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cuánto sabía?

Sicily parecía algo apenada mientras la miraba. – ¿Podría haber sido yo en lugar de Pleinair?

-¿Eh? –Tan rápido como inició, la sensación se detuvo.

Sicily parecía tratar de hundir su cabeza en las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Quiero decir… si no te hubieses reunido con ella y eso… no es que no me agrade ni nada… es sólo qué… –Se había puesto aun más roja.

Laharl suspiró. Sabía acerca de los sentimientos confusos de su hermana y con ello de las consecuencias psicológicas si no los trataba. Sí, tenía que darle crédito a Ai por eso. Él le había hablado de las consecuencias en un crecimiento separado y los factores externos que los obligaron a acercare después de su reunión. El que en ese momento fueran de especies distintas y Laharl mantuviese su negativa hacia verla como una hermana y ella se esforzara tanto por recobrar el tiempo perdido… En resumen, Sicily está confundiendo fraternidad con amor.

Según Ai, y no es que le de crédito de nada, la cura está en el tiempo, darle a entender siempre que pueda su conexión familiar y no pasarse de la raya. Como si lo último fuese algo que valiera la pena discutir.

Laharl podría simplemente salir por la ventana y escapar de esto, pero nuevamente un concejo del maldito Ai, que para su desgracia siempre eran buenos, eso podría perjudicar más las cosas. Depende del buen trabajo que hizo en estos años para darle a entender a Sicily que su relación es puramente sanguínea y por ende fraterna, Laharl se arriesgaba a que creyese qué; o huía de sus sentimientos hacia ella, o huía de ella. Eso último hubiese estado bien si no pudiese hacerle creer que le daba asco.

Rascándose la cabeza Laharl volvió a sentarse.

Sicily parecía realmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho. De un momento a otro había dejado salir lo que sentía, o mejor dicho, lo que ella creía que sentía.

Entonces una mano fue a dar a su cabeza y la acarició levemente.

-Sicily. Esto que te diré no lo voy a repetir en ningún momento. –Dijo finalmente. –Tú… eres una buena hermanita. Siempre estas dispuesta a brindarme ayuda y apoyo, en estos años me has ayudado mucho más de lo que tú crees. No sólo como Overlord, sino también como familia. Sí en ese tiempo no me hubiese reunido con Pleinair, si hubiese acabado con una conversación de una vez o no hubiésemos hablando en ningún momento. Entonces te diré que con una hermana como tú a mí lado hubiese podido supera todas esas adversidades. Aunque posiblemente te hubiese causado muchos problemas en el camino. Es por eso que… Gracias. Por estar ahí para mí. –Al final de eso Laharl se sentía realmente humillado. Nunca antes había hablado así con nadie, y por el infierno que gobierna que esperaba que nunca en su larga vida se repitiese. Tenía el maldito impulso de tirarse a la fosa de magma caliente sólo para terminar con su sufrimiento en ese mismo lugar y ya.

Algunas lágrimas parecieron escapar del rostro de Sicily. Entonces una enorme sonrisa adornó su joven rostro. –¡Gracias, hermano¡ –Sicily se arrojó a él con tanta fuerza que Laharl casi cae. Laharl la sostuvo como a una enrome serpiente mientras Sicily se recostaba en su pecho.

Tenía que admitirlo, Ai podía ser un maldito hijo de puta psicópata asesino torturador. Pero al menos daba buenos concejos.

Por otro lado… lo más seguro es que jamás le dejara olvidar las palabras que dijo el día de hoy en ese mismo instante.

-_Maldita sea._


	4. Chapter 4

Laharl salió silenciosamente del cuarto de Sicily. Ya se había hecho muy tarde cuando por fin pudo salir, ahora simplemente quería regresar a su habitación, tomarse un baño caliente e irse a dormir.

Un gruñido escapó de su estomago mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Quizás antes tenga que comer algo…

Caminó por los pasillos. Le llamó la atención que estuviesen casi vacíos. Además de unos pocos prinnies no podía ver a ningún demonio. – ¿Realmente es tan tarde? Juraría que no pasé más de una hora con Sicily. Quizás si necesite un reloj…

Tomó algo de pollo frito del refrigerador de la cocina y se lo comió aun estando frío. No tenía mucho ánimo para calentar la comida o mandar a los prinnies para que lo hiciesen por él. Por ahora simplemente quería descansar un poco. El día de hoy había sido largo y tenía una urgencia realmente grande por lavarse la boca con jabón después del meloso discursito con Sicily. ¿Por qué simplemente no escapó por la ventana cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

-Si le dice a alguien lo negaré. –Masculló mientras masticaba su comida de camino a su cuarto. Realmente no le gustaba actuar de ese modo, se sentía raro dentro de él. Algo que no quería que se repitiera con regularidad. Lo tomaba como un gran momento de humillación. Esperaba que Sicily entendiera eso y no abriera la boca.

Por fin llegó a la enorme puerta doble que le permitiría una noche de sueño. Se sentía sumamente cansado. No era común en él, después de todo hoy no había tenido que pelear. Hubiese deseado que los asesinos comunes lo atacaran, eso al menos lo hubiese regresado a los tiempos de la antigua rutina. Ahora es diferente, los ataques cada vez se vuelven menores. ¿No se suponía que los demonios tras su trono serían más fuertes mientras siguiese demostrando que era un Overlord fuerte?

-Banda de inútiles. –Masculló mientras entraba.

Además, había algo que tenía que aclarar.

* * *

Su cuarto estaba como en la mañana. No era día de limpieza y nada se había movido. Se dirigió a la mesa.

Ahí estaba. La carta que se supone había destruido estaba nuevamente sobré la mesa. Estaba intacta, posiblemente la última persona que realmente la había tocado había sido Sicily.

-Maldita sea… –La tomó en sus manos y la leyó nuevamente. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Incluso las obscenidades que Ai había escrito al final. –Y pensar que esto daría tantas vueltas en mi cabeza. –No había ningún mensaje oculta en esas palabras. No hablaba del regreso de Flonne realmente, sino del hecho que la carta hubiese vuelto. O quizás sería mejor decir que jamás la destruyó.

Llamas negras brotaron de sus manos e hicieron cenizas la carta.

-Esta vez quédate así.

Se olvido del baño, ahora simplemente quería descansar.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver algo en el balcón de su cuarto.

Suspiró con molestia y lo ignoró.

O al menos eso intento, algo se sentía raro esta vez.

Laharl esperó unos segundos antes de hablar. –¿Qué te pasa? –No iba a negar que parte de él tenía curiosidad, él no acostumbraba a enmudecer con regularidad.

Lo que Laharl veía en el balcón era a Ai, o mejor dicho, su espalda. Ai le estaba dando la espalda mientras miraba fuera del balcón. Laharl no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero parecía estar sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha, aunque no podía verlo bien desde ahí.

-Laharl… –Finalmente habló. – ¿Qué opinas de tú padre, el inútil de Krichevskoy?

Laharl levantó una ceja, ¿A que venía eso?

-¿Qué era un idiota? Creí que eso ya estaba claro.

-Claro para ambos. Pero era algo más. Muchas cosas en realidad. –Ai negó con su cabeza aun a espaldas de Laharl. –Un idiota era sólo una de sus múltiples facetas. Ser el Rey indiscutible de todo un Infierno trae responsabilidades, más de las que cualquiera cree. Pero seguramente te darás cuenta de eso pronto. Me interesa saber cuales son tus sentimientos hacia él en el ahora.

-Lo haces sonar como si el idiota siguiese con vida. –Laharl se cruzó de brazos. No entendía a donde quería llegar Ai con esa pregunta.

-Es cierto, ese hombre ya está muerto. –Rió levemente. –En cierta forma estoy en punto muerto. Tus sentimientos sobre él no van a cambiar aun si descubres sus otras facetas, y todo porque ya está muerto y no tiene caso odiar a un muerto. Es realmente una buena forma de escudarse pero… –Laharl no lo vio, pero sabía que Ai estaba sonriendo. –No es como si el odio fuera el único camino.

-Bueno, ¿Ya me dirás a que te refieres? Por cierto, te enfrentaste a esos tipos que me vigilaban hoy, ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

Ai no hizo el esfuerzo alguno por negarlo.

-Creo que podría haber averiguado más, pero me emocioné y los maté antes si querer. –Colgar a un hombre con sus propios intestinos le podía pasar a cualquiera. Especialmente si hacia tiempo que no se divertía.

Laharl suspiró con molestia. –En fin, ¿Y qué eran esas tonterías sobre mi padre? ¿A que viene él en todo esto?

-Nada. –Ai mencionó sin preocupación. –Al menos en lo que se refiere a tus asuntos, no puedo decir lo mismo de los míos. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que salir. –Salto desde el balcón. Laharl no se molestó en salir a disfrutar como se derretía en el río de magma. No lo haría. En realidad, ni siquiera habría pruebas de que algo saltó por el balcón. Ai era muy bueno apareciendo y desapareciendo.

Se acostó en su cama.

-¿Quizás debería contar ovejas? –Estaba sintiendo que no sería muy sencillo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Ai estaba ahí afuera.

* * *

El campo de flores blancas. Cualquiera se cansaría de ver tanto blanco reunido en un solo sitió. Pero Vyers no podía dejar de ver el lugar con nostalgia. Flonne había plantado y cuidado todas estas flores desde que eran simples semillas. Un modo de alegrar en castillo y un buen sitió de recreo para sus clases de amor.

Ahora era un valle marchito.

No quedaba ni una flor viva. Ni siquiera crecía algo en ese lugar. Era como su toda la tierra hubiese sido rociada con enormes cantidades de sal mientras las flores se marchitaban lentamente.

Era un paisaje gris. Todavía podían verse algunas flores muertas tiradas tierra en donde ya no crecía nada. En el pasado posiblemente fue posible gracias al reemplazo del lago de magma que rodeaba el castillo por uno de agua. Sin todos los gases y el intenso calor la tierra ya no era un lugar tan ceso y la vida podía crecer. Pero cuando el lago de magma regresó… bueno, ya no podía verse nada verde desde el cielo.

Y tampoco las flores blancas que antes habían adornado el patio externo del castillo.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo era arrancada con violencia. Cada parte de su piel era arrancada, sus músculos destrozados y sus huesos triturados.

Dio un paso al frente para evitar caer al piso, pero necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo. Su respiración era agitada y el sudor comenzó a correr. Sabía que sería de este modo. Sabía que él entendería el mensaje.

-Idiota. –Dijo sin el menor humor. La frase en si no transmitió ninguna emoción, pero eso por sí sólo le bastaba a Vyers para darse cuenta de lo furioso que estaba. –Eres un verdadero idiota. ¿Es tanta la confianza que tienes que crees que puedes hacer esto y salir ileso? Quizás no pueda matarte, pero puedo hacerte sufrir de formas más allá de lo físico.

-No dudo que podrías. –Trató de mantener toda la calma que pudo en sus palabras. Cualquier gesto podría alertar a Ai del terror que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Una pasó en falso y podría ser su fin; una trampa que Ai seguramente pondría y todo acabaría. Sabía que Ai debía haber utilizado algo así para matar a Etna. Un bucle que le permitiese hacer lo que quisiese. Algo que seguramente habría tratado de utilizar contra él antes y lo intentaría con más furor ahora.

-No te creas tan importante para Laharl, Krichevskoy. –Ai mencionó, casi leyendo sus pensamientos. –En lo que respecta a Laharl su padre murió hace siglos. Tú eres un idiota que se aparece por ahí de ves en cuando. Frente a mí. Pero un idiota con argumentos claros y con sentido. Aunque realmente un idiota. –Sus ojos se estrecharon. –Laharl puede sentir parte del cariño por su padre cuando te ve, pero eso no te escudará para siempre.

Ese argumento no tenía mucho sentido para Vyers, había esperado algo más elaborado. Pero nuevamente se recordó que estaba contra un Ai claramente furioso, quizás esa había sido una de esas trampas, o estaba preparando terreno para una. No importaba, por ahora tenía que concentrase en la verdadera razón de está reunión.

Ai levantó la palma de su mano hacia Vyers. –Sabes que las odio; ambos las odiamos. –En su mano había una flor blanca. Entonces su puño se cerró fuertemente y los pétalos se dispersaron mientras dejaba caer los restos al campo marchito.

-Habla. –Ai dijo. –Se que no lo hiciste para molestarme.

Vyers reunió toda su fuerza para no temblar y para parecer lo más sereno posible ante Ai.

-Quiero hablar sobre Flonne.

Vyers quedó en silencio mientras dejaba que Ai lo asimilara, pero Ai no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo por eso, confirmando a Vyers sus sospechas de que Ai ya sabría porque lo llamó.

-Es sobre su regresó de Celestia y…

-Lo sé.

Ai simplemente dijo.

-Sí. Pero hay cosas que ignoras; tanto tú como Laharl.

-Se perfectamente todo lo que ocurre en Celestia, Krichevskoy.

Vyers dejó que la sorpresa escapara de su cara. ¿Qué quería decir Ai con eso?

-¿Creías que no mantendría un seguimiento sobre la pequeña perra? Aunque no es sólo de ella. También incluyo al Serafín y a muchos miembros del Concejo Celestial. Lo mismo en el mundo humano con las distintas fuerzas anti-demonios y los centros de defensa.

Vyers quería decir algo en ese momento. Alguna exclamación o dejar salir cualquier tipo de pregunta, pero su boca simplemente se habría y se cerraba.

-¿Cómo…? –Finalmente dejó escapar.

-¿Creías que me dedicaba únicamente a mirar sobre el hombro de Laharl? Eh hecho tratos con Baal, Mefisto e incuso Satán. Los contactos de Baal en el cielo me permiten mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurre ahí arriba; los de Mefisto me dan un seguimiento de las fuerzas demoniacas que se fortalecen en este Inframundo y podrían ser un problema; y Satán se encarga de mantenerme al tanto de otros Inframundos alternativos. –Ai sonrió ligeramente. –Incluso ese estúpido de Xenolito está trabajando para mí sin siquiera saberlo.

Vyers dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Si lo que Ai decía era verdad entonces… ¿Qué? No tenía razones para dudar de él, pero… pero… pero eso tendría que ser imposible.

¿Baal? ¿Mefisto? ¿Satán? Esos eran tres grandes demonios. Que Ai pudiese contactar con ellos y conseguir sus favores en tan poco tiempo… ¿Cuándo exactamente se había reunido con ellos? ¿Cómo los había encontrado? Muy pocos demonios saben sobre el paradero de Baal; Mefisto siempre está en movimiento a través de los planos y Satán es todo un misterio.

-¿Cómo? –Repitió aun sin creer todo lo que había salido de la boca de Ai.

-No malgastaré mi tiempo explicándotelo, pero te diré que todo inició con Baal. Desde ahí era sólo cuestión de tiempo después de reunir algunas pistas de él y algunos ángeles amantes del dinero. –Ai cruzó sus brazos. – ¿Eso era todo lo que querías discutir? De ser así entonces me decepcionas.

Vyers se ordenó a si mismo calmarse. Aun no podía terminar. Ai había soltado una bomba, pero no podía terminar.

-Lo sabías entonces.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no hacer nada? Es por tú impedimento de pasar las puertas al Cielo.

-Podría haber entrado al Cielo con un par de sobornos, pero realmente no había ninguna razón para eso. –Lo dijo sin ningún ánimo. En realidad, parecía estar aburriéndose.

-¿Razón? Pero Flonne-

-Flonne es el pasado. –Ai lo interrumpió. –Significó algo para Laharl; puede que todavía lo haga, pero ella es el pasado. –Hizo una breve pausa. –No mentiré y te diré que no quise arrancar cara pluma de sus alas antes de arrancárselas, pero eso ya no tiene ningún sentido. El romance que tuvieron ella y Laharl fue tan fuerte como pudo ser el romance entre dos niños. Laharl siguió adelante; Flonne siguió adelante. El mundo se mueve, Krichevskoy, quizás deberías hacer lo mismo y no pensar tanto en algo que pasó hace quinientos años entre dos niños.

-Pero tú… pero las cosas que dijiste antes… todo…

-Ha Ha Ha. Eso lo hice para fastidiarte. No digo que me agrade que Flonne regrese, en realidad puede complicar un poco la vida de Laharl por lo que realmente quería destruir la puerta. Pero como dije, Flonne es el pasado. Lo que me preocupa es el presente… –Masculló eso último con molestia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te das cuenta? El tiempo pasa para todos, y las personas cambian. ¿Cómo a cambiado Flonne? Esa es la pregunta. ¿A madurado algo en estos quinientos años? Dudo que mucho, pero podría ser un fastidio para Laharl, así que pensé en cortar el problema de raíz. Pero me es imposible en estos momentos. Podría mover algunos hilos para retrasar su viaje un máximo de cuatro años, pero sería inútil. Es mejor que Laharl lo enfrente de una vez.

A veces Vyer no podía entender a Ai. ¿Ai era bueno para su hijo o era la cruz que se ve obligado a arrastrar por si sólo? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Ai? ¿Qué era lo que realmente corría por la mente de ese ser que tenía frente a él? Algo que parecía haber tratado con tres grandes demonios y que incluso parecía tenerlos trabajando para él. ¿Cuál era el alcance de Ai? ¿Cuál era su verdadero objetivo en todo esto?

-Entonces Laharl…

-Laharl no sabe nada. –Ai levantó la mano para que Vyers guardara silencio. –No necesita saberlo.

Vyers se quedó callado después de eso. ¿Cuál había sido la razón de todo esto si Ai parecía ya saberlo todo de antemano? ¿Dice que no guarda rencor a Flonne pero que la mataría si pudiese? ¿Por qué? Por ser una molestia, esa era la opción más sensata que Vyers pudo pensar. ¿A cuantas personas había destruido y destruiría Ai por considerarlas molestas para Laharl? Sin contar a las personas muy cerca de Laharl, los alcances de Ai parecían ser infinitos.

-Eres un idiota. –Ai repitió por tercera vez.

Vyers no lo negó. –Supongo.

-No me refiero a eso. –Ai se corrigió y miró a Vyers a los ojos. –Viniste aquí para alertarme de Flonne y pensaste en un modo de negociación para no matarla a ella y sus compañeros, pero yo fui una de tantas opciones a negociar. La más sensata a tu parecer. Pero había más en tu lista: Sicily y Pleinair por ejemplo. Pero eso hubiese sido abrir la boca en temas que podrían haber destruido cualquier relación de Laharl. –Comenzó a caminar alrededor de Vyers. –Así que viniste a mí. Arriesgándote a ti mismo para contarme algo que ya sé.

-Era imposible que pudiese saber todo-

-Cállate. –Ai le cerró la boca con sus palabras. –Nuevamente quisiste tener influencias sobre alguien alrededor de Laharl. Sabías que elegiría la diplomacia sobre la violencia si se trataba de ti y viniste preparado. Pero había alguien; un demonio que no notaste y que está muy en el centro de todo esto. En realidad, hubiese sido más preferible escogerlo a él sobre mí.

Vyers estaba seguro de haber visto sobre todas las opciones, no entendía de quien podría estar hablando Ai. Por otro lado, tampoco se sintió como si simplemente le estuviese mintiendo. No, Ai no mentía. Fastidiaba y torcía la verdad, pero Vyers sabía del odio que Ai tiene hacía las mentiras.

-¿Quién?

-¿Es tan difícil de ver? Estoy hablando de Laharl. –Ai se detuvo y miró penetrantemente a Vyers.

-¿Laharl?

-Laharl. Pudiste sincerarte con él de una buena vez, ¿O era demasiado el miedo que tenías por tu vida?

Vyers no sabía que contestar. Había considerado eso, pero seguramente su vida hubiese terminado a mitad de la explicación dada a Laharl. Y era uno de los pocos que podían enfrentarse de este modo a Ai y sobrevivir.

-Me hubieses matado.

-Sí. No dudes que hubiese aprovechado cualquier apertura para matarte, pero a diferencia de los otros hubiese sido una muerte rápida. No puedo dejar aperturas si se trata de ti.

Vyers suponía que era lo mismo en este momento. No estaba muerto, y esa era prueba de que Ai aun no podía matarlo.

Vyers suspiró. –Lo sé. Nuevamente lo estoy echando a perder, pero… Ai… por favor, no los mates. –Su voz parecía casi un ruego. Hasta ahora nunca le había dicho abiertamente a Ai que no matase a nadie, siempre se dedicaba a la negociación para salvar tantas vidas como fuese posible, y eso se debía a que si fuese tan fácil detener a Ai con esas palabras, las hubiese utilizado desde un inicio.

-Cuando el tiempo llegue realmente no dependerá de mí.

-¿Dejarás que Laharl tome esa decisión? ¿O simplemente esperaras a tener una oportunidad? –Sus ojos se estrecharon. –Como con Etna. ¿Qué pasó realmente con ella? ¿Qué hizo para que la mataras de forma tan cruel?

-Eso… Eso no es algo que necesites saber. –Ai se encogió de hombros.

-Por que de otro modo no podrías usar lo mismo contra mí, ¿Verdad?

-No se trata realmente de usar o no. No es como si saber lo que pasó cambiase realmente algo entre nosotros. Te lo dije antes: al final todo depende de Laharl, no de mí.

-Pero estas actuando independientemente de Laharl.

-Al contrario, creó que he hecho su vida mucho más placentera ahora, ¿No te parece?

Los ojos de Vyers se llenaron de furia. – ¿Placentera? ¿Cómo matar a sus seres queridos puede hacer su vida más placentera?

-Sólo quité a los estorbos y molestias del medio. Lo superará con el tiempo. Sufrirá, incluso puede que lloré, pero lo superará y se hará más fuerte. –Entonces rió un poco más fuerte esta vez. –Además, los tratos que he hecho con los grandes demonios siempre han sido en su beneficio, pero tranquilo, me esforcé por no mencionar su nombre más de lo que se debería o darle mucha importancia.

Los puños de Vyers se cerraron con tanta fuerza que comenzó a manar sangre de sus puños. No podía negar que Ai había alcanzado una gran cantidad de poder, demasiado en realidad. Pero lo estaba usando en beneficio de Laharl, pero… ¿Era eso correcto? No. Si las circunstancias fueran otras él incuso estaría orgulloso, pero estaba enfrentándose a un monstruo oscuro y egoísta que no velaba por nada más que sus propios intereses obsesivos por Laharl.

Y por desgracia, sus ideas con Laharl se desviaban hasta el punto en que no le importaba destrozar parte de su corazón siempre y cuando fuera por su bien. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que el tiempo sanara a Laharl, y entonces volvería a lastimarlo y el ciclo se repetiría. Se preguntó si fue eso mismo lo que pasó con Etna. Ai decidió que Laharl podría superar la perdida con el tiempo sin importar lo cruel que fuera su muerte, aun si él mismo veía el cadáver, y entonces actuó. Quizás la razón de que muchos alrededor de Laharl siguiesen con vida se debía a que su herida interna aun no había cicatrizado.

Y cuando lo hiciese…

No quería pensar en eso.

Por supuesto, esa era simplemente una idea, pero sabía que debía haber algo más tras la muerte de Etna. Algo que se le estaba escapando.

-Tengo que hablar con Laharl. –Murmuró. No le importó que Ai lo estuviese escuchando en ese momento. En realidad, apostaría lo que fuera a que Ai estaba esperando ese momento. Que lo había esperado por mucho tiempo.

-Sí. Tienes que hacerlo. –Simplemente dijo. –Pero no será hoy ni mañana. Pero pronto. Eso tenlo por seguro, Krichevskoy.

Vyers se dio la vuelta, pero Ai ya no estaba. Parte de él se dejó relajar un poco, pero toda la tención no desapareció. Parte de él sintió que era necesario reportar esto al Serafín pero, ¿Para qué? Realmente nada de eso era asunto suyo, tampoco lo había ayudado mucho con el tema Ai en todo este tiempo. Además de concejos y apoyo moral no podía recordar cuando fue que realmente hizo algo que realmente lo ayudara. Incluso le había ocultado información durante tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué no podía él hacer lo mismo? Y no podía negar que los contactos de Ai con el Cielo eran realmente algo bueno para mantenerse al tanto de cualquier tipo de cambio en las políticas del Cielo con respecto al Inframundo.

Se recostó en la tierra muerta del antiguo campo de flores. –Esto es tan complicado. ¿Cuándo fue que todo realmente inicio? – ¿Había iniciado realmente con Flonne? Aun cuando la partida de Flonne fue dolorosa para Laharl, Ai mismo había dicho que ella ya no ocupaba un lugar tan grande en el corazón de Laharl. No podía negar que eso era cierto. Quizás él había exagerado las cosas. Pensándolo ahora Laharl y Flonne eran apenas unos niños cuando comenzaron su relación y seguían siendo niños al terminarla.

Pero el tiempo es la mejor cura para los corazones rotos. No una segunda opción o una venganza. En un punto que él ignoró Laharl realmente había superado a Flonne y había seguido adelante. Incluso la muerte de Etna era algo que estaba sobrellevando realmente bien en estos momentos. No negó que había dolor en sus ojos cuando se mencionaba a Etna, pero estaba siguiendo adelante.

-Quizás realmente lo estoy subestimando. Él es quién más está sufriendo aquí; él único inocente de verdad atrapado en esto, y aun así puede continuar.

Ya no tenía dudas, tendría que hablar con Laharl, pero lo que Ai había dicho antes nuevamente era verdad…

Era demasiado pronto.

Sí, muy pronto para hablar con Laharl, pero aun tenía algunos demonios con los que tenía que hablar de temas importantes. Sin mencionar que Flonne podía estar en el inframundo de dos días o mañana mismo. Quizás ya no significara tanto para Laharl, pero eso simplemente la ponía en un nuevo nivel de peligro, uno todavía más alto que antes.

-Tengo que seguir. –Se puso de pie y desplego sus alas. Aun no podía descansar.

Sólo descansaría cuando estuviese nuevamente muerto, pero hasta entonces tenía que continuar.

Saltó en el aire mientras agitaba sus poderosas alas.

Era hora de ver a un viejo amigo.

* * *

Tamia realmente quería decir algo. Se sintió en la obligación de hacerlo. Ellas casi nunca habían congeniado pero…

Una mirada bastó para callarla, no iba a enfrentarse a él en ningún tipo de forma. El mensaje había quedado bastante claro después de lo que pasó con Pierina la encargada del hospital. Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que todo siguiese su curso. Era horrible, puede que sea un demonio pero eso no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor con esto.

Quería gritar. Abrir nuevamente el portal y empujarla adentro, pero sabía que estaría muerta desde antes de mover un dedo para volver a abrir el Portal Dimensional.

Ellos se alejaron, ya no podía hacer nada.

Los miró irse hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina.

En todo el tiempo que los vio de espaldas mordió su labio hasta que sangró.


	5. Chapter 5

Pleinair no era realmente alguien que dudara a la hora de tomar una decisión. Y ella se había decidido desde antes de ir a dormir, y ahora estaba más que dispuesta. El caso es que las cosas podían tomar cualquier rumbo cuando se trataba de Laharl. Ella ahora quería pasar más tiempo con él ahora que tenían una relación formal. Ese bese sirvió para sellarlo todo. Se sonrojó levemente al recordar eso. Ella había dado el primer movimiento, uno impulsivo, pero no se arrepentía por eso.

Presionó fuertemente su conejo contra su pecho, hasta que de éste pareció salir una pequeña queja. ¿Su relación formal cambiaría algo en curso que sus citas tomarían? ¿Seguirán siquiera del mismo modo como ahora? Pleinair no podía imaginarse a un Laharl compartiendo una bufanda con ella en un día frío mientras la abraza amorosamente. Aunque no tenía problemas imaginando a un Laharl incendiando todo a su alrededor sólo para protegerse del frío.

Y de las dos fantasías, lo más extraño es que prefería la segunda. Pleinair no iba a forzar a Laharl a actuar amorosamente ni nada, sabía lo mucho que a Laharl le molestaban esas cosas, y ella no las veía como algo realmente importante. Las citas que había tenido con Laharl hasta ahora habían sido tranquilas y divertidas, no tenía intensiones de cambiar eso.

-Pero… –Murmuró mientras se cubría la boca con su conejo. –Tampoco me molestaría si quiere acercarse más. –Pensó con un leve sonrojo. Ahora, hasta que punto de en realidad. Después de trecientos años ella había dado el primer movimiento, y Laharl nunca pareció que realmente tuviese intenciones de tomar ningún tipo de iniciativa.

Laharl estaba guardando sus distancias con ella, eso podía saberlo analizando su tiempo juntos. Nunca se acercó lo suficiente a ella o trató de que sus no-citas de convirtieran en citas. Al menos no hasta ahora. Pleinair no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso podía deberse al regreso de Flonne, pero realmente no le importaba.

Flonne era parte del pasado de Laharl, y ella era su presente y quizás su futuro. Así que Flonne podía irse a freír espárragos. Pleinair estaba dispuesta a proteger su territorio. Poe una razón había comprado un nuevo modelo de Cazadora del Infierno 2.0 con mira laser y balas expansivas.

Lo malo es que tenía un límite de seis balas. Aunque no dudó de que serían cinco más de las que necesitaría si Flonne se pasa de la raya en su territorio.

Sonrió ligeramente al llegar a su destino.

La habitación de Sicily.

¿Por qué no darle las buenas noticias sobre ella y su hermano mayor? Ahora realmente podía llamarla su hermana, y darle un fuerte abrazo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su nariz al pensar en Sicily recién levantada.

Tocó levemente la puerta.

Nada.

Era temprano, por lo que seguramente seguía durmiendo.

Lo hizo otra vez con más fuerza.

Nuevamente no ocurrió nada.

Otra vez.

-¿Sicily? ¿Estas despierta? –La llamó detrás de la puerta. –Tengo cosas importantes que decirte.

Nadie le respondió. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Por qué no entrar? Ahora eran familia.

-No. –Se calmó a si misma y retiró la mano de la puerta. –Todavía es muy pronto para esto.

Por ahora tendría que reprimirse, era demasiado pronto para entrar por la puerta sin ser invitada. Aun tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con Laharl y Sicily, aunque feliz, dudaba que le agradara mucho que entraran a su habitación sin ser invitados. Y quizás ni siquiera esté dentro, era raro que madrugara, pero sucedía.

-Supongo que iré a ver a Laharl. –Ahora Pleinair sólo quería estar con Laharl. Realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y ahora que su relación por fin era oficial quería estar junto a él más que antes. –Espero que esté despierta.

Se alejó de la habitación de Sicily, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

* * *

Laharl se había despertado más cansado que de costumbre. Se lavó la cara y se dio un baño. No quería estar cansado en este día, hoy era uno de esos días en los que no tenía que estar sentado en ese trono durante cinco horas consecutivas. ¿Y se la pasaría durmiendo? No. Tampoco era un gran fanático de las siestas desde su gran sueño de dos años cortesía de…

-…Etna. –Un nombre nostálgico. Una muerte trágica. Y si Ai decía la verdad, sus cenizas ahora descansaban en una cloaca.

Se miró al espejo del baño. – ¿Por qué no puedo detenerte? ¿Por qué Etna? Ella… ella no hizo nada. –Aun cuando Etna siempre parecía atentar contra su vida y su trono; aun cuando presumía sobre apuñalarlo por la espalda, ella era uno de sus sirvientes más fieles y su mano derecha. –¿Hizo la pregunta equivocada? ¿O fui yo quien habló de más? –Laharl siempre se había cuidado de no hablar de más cuando hablaba con otros demonios, y se había vuelto muy poco sociable después de la muerte de Etna.

-No puedo dar con ninguna respuesta. –No podía entender que fue lo que pasó ese día realmente. Etna le había hecho una pregunta, una pregunta que lo tocaba muy en el fondo. Y él había contestado. Etna merecía saber. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y el apoyo que había resultado para él, Etna merecía una respuesta sincera.

Y después…

Desvió la vista del espejo. No quería recordar algo como eso.

Salió del baño, ¿Qué ganaba con pensar nuevamente en eso? Lo había hecho mucho en el pasado y nunca llegó a una respuesta clara. Y Ai jamás se la dio.

Hablando de Ai. Parece que hoy no estaba en su cuarto, eso era relajante. Generalmente Ai era la primera persona que veía al despertar y con la que hablaba todas las mañanas, era un poco refrescante no tener que soportarlo al levantarse. Tener a un psicópata homicida obsesivo como compañero de cuarto era más horrible que delirante. Especialmente si estaba obsesionado con el sexo y las tripas… a veces al mismo tiempo.

-Repugnante…

Su forma de vestir fue la misma. Pantalones, bufanda, y una cazadora abierta para cubrir su espalda. No le gustaría que las personas vieran su espalda, seguramente le traerían más preguntas incomodas. Lo que traería una nueva ola de muerte.

-Sólo tengo que seguir el día como siempre lo hago. –Masculló mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Ayer quizás había solucionado un problema con Sicily, y hoy quizás podría verse con Pleinair. Sus no-citas finalmente era citas y… bueno, eso estaba bien. Realmente era agradable estar con ella. –Y de esa forma al menos no tendré que pensar en ti. –Murmuró.

-¿Te refieres a mí o a Flonne?

Laharl suspiró. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿De quien crees que habló?

-Si es de Flonne, entonces te diré que ella seguramente estará aquí esta misma noche. Si es de mí, me ciento tan herido que creo que voy a llorar. –Ai se limpió falsas lágrimas de los ojos mientras seguía acostado en la cama de Laharl.

-No fastidies. –Laharl se sentó en una de las silla se su habitación. – ¿Qué pasó ayer? No acostumbras actuar así, y generalmente no eso no tiene un final agradable.

-Bueno, no cercené a nadie con mis manos. Eso es seguro, pero tuve una chara desagradable e inútil con un idiota que creía saber de más. Mmm, no, espera, dos idiotas. Tuve que reunirme con alguien después de eso. –Ai se rascó la barbilla mientras trataba de hacer memoria de la otra noche.

-¿Necesitas concentrarte para recordar algo que pasó hace horas?

-No me culpes. Soy más propenso a la violencia que los monólogos. Y generalmente no me molesto en recordar charlas inútiles y sin sentidos. –Suspiró. –Te lo digo, casi destrozo a esos idiotas anoche. Decirme un montón de tonterías que ya sé y el segundo se glorificaba continuamente a si mismo. Sigue mi concejo, Laharl, nunca hagas tratos con un demonio que es el reflejo puro de la codicia, el narcicismo y la gula.

-No creo que quiera saber más de eso…

-Bien por ti. –Se sentó en la cama de Laharl. –Ahora, como te dije antes: Flonne llegará esta noche. ¿Estas listo?

Laharl apoyo so brazo sobre la mesa y puso su barbilla sobre la mano. – ¿Para qué? Flonne ya no… es tan importante para mí.

-No. Pero sigue ocupando un lugar en tu corazón. Ella es tu primer amor Laharl, el primer amor siempre parece el último y aun cuando se pierde, la chispa sigue ahí.

-No quiero escuchar charlas de amor viniendo de ti. –Dijo sombríamente.

-No lo hago. –Ai se encogió de hombros. –El amor para mí no es importante. A lo sumo algo que puedo usar para el chantaje y la extorción. No le veo algo realmente útil a una emoción tan problemática a parte de esas dos. Pero tampoco te diré que lo deseches y te conviertas en un virgen de treinta mil años adicto al anime y figurillas de sailor-mon.

Laharl odiaba hablar de esto con Ai. Puedo que su nombre signifique amor, pero Ai era más la personificación de la depravación, el odio, el miedo y los deseos perversos. Básicamente, era como pedirle concejos sobre citas a un criminal sexual registrado.

-¿Así que ahora que voy enserio con Pleinair decides darme concejos de como llevarla a la cama? Eso es básicamente lo que estas buscando, ¿No?

-Quizás. –Ai apoyó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Pero no es como si todo lo que hubiese en mi cabeza fuera sexo. Es un tema divertido para fastidiar, pero realmente no le tengo tanto interés como crees. –Ai resopló. –Pero el sexo es algo importante en una relación. Puede ser el vínculo final que la ate o la destruya dependiendo de lo sería que sea esa relación. Supongo que Flonne lo llamaría la expresión más pura de amor; el momento en que ambos cuerpos se vuelven uno y… bueno, quizás ella no utilizaría esas palabras. –Luego miró directamente a Laharl mientras sonreía. –Pero yo no soy Flonne. Muchas relaciones terminan aun después del sexo. Simplemente salen por un tiempo, tienen sexo ocasional y unos meses o semanas después la relación termina. A mí realmente no me importa, y seguramente a ti te importa menos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mencionas tanto ahora? –Laharl estrecha los ojos mientras los pregunta.

-Hey, tú sacaste el tema. –Agitó la mano restándole interés. –No me culpes si me gusta el sonido de mi voz.

-Pero tienes un punto ¿No?

-Tómatelo con calma. –Simplemente dijo.

-Eres un idiota, Ai.

Ai no contestó, pero sus ojos se posaron en la puerta doble; la única entrada y salida al cuarto de Laharl además del balcón. La mirada de Ai se volvió penetrante mientras miraba fijamente la puerta. Laharl sospechó que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Las puertas son insonoras. –Laharl murmuró. Si alguien estaba detrás de la puerta entonces no podría escucharlos aun si se pegaba detrás de ella. Aun él con su gran oído tendría problemas para escuchar algo desde fuera.

-Aun así. No es muy educado quedarse plantado frente a una puerta sin… es Pleinair. –Ai cambia el seño fruncido por una sonrisa relajada. –Parece estar nerviosa, es lindo en cierto modo.

-¿Pleinair?

-¿De que te sorprendes? ¿No tienes energía para un maña-

-Ni te atrevas Ai.

-Lo que sea. Ahora ábrele antes de que se decida a tocar la puerta, quiero ver su expresión de sorpresa. –Ai señala a la puerta, como comandando a Laharl.

Laharl se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. No porque se lo mandara Ai, sino porque de todas formas tenía planeado ver a Pleinair más tarde.

Abrió la puerta.

Pleinair retrocedió levemente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un segundo antes de recobrar su usual semblante inexpresivo.

-Buenos días Laharl.

-Buenos días Pleinair.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso.

Laharl se rascó la nuca mientras Pleinair apretaba un poco más su conejo de peluche.

-_¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar ahora? _–Laharl no podía entender cual era la diferencia entre el antes y el después. ¿Una relación formal es más complicada que una no formal? ¿Qué tiene de diferente en realidad? El maldito de Ai no le advirtió sobre esas cosas, y de todas se habrá ido para cuando abrió la puerta.

¿Y que puede decir ahora? ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres salir conmigo está noche? Si lo que Ai dijo era verdad, y tampoco lo dudaba, Flonne regresaría para esta noche. Quizás por la tarde. O tal vez…

-¿Quieres pasar? –Laharl soltó.

Pleinair lo miró desconcertada por un segundo.

-¿Pasar?

-Bueno, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hasta ahora no has visto mi cuarto ni una sola vez. –A Laharl no le gustaba quedarse atrás, y si Pleinair hizo el primer movimiento para una relación entonces él no dejaría que hiciese el segundo. –Está un poco desordenado, pero podremos hablar más cómodamente. Sobre la mesa hay un termo de té y unas galletas. –Laharl ordena preparar ese termo todas las noches y que un solo prinny deje sobre la mesa junto con las galletas. No le gusta que nadie entre por las mañanas, aunque supuso que está podría ser una excepción.

Pleinair parecía pensárselo. –…Bien. Con permiso.

Laharl se hizo aun lado y la dejó entrar.

* * *

Para Pleinair no era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Laharl, eso era porque antes no era lo que podría llamarse un cuarto tan privado. Muchos demonios entraban y salían, ya sea buscando a Laharl o simplemente limpiando o plantando bombas o algo por el estilo. Aunque muchas de esas bombas eran bromas de Etna o alguien más.

Le sorprendió lo mucho que el lugar había cambiado.

Una cama doble, cortinas negras que impedían que cualquiera fuera del castillo pudiese ver algo desde el balcón, ¿Estantes repletos de libros? Había muchos estantes y tenían libros, Pleinair no podía ver los títulos desde ahí, pero le sorprendió ver que algunos de esos libros estaban sobre una mesa junto a la cama de Laharl, y otros sobre la mesa. Y sobre todo, no podía encontrar nada de basura. Había escuchado que Laharl había ordenado que su habitación fuese limpiada una vez a la semana, pero para ese día aun faltaba. ¿No se supone que el cuarto de los chicos siempre es un desastre? Especialmente el de Laharl.

-Esto… sí, disculpa el desorden. –Laharl malinterpretó la sorpresa de Pleinair con el desorden de sus libros y algo de ropa tirada en el piso.

Pleinair simplemente le mandó una mirada plana de ¿Enserio?

Laharl notó que la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, seguramente una moneda revotaría un par de veces si tirara una sobre las sabanas. –_Ya que hiciste la cama al menos podrías haber ordenado la alcoba._

-Toma asiento. –Laharl señaló la mesa con su dedo. –Serviré algo de té.

Pleinair se sentó mientras dejaba que Laharl sirviera el té. Supuso que esto era de esperarse, su relación ahora era formal. No podría esperar que siguiesen como antes, tendrían que avanzar un poco. Paso por paso, y él siguiente parecía ser ese: Laharl le estaba mostrando su alcoba. Un lugar privado. Se dice que el interior de una persona puede verse reflejado en su entorno natural; su alcoba privada. Aunque… Pleinair comienza a tener ciertas dudas sobre eso. Nada el la habitación de Laharl le parece que realmente refleje a Laharl. Aunque Laharl casi nunca pasaba tanto tiempo en su propia habitación, así que quizás esa teoría no vaya con él.

Pleinair ojeó el titulo de uno de los libros sobre la mesa.

-_¿Psicología básica de la mente demoniaca? _

Laharl tomó el libro de la mesa junto con los otros y los devolvió al estante.

-Sólo un pasatiempo fugas. Nada que realmente me interesara por mucho tiempo.

Pleinair tomó un poco de té. Parecía ser té verde, y aun si era de termo era bastante bueno.

-Flonne llegará esta noche.

Pleinair se atragantó y escupió algo de té.

-Lo admito, lo hice a propósito. –Laharl comió algunas galletas sobre la mesa.

* * *

-Llegas tarde… –Baal le dijo a su invitado.

-Supongo que me esperabas.

-Desde hace cuatrocientos años.

Vyers no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el estado de Baal. Gran parte de su armadura estaba abollada y con una enorme cantidad de fisuras. Uno de los cuernos de su casco estaba destruido y al otro le habían arrancado la punta. Sólo el ojo derecho podía verse desde el casco, Vyers no tenía idea de que pudo haber pasado con el izquierdo.

Para Vyers eso no tenía sentido. Aun so Baal era herido en combate, su armadura y cuerpo tenían propiedades regenerativas. Esa armadura era como un gran órgano; un órgano que curaba y se fortalecía mucho más rápido que Baal. Para que algo así pueda haberla dejado en ese estado…

-…Ai.

Baal asintió con su cabeza. –Ese monstruo puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere algo. –Baal estaba sentado en una enrome silla frente a una mesa repleta de papeles, tomó un enrome tubo de hierro y se levantó.

Vyers se puso a la defensiva, Baal no acostumbraba a usar esas cosas como armas, pero quizás fuese un poderoso objeto mágico camuflado. Su guardia no pudo mantenerse cuando vio que Baal lo utilizaba como bastón. Estaba cojeando de una pierna.

-Mírame, yo, que fui antes me galardonaba con el titulo del Señor del Terror, aquel que causaba pesadillas a los mismísimos reyes demonio. –Se rió, parecía estar riéndose de si mismo. –Ahora mírame, arrastrándome con mi bastón como un viejo arto de la vida. Pero no voy a morir, he vivido muchos tiempo y pasado por muchas cosas para morir ahora.

-Entonces… Ai te forzó a hacer tratos con él. –Esa no fue una pregunta. Era la realidad de lo que veía. Se esperaba algo como esto, Baal no es de los que hacen tratos con nadie. Él tenía que estar al mando, no aceptaba que alguien fuese visto como un igual en su jerarquía.

-Supongo que de nada me servirá mentir. Ai vino aquí hace más de cuatrocientos años. Tuvimos una interesante charla sobre la estructura del Inframundo, el Cielo, la Tierra e incluso el purgatorio. –Negó con la cabeza. –Pero cuando me canse de sus tonterías y pensé en destruirlo y robarme la mayoría de sus ideas… –Extendió sus brazos para mostrarle a Vyers el resultado. –Descubrí que tanto mi armadura como mi cuerpo tienen sus límites. Al final, ni siquiera yo estoy libre de la regla de los infiernos: el fuerte domina al débil.

Baal continuó su camino hasta un armario que parecía estar hecho de alguna aleación de metal mientras Vyers lo veía sin saber que decir. ¿Dónde estaba el gran orgullo de Baal? Ai se lo había quitado. Ai podía quitarle muchas cosas a las personas. Incluso sus deseos de vivir…

Baal parecía rebuscar algo en el armario, y finalmente sacó una pequeña caja de madera adornada.

-Los oculté aquí. Quizás parezca una caja común y corriente, pero ese es el truco. La magia la hace parecer así, la magia es inútil contra ese monstruo, pero hechizos pasivos como este pueden despistarlo.

Se acercó a Vyers.

-¿Qué hay en la caja? –Preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-El tesoro más valioso que exista en todos los reinos. –Dijo mientras se acercaba. –Información.

-¿Información?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una súper arma compacta capaz de destrozar a Ai? Llevo más de cuatrocientos años esclavizado, ¿No crees que si existiese algo así no lo hubiese utilizado ya?

Vyers se acerco a la caja. –Realmente no sé de que me servirá, conozco a Ai mucho mejor de lo que tu información podría contener.

-No. –Baal sentenció. –Crees que lo conoces, pero no sabes ni la mitad de lo que él oculta. Tú sólo sabes lo que él te a permitido saber. Es muy capaz de ocultar todo lo que hay en su interior y sólo mostrar lo que quiere mostrar. Tardaste cuatrocientos años en saber que trabajaba para él ¿No?

Vyers chasqueó la lengua. Si Ai pudo hacer que Baal trabajase para él y apoderarse de sus contactos y autoridades en tan poco tiempo… ¿Cuántos más habría? El mencionó a Mefisto y Satán, dos grandes demonios, ¿Pero eran todos? Incluso dijo que tenía personas trabajando para él en la Tierra.

-Estos son…

-Mis contactos de Celestia, algunos del Inframundo y otros de la Tierra. No pude reunir mucha información de Ai en si mismo, pero quizás esto te ayude a enfrentarte a él.

-¿Enfrentarme a él? Yo no busco…

-¡¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?¡ Dudo que buscaras preguntarme simplemente por qué trabajo para Ai, eso debería ser obvio desde antes de venir. No. Estas buscando un modo de vencerlo. Algo que lo debilite. Quieres acabar con todos sus contactos, debilitar su red de información. La información es el arma más poderosa de Ai. –Rió un poco. –Pero… hay cosas que incluso él no sabe. Como los espías mandados a observar a Laharl y su novia.

-¿Espías?

-Aproveché el regreso de Flonne para que pareciesen enviados por el Serafín, pero no tardará en saber que fue uno de nosotros.

-¿Por qué mandaste espías tras Laharl? –Preguntó con un tono de irritación en su voz. –Él no-

-No te atrevas a decir que él no tiene nada que ver con esto. –Baal lo interrumpió con un tono calmado pero furioso. –Laharl es el centro de todo. Eso deberías saberlo ya. Todo lo que se está haciendo, lo que Ai hace es para beneficio de Laharl.

-¿Y que tiene de beneficio matar a Etna? –Vyers no pudo evitar recordar la cara sonriente de Etna cuando era sólo una niña.

-Todo lo que hace Ai lo hace por una razón. Por desgracia, esa razón es su propia idea enfermiza de lo que es bueno para Laharl. ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso? Estoy más preocupado por Laharl que por mi mismo. –Para Baal, un demonio egoísta que había sobrevivido por aprovecharse de todo y todos los que estuviesen en sus manos, preocuparse por alguien más no era algo común. –Conocí a Ai, sé de que es capaz. Y su obsesión es Laharl. Se como piensan esas personas. Y déjame decirte que ser amado por esas personas es mucho pero que ser odiadas por ellas.

Vyers ya había tomado la caja y la había puesto sobre la mesa. El contenido era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser por el tamaño de la caja.

-Son muchos…

-Y posiblemente no son todos. –Baal cojeó hasta la silla. –La mayoría son mis contactos en el Cielo, bueno, los que eran mis contactos, ahora son de Ai. Más abajo tienes los que pude reunir del Inframundo, y finalmente los de la Tierra. Eso últimos son escasos, pero influyentes.

Vyers cerró la caja, ya habría tiempo de verla.

-También saqué algunas hipótesis sobre Ai, aunque seguramente todas están equivocadas.

-Gracias.

Vyers comenzó a retirarse con la caja. Ya no había mucho de lo que hablar.

-¿Qué esperas obtener? –Baal habló mientras se iba. –Te di algunos de sus contactos, pero ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscarlos? ¿Para qué? ¿Vas a matarlos para debilitar la red de información de Ai? ¿Unirlos para enfrentarse a él? No todos fueron obligados como yo, Krichevskoy. Algunos fueron sirven a Ai porque conocen las reglas del Inframundo. ¿Trataras de unir a los grandes demonios y ángeles que puedas para pelear contra él? Sí, eso podría resultar. Quizás no salgan bien librados de esa batalla, quizás pierdan una gran cantidad de fuerzas. Pero ni siquiera Ai podría aguantar un ataque a gran escala de las fuerzas más fuertes del Infierno, la Tierra y el Cielo.

-Yo no…

-Lo harás. –Baal sentenció. –Es por eso que estás aquí. Sabías que jamás aceptaría trabajar para Ai por propia voluntad. Así que buscabas reclutarme. Tú lo sabes, Krichevskoy, alguien como Ai no puede existir en este Inframundo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por el Infierno… lo mejor que puedes hacer para tus hijos, es matarlo.

Vyers no respondió.

Salió de la guarida de Baal con la caja en sus manos. ¿Era para eso por lo que realmente había ido a ver a Baal? Durante años vio ver a Laharl junto con muchos otros, todos a manos de Ai. Pero matarlo… lo que eso implicaba era…

-No. Ai ha estado tranquilo últimamente, quizás Flonne incluso pueda entrar y salir sin un rasguño. –Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus seres queridos. ¿Pero que no era eso para lo que él estaba ahí? ¿Para protegerlos de Ai?

Tenía trabajo que hacer. Luego podría ocuparse por conocer a las personas de la lista.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Este contacto es de fiar? –Pleinair respondió mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-…Sí. –Laharl respondió sin mucho interés.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué harás?

-¿Qué haré? ¿No hablamos de esto en el parque? –A Laharl le hubiese gustado que esa conversación fuese la primera y última que tuviese que escuchar sobre el tema.

-Eso fue antes de tener una relación formal. Ahora eres mi novio y tu ex viene de visita, ¿Cómo crees que me siento sobre eso? –Pleinair le mandó una mirada mortal.

-_¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el antes y el después? ¿Qué no es la misma cosa? ¿O es esa cosa de chicas? Las chicas son complicadas._

-Realmente no veo que tenga de diferente. Ya lo dije, Flonne quedó atrás. No me sorprendería si ella misma siguió adelante y conoció a alguien en el Cielo. –Tomó algo de té. –Y tampoco se quedará aquí por mucho tiempo, sólo viene a despedirse de Etna, quizás no tome más de un día. Sólo preparé su antiguo cuarto como precaución, pero quizás sólo quiera rezar a su tumba unas horas y luego irse a casa.

-Supongo, dudo que hubiese estado muy interesada en el Inframundo si es este momento en el que se dio cuenta de… todo.

-Así es ella. Me sorprende más que hubiese abandonado todas sus figuras y animes.

-Sí. –Pleinair asintió, ella no había tenido tantos tratos con Flonne como con Laharl, pero era muy conocida por sus gustos otaku.

-¿Es está la carta que envió? Supongo, ya que tiene el sello de Celestia. ¿Laharl?

Pleinair notó como la cara de Laharl parecía haber perdido todo su color mientras adoptaba una expresión de incredulidad. Le pareció que mascullaba un imposible, antes de recobrar la calma.

-Sí, es esa. –Finalmente dijo.

-Es… interesante. –Pleinair mencionó mientras la leía en voz baja. –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo último fue una broma de un idiota. En fin, la carta ya no es necesaria, así que puedes tirarla si quieres. –Laharl la desestimó como si no tuviese importancia, aunque en el interior estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué tirarla? –Pleinair dijo mientras la doblaba otra vez. – ¿No sería más fácil destruirla? –Entonces la cortó en varios pedazos y la arrojó en el sesto de basura.

Laharl la miro desconcertado por un segundo antes de sonreír. –Sí. Es cierto. Debí haberlo hecho antes, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Supongo que ser el soberano e indiscutible Rey del Inframundo no deja tiempo para nada.

-Creo que Tirano del Inframundo es más acertado, pero incluso los tiranos tenemos preocupaciones. Aunque por el simple hecho de ser un Tirano puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

-¿Como darme el día libre? –Pleinair preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento. –Laharl le respondió, rompiendo sus esperanzas. –Eres la única que puede reunir a los miembros del Consejo.

Pleinair suspiró. –Eso depende de qué demonio me pida reunirlos. Si no tiene una gran influencia seguramente ni siquiera pueda cruzar las puertas. –Pleinair miró hacia los estantes con libros, aun le sorprendía que Laharl pensara siquiera en leer algo. – ¿Todos son de psicología? ¿Debo sentirme preocupada de que me estés analizando mientras hablamos?

-Tranquila, fue sólo un capricho de hace algunos años. –No iba a agregar que los había leído todos al menos tres o cuatro veces. ¿Para que agregar más curiosidad a Pleinair? Sencillamente prefería guardarse algunas cosas para si mismo.

-¿Por qué psicología?

_Mierda._

-Por nada en particular. Como dijiste, te permite analizar a las personas, pero eran temas aburridos llenos de terminologías complicadas. No pude darle un sentido al primer párrafo. –Aunque eso fue por empezar con algo demasiado avanzado, aprendió que es mejor empezar por lo básico, eso y un diccionario.

-También cubres la puerta del balcón con cortinas negras…

-Un chico necesita su intimidad. Te sorprendería cuantos demonios vuelan cerca de mi ventana.

-Puertas insonoras.

-Estándar en el cuarto de cualquier chico que se respete a si mismo.

-Cama doble…

-Es cómoda.

-Un termo de té ya preparado en lugar de uno recién hecho.

-Para eso no tengo explicación. ¿Capricho?

-No encuentro más que agregar. –Miró a su alrededor, realmente no había mucho en la habitación de Laharl aparte de esas cosas. –Yo había esperado alguna estéreo, una plasma o algunas armas tiradas por ahí. Aunque creo que los chicos ocultan porno en lugar de armas.

-Están debajo de la cama.

Pleinair llevó la dirección de su cabeza lentamente hacía la cama de Laharl, luego desvió sus ojos lentamente a Laharl y se quedó viéndolo sin decir ni una palabra.

-¡Las armas¡ ¡Las armas¡ –Laharl se apresuró a agregar. –Tengo tres cajas repletas de espadas, lanzas y armas de fuego. También hay una pared falsa que oculta las verdaderamente peligrosas, aunque siempre llevo dos o tres armas ocultas en mi bufanda.

-Oh. Eso es bueno. –Pleinair tomó otro sorbo de té mientras lanzaba algunas miradas furtivas debajo de la cama de Laharl.

-En serio, no tengo nada de porno en mi habitación.

-Entonces las ocultas fuera de tu habitación.

-Corrijo: No tengo nada de porno.

Pleinair guardó silencio mientras miraba a Laharl.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es extraño pero… estoy más preocupada porque no tengas porno oculta que si la tuvieses. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Se lo preguntas a alguien cuyos rumores lo acusan de gay y travesti. Quizás deberías dejar correr la voz de que guardo porno en mi habitación, eso podría aplacar un poco los rumores. –Sus palabras dejaban relucir que sabía perfectamente sobre los rumores sobre él.

-Eso depende de que tipo de porno supuestamente encuentre. Si digo que es porno de hermanitas correrán rumores sucios sobre tu forma de ver a Sicily; si digo que es bondage entonces correrán rumores sobre cuerdas y esposas, y si digo que es SyM entonces-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el tema? –Laharl preguntó con un rostro de desconcierto total.

-…Olvida lo que dije.

-Pero tú-

-Olvida. Lo. Qué dije. –Pleinair se paró y se inclinó más cerca de Laharl con cada palabra.

-Bien. Bien.

Incluso Laharl había aprendido que no era él único con temas que no le gustaba tratar.

Guardaron silencio por algunos incomodos minutos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Laharl finalmente preguntó.

-¿Te incomoda?

-No. Es simplemente que no acostumbramos vernos tan temprano si no es una emergencia.

-Ya veo. –Desvió su cabeza sobre su hombro. –Así que preferirías una emergencia en lugar de verme todas las mañanas.

-¿Eh? No, no quise decir eso. –Laharl se apresuro, sintiendo que había entrado en un campo minado.

-¿Entonces no te alegra ver a tú novia todas las mañanas? ¿Es que prefieres el tiempo asolas para hacer todas esas cosas que se supone hacen los chicos?

-¿Mmm? ¿Cómo qué? –Laharl preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Dudaba que los chicos comunes y corrientes hablaran con sádicos homicidas después de levantarse todas las mañanas.

Al ver la genuina ingenuidad de Laharl fue el turno de Pleinair el sentir que entraba a un campo minado y no pudo seguir. –No importa.

Casi se podía ver el signo de pregunta sobre la cabeza de Laharl.

-Supongo que realmente no tengo idea de como ser un novio. Sin contar a Flonne está es la primera relación que tengo de este tipo. –Flonne no podía ser catalogada como novia, ya que su relación parecía ser un simple juego desde el inicio.

Pleinair se sonrojó un poco. –Podrías empezar por haberme besado cuando llegué. –Murmuró.

Laharl guardó silencio y sus mejillas parecieron sonrojarse un poco. –¿Quieres que te bese?

Pleinair no contestó.

Laharl realmente odiaba ese tipo de muestras de cariño. Ya sean palabras o acciones, le parecían desagradables hasta el límite. Pero con Pleinair era diferente. Ella era diferente. El vínculo que habían formado no la hacían parecer desagradable a Laharl. De ser así no hubiese estado de acuerdo con una relación formal. Supuso que era porque Pleinair si parecía comprenderlo y respetar sus limites. A la vez él hacia lo mismo.

Ahora Pleinair le esta pidiendo algo que demuestre que algunos de esos límites ya no existen.

Eso sería lo normal. Al pasar de amigos a novios algunas barreras de lo personal se habían roto, y eso seguramente sería una prueba. Aunque no por eso tenían que estar menos avergonzados. El primer beso fue una demostración de que ahora eran algo más, el segundo sería la confirmación de que habían decidido seguir adelante.

Pero eso era lo que más preocupaba a Laharl. A él realmente le gustaba Pleinair, y porque le gustaba no podía dejar que algunas de esas barreras entre ellos se rompieran. Había cosas que ella simplemente no podría entender, cosas que quizás la llevarían a rechazar a Laharl o incluso a odiarlo, cosas como Ai. Pero Ai no era lo único. Ai fue el inicio, pero ahora…

Ahora hay alguien que podría aliviar parte de la carga emocional que lleva. ¿Sería tan malo? ¿Dónde estaba escrito que el no tenía derecho a ser feliz? Hasta ahora Ai no había dado indicios de tener intenciones de lastimar a Pleinair. Incluso lo había apoyado con ella desde el inicio. Así que… ¿Por qué no?

Laharl se levantó de la silla y camino lentamente hacia Pleinair.

-¿Laharl? –Pleinair tragó saliva. –No quise… es decir, no trato de forzarte a nada.

Laharl la tomó gentilmente de la mejilla mientras se acercaba su propio rostro.

-Laharl…

No había más discusiones por ninguno de los dos. Pleinair había venido por una confirmación de que ambos estaban dispuestos a ir más allá de la amistad y simples citas, y Laharl estaba demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a dejarla atravesar algunas de las barreras que el mismo había levantado sobre todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

-Laharl no digas nada y escucha lo que tengo que decir. –Vyers entró bruscamente por el balcón.

Laharl y Pleinair se quedaron tildados a cinco centímetros el uno del otro.

Por un instante nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

-V-veo que estás ocupado. Regresaré más tarde ha ha. –Vyers levantó su mano en señal de disculpa mientras el sudor comenzaba a correr por toda su cara. –Adiós. –Entonces corrió hacia la ventana y salió volando.

-Hay que matarlo. –Pleinair sentenció el destino de Vyers.

-Mandaré imprimir carteles de se busca con su rostro.

-¿Por invadir la propiedad real?

-Por pervertido y pederasta.

-Suena bien.


	6. Chapter 6

-Me encargaré de que ese idiota reciba lo que merece. –Laharl masculló mientras acompañaba a Pleinair a la sala del concejo.

-Estaré esperándolo. –Pleinair respondió de forma inexpresiva, aunque la furia podía sentirse en sus palabras.

Laharl aun no tenía idea de porqué Vyers podía haber entrado de manera tan abrupta a su alcoba. En realidad, casi no había sabido de él en meses, le sorprendía que ahora entrara de esa forma. –Y vaya momento para hacerlo. –Murmuró en voz baja. –Si era para desafiarlo como antes, entonces se aseguraría de que ese desafío fuera el último de su existencia en el Inframundo.

-¿Por qué crees que entró de esa forma? –Pleinair le preguntó. Casi en sincronía con sus propios pensamientos. –Es decir, dudo que muchos demonios entres por tu balcón por cualquier cosa.

-_Dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron como sus compañeros salían volando destazados por la ventana mientras escuchaban risas maniacas._

-¿Otra pelea? En el pasado se había auto-proclamado mi rival, aunque yo realmente no le podía mucha atención. La mayoría de las cosas que decía eran tonterías. Aunque hace tiempo que no lo veía. Creí que al menos me había desecho de él. –Hubiese sido relajante si al menos esa plaga ya no fuese un problema.

-¿Al menos? ¿Tienes a más personas desagradables junto a ti?

-Un Overlord siempre las tiene. –Hiso una pequeña pausa. –Aunque la mayoría ya no es un problema. Todos los que quedan son los molestos como el idiota que entró por mi ventana. Ya sabes, son como cucarachas que nunca mueren sin importar cuanto las aplastes. Especialmente él. –Pleinair notó como la expresión de Laharl parecía ensombrecerse por un instante, aunque no tardó en regresar a la normalidad.

Suspiró con resignación. –Sí, creo recordar que siempre estaba causando problemas antes. Aunque de eso ya tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado hasta ahora. –Eran los días en que Etna aun vivía y Flonne estaba con ellos. No iba a negar que en ese tiempo Laharl le parecía un mocoso cualquiera, su yo de entonces posiblemente nunca hubiese creído que terminaría en una relación amorosa con ese Laharl. –De hecho, me sorprende que siquiera esté vivo, si es tan molesto.

-…A mí también. Pero te lo dije, es como una cucaracha. Aunque… No por eso es estúpido.

Pleinair lo miró sin comprender.

-Ser idiota y ser estúpido son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Vyers es un idiota pero eso no significa que no pueda pensar y adaptarse a la situación, un estúpido no puede. Seguirá siendo un estúpido sin importar en que situación se encuentre, aun si su vida depende de ello. –Laharl se cruzó de brazos. –Supongo que por eso logró sobrevivir tanto. Aunque él nunca me ha dicho nada…

-¿Él?

-Nada importante. –Laharl desestimo la pregunta. –Aun así tengo cierta curiosidad por lo que quería decirme.

-Entonces… ¿No habrá castigo? –Se sentía un poco ofendida por ello, y había esperado que Laharl se sintiese igual después de esa interrupción de ese preciso momento.

-Oh, sí. Habrá un castigo. Simplemente escucharé lo que tenga que decir antes de mandar las impresiones de su rostro por todo el Inframundo y de sobornar a las mujeres y niños para que mientan sobre el abuso sexual. Debería haberlo hecho hace años. –De hecho ya había preparado los carteles, testimonios falsos y entrevistas a testigos, pero Vyers había reducido tanto sus visitas que llegó a creer que había descubierto su plan. Aunque los carteles aun debían estar en buenas condiciones. Luego mandaría a un par de prinnies por ellos.

-Estas sonriendo, Laharl.

-¿Lo hago? –Laharl no se había dado cuenta. Supuso que el poder dejar salir su frustración un poco tenía algo que ver. –Lo siento, supongo que me emocioné de más.

Pleinair negó con la cabeza. –No. Está bien. Me alegra ver que puedes volver a sonreír de esa manera. –Ella también sonrió.

-¿De que manera?

Pleinair se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras hacia memoria. –Bueno… aun cuando sonríes casi siempre es… extraño.

-… ¿Extraño? –Laharl entrecerró los ojos. –Bien. Me esforzaré por tener una linda cara larga entonces.

-No me refiero a eso. –Pleinair adelanto, aunque un poco sonrojada por el comentario. –Me refiero a que estas feliz, pero a la vez no. Como si estuvieses cargando un gran peso sobre tus hombros.

Laharl se cortó ante eso. Sabía que Pleinair era lista y que eventualmente podría darse cuenta de muchas cosas, así que esto no debería haberlo sorprendido. Pero aun si no lo sorprendía, eso lo preocupaba. Pleinair seguramente no le haría preguntas, o al menos no le exigiría que las contestara… aun. Pero aun así… A él realmente le preocupaba Pleinair, y el solo pensar que podría sufrir un destino como el de Etna o… que pudiese odiarlo. No eran emociones fáciles de digerir.

Pero también sabía que todo saldría eventualmente. Quizás esta era una señal que indicaba que el tiempo seguía corriendo. Que Pleinair ya había atravesado muchas de sus barreas. Quizás no le hiciese más preguntas sobre ese peso que cargaba, pero eso no significaba que no tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano. Pleinair le daba su espacio, pero una relación sería no podía avanzar si él no avanzaba con ella.

Hasta ahora él sabía muchas cosas de Pleinair. Le había contado sobre su familia, sus días en la Academia, como llegó a trabajar para el Consejo, y un montón de historias. A cambio él había compartido algunas cosas sobre él; como algunas de las antiguas aventuras con Etna y Flonne e historias sobre su infancia… pero nada demasiado actual. Nada después de la partida de Flonne o la muerte de Etna. Y Pleinair sabía que había algo ahí que no quería contar.

-Yo… –Por primera vez se sintió un poco dudoso de como continuar. No tenía que decirle todo de una vez, simplemente que tenía algunos problemas, que algo lo molestaba, cualquier cosa podría valer siempre y cuando no fuese todo. –…Realmente no me había percatado mucho de eso. –Bueno, eso era verdad, pero seguramente no la respuesta que Pleinair esperaba.

Lo confirmo al ver como la sonrisa de Pleinair desaparecía y dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Para ser sincera… Me gustaría poder verte sonreír así más seguido.

-Creo que a mí también me gustaría sonreír así más seguido. –Se había sentido casi como en los viejos tiempos. Casi.

-Laharl…

-¿Sí?

-¿No sientes como si nos estuviesen observando?

-Generalmente somos observados por asesinos y espías, aunque la mayoría es demasiado incompetente para hacer algo bien.

-Eso… no es precisamente a lo que me refería. Aunque es bueno saberlo.

Laharl había sentido como algo parecía atravesarlo con la mirada un par de veces, pero no sentía las tan comunes intenciones de matar así que lo desestimo como un simple acoso pasajero de alguno de sus lacayos. Aunque las cosas podrían cambiar si se concentraban en Pleinair. Una cosa era acosarlo a él, otra a su novia.

Miro sobre su hombro, listo para poner atención hacia la más mínima alteración en las sombras o paredes; a los ninjas les gustaba cubrirse con tapices que dejaban al descubierto sus pies y decir que se habían vuelto invisibles. Casi soltó un bufido al recordar al grupo de ninja-fracasados del mes anterior.

-¿Barbara? –Mencionó con incredulidad.

Barbara estaba en medio del pasillo, detrás de ellos, la mirada intensa que les había mandado se había cortado cuando Laharl volteó la cabeza y ella redirigió sus ojos aun lado. Luego la devolvió a Laharl nuevamente y volvió a desviarlos cuando se dio cuenta que aun la miraba. Finalmente hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta antes de irse.

-Bueno, eso fue raro.

-Mmh.

Al ver a Pleinair se dio cuenta de que ella había entrecerrado los ojos y los clavaba fuertemente sobre la nuca de Barbara. Podía sentir una nueva clase de hostilidad en esa mirada, una que no había sentido antes.

-¿Pleinair? –Laharl nuevamente sentía que estaba adentrándose a territorios desconocidos y sumamente hostiles.

-No es nada.

-Entonces- hey.

Pleinair abrazó el brazo de Laharl fuertemente mientras seguían su camino.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Te molesta?

-Bueno… no realmente.

-Entonces no importa.

A Laharl le daba igual. Si tenían una relación era mejor que los otros lo supiesen desde ahora. Además, quizás así acallaría los rumores sobre sus desviaciones sexuales. Eso y había podido escapar de tener que hablar temas muy incomodos con Pleinair. Quizás eso a lo que llamaban matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Barbara volteó su cabeza levemente. Su rostro se había tornado muy serio mientras veía a irse a la nueva pareja. Hundió una mirada cargada de veneno en Pleinair.

* * *

Pleinair y Laharl se despidieron mientras Pleinair entraba a la sala del concejo. No había logrado ese beso pero podía esperar por él. Otra cosa había llamado su atención mientras caminaba con Laharl.

Y la cosa se llamaba Barbara.

Pleinair había visto el modo en que Barbara había visto a Laharl mientras caminaban. Quizás Laharl no había sentido nada proveniente de esa mirada, pero la última que le mando al final pudo sentirla como si literalmente le hubiesen disparado a quemarropa en la cabeza.

Laharl había demostrado ser muy bueno analizando situaciones e incluso a las personas, supuso que había aprendido más de esos libros de psicología de lo que él mismo podía saber, pero seguía siendo un niño en lo que se refiere al corazón de una chica.

Barbara claramente sentía algo por él.

Apretó la mano de su conejo de peluche tan fuerte que cualquiera hubiese escuchado los inexistentes huesos crujir y al conejo rogar misericordia. No tenía idea de las intenciones de Barbara hacia Laharl; hasta donde sabía ella carecía de voluntad propia. Pero sabía que era fiel a Laharl y que estaría dispuesta a todo lo que él le ordenase, de muy buena gana.

Ella no tenía esa clase de pensamientos sobre Laharl, pero él hecho de que Barbara le hubiese transmitido tanta hostilidad con una mirada le indicaban que quizás no era tan carente de voluntad después de todo, y ese seguía siendo el Inframundo. Uno de estos días podía despertarse con una enorme hacha sobre su cabeza.

-Y creí que Flonne era el principal problema. –Masculló con furia reprimida. Flonne era el pasado de Laharl, quizás aun existiese algo de Flonne dentro de Laharl, mucho más de lo que él mismo sabe, pero ella seguía siendo a fin de cuentas parte del pasado. Ella era el presente, pero no era la única en el presente que estaba junto a Laharl.

Supuso que la única razón de que Laharl y Barbara no se hubiesen acercado tanto como ellos fue por la falta de voluntad de Barbara y su problema de obedecer ordenes demasiado especificas. Quizás si Laharl le hubiese ordenado hablar con él hubiesen hablado, pero seguramente hubiese sido necesario especificar cuanto tiempo, de qué e incluso donde y cuando.

-Hehehe. –Eso era una ventaja que ella tenía. Aunque su nueva sonrisa se corto al recordar lo de hace un momento. Ahora, ella estaba segura de que nadie había podido ordenarle mirarla con hostilidad y avergonzarse con la mirada de Laharl.

-Él es mío. –Dijo a nadie en particular.

Se sentó en la silla detrás de la mesa mientras leía algunos archivos viejos para aparentar que estaba trabajando y que nadie la molestara, para algo había puesto los números frente a ella. Si querían algo que tomaran uno y esperaran a que ella terminara de pensar.

Estaba dispuesta a tolerar a Barbara por ser útil y fiel a Laharl, pero eso no significaba que no estaba dispuesta a pelear si trataba de pasarse de la raya. Había recorrido un largo camino con Laharl y lo conocía demasiado bien para darse cuenta de que era ridículo pensar en algún tipo de engaño por su parte. Laharl no era ese tipo de chico, y con ese tipo de chico se refería a que había una razón de que hubiese rumores sobre sus preferencias sexualidad.

Pleinair suspiró. Sencillamente había cosas que en este mundo no se podían creer y un Laharl rompe corazones era una de ella. Es decir, trecientos años de citas y sólo un beso, y ella lo había dado. Sencillamente había cosas que incluso para el mundo eran imposibles.

-Pero no creas que no te vigilaré sólo por eso. –Esas palabras eran para Barabara. Ella ya lo había dicho antes, ella estaba dispuesta a defender su territorio.

Pero… no era la única dispuesta a proteger a Laharl.

* * *

Laharl estaba sentado sobre el enorme cráneo fuera del castillo. Si no lo recordaba mal era el cráneo de un demonio que su padre había matado y había dejado su cabeza como un ejemplo. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue la peste que desprendió mientras se pudría, lo que llevó a la renuncia de muchos sirvientes y lacayos. Aunque esa es una historia diferente.

-No tengo todo él día. Y sé que hay una razón para interrumpirme.

Una figura temblorosa dejó salir su cabeza por uno de los ojos del cráneo. –¿Laharl?

-¿Y quién voy a ser sino? ¿Tienes algo más inteligente que decir o simplemente te quedarás ahí dentro todo el día? –Aunque tomando en cuenta los carteles que ya había ordenado repartir quizás ese fuera un buen escondite. –Di lo que tengas que decir y terminemos con esto, aun tengo mucha vagancia que hacer hoy.

Vyers volvió a respirar con calma, al menos no le estaba tirando esferas de magia oscura como en los viejos tiempos. Salió lentamente del cráneo.

-Parece que las cosas van bien con Pleinair. –Dijo animadamente con una sonrisa. A lo que Laharl respondió con una mirada plana y un rostro carente de cualquier emoción. Un poco de sudor escapó de la frente de Vyers mientras Laharl seguía mirándolo en silencio. –Sí… yo… tenía algo importante que decirte. –Se rascó la cabeza.

-Por eso estoy aquí.

Vyers tragó saliva. No se sentía muy cómodo con la mirada de Laharl, y los siguientes minutos serían decisivos.

-Laharl… –No sabía como empezar, así que decidió simplemente impulsarse y dejar que algo saliera. –Hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber. –Hasta ahora iba bien, si seguía así quizás lograra sobrevivir las siguiente cinco oraciones sin que Laharl lo matase. –Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Una pausa muy incomoda los inundó a ambos.

La expresión de Laharl lentamente comenzó a tornarse en una de asco. Es precisamente por estas cosas que quería deshacerse de esos estúpidos rumores de homosexualidad.

-¡No¡ ¡No quise decirlo de esa forma¡ ¡Digo que no era eso lo que quería decir¡ –Él se preocupaba enormemente por Laharl, pero realmente no eran esas palabras las que él quería transmitir, y definitivamente no de ese modo. –¡Me refiero a que eres importante para mí¡ Bueno, eso tampoco. Pues-

-Ya cállate. –Laharl levantó su mano para callarlo, mientras se cubría los ojos con su otra mano. –Sólo di lo que tengas que decir antes de que tenga que ordenar devolver todos los carteles.

-_¿Qué carteles?_ –Preguntó para sus adentros, pero lo desestimo y trató de continuar. Su expresión se tornó más seria mientras se preparaba para soltar la noticia que creía más importante. –Laharl, Flonne estará aquí en menos tiempo del que crees, posiblemente en uno o dos-

-Llegará ésta noche.

-¿Eh?

-Flonne llegará ésta noche. Quizás pase la noche aquí antes de visitar a Etna o la vea directamente antes de irse, o quedarse. Realmente no me importa. –Dijo sin interés.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿No crees? ¿Cómo puedes saber que Flonne llegará antes de lo que se había especificado? –Miró a Vyers como si él ya conociese esa respuesta.

Vyers se sintió extraño ante esos ojos. Hacia meses que no estaba frente a frente con Laharl, pero algo parecía haber cambiado en ese tiempo, y se sintió terriblemente mal por eso. Había estado tan preocupado por Ai y tratado de mantenerlo controlado que casi no había tenido tiempo para ver a Laharl. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que casi no había visto a la persona que él más quería cuidar.

-Yo… tengo algunos amigos ahí. Ellos me dicen cosas de vez en cuando. –Murmuró, no tan seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Me imagino. –Laharl ni siquiera lo vio mientras le respondía, su vista seguía pegada a su propio castillo. –Quizás debería volver a reemplazar la fosa de magma por agua.

-¿Volverás a cambiar la fosa de magma? –Cuando él era Overlord también lo había cambiado por una de agua para contentar a la madre de Laharl, pero había tenido que regresarlo a magma después de su muerte. Sin ella ya no podía ver esa agua cristalina tan hermosa como antes…

-¿Quizás? Realmente es aburrido tener la misma fosa, y no es como si realmente protegiera el castillo de algo, la mayoría de los demonios pueden volara.

-Sí. –Vyers asintió. –Quizás sea un buen cambio. –Vyers sintió que nuevamente volvía a relajarse.

-Continua. –Laharl simplemente habló.

-Sí. Supongo que debería. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Laharl, entiendo que Flonne pudo romperte el corazón en ese tiempo. –Esperó una respuesta por parte de Laharl, pero no surgió nada, así que continuó. –Y que puedas guardarle rencor. Pero quiero que sepas que eso no significa que ambos no puedan tener una relación algo… tolerable.

-Realmente no sé a que te refieres. –Laharl contestó. –Es cierto, ella se fue. Pero lo que más me impacto fueron los quinientos años sin noticias sobre ella. Y hace poco recibo una carta de que viene a despedirse de Etna, tuvo trecientos años para sufrir por su muerte, si no lo ha hecho es porque no supo de ella sino hasta hace unos días. ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?

-Yo… –Vyers no sabía que responder. Eso era muy cierto. Flonne no tenía una excusa par eso. Mucho menos después de la muerte de alguien importante para ella. –No puedes. Sinceramente existen cosas que quizás nunca puedan perdonarse, eso no significa que no se pueda olvidar.

-Te equivocas. –El tono de Laharl se había vuelto más fuerte. –Olvidar es incluso más difícil que perdonar. Olvidar algo es aparentar que nunca sucedió, y si no sucedió no hay nada que perdonar. Puedo perdonar, pero nunca voy a olvidar. Y no pienso olvidar las faltas de Flonne hasta hablar con ella. –Su voz regresó a la normalidad. –Por otro lado, realmente no me interesan mucho sus explicaciones. Eso pasó hace quinientos años después de todo. Si ella cree que he estado acostado en la cama comiendo helado de vainilla mientras miro telenovelas entonces quedará decepcionada.

-Sí. Supongo que es cierto. –Vyers no comenzaba a sentirse muy bien. Esto era casi como hablar con Ai, aunque Ai aprovecharía para insultarlo a él y a todos los que lo rodeaban, en cambia Laharl simplemente está argumentando.

-Y ya que hablamos sobre perdón, será mejor que te apures, porque no te he perdonado por meterte a mi cuarto ésta mañana.

-Sabía que me guardabas rencor por eso.

-Agradece que aun no me he desquitado. _Aun._ –En ese momento, los carteles ya estaban inundando la mitad del pueblo cercano al castillo, y los testimonios falsos ya estaban pasando por la radio y TV.

-Laharl. Muchas cosas han cambiado en la vida de Flonne en Celestia. –Nuevamente Laharl guardó silencio y esperó, no parecía nada sorprendido por eso. –Ella no vendrá sola. ¿Sabías que tenía una hermana?

-Ozone, si no me equivoco. Flonne la mencionó una vez, aunque no recuerdo que mencionara que se llevaban bien. –Algo relacionado a que Ozone no podía enfatizar con las costumbres de un ángel.

-Sí. Parece que en cierta forma se reconciliaron. Y también vendrá junto a un arcángel mayor, un amigo parece.

Un arcángel mayor. Laharl había escuchado sobre ellos, sólo los más antiguos tenían la clasificación de mayores. –Como se llama el arcángel.

-Esto… Gabriel.

-Interesante. ¿Eso era todo?

-Bueno… Sí… Eso era todo. –No. Había más. El Serafín le había confesado algo. Algo que Flonne le había confesado antes. Pero era algo que Flonne le había dicho únicamente a él y que el Serafín luego había pasado a Vyers únicamente por preocupación.

-¿Es todo? –Laharl lo miró como si no le creyese. –Bien, supongo que es todo lo que necesito saber sobre ella. Luego sonrió con gracia. – ¿Aunque no creo que tú y el Serafín se partieron la cabeza como un par de peleles pensando como darme una noticia tan estúpida como unos visitantes de más?

-Sólo creí que… bueno, tendrías que saberlo.

-Bueno, gracias por la información de mierda. –Luego lo reconsidero. –Por otro lado, me dijiste sobre ese arcángel mayor, supongo que no toda la información fue una mierda después de todo. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos… –Vyers lo vio irse mientras Laharl desplegaba su bufanda hasta convertirla en alas y marcharse hacia su habitación. Se sentía como una mierda. Su hijo estaba cambiando, y no precisamente para bien. Esa conversación casi resultó ser como las que tenía constantemente con Ai.

-Ai. –Dijo su nombre con ira reprimida. Hasta ahora no había pensado que quizás Ai pudo haberlo mantenido entretenido a propósito para desviar su atención de Laharl. Quizás no siempre, pero seguramente algunas de sus incursiones fueron simplemente para desviar su atención. Luego algo que dijo Laharl regresó su mente a tierra y su mandíbula casi tocó el piso.

-¡¿Él sabe sobre mí y el Serafín?¡

* * *

-Y me acusan a mí de ser gay. –Laharl cerró las cortinas del balcón mientras entraba. Ese grito posiblemente lo habían escuchado todos en el castillo.

Laharl sabía que Vyers tenía que tener tratos con algún ángel, era él único modo de que pudiese estar atento de lo que pasaba en Celestia. Lo del Serafín había sido simple azar. Pudo haber nombrado cualquier ángel, pero tenía que ser uno con influencias para saber tanto. Así que simplemente nombró al Serafín, si lo negaba entonces simplemente se equivoco y Vyers tenía tratos con algún ángel de rango menor que el Serafín.

El que hubiese acertado a la primera fue pura coincidencia.

* * *

-Maestro Overlord, ¿Saldrá esta tarde? –Tamia preguntó muy animada.

-Sí. –Laharl no pudo evitar notar ese ánimo. –¿Qué pasa?

-Jejeje. Creo que usted ya sabe lo que pasa. –Tamia se tapó la boca mientras hablaba.

-¿Nooo? –Laharl parecía algo desconcertado. ¿Había habido un cambio y él no lo había notado? Esperaba que no fuese nada demasiado importante, de ese modo podría decir que lo hizo a propósito para tener algo que hacer.

-Pleinair y usted…

Laharl se dio cuenta, era imposible que nadie hubiese visto a Pleinair tomándolo del brazo por los pasillos del castillo.

-Sí, tenemos una relación formal desde ayer en la tarde. Aunque no lo confirmamos hasta la mañana.

-¡¿Consumaron?¡

-Confirmamos. – ¿Por qué los demonios siempre malinterpretaban todo de formas depravadas? Uno esperaría que cuando malinterpretaban algo lo hiciesen de forma más violenta. –En fin, ¿Quién gano la apuesta?

-¿Eh?

-Era imposible no ver la tabla de apuestas colgada del techo. ¿Cómo creyeron que no la vería?

-También les pregunté eso… –Tamia se quejó en voz baja sobre la mano de obra prinnie. –Por otro lado, si lo hicieron formal ayer entonces el ganado fue Gargo, aunque podemos decir que fue hoy por la mañana y la ganadora sería yo. –Se rió malignamente.

-Supongo que la confirmación vale más que lo formal. –Laharl rodó sus ojos. –Has lo que quieras. Ahora llévame al pueblo cercano necesito ver si ya repartieron la noticia del pederasta en serie.

El rostro de Tamia cambio. – ¿Ese pervertido? Yo también escuché la noticia, siempre supe que esa era la cara de un pervertido, pero hacer algo así a las mujeres… y a los niños pequeños. Esperó que lo cuelguen cuando lo atrapen.

Laharl tuvo que aguantar una pequeña risa. –_Todo de acuerdo al plan._

* * *

**Castillo del Overlord.**

**Dos horas antes de la Llegada de Flonne.**

**Habitación privada de Barbara.**

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Ella nunca se había sentido así. Desde que nació había sido educada para ser la perfecta arma sin voluntad. Una herramienta que cualquiera con mayor rango a quien estuviese designada pudiese manejar. Se supone que era eso y nada más…

Pero algo era… Diferente.

Se miró al espejo. Su cara no se veía diferente. Su cuerpo era exactamente igual que siempre, ¿Qué era diferente entonces? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-…Laharl.

Decir su nombre le causaba una extraña mescla de algo que ella no podía explicar.

Laharl era diferente a cualquiera de los Maestros que ella tuvo con anterioridad. Pero no podía encontrar qué.

Ella era su sirviente… algo que el manejaba a voluntad. Una herramienta. Eso era algo de lo que había tratado de convencerse muchas veces cuando trabajaba junto a él.

Pero no podía.

Laharl no la trataba como algo, sino como alguien. Eso por si mismo tendría que haber sido corregido por ella misma, explicarle que era una herramienta que sigue ordenes. Pero como nadie le había ordenado explicar ella no lo había hecho. Así que decidió seguir así, esperando a que Laharl se diese cuenta de ello.

Esforzándose por que Laharl la viese como una herramienta.

Pero Laharl no la veía así.

Laharl ni siquiera la veía…

El trabajo era terminado y Laharl se iba sin hablar dos o tres palabras con nadie, a menos que fuese importante. Cuando hablaba con ella era por ordenes, pero por sus ordenes pudo saber que Laharl aun la veía como alguien y no como algo. Eso le molestó, y se esforzó por ser vista como algo. Se esforzó mortalmente por ser vista por Laharl.

-Pero… no es a mí a quien vez.

Pleinair.

Una simple acción tan simple como mencionar su nombre, no, incluso pensar en ella, podían hacer que algo la quemara fuertemente en su interior. Había visto a esa chica salir con Laharl demasiadas veces para ser un siervo común.

Una relación.

Laharl estaba forjando una relación con alguien.

Más allá de sus compañeros de armas, Laharl estaba relacionándose con alguien fuera del campo del campo de batalla y el deber.

Eso no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué me siento a sí con respecto a… Pleinair? –Incluso decir su nombre le resultaba desagradable.

Especialmente después de la forma en que la había visto hoy con Laharl.

Laharl…

Cuando Laharl la vio se sintió extraña. Pudo sentir algo en su pecho, no era igual a esa sensación desagradable que sentía cuando veía a Pleinair cerca de él. Esto era cálido. Pero a la vez no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no puedo identificar esto? ¿Estaré enferma?

De ser así, ¿Cuál era esa enfermedad?

-Tengo que seguir trabajando. –Quizás pudiese distraerse un poco con el trabajo. Aun había muchas cosas que hacer.

Salió por la puerta al pasillo.

Entonces escuchó algo rasgarse. Fue como si una hoja de papel hubiese sido atravesada.

Podía sentir algo cálido corriendo por su pecho.

Miró hacia abajo para ver una mano, no sobre su pecho, sino en su interior. Algo le estaba estrujando el corazón.

-_Amor._

Por fin podía darle un nombre a esa sensación que Laharl le transmitía a su interior. Aquello por lo que quería ser vista y elogiada por él. Eso era lo que sentía por Laharl.

Amor.

Todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo oscuro. Utilizó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para ver a su asesino a los ojos. Un último acto de desafío, y el primer acto hecho por su propia voluntad.

-La…harl.

Lo que le quedaba de fuerzas lo utilizó para dejar escapar el nombre de quién más amaba.

El brazo se desprendió de ella y su cuerpo cayó al piso.

-No te preocupes por Laharl. –Ai estrujó lentamente el órgano latente en su mano. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir como una esponja mientras lo estrujaba más y más. –Yo lo cuidaré bien.

Arrojó el órgano ahora destrozado al piso y se marchó de ahí.

* * *

Respiró profundamente el aire de los subsuelos.

Era tan nostálgico.

-¿Cómo puedes respirar este aire pútrido con tanta calma? –Siento que voy a asfixiarme.

-Realmente no hay mucha diferencia con el aire del Cielo, simplemente está más cargada de contaminación y peste.

-Para mi eso ya es diferente en extremo. –Sentía la necesidad de taparse la nariz con unas pinzas para ropa. – ¿Realmente echaste de menos un lugar así? Sabía que había algo muy malo contigo.

Miró con nostalgia al castillo a lo lejos. Podrían llegar en menos de treinta minutos volando.

-¿Estas lista Flonne? –Gabriel se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro. –A pasado tiempo, y yo más que nadie sabe que los demonios son rencorosos.

-Está bien. Debería haber hecho esto hace tiempo… En lugar de irme como lo hice.

-¿Y quién no querría irse de éste lugar? Si no lo hubieses hecho en el peor de los casos serías la reina de está roca estéril.

-Entonces regresa. Las puertas ya se están cerrando, y bajo la nueva orden del Serafín no serán abiertas por nadie que no esté de lado de Celestia. –Eso le extrañó mucho. ¿Qué era lo que al Serafín le preocupaba? ¿Qué alguno de ellos pudiese ser obligado a abrirlas? Ella no era engreída, pero estaba segura de que no muchos demonios podrían hacerle frente en combate. –Simplemente-¿Wa?

Antes acabar pudo sentir como algo la tomaba de la ropa y la arrastraba de vuelta a Celestia.

-¡¿Gabriel?¡ –Ambas gritaron al unisón. Pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado y no pudieron ver absolutamente nada.

Gabriel y lo que sea que la arrastró habían atravesado las puertas y entrado al reino de los Cielos.

* * *

Gabriel se soltó rápidamente del agarre de su invitado no deseado. Pero no pudo evitar una terrible patada que la mandó a volar contra algunas estatuas del jardín donde descansaba la puerta de entrada al Inframundo.

-¿Pero que demonios? –Se paró como si nada y se limpió la ropa de los restos de tierra y polvo. Todavía estaba algo confundida sobre lo que había pasado, al menos hasta que vio al frente.

A su invitado no deseado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Ai. –Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. –Y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.


	7. Chapter 7

Este hombre es peligroso.

Eso era lo que el instinto de Gabriel le alertaba. Ella había pasado más de mil años dentro del Inframundo luchando en las antiguas guerras del Cielo y el Infierno. Un ángel no sobrevive a eso sin instintos. Ella misma había desarrollado algo que le permitía calcular el nivel de amenaza de un enemigo. Y lo que veía ahora simplemente era… peligro. No podía sentir otra cosa.

-Es de estúpidos desafiar a un ángel en su propio terreno. Especialmente a un arcángel. –Separó sus piernas y sacó la espada corta de su cintura. Gabriel estaba usando un pequeño protector que protegía únicamente su pecho, era plateado y se veía sumamente fuerte. Tenía puesta una camisa celeste con los botones inferiores desabotonados, lo que le permitía a cualquiera ver su ombligo. Una falda de color similar con volantes y un pequeño corte inferior hasta la rodilla para permitirle mejor movilidad. A simple vista era una mujer hermosa. Su cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules, combinados con rasgos maduros y una fuerza que resaltaba a simple vista. Era una de las mejores en el Cielo y su reputación era muy conocida. – ¿Sabes acaso quién soy? ¿Sabes en donde estás peleando?

-Gabriel, sin apellidos conocidos. Otros nombres: la muerte celeste, el Poder de Dios, la justicia de los justos, etc. Son demasiados para enumerarlos. Considerada una de las mayores guerreras del Cielo con más de trecientas incursiones en el Infierno en las antiguas guerras; la más larga duró más de mil años y se cobró la cabeza de Amon.

-Veo que me cono-

-Auto-proclamada adicta al azúcar, le encantan los pasteles de chocolate, tartas de manzana y pudines bajos en colesterol. Detesta los vegetales.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo-

-Medidas: 95 cms de busto, 89 cms de caderas y 59 cms de cintura.

-¿E-eh? –Cubrió su pecho con su brazo izquierdo mientras extendía su espada hacia Ai con el derecho, por un segundo se sintió totalmente desnuda. –¿Qué esta-

-Tuvo un romance con Uriel que duró poco más de cincuenta años, pero no funcionó. Lo volvió a intentar con Samuel, pero nunca volvió a llamarla. Experimentó un poco con-

-¡Vasta, Vasta, Vasta¡ –Gabriel golpeó el piso con su pie hasta dejar un profundo cráter. –No necesitas decir eso en voz alta, ¿Y como sabes tanto?

-Internet. El busto de 95 cms es una mentira, su protector lo hace parecer más grande, su verdadera medida es…

-¡GIAAA¡ –Gabriel saltó rápidamente hacia la dirección de Ai y agitó su espada con la intención de partirlo por la mitad.

Ai a su vez saltó hacia atrás, hasta estar parado sobre la enorme puerta que conectaba al Cielo con el Infierno. Miró a Gabriel con una expresión sombría.

Gabriel a su vez lo miró con una de furia. No había palabras que valieran entre ambos.

-¡Gabriel¡ –Más ángeles comenzaron a llegar. Aparentemente alterados por la conmoción. –¿Qué está pasando? Hemos mandado llamar a los arcángeles, y se acercan refuerzos, ¿Es un ataque desde el Inframundo? Sabía que aprovecharían este momento para atacar. Malditos demonios. –Todo ya había sido preparado en el caso de que algunos demonios intentaran algún ataque contra el Cielo.

-Parece que la suerte no está de tu lado. –Gabriel se mofó de Ai. –No sólo atacaste a un arcángel y te metiste en su propio territorio, sino que acabas de atraer a todo un grupo de ángeles bastante molestos. Realmente eres un idiota.

Ai continuó indiferente ante ella y los grupos de ángeles que se acercaban. Entonces hizo algo que confundió a Gabriel. Aun en su territorio ella se encontraba insegura sobre el hombre que veía, incluso apoyada por sus compañeros. Y eso hizo que la sensación de intranquilidad y peligro creciera aun más.

Ai sonrió.

Ai saltó tan rápido como un torpedo recién disparado hacia uno de los ángeles que flotaban en el aire. El tiempo pareció ir más despacio cuando Ai estuvo a escasos centímetros del pobre ángel, que lo miró con sorpresa y confusión. Entonces Ai descargó una terrible patada que lo partió por la mitad. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para protegerse o esquivar, la sorpresa y el shock habían sido demasiado grandes.

Ai cayó a unos metros detrás de Gabriel, entre ambos caían los restos del ángel que había matado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta para ver al otro mientras exclamaciones de horror y furia escapaban de los ángeles que los rodeaban. Entonces las cabezas de ambos voltearon sobre sus hombros. Gabriel lo miraba seriamente, pero sus ojos delataban una profunda furia; Ai la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

La batalla había iniciado.

* * *

La evacuación de la ciudad había empezado casi tan rápido como las invocaciones de bestias sagradas. Los unicornios y dragones blancos se dirigían rápidamente al lugar del desastre. Una gran cantidad de arcángeles volaba por los cielos mientras ángeles se quedaban atrás para supervisar la evacuación.

-¡Giaah¡ –Gabriel dejó un inmenso cráter en medio de la ciudad. Había caído totalmente de espadas y estaba sumamente adolorida, no se había sentido así desde sus incursiones al Infierno. Quizás había perdido condición desde esos días.

El cráter creció cuando algo más cayó donde ella estaba. Gabriel ya había saltado fuera del cráter cuando la tierra que el impacto había levantado comenzó a disiparse. Ai estaba parado en medio. Haber recibido un golpe como ese en sus condiciones habría sido casi fatal, a diferencia de sus compañeros. Muchos ángeles ya habían caído a manos de ese monstruo frente a ella.

El protector en su pecho había sido destruido después de recibir el impacto directo de tres míseros golpes, y su camisa y falda habían sido totalmente desgarradas. Ella misma se había arrancado la falda cuando los restos comenzaban a ser molestos para la lucha, dejando al descubierto un par de bragas blancas como la nieve. Su camisa estaba destrozada hasta el punto en que podía verse el sujetador blanco en su pecho. Hubiese resultado una apariencia provocativa de no ser por la sangre y suciedad que la cubrían. Una gota de sangre escapó de la comisura de su boca. La lamió y escupió aun lado mientras preparaba nuevamente su espada.

-72 de busto. –Ai dijo mientras seguía sonriendo. –Espera, ¿Ese es un sujetador UP? Supongo que realmente eres una tabla de planchar.

Lanzas que brillaban con una luz dorada comenzaron a volar hacia Ai. Ai miró levemente hacia atrás y retiró su cabeza de la trayectoria de la primera, se movió levemente hacia la derecha esquivando la segundo, y dio tres pasos rápidos hacia atrás esquivando las demás.

-El problema con esas lanzas es que su trayectoria es demasiado lineal. Ni siquiera son afectadas por el viento o la rotación de la tierra. Van directamente hacia el objetivo. Todo lo que hace falta para esquivarlas es moverse hacia cualquier lado antes de que lleguen a ti. –Negó con su cabeza. –No entiendo como otros estúpidos pueden quedarse tildados viendo como se acerca su fin.

A diferencia de Gabriel, Ai apenas demostraba cualquier tipo de herida. La sangre sobre él era de todos los compañeros que habían muerto a sus manos, literalmente. Hasta ahora Ai no había utilizado ningún tipo de armas o estilo de combate que ella pudiese conocer. Lo más preocupante es que ni siquiera se veía cansado o preocupado por nada que le rodeara.

Suspiró, pero no con un aire de cansancio, sino de decepción. –Es lo mismo con los ángeles. Lo has notado, ¿Verdad? La mayoría de los ángeles aquí siguen el mismo patrón de lucha, ni siquiera se esfuerzan en intentar algo nuevo. Una vez que lees a través de eso es fácil ir contra ellos.

Gabriel chasqueó la lengua. Era exactamente lo que ella había dicho hace tiempo en la academia. Las estrategias de los nuevos guerreros y patrones de lucha seguían siempre el mismo patrón de ataque, defensa, retroceso. La respuesta a sus quejas fue un simple; con esos demonios no se necesita nada más, ¿O piensas que esas bestias van a saber algo más del arte de la guerra? Lo hacían, ella había luchado contra ellos cientos de veces, mucho más de lo que esos estirados y sus títulos heredados podían decir. Lo cierto es que muchos se habían confiado demasiado cuando las guerras terminaron.

No fue la única en quejarse, pero todo era por decisión y votos, y la mayoría de los concejeros preferían no desperdiciar fondos en más guerreros de los que ahora necesitaban.

-¿Quizás después de esto se lo piensen mejor? –Murmuró para ella misma. Detrás de ellas se acercaban dragones blancos y panteras etéreas tan grandes como un auto. Se alegró por eso, a diferencia de sus actuales compañeros las bestias no seguían un patrón en concreto, y para ese monstruo era necesario algo que no siguiese un patrón.

-¡Retrocedan¡ –Les gritó desde el suelo. –Atiendan a los heridos. Ataquen desde la distancia si están totalmente seguros de que podrán darle, pero no utilicen nada demasiado grande, no queremos destruir más de nuestro hogar.

-Negativo, continúen con el ataque.

-¿Qué? –Gabriel los miró con incredulidad.

Ai volteó su cabeza y levantó una ceja. Hasta donde sabía los arcángeles mayores tenían una gran autoridad.

-Yo estoy a cargo de esta compañía, no tienes la autoridad suficiente para decirnos que hacer. –Un arcángel respondió con mal humor desde él cielo.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel, arcángel mayor y exijo-

-Tus exigencias no significan nada. –La interrumpió. –Ese monstruo atacó el Cielo y yo estoy a cargo de defenderlo. No necesitamos que arcángeles de una generación innecesaria para nuestros tiempos se metan en nuestro trabajo. Mucho menos si son tan indecentes.

Gabriel era consiente de la falta de camaradería de muchos ángeles de ésta generación. Muchos de ellos pensaban que el tiempo de gloría de los antiguos había quedado atrás, que se les estaba dando demasiada importancia y desviando la atención de la nueva generación. Pero no pensó uno de los arcángeles encargados de la protección de la ciudad cercana a la puerta al Infierno fuera uno de ellos. Mucho menos que sintiera necesario mencionar su actual estado. Ella era más que consiente que en el campo de batalla lo que menos importa era el pudor. De ser necesario ella lucharía totalmente desnuda sin molestarse en cubrir absolutamente nada; ¿De que sirve sentir vergüenza si eso hace que las cabezas rueden? Pero por supuesto, esa era otra de las cosas que ya no se enseñaban en la academia.

Ai miró con diversión a Gabriel y después al Capitán de los ángeles. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Así que- ¡Ah¡ –Su discursó fue interrumpido por una piedra que se estrelló en su rostro. La piedra se hizo añicos después del impacto. Miró de donde había provenido y sus ojos se encendieron con rabia. –Arcángeles, sus lanzas sagradas; ángeles, flechas santas. Démosle con todo lo que tenemos.

Ai desvió su atención a Gabriel, le envió le giñó el ojo mientras le mandaba un beso y corrió… hacia las hermosas casas del pueblo.

-¿Qué…? ¡No¡

-¡Fuego¡

Las flechas y lanzas volaron directamente hacia Ai. Orbes de energía santa las siguieron junto con fuego y rayos.

Ai se metió en la primera casa mientras la primera oleada le caía encima.

-Esa casa no te protegerá de nosotros, y todos los ángeles ya han sido evacuados. ¡Ataquen¡ Es mejor perder una casa en el combate que la vida de sus ocupantes.

Los ataques destrozaron la casa por completo.

Ai saltó en medio del humo y el fuego. Saltó por los techos de las casas circundantes mientras los ataques lo dejaban de lloverle. Muy pronto el fuego comenzó a extenderse hacia las casas más próximas, más allá de donde Ai estaba escapando.

-¡No lo dejen escapar¡ ¡No-¡Ah¡

-¡Idiota¡ –Gabriel le dio un terrible golpe.

El capitán la miró con terrible cólera. –Esto es traición.

-Cierre la boca y dígale a sus hombres que se detengan. –Gabriel no estaba para perder en tiempo. Si ese hombre no iba a detenerlos entonces lo haría ella, y no sería agradable.

-¿Detenernos? Por fin se ha dado cuenta de la fuerza a la que se enfrenta y se a dejado dominar por el pánico y el miedo, si nos detenemos ahora podría encontrar algún modo de escapar.

-¿Miedo? Claramente está jugando con ustedes. Sólo mire. –Señaló el campo de batalla. –Está haciendo que sus propios hombres destruyan el pueblo cuyo deber es proteger.

El capitán dejo escapar una mueca amarga. –En todos los combates existen sacarificaos. Unas cuantas casas vale-¡Wa¡

-A mí no me hable de sacrificios, ¿Entendió? –Gabriel lo tomó del cuello. Que personas como esta creyeran realmente lo que saben que es el sacrificio la llenaban de rabia. Ellos nunca sabrían lo que es realmente sacrificarse por nada ni nadie, no como ella y sus hermanos. –Primero, la evacuación aun continuaba cuando la batalla se trasladó al pueblo, y no podemos estar seguros de que muchas de esas casas no hubiesen tenido ángeles ocultos en su interior. En estos momentos… –Miró la dirección del monstruo. –Ese monstruo se dirige hacia el grupo de evacuación. No está huyendo; los está dirigiendo. Así que ahora les dirá a sus hombres que se detengan y se dediquen a apagar el desastre que usted les llevó a cometer. De lo contrario tendré que relevarlo de sus deberes, tomar el control de sus fuerzas y someterlo a una corte celestial por abuso de poder sin mencionar ir en contra de la autoridad de un arcángel mayor y faltarle al respeto en público.

Gabriel lo soltó y el capital de los ángeles estuvo apunto de perder la estabilidad y caer a tierra. Quería decir algo, gritar, ordenar un ataque, acusarla de traición, pero lo que dijo era cierto. Según la ley, ella era quién tenía más autoridad que él, y él no sólo la había desobedecido sino que insultado frente a sus guerreros.

-Hombres… –Gritó. –Cese el fuego, sepárense en dos grupos: grupo A y B. Grupo A: controlen el fuego, grupo B: persigan al intruso. –Los ángeles detuvieron sus ataques y el grupo B comenzó a perseguir a Ai. –Esto no ha acabado. –Miró a Gabriel con promesa de venganza.

-Por supuesto que no ha acabado. –Gabriel se encargaría de reportar todo esto, no podía dejar a un hombre así cargar con tanto poder y la seguridad de vidas inocentes, ¿Cuántas de ellas se habían perdido por ese ataque tan estúpido y guiado por la rabia?

* * *

Ai se rió mientras comenzaba a correr por las calles de Celestia. Comenzaba a agradarle Gabriel. Poseía un juicio rápido y una gran fortaleza. Quizás si las cosas no salían bien con Pleinair podría dirigirla al Inframundo como otra posible opción para Laharl. Aunque sospechó que ese plan seguramente fracasaría, no la veía como una mujer muy interesada en los romances, y Laharl seguramente no estaría muy interesado en ella, si es que lo estaba de algún modo.

Los ángeles se acercaban, algunos habían materializado sus arcos y disparaban contra él. Las flechas quedaban fuertemente clavadas al piso sin siquiera rozarlo. –Demasiado fácil. ¿Es que no hay más arcángeles como Gabriel aquí? –Tampoco podía culpar a nadie. Los arcángeles mayores seguramente tenían cosas mejores que hacer que quedarse a vigilar una puerta, incluso Gabriel fue traído aquí por petición del Serafín hace algunos meses.

Pensó en hacerle una visita al Serafín, pero era demasiado pronto y aun no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Y si acababa con él tendría que perder un montón de tiempo esperando por su reemplazo, sin mencionar el tiempo que tardaría en conseguir un perfil psicológico. Era mejor que el Serafín continuara viviendo, por un tiempo.

Corrió hacia un callejón, se detuvo en el medio y atravesó las paredes hacia la casa donde estaba unida. Los ángeles sobrevolaron la casa y esperaron a que Ai saliese por algún lado.

Ai regresó tranquilamente sobre sus pasos, salió del agujero que acababa de crear y corrió más hacia la otra acera y sus callejones antes de que nadie lo viese.

-Sus técnicas de persecución son terribles, ¿Cuándo presioné el botón de fácil? –Caminó tranquilamente mientras trataba de orientarse. Conocía estas calles, él mismo había estudiado los mapas del pueblo y muchos otros, incluyendo las ciudades que podrían ser importantes. Aunque hasta ahora sólo había encontrado dos o tres ciudades flotantes que podrían tener algo que le gustaría tener, aunque eso es algo para otro momento.

* * *

-Bienve- Tamia se cortó por un segundo. –Bienvenidas. –El saludo fue carente de emoción y no sonrió. No era la persona que esperaba, aunque tampoco era alguien desconocido. –Buenas noches, a pasado tiempo, Flonne.

-A pasado tiempo, Tamia. –Flonne la saludó con una gran sonrisa. –Yo… –Luego no supo exactamente que decir. –Veo que sigues trabajando en el portal.

-Sí. El salario es bueno y el trabajo en su mayor parte consiste en saluda a quienes entran y salen.

-¿Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando? –Ozone se metió entre ellas.

-¡Ozone¡

-No me culpes por querer saber. Creí que ya habían arreglado que para mi lo primero es el dinero.

Flonne resopló, esa era una de las cosas que esperaba cambiar de Ozone. Su gran amor por el dinero no iba con los estándares de un ángel, pero ella lo aceptaba y no trataba de cambiarlo.

Tamia sonrió. –Me caes muy bien.

-Gracias.

Tamia luego se dirigió a Flonne. –Si esperas hablar con Laharl entonces te diré que acaba de salir.

-¿Salir? –Flonne esperaba poder encontrarse con él ni bien llegar al castillo. –Supongo que es normal, no podía saber cuando llegaría.

-Así que este es el castillo de un Rey Demonio… –Ozone había empezado a husmear mientras su hermana hablaba con Tamia. El lugar le parecía enorme, muy diferente cualquier lugar que hubiese visto en Celestia. Allí realmente no había castillos, al menos no en el pueblo donde vivían. El Serafín vivía en una mansión enorme, pero este lugar debía valer al menos el diez veces más si era más grande en el interior que en el exterior. Y si era tan antiguo como lo parecía. – Debe valer una fortuna.

-Ciertamente lo hace. Aunque la valorización es algo que deberías preguntarle a Laharl, él hizo una cuenta hace un año, no creo que el monto total hubiese cambiado mucho.

Ozone se sobresaltó levemente antes de darse cuenta de donde le hablaban. Parecía que se había alejado más de la cuenta y había terminado frente a una inmensa puerta doble, justamente cuando alguien estaba saliendo de ahí.

-A, creo que me alejé demasiado. Bueno, no creo que importe mucho, tampoco soy una niña para que me estén cuidando. –Aunque Flonne le dijo que no se alejara de ella en todo momento para no perderse, aunque cuando se ronda sola por un castillo repleto de demonios uno pensaría que perderse es la menor preocupación. Aunque hasta ahora Ozone no había encontrado nada demasiado temible. Y sencillamente no quería perder el tiempo siguiendo a Flonne mientras ella trata inútilmente de recobrar viejos lazos.

-Eres un ángel. –El demonio lo dijo con tono plano. Más que una pregunta era una afirmación de lo obvio. –Supongo que eso significa que Flonne por fin regresó. Aunque me esperaba que fuese más tarde.

-Sí. Bueno, realmente hubiésemos llegado hace una hora, pero algo nos atacó en las puertas y se llevó a uno de nosotros de vuelta a Celestia.

-¿Atacadas? –Sonaba genuinamente desconcertada. –No es de sorprenderse si se toma en cuenta que muchos demonios no tienen aprecio por Celestia. Aunque no puedo decir si es de cuerdos el arrastrar a un ángel a su propio territorio.

-Es lo que le dije a Flonne, pero ella insistió en esperar una hora por Gabriel. –Ozone suspiró con indignación, esa fue la hora más larga de su vida. Con los lamentos de Flonne y sus intentos de abrir la puerta. –Le dije cientos de veces que Gabriel estaría bien, que seguramente estaba lidiando con un montón de papeleo o interrogatorios de cosas que hacen los arcángeles. O quizás lo tomó como excusa para no volver al Inframundo. –Optaba por lo último. Ozone se había dado cuenta de la negativa que Gabriel se veía con la idea de regresar al Inframundo.

-Bien, no me sorprende el atentado. Lo que me sorprende es que hubiese un demonio lo suficientemente paciente para esperar. O quizás se filtró un poco de información.

-¿Acaso sabían cuando vendríamos? –Eso la tomo por sorpresa. Estaba segura de que por lo apresurado que todo había sido nadie había podido alertar al Inframundo sobre su llegada.

-Sí.

…

-¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo? Quiero decir… esperaba algo un poco más detallado. –Ozone no se esperaba una respuesta tan plana.

-¿Qué más hay que decir? Realmente no sé como Laharl se enteró y no me lo dijo. –No es como si le hubiese preguntado, posiblemente es un de esos temas incómodos de los que no quiere hablar. –Supongo que no cambia mucho las cosas. Ya están aquí. Bienvenida, espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en el Inframundo, que no te maten, que tu hermana se mantenga alejada mi novio si no quiere que la golpee hasta dejarla en un charco de su propia mierda, aléjate de las ventanas por la noche ¿Quieres comer algo? La cocina está por ese pasillo, simplemente voltea a la izquierda y después sigue derecho hasta que veas una puerta con una placa de una gorra de chef.

-¿Qué fue lo tercero?

-Aléjate de las ventanas por la noche.

El estomago de Ozone gruñó un poco.

-Creo que sí pasaré por la cocina. La comida es gratis, ¿No?

El demonio asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Por cierto, mí nombre es Ozone, soy la hermana menor de Flonne ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pleinair. Me ocupo de reunir a los miembros del Concejo. –Hizo una reverencia. –Y sólo quiero agregar que confío en Laharl, pero no puedo confiar en Flonne. Ella seguramente encontrará que muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años, y haría bien en asimilarlo desde ahora si no quiere terminar de una patada en el próximo expreso a Celestia.

Si ésta chica era una antigua amiga de Flonne sería normal que desconfiara de ella después de su partida, y Ozone tampoco había hablado con Flonne casi nada sobre el Inframundo, y dudaba que Flonne se hubiese mantenido en contacto con alguien allí abajo. De hecho, Ozono no tenía ni idea de como eran las cosas en el Inframundo. Esta visita era en realidad un medio para aprender más de un mundo que aprecia el dinero tanto como o incluso más que ella.

-Realmente no sé mucho sobre las relaciones que mi hermana abandonó en este mundo, pero debo suponer que no todas estarán felices de que mi hermana regresara.

-Supones bien. Yo apenas tenía tratos con Flonne, y aun así me siento incomoda con su regreso. –Más incomoda de lo que ella misma hubiese pensado que estaría. Pensó que sería más fácil ahora que estaba preparada, pero la necesidad de acabar con Flonne y arrojarla de nuevo a su estúpido reino de lo cielos era inmensa. ¿Estos eran los celos de una novia? Los celos realmente podían ser aterradores… para la pobre alma que se interpusiese entre una novia celosa y el objetivo de sus celos. –Pero… al final todo depende de Laharl, y él estuvo dispuesto a dejar que regresara.

-¿Dispuesto?

-Se supone el Overlord debe ser informado setenta y dos horas antes de cualquier llegada de distintos reinos, sin mencionar un informe concreto sobre los visitantes, la razón de su visita y el tiempo estimado que pasaran en el Inframundo, sin embargo parece que el único mensaje que llegó a Laharl fue la carta de Flonne. Esa falta del protocolo debería haber sellado las puertas para Flonne por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, Laharl estuvo dispuesto a que regresara. Supongo que lo hizo más por la memoria de Etna que por cualquier otro lazo sentimental.

Ozone pestañó un par de veces. –A nosotras… no se nos informó de nada de eso.

-Obviamente no, porque Flonne recibe trato especial.

-…Sí. Opino lo mismo. –Ozone misma había visto como el Serafín siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier petición de Flonne. Era más que obvio que era su ángel favorito, pero uno esperaría que los gobernantes no tuviesen favoritismos con nadie.

-En fin, Laharl no está, pero ten por seguro que cuando regrese, el primer lugar que visitará será la cocina. –Hizo una última reverencia antes de seguir su camino.

Ozone se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Espera.

Entonces escuchó nuevamente hablar a Pleinair.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te daré un concejo, si lo sigues o no es asunto tuyo.

A Ozone eso le sonó más como una advertencia. De repente sintió una enorme tención en medio de ellas, como si el espacio podría ser reducido en menos de un segundo y ella pudiese terminar en el piso. Tragó saliva instintivamente, esperando lo que Pleinair pudiese decirle.

-Aléjate del puré de papas. Lo que queda es de Laharl y se enojará mucho si alguien se lo come. –Dicho todo siguió su camino.

…

¿Eh?

* * *

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se encontraba frente a la habitación de Sicily en el castillo. No recordaba cuando había llegado, en realidad, tendría que haber ido al pueblo para asegurarse de que la voz sobre el pervertido se hubiese esparcido.

Toco tres veces. Ya que estaba ahí, al menos se aseguraría de como estaba. No la había visto a Sicily en todo el día, y eso no era común en ella. Generalmente es la primera en abordarlo de cualquier forma posible. Quizás la charla que tuvieron antes dio sus frutos.

-Sicily, ¿Estas ahí? –Volvió a tocar. – ¿Sicily?

Le parecía extraño que no le respondiera, en estos momentos tendría que estar saltando directamente a la puerta para abrirle. O quizás no estuviese. Era tarde, pero los demonios realmente no tenían hora de queda.

-Voy a entrar. –Llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta.

-Estoy aquí. –Se escuchó detrás de la puerta. La mano de Laharl se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me respondías?

-Lo siento hermano, pero no me siento muy bien y estaba durmiendo. –Su voz se escuchaba bien en realidad, quizás un poco cansada. –No creo que pueda salir por unos días.

Laharl miró fijamente la puerta por un segundo. Había algo que se sentía fuera de lugar. –¿Quieres que mande a los prinnies por algo de comer? Podría conseguir a un buen sacerdote en un segundo, si hace falta.

-No la hace hermano, pero te lo agradezco. Eres muy consiente conmigo. –Respondió. –Sólo quiero descansar un poco.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si es lo que tú deseas, entonces no puedo rebatirlo. Tu autoridad como Tirano ya de por si te permite ir a donde te plazca en tus propias tierras; como hermano mayor eres libre de ir y venir sin mi permiso, siempre y cuando mi estado de salud no sea el mejor o hubiese algún estado de emergencia.

-¿Eh? – ¿Desde cuando Sicily hablaba tanto? Y de esa forma tan explicativa. –Realmente me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

Al entrar… todo estaba bien. Eso lo extrañó. Pero no debería parecerle extraño. ¿Por qué las cosas no tendrían que estar bien? Sicily estaba acostada en la cama en su pijama. No se veía muy enferma, así que quizás no fuese nada realmente grave.

Además… Sicily estaba sonriéndole, como invitándolo a acercarse. Lo hubiese hecho de todas formas, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese realmente bien.

-Me alegra de que te preocupes tanto por mí, hermano mayor.

Laharl no respondió y se acercó a la cama.

-¿Algún problema? –Sicily lo vio con expresión confundida. Tenía razones para hacerlo, ni Laharl mismo sabía porque esto se sentía tan mal.

-No. Simplemente voy a tomarte la fiebre. –Puso su mano sobre la frente de Sicily. –Esta caliente…

-¿Eso es tan raro? Estoy enferma, hermano.

-Sí. Supongo. –Miró su propia mano después de retirarla de la frente de Sicily. Había algo ahí que se sentía tan raro, tan fuera de lugar.

-Tal vez tú eres demasiado frío hermano. –La mano de Sicily sujetó su mano. –Tus manos… ¿Cuántas veces las has usado para acabar con todo aquel que se opone a ti? ¿Cuántos conjuros has lanzado con ellas? ¿Cuántas armas has blandido? ¿Cuántas vidas has segado? Todo con estas manos. –Acercó la mano de Laharl a su rostro hasta descansar la palma en su mejilla. –Unas manos que fácilmente podrían darme muerte me están acariciando con ternura en estos momentos. Laharl, si quieres matarme entonces te diré que jamás tendrás otra oportunidad que no sea ésta. Si cierras tu mano en estos momentos posiblemente podrás arrancarme gran pare de mi mejilla; si utilizas un conjuro entonces desintegraras mi cabeza.

Laharl retiró rápidamente su mano del rostro de Sicily.

-¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, Sicily¡

-En el fondo lo sabes. –Sicily sonrió con picardía mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. –Deseas hacerlo, pero no lo harás. Sabes que me necesitas. Yo, quién está más cerca de ti que nadie, mucho más de lo que Etna y Flonne pudieron llegar a estarlo en toda su existencia. Sabes que soy lo único que se quedará contigo hasta el final. –Se paró en la cama y se acercó a Laharl. Laharl sintió el impulso de retroceder, pero lo contuvo, hubiese sido humillante retroceder de una niñita enferma, especialmente si era su hermana menor.

Sicily acarició tiernamente las mejillas de Laharl mientras acercaba su rostro al de él. Entonces las traslado detrás de su nuca y bajaron hacia su espalda. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y sus brazos lo mantuvieron en un abrazo.

-En el fondo… sabes que nadie te amará tanto como yo lo hago.

Laharl la empujó. Sicily cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

-¿No te parece que esto es ir demasiado deprisa? A mí no me incomoda, pero te pediré que no seas tan brusco… para empezar.

-¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Sicily? Creí que ya habíamos arreglado éste problema.

Sicily se rió ligeramente. –Ciertamente lo hicimos. –Entonces sonrió a Laharl. –Sólo estoy bromeando, Hermano mayor.

Laharl se cruzó de brazos mientras jadeaba indignado. –Pues controla esas bromas, Sicily. Casi me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Awuuu. Eso fue cruel, ¿No te preocupa dañar mi orgullo de chica? –Sicily se arrastró debajo de las sabanas con las mejillas hinchadas por la molestia.

-Eres mí hermana, ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por tu orgullo de chica? Ya estoy más que preocupado por ti como tú hermano.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-No lo hagas.

-Aun así lo haré.

-Tómalo como quieras, es prueba de que realmente estás enferma. –Laharl se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. –Más tarde mandaré a alguien para que te examine.

-¿No podrías hacerlo tu? Preferiría ser tocada por las manos de alguien en quién confío.

-Más tarde enviaré a Barbara para que te revise.

-Mí error, quise decir que preferiría que fueran tus manos las que tocaran cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Incluiré a un buen psiquiatra.

Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?


	8. Chapter 8

-No puedo creerlo, realmente hay información mía por toda la red. –Gabriel se encontraba conectada a la Wikipedia por medio de su teléfono celular inteligente, y aun no podía creer lo que veía. –¿Cómo? Creí que los humanos sólo tenían esa basura histórica que ellos mismos recolectaron sobre nosotros, ¿Cómo se enteraron de mis gustos y medidas? Además de los romances.

-Este… –Un soldado femenino se acercó a ella. –Desde que Celestia se conectó a Internet, mucha información nueva es subida y descargada continuamente por los tres reinos. Aunque es cierto que esa información no debería estar en Wikipedia, ya que se han separado las redes para que no muchos humanos puedan acceder a las mismas del Paraíso y el Infierno, en realidad sólo los altos cargos del Vaticano pueden acceder a nuestras redes. ¿Quizás alguien con acceso a la red de Celestia filtró la información a redes humanas?

-¿Pero quién haría algo tan horrible? No, espera. Para empezar, ¿Si esto es información de Celestia por qué es publico? ¿Cómo siquiera llegó a ser de dominio publico? ¿Y por qué es sólo de mí? No puedo encontrar nada sobre ese idiota de Uriel o Samuel, a excepción de un montón de información exagerada sobre su grandeza, aunque es esa basura antigua de las leyendas. –Eso era terriblemente injusto. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la humillada? Sospechaba que Uriel podía tener algo que ver con esto, era el único que podría saber su verdadero tamaño de pechos… además de Anabel, aunque eso es otra historia. –Una que tampoco acabó muy bien…

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Nada¡ –Guardó rápidamente su teléfono inteligente. – ¿Ya tienen alguna pista del intruso?

-Lo sentimos, pero es casi como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. Tratamos de rastrear alguna firma mágica, pero parece que en ningún momento utilizó magia, y rastrear la que el cuerpo libera naturalmente tampoco nos está resultando fácil. –El soldado suspiró con resignación. Tratar de encontrar a ese hombre estaba resultando terriblemente complicado.

Gabriel suspiró. –Esto podrá sonar algo tétrico, pero necesito que todas las unidades de búsqueda se reagrupen.

-¿Se reagrupen? ¿Cancelaremos la búsqueda? No le veo nada de tétrico, aunque no apoyo la idea de dejar algo así suelto por el Cielo.

-No lo haremos, y ahora estoy llegando a la parte macabra. –Gabriel miró al soldado a los ojos. –Investiguen en las áreas de las unidades desaparecidas.

-¿Desaparecidas?

-Hay que ser honestas. Con un monstruo así, nunca esperé que todas nuestras unidades regresaran con vida. Lo más seguro es que se esté encargando de muchas de ellas en silencio. Redoblen la seguridad donde las unidades desaparecidas estaban investigando y que los soldados se cuiden de no ser los próximos.

El soldado parecía dudar después de escuchar eso.

-¡Rápido¡

-¡Sí, señora¡

Gabriel la vio volar para transmitir sus órdenes. Realmente nunca esperó que fuese tan fácil rastrear a algo así, aun con el nivel de destrozos que causaba a su paso, no se veía como alguien estúpido que caería en la desesperación y comenzaría a destrozar todo a su alrededor tratando de escapar.

Ese monstruo se lo tomó con calma de principio a fin y aun ahora seguramente estaba oculto en algún lugar, burlándose de ellos en las sombras.

-Te encontraré. –Murmuró. –No importa donde te escondas. Te encontraré y te haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que has causado.

Ascendió hasta que el pueblo entero era visible. Para un pueblo era terriblemente grande, le sorprendía que no fuese declarada una ciudad. Pero eso correspondía al Serafín. Aun si extra-oficialmente eran una ciudad, aunque él seguía llamándole pueblo. Quizás por que cuando era joven todo a su alrededor era un pueblo.

No importaba.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tenía que exterminar a un monstruo.

* * *

-En serio, esa fue la persecución más estúpida que he tenido en mí vida. –Ai se sentó en una silla frente a un pequeño ordenador, junto a él había una taza de café que el mismo se había preparado. –Podrías haberme ofrecido algo tu mismo, ¿Sabes? Eres un pésimo anfitrión.

-¿Es que estás demente? ¿Cómo puedes entrar así a Celestia y causar todo éste alboroto? O Dios, o Dios. ¿Qué voy a hacer? –El ángel comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Su nombre era Ike, era uno de los informadores de Baal. Uno sin casi nada de influencias, pero un recolector de información a fin y al cabo.

-Tenía un problema que requería de solución y utilizar el portal de Baal tomaba demasiado tiempo. –El portal de Baal tomaba alrededor de doce horas para ser preparado y el viaje de regreso eran otras doce horas. Ai no podía tomar ese tiempo para ir, y si todo salía bien tampoco para volver. –Y no te quejes, me aseguraré de poner otro cero en tu cheque.

-No me iportan los cheques, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas vidas se perdieron por esto?

-No tantas como las que se han perdido por tus acciones, Ike. –Ai habló de manera fría, pero sin dejar atrás su usual burla.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-¿Creías que no utilizábamos la información que nos dabas? ¿Qué te tomábamos como un informante menor y apenas y le dábamos una mirada rápida a tu información? No. Yo personalmente me encargo de reunir y analizar cada tramo de información que parezca necesaria para mis objetivos. Tus informes, aun siendo escasos y faltos de detalle, han llenado los huecos de informes más detallados. Aun si es en una pequeña parte, sigues siendo responsable de la muerte de ángeles, humanos e incluso demonios. –Ai se apoyó los codos en el espaldar de la silla. –Tomando en cuenta esas vidas perdidas, déjame decirte que esto no es nada. Y me esforcé para que no hubiese más bajas de las necesarias.

Ike estaba mudo. Hasta ahora nunca había visto sus informes como algo realmente importante, ni siquiera ganaba mucho dinero con ellos. Pero… la excitación, la emoción de ser parte de algo grande. Todo eso le había parecido tan increíble que no pudo evitar entrar.

-_Pero aun así… _–Pensó para sus adentros. –_Nunca pensé que realmente estuviese muriendo gente._ –Ese sentimiento tan crudo creció como una bilis desde su estomago y viajó hasta su pecho, de ahí pasó a su garganta y… –Gruuaaaaa.

-Sí. La verdad puede ser repugnante, pero mejor que vivir en la mentira. –Se puso frente al ordenador. –Ahora, tengo nueva información para Wikipedia.

Craqueó algunas redes celestiales e infernales, e ingresó a Wikipedia bajo uno de sus múltiples perfiles.

-Gabriel acostumbra usar bragas de color…

* * *

-¡Waaah¡

-¿Qué pasa Señorita Gabriel?

-S-se actualizó otra vez. –Gabriel temblaba mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente. Sólo lo había sacado un segundo para repasar su información pero… –¿Quién sería tan cruel y despiadado para revelar esto? ¿Cómo diablos se enteraron de esto?

-¿Señorita Gabriel? –Detrás de ella sus subordinados la miraban en completa confusión.

* * *

-Laharl. –Xenilito murmuró el nombre del dueño de la habitación mientras veía todos los libros que Laharl parecía haber obtenido. Se había metido por la ventana del balcón, sabía que estaba mal, pero supuso que Laharl no lo dejaría revisar su cuarto si se lo pedía.

Miró nuevamente el estante de libros en busca de algo que le diese alguna pista. Esos libros sobre psicología quizás estuviesen conectados a algo. Sabía que Laharl escondía algo sobre el asesinato de su hermana, pero no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más de lo que dijo en el Cementerio Estelar, y Xenolito no había querido presionarlo. Laharl parecía ser el centro de aquel que había matado a su hermana y supuso que tendría sus razones para no hablar sobre eso. En el peor de los casos podría provocar otra muerte o el rastro se enfriaría aun más de lo que ya está.

Quizás en su cuarto encontrar algo que desvelara algunos de los misterios, o le diese alguna pista clara. Pero el cuarto de Laharl estaba mucho más vacío de lo que había pensado. Los libros son lo único que realmente le llamaban la atención. Xenolito no recordaba que Laharl fuese muy apegado a la lectura o que se interesara por la psicología. Pasó sus dedos por algunos libros que parecían ser los más recientes:

**La Mente del Demonio y Más Allá.**

**Trastorno del pensamiento.**

**Sentimientos e impulsos consecuentes.**

**Conflictos internos de los mestizos.**

Los primeros tres libros eran realmente grandes, pero el cuarto apenas y parecía contener diez páginas. Era natural que los libros sobre mestizos fueran escasos y su información todavía más, había muy pocos mestizos de distintas razas en el Infierno, mucho menos humanos mitad demonios como en el caso de Laharl. Así que la información acerca de ellos era muy reservada.

Estudió la cama de Laharl sin prestarle mucha atención: perfectamente ordenada y tendida. Debajo de la cama había armas y nada más. Sobre el escritorio había dos tazas de té y más libros.

Entró al baño.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el espejo roto. Algo parecía haberlo golpeado con fuerza suficiente para destrozarlo en montones de pedazos, algunos de esos pedazos estaba reunidos en el lavamanos.

-¿Dos cepillos de dientes? –Xenolito se hubiese sorprendido más de haber encontrado uno sólo. Laharl no era conocido por lavar sus dientes, aunque ahora que lo recordaba sus dientes parecían más blancos la última vez que habló con él. Los dos cepillos estaban en dos pequeñas tazas de plástico junto con sus pastas dentales: una de marca con sabor extra fuerte a menta, y la otra era sabor a cereza. Supuso que la última era la de Laharl. –¿Pero de quién es la otra?

El retrete y la ducha no mostraban nada que valiera la pena.

Salió del baño, quizás si revisaba en los cajones encontraría algo.

-Esta prohibido entrar aquí.

Escuchó lo que le pareció ser el seguro de un arma al ser descorrido.

Miró a su lado.

Una chica de ojos rojos y cabello corto azulado. Tenía ropas blancas con bordes rojos y un conejo de peluche colgando de su mano izquierda mientras la derecha le apuntaba con un arma.

-Pleinair, supongo.

A Pleinair no le llamó mucho la atención que la conociesen, mucha la conocían por su programa de TV y el salir con el Overlord. Le llamó la atención que creía reconocer al demonio pelirrojo pálido.

-¿Xenolito? –Se sorprendió al reconocerlo. Su cabello era un poco más largo y descuidado y su piel estaba pálida y parecía haber perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que se vieron. –Te vez… diferente.

Xenolito resopló. –Sí, ya me lo han dicho.

-Aun así no deberías estar aquí. –Pleinair no cambió su modo de hablar ni bajó el arma.

-Lo mismo sería para ti, ¿Me equivoco?

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo llave.

-¿Llave? –Xenolito no supuso que la puerta estaría cerrada, aun así escogió entrar por la ventana para no alertar a nadie de su presencia por los alrededores. Además de Laharl y algunos demonios de confianza no le gustaría que nadie supiese que está ahí. –Supongo que es lo normal que mantenga su puerta cerrada a esta altura. Pero eso no explica porque estás aquí ahora, Pleinair.

-Tampoco explica porqué lo estás tú, Xenolito. Meterse al cuarto del Señor Supremo sin su permiso no está permitido.

-Lo sé, pero no podía pedicelo a Laharl. No creí que él me dejase revisar sus cosas, o quizás le diese tiempo para ocultar algo. –No quería pensar en eso, pero supuso que si Laharl le permitía revisar su cuarto para sentirse más tranquilo, seguramente ocultaría cualquier cosa que creyera importante para su búsqueda.

-¿Cómo pornografía?

-Sí, como porno- ¿Qué?

-Nada.

Pleinair también había ido esa mañana y Laharl la había dejado entrar, supuso que si Laharl tuviese plena confianza en su privacidad entonces ni siquiera ocultaría la pornografía y no la hubiese dejado entrar. Pero si Laharl realmente no tenía pornografía… ni siquiera sabía por qué eso le preocupaba tanto. Pero es bien sabido que cualquier hombre en el Infierno que no tenga pornografía es porque es gay, y eso si le importaba.

-Esto… ¿Hay algún problema? –Xenolito notó el miedo que Pleinair parecía desprender mientras pensaba.

-Nada que te importe. –Y regresó instantáneamente a la normalidad.

-…Bien. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Simplemente quería ver si encontraba algo que tuviese que ver con la muerte de mí hermana. –No veía razones para ocultar ese tipo de información. Por lo que sabía, estaba hablando con la novia de Laharl, quizás ella pudiese decirle algo claro.

Pleinair ladeó la cabeza. –¿Y qué te hace pensar que las encontraras aquí?

-Bueno… según lo que e podido encontrar de su asesino, claramente parece tener algún tipo de obsesión con Laharl, ya que las muertes parecían estar de algún modo relacionadas con él.

-¿Las muertes? –Pleinair estaba genuinamente sorprendida. Hasta ahora no sabía nada sobre muertes o que el asesino de Etna pudiese estar relacionado de alguna manera con Laharl. –¿De que muertes estás hablando?

-Espera… ¿No lo sabes? ¿Laharl no te ha dicho nada? El y yo hablamos hace un tiempo sobre eso.

Pleinair desvió su vista levemente. –A Laharl… le gusta mantenerse reservado sobre algunos temas… pero estoy segura de que me lo hubiese dicho tarde o temprano.

-No lo creó. –Xenilito mencionó y pudo escuchar como el dedo de Pleinair ejercía un poco más de presión sobre el gatillo. –No lo haría si realmente le importaras.

-¿Cómo?

-Si a Laharl realmente le importaras entonces se mantendría callado sobre esos temas. –Xenilito continuó. –El asesinato de mí hermana fue… brutal; es la única palabra que lo describe. Pero hubo más muertes después de eso, muertes que pueden ser incluso más brutales y parecían estar centradas en Laharl y demonios cercanos. Sí realmente eres importante para Laharl entonces no querría que te vieses envuelta en todo eso. Él se muestra especialmente reservado cuando se tocan ciertos temas, ¿Verdad?

-…Sí. De hecho lo hace. –Pleinair recordó como Laharl parecía muy renuente a hablar de ciertas cosas, y las dudas que lo asaltaron esa misma mañana cuando hablaban. –Pero si esto es tan grave como lo haces sonar, entonces tengo todo el derecho de saber que está pasando. Especialmente si la vida de Laharl está en peligro.

-Supongo que es cierto… tú y Laharl…

-Ya es algo formal.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias.

-…Entonces, ¿Podrías bajar el arma?

-No.

-Lo supuse. Supongo que quieres saber más sobre lo que pasa con Laharl y mis razones de para hurgar en sus cosas.

-No. –Pleinair respondió inmediatamente.

Xenolito se permitió una expresión de sorpresa. –¿No? Pero acabas de decir que tienes derecho de novia para saber que está pasando.

-Confío en Laharl, y Laharl a demostrado tener un buen juicio y u razón. No me gusta que me ocultara algo como esto durante tanto tiempo, pero no quiero escuchar las razones de ti, quiero que Laharl me lo diga.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a forzarlo a hablar?

Pleinair había estado muy dispuesta a darle espacio a Laharl, personalmente porque sabía que eventualmente Laharl se abriría más con ella. Con el paso del tiempo Laharl se había abierto a ella más de lo que se aparentaba, e incluso llegó al punto de que ésta misma mañana le permitió entrar a su cuarto e incluso le dio una copia de su llave.

Pero si Laharl estaba en peligro de alguna forma entonces ella no quería ser la última en enterarse. Y eso cuando ya fuese demasiado tardo. No es que no confiase en la fuerza de Laharl, pero si un asesino capaz de matar a Etna y pasar desapercibido durante tanto tiempo realmente existía, entonces Laharl necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudiese.

-No voy a forzarlo. Voy a pedírselo. –Arrastrarlo a una posición en la que no le quedara otra opción más que hablar sería una mejor manera de ponerlo, pero no iba a decir eso. –Soy su novia, y tengo derecho a saber que problemas tenga mi novio. Aun si él cree que estoy mejor sin saberlo. Especialmente ahora que Flonne está en el castillo.

-¿Flonne regresó? –Xenolito no había sabido nada de ella en quinientos años. Que volviera ahora… –Ella podría estar en peligro. –Llegó a esa resolución. –Todo lo que eh encontrado a estado relacionado con Laharl de alguna forma. Ella podría ser un nuevo blanco.

-Ella y sus compañeras fueron atacadas en las Puertas del Cielo, aunque no creo que tenga nada que ver. –Pleinair recordó lo que Ozone le había dicho. –Parece que algún demonio las emboscó y arrastró a una de ellas nuevamente a Celestia. Eso ya es un suicidio para cualquier demonio, especialmente si las atraviesa con semejante hostilidad.

Una coincidencia, quizás. O eso esperaba Xenolito. Existían demonios estúpidos que creían ser lo bastante fuertes para conquistar el Cielo, pero no creyó que nunca nadie realmente lo intentara.

Pleinair bajó lentamente el arma. –Así que… ¿Encontraste algo de interés? –Le preguntó a Xenolito.

-Creí que se lo preguntarías directamente a Laharl. –Levantó una ceja.

-Oh, se lo preguntaré. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hurgar en su cuarto para tratar de averiguar algo por mi misma.

-¿Y si Laharl se enterase que estuviste husmeando en sus cosas? No creo que te diese esa llave para que andes revisando sus cosas.

-Sólo le diré que buscaba su pornografía. –Los ojos de Pleinair brillaron por un momento.

Xenolito sintió que se había perdido de algo relacionado con la pornografía, pero no sintió deseos de preguntar. No es que no sólo no estuviese interesado, sino que le parecía algo realmente estúpido, y por alguna razón le pareció aun más estúpido buscar pornografía en el cuarto de Laharl.

Xenolito suspiró. –Bueno, hasta ahora no e encontrado nada que me ayude a saber más del asesino de mi hermana. Pero encontré algo raro en el baño: el espejo está roto, y Laharl tiene dos cepillos de dientes y pasta dental distintos, quizás no sea nada, pero también me llama la atención que tenga dos tazas en la habitación, como si la estuviese compartiendo con alguien.

-La segunda taza es mía. Estuve tomando él té con Laharl. Parece que Laharl tiene algunas tazas aquí dentro así qué-

-Te equivocas. –Xenolito la cortó. –Esas tazas son las únicas aquí. Y no creo que Laharl tenga la segunda reservada para invitados, o que tenga muchos invitados.

Pleinair calló el que Laharl sólo dejaba que limpiaran su cuarto una vez por semana, o que un prinny distinto se encargaba de dejar un termo de té sobre la mesa cada mañana. Los prinnies tenían su propia llave para entrar a dejar esas cosas y limpiar y si llegaba a desaparecer entonces la cerradura sería cambiada, o si era usada para algo más entonces los prinnies serían castigados severamente y la cerradura sería cambiada.

-Las cortinas negras tras la ventana. –Siguió Xenolito. –Nadie podría ver que pasa adentro. O si hay alguien más dentro.

-¿Tú punto? –Aunque ella ya sospechaba a donde se dirigía esto.

-No tengo pruebas solidas; no puedo decir esto sólo por una tasa o un cepillo de dientes. Pero me atrevería a decir que alguien más podría quedarse aquí, quizás no todo el tiempo, pero si de vez en cuando.

-Y comparte la cama con Laharl, por eso la cama doble, ¿No? –Pleinair lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, aunque sintió un poco de miedo por eso.

-No, eso no pasó por mi cabeza. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, eso explicaría la cama doble.

-Así que crees que Laharl me engaña. ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

-No trato de decir nada, pero si esto está relacionado con la muerte de mi hermana entonces quiero saber tanto como pueda. Aunque Laharl no me parece el tipo de chico que haría algo como eso.

A Pleinair tampoco le parecía que Laharl estuviese interesado en meterle los cuernos, o interesado de alguna forma en alguien más. Laharl no era un demonio que persigues faldas, aun si las faldas de levantaban voluntariamente cada vez que pasaba.

-Dudo que Laharl me engañe. Y de ser así entonces no me hubiese dado la llave de su cuarto. –Cuando Laharl se la dio no dio ninguna explicación. Simplemente se la pasó y le dijo que era la llave de su cuarto. Ella no pudo decir nada y miró la llave unos segundos antes de seguir a Laharl.

-En fin, realmente no encontré nada que demostrase algo. Supongo que observaré la habitación de Laharl de cerca por algunos días.

-¿Acosador? –Pleinair ladeó la cabeza.

-Dime como quieras. Me han llamado de formas peores. –Se dirigió nuevamente al balcón. –Te agradecería que no le dijeses a nadie que estoy aquí. Realmente no quiero llamar mucho la atención. –Antes de irse recordó algo más. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué viniste al cuarto de Laharl, Pleinair?

-Quería buscar pornografía.

-…No debí preguntar.

* * *

Flonne daba un paseo por el castillo. Hacia tiempo que no recorría esos corredores. Todo se veía realmente diferente en su punto de vista. Los corredores estaban más limpios, y había una nueva alfombra de un color azul claro en lugar de la acostumbrada roja. Los antiguos cuadros del padre de Laharl seguían ahí, pero le extrañó no ver ninguno de Laharl. Ella recordaba que había mandado a pitar muchos de ellos e incluso a construir estatuas.

-Mí antiguo cuarto. –Flonne había caminado hasta él por costumbre. Quinientos años fuera y aun recordaba el camino. Entró por puro impulso. –¿Eh? –Por un segundo se sorprendió. Ya no estaban sus posters, sus figurillas, su TV pantalla plana o sus series de anime y mangas. Luego recordó que habían pasado quinientos años desde que se fue. Esas cosas hace tiempo que debieron de haber desaparecido.

Aunque no podía dejar de sentir como si le hubiesen robado el espíritu. Muchas de esas figuras eran valiosas y muy difíciles de obtener.

-Buenas noches Flonne.

Flonne se sobresaltó un poco y dejó escapar un leve grito.

-B-Buenas noches, ummm…

-Zommbi. –El muerto viviente le recordó. –No espero que lo recuerdes después de quinientos años fuera, aunque al menos yo me tomé la molestia de recordar el tuyo. Aun sí casi no teníamos ningún trato juntos.

-Esto… lo siento mucho. –Hizo una reverencia para disculparse.

-No importa, realmente no eres la primera en olvidar mi nombre. –Cosa que no dejaba de llamarle la atención teniendo en cuenta de que era un zombi y su nombre era Zommbi. –En fin, sólo pasé para darte un concejo.

-¿Un concejo?

-No te pongas demasiado cómoda aquí, Flonne. –A Flonne le pareció escuchar un deje de hostilidad en esas palabras. –No muchos demonios en el castillo están felices de tú regreso, así que no te sorprendas si algunos de ellos se muestran un poco demasiado hostiles. Así que asegúrate de hacer lo que tengas que hacer y luego regresar a Celestia.

Flonne en realidad no había hecho planes para regresa a corto plazo. Ella… no sólo quería despedirse de Etna, si no que tomó esto como una oportunidad de volver a ver viejas amistades y reconciliarse con Laharl. También esperaba que su hermana y Gabriel pudiesen ver un poco de la belleza del Inframundo.

-Yo… te agradezco el aviso, Zommbi. –Sonrió tristemente. –Supongo que no puedo esperar menos después de tanto tiempo. Pude notar como algunos demonios me miraban mientras caminaba, y lo peor es que algunos de ellos no me conocían, y los que me conocían posiblemente ni siquiera los recuerdo.

-¿Esperabas que todo siguiese igual después de tanto tiempo? –Preguntó. –El tiempo cambia todo, Flonne. Incluso los demonios estamos atados por esa regla. Y no importa cuanto se viva, nunca se tiene demasiado tiempo.

-Supongo que es cierto. –Suspiró con cansancio. –Lo que hice estuvo mal y-

-A nadie le importa lo que hiciste. –Zommbi la interrumpió. Flonne lo miró con confusión. –A los demonios no les importa mucho nada que no tenga que ver con ellos mismos. Pero un ángel rondando el castillo del Señor Supremo, aun si las relaciones con Celesta están estables hay muchos demonios que no estarán muy felices de tenerlas aquí.

-Oh. Yo… no pensé mucho sobre eso. La primera vez que llegue no fueron del todo groseros conmigo.

-La primera vez que llegaste eras una asesina de quinta categoría a la que dejamos vivir porque era cercana al Overlord y nos daba mucha gracia. –De hecho, el viejo grupo de tres era lo que les daba gracia, pero decirlo en voz alta en ese tiempo les hubiese costado caro.

-¿Eh?

-Pero los tiempos cambia, Flonne. Ya no hay muchas risas en este lugar. –Miro la habitación de Flonne. –Si te quedarás una noche entonces te recomiendo cerrar la puerta y las ventanas. Muchos demonios querrán desafiar al cielo con el ángel favorito del Serafín. También escuché que no viniste sola, sí fuese tú buscaría a mis acompañantes y no los perdería de vista ni un instante.

Flonne se sintió realmente ofendida. Ella había vivido en ese castillo durante años después de convertirse en un ángel caído e incluso un tiempo después de ser un ángel puro. El qué Zommbi le dijese que ahora tendría que cuidarse de cada esquina del castillo que ella había recorrido impunemente la enfadaba mucho.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Zommbi. –Dejó salir algo de hostilidad en sus palabras. –Pero creo que soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma y quienes me rodean. Especialmente en un lugar que solía llamar hogar.

-Solías. –Zommbi dijo cortantemente. –Eres libre de ignorarme si quieres. Como dije antes, a muchos demonios realmente nos importa un cuerno.

Zommbi comenzó a irse y Flonne lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en una esquina de los pasillos. Ella sabía sobre la opinión que demonios seguían manteniendo sobre ángeles, pero esperaba que su antigua presencia hubiese cambiado un poco las cosas. En lugar de eso se encontraba siendo advertida sobre posibles ataques… como el que sufrieron en la puerta.

Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró con cansancio. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no precisamente por motivo racial.

-Debería buscar a Ozone.

Ozone era lo bastante fuerte para cuidarse sola, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por ella.

* * *

-Más puré de papas. –Ozone demandó al prinny encargado de la cocina.

-Pero… ese era el puré de papás del Overlord, dud. –El prinny temblaba al recordar la ultima vez que un demonio se comió algo que era de Laharl.

-Y yo soy la invitada, así que quiero más puré de papas. –Ozone había pasado por un montón de molestias desde que Flonne por fin quiso decir algo del Inframundo que no fuesen más de dos palabras, y eso fue cuando la arrastró aquí abajo. Ella tenía derecho a algo de puré de papas.

-No estoy seguro si invitada sea la palabra adecuada. –Dijo una voz en la puerta. –Quizás invitada no deseada tomando en cuenta que al principio se suponía que sería sólo Flonne, y ni siquiera se nos informó que trajera compañía. Una sorpresa así no es muy bien vista por los demonios, especialmente algunos que están en contra de una alianza con Celestia. Dependiendo de tu actitud aquí podrían tomar represalias, así que recomiendo que te comportes.

Ozone lo miró enfadad y lo señaló con la cuchara de puré. – ¿Y quién te crees tú, el Overlord o qué?

-De hecho, sí. Overlord Laharl a tu servicio. Por tu actitud no creo que seas un legendario ángel del Reino de los Cielos, así que debes de ser Ozone. Buenas noches, y ya deja de comerte mi puré de papas antes de que te pateé el culo a través de las puertas del cielo.

Ozone se atragantó y comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Ella no había creído que se encontraría con el Overlord tan rápido, o que sería tan joven. Tenía que ser un chiste.

-No mientas, eres demasiado joven para gobernar un Inframundo. –Dijo cuando por fin logró despejar su garganta.

-La edad importa poco cuando se tiene poder, y eso es lo que importa en el Infierno. –Laharl se cruzó de brazos. No era la primera vez que lo consideraban demasiado joven para gobernar, y comenzaba a ser molesto el número de demonios y, aparentemente, ángeles que no sabían nada sobre él. –Supongo que no soy tan famoso como para que se sepa nada sobre mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

Camino hasta una esquina de la cocina y se apoyó en la pared. No despegó la vista de Ozone, a primera vista no era muy parecida a Flonne, a excepción del cabello corto rubio y los ojos azules. Aunque cabello rubio y ojos azules era muy común en los ángeles. No pudo evitar pensar en los experimentos de los Nazis y sus estúpidos niños perfectos. ¿Dónde estaba todo el orgullo por sus obras ahora? Mengele se estaba asando vivo junto con Hitler en el tercer agujero y la mayoría de esos soldados aun estaban ahorrando centavos después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Algún problema? –Ozone le preguntó sin disimular su molestia, y Laharl se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de inspeccionarla.

Se rió un poco al darse cuenta de que se había desviado mentalmente del tema original.

-Además de que te comiste mi puré de papas no tengo ninguno.

Miró al prinny encargado de la cocina.

-M-Maestro Overlord, yo… yo traté de detenerla, en serio. Dud.

-Ni importa. De todas formas no tengo hambre. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía hambre, y eso que había estado en movimiento toda la tarde hasta la noche. –Simplemente no dejes que se repita en el futuro o conseguiré a alguien que sepa como cuidar una cocina.

-E-Entendido, Dud. –El prinny hizo un saludo militar y mientras se apresuraba a seguir cocinando. Aun tenía que preparar la cena para todo el castillo.

-Lo prinnies del Inframundo realmente la pasan mal, por lo que veo.

-Son criminales pagando por sus culpas. ¿Te gustaría darle sindicato asesino de bebés, un ladrón de iglesias o un violador de niños? Es algo que aparentemente los ángeles olvidan. –Nunca entenderá porqué Flonne estaba del lado de los prinnies en esas estúpidas protestas. Aunque en ese tiempo el tampoco tomaba muy en cuenta el pasado de los prinnies. Ahora revisaba sus fichas siempre que podía, y no podía decir que le agradara mucho lo que les toco en el infierno.

-Tampoco dije que estuviese mal lo que les hicieses. –Subió los pies sobre la mesa mientras inclinaba la silla. –Y aunque no lo creas más de un ángel en el Cielo está de acuerdo con que no deberíamos ser tan blandos con las almas de los criminales. Pero aparentemente ser bondadoso con nuestros semejantes y abrir los brazos con piedad es lo que hace un verdadero ángel. –Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Laharl levantó una ceja. –Supongo que no todos los ángeles siguen los estereotipos comunes.

-Dirás que no todos son idiotas.

Los dos rieron ante eso.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó mi hermana aquí abajo? Ella nunca habló mucho acerca del Inframundo.

Todo rastro de humor desapareció del rostro de Laharl. Por un momento olvidó que hablaba con la hermana de Flonne; una chica que no veía en más de quinientos años y que había roto su corazón, por un tiempo. Se recordó que apenas y podía decirse que jugaban a los novios.

-Ni idea. Hasta donde yo sé, un día se fue a Celestia diciendo que regresaría en unas semanas y nunca la volvimos a ver. –Laharl le respondió lo más planamente posible, pero una parte de él podía sentir una extraña acumulación de ira. Trató de mantenerla bajo control al recordar que sólo un niño estúpido haría un escandalo por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

-Eso es extraño. Mi hermana no es precisamente de las que abandonan sin dejar rastro. –Ozone se sujetó el mentón. –Y quinientos años después regresa por la aparente muerte de una antigua amiga, aunque aun así no me dijo mucho.

-Su nombre era Etna. –Laharl respondió. –Y realmente murió hace trecientos años, pero según su carta se enteró recientemente. –Posiblemente era por eso por lo que estaba tan enfadado. Después de hablar de amistad y amor y ni siquiera puede estar al tanto de sus supuestos amigos.

-¿Trecientos años? –Ozone casi cayó de la silla por la sorpresa. –Hombre, Flonne si que llegó tarde. Aunque… ¿No pudieron avisarle por correo o algo?

-¿Tratando de repartir culpas, Ozone?

-¿Eh? No… es sólo qué…

-¿Qué? Flonne simplemente se fue sin despedirse. Etna murió doscientos años después. Ese es un tiempo más largo del que crees. ¿Por qué mandar una carta a alguien que ya había perdido relación absoluta con nosotros? Además… en ese tiempo no estaba pensando con demasiada claridad. –Se rascó la nuca. Había sido una semana difícil después de la muerte de Etna.

Sus no-citas con Pleinair posiblemente fueron lo único que lo salvaron de una crisis mental de todo el tiempo que pasó con Ai después de eso. Ai siempre venía cuando estaba sólo. Esperando en las sobras el momento para acercarse cuando nadie pudiese ayudarlo.

Era mejor así. Al menos no tenía que involucrar a nadie más.

-Esto… Infierno llamando a Laharl, ¿Laharl, nos copias?

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste tildado por un segundo. Parecías estar meditando algo.

-Sólo el poner otro cero a la cabeza de este pederasta. –Materializó un cartel de se busca bien enrollado de su bufanda y se lo arrojó a Ozone.

Ozone lo abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa.

-Hey, yo lo conozco. Juraría que lo he visto de ves en cuando cerca de la casa del Se- ¡¿A cuantos niños?¡ ¿Y en serio contagió a todas esas mujeres con…? No quiero saber como un caballo de madera puede ser evidencia asquerosa… –Volvió a doblar el cartel de se busca y lo dejó con asco sobre la mesa.

-Hubo noticias suyas por toda la radio y la TV. Asegúrate de mantenerte alejada de él si lo ves. Parece que tiene cierto gusto por las chicas rubias y de ojos azules.

-Por favor, acabo de comer.

-_Sí. Te comiste mi comida. Ahora no te quejes mientras sigo revolviendo más tú estomago._

-Sólo es por precaución. Se lo ha visto rondar por el castillo muy seguido. Además, parece que conoce una gran cantidad de pasajes ocultos aquí. –Eso era verdad. Ni siquiera Laharl conocía tantos como Vyers parecía conocer, era como si hubiese vivido en este castillo mucho más tiempo que él en toda su vida. –Es un tipo extraño.

-Y repugnante. –Ozone terminó.

-Eso también.

* * *

Vyers estornudó.

Estornudó en el peor momento posible.

Después de hablar con Laharl había sentido la increíble urgencia de remojar la garganta, y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo perseguido por un sinfín de demonios con antorchas y tridentes. Ahora mismo estaba oculto sobre un árbol y el esornudo alertó a un niño que estaba orinando detrás de él.

El niño iba a gritar pero Vyers rápidamente le saltó en cima y le cubrió la boca.

-Shh, por favor, no hables. Te compraré un helado o algo.

El niño comenzó a lagrimear mientras trataba desesperadamente de subir sus pantalones.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte. –Vyers pensó en ayudarlo, creyendo que así demostraría sus buenas intenciones, pero en cuanto sujetó el pantalón del niño con su mano libre el niño comenzó a patalear con más desesperación.

-E-espera, no te haré nada doloroso.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?¡ –Un demonio apareció y se quedó mirando la escena frente a él: el demonio de los avisos de se busca, con una mano sobre la boca de un niño y la otra en sus pantalones, y no está demás decir que el niño estaba llorando.

-¡Es él¡ ¡Aquí¡ ¡Rápido¡

Y sí que fueron rápidos.

-No, esperen…

-¡Es el pervertido¡

-…Esto no es…

-¡Y está atacando a ese pobre niño¡

-…lo que parece.

-¡Contra él¡ ¡No importa la recompensa, simplemente acabemos con él¡

-¡No es lo que parece¡ –Vyers soltó al niño y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

-Así que… Overlord del Inframundo. –Ozone le dijo a Laharl.

-Sí. Aunque no es tan increíble como muchos demonios creen, pero es mi derecho de nacimiento y lo que es mío es mío.

Laharl se había sentado en la mesa y se encontraba tomando café con Ozone, pero sin cafeína, eso les hubiese causado problemas para dormir.

-¿Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando exactamente?

-¿Dinero?

-Sí. Ya sabes, ¿Cuánto es lo que ganas como un Overlord?

Laharl meditó la pregunta.

-Bueno, restando la paga de salarios, las inversiones, reconstrucciones, expansión de propiedades y demás…

Ozone ya había caído hacia atrás en su silla. Ya podía ver que el número total era más pequeño de lo que ella había pensado.

-Yo diría que cerca de…

* * *

-¿¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?¡

Un grito se escuchó por todo el castillo. Por supuesto, nadie le puso atención, en un castillo de demonios en el Infierno a nadie le interesa quien grite.

* * *

-E-E-Esos son muchos ceros. –Los ojos de Ozone se habían transformado en dos brillantes monedas.

-Se te está cayendo la baba. –Laharl señaló a su boca.

Ozone se limpió con la manga de su camisa y trató de recobrar la calma.

-…Y a nosotros nos pagan una miseria. –El prinny murmuró en voz baja mientras cocinaba.

-E…entonces, ¿Estás buscando lacayos nuevos? –Preguntó con esperanza en su voz.

-Sólo si valen la pena, y nada de temporarios. –Laharl tomó otro sorbo de café. Le faltaba más azúcar.

-¿Quién dijo algo de temporarios? En Celestia tengo que vivir de una mesada, y ni siquiera es suficiente. Además, no me la darán si no asisto a esa estúpida academia todos los días. No me molesta vivir aquí abajo, donde te pagan por holgazanear.

-No todo es holgazanear. –Laharl puso otro terrón de azúcar a su café. –De vez en cuando tenemos que pelear contra demonios que tratan de robar mi trono, y como Overlord tengo que hacer frente a muchos problemas que siempre terminan en violencia. –Luego suspiró. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo hago casi siempre sólo, así que sí: les pago por holgazanear. –Las únicas que lo ayudaban de vez en cuando eran Barbará y Sicily. Tendría que aumentar sus sueldos más tarde.

-Bien, en donde firmo.

-Lo siento, pero es muy pronto para contratar ángeles.

-Eso es racista. ¡Te demandaré¡

-No dudo que puedas. Pero aquí hay muchos demonios que estarían ansiosos por regresarlas a Celestia en varias cajas de cartón. –Tomó el resto del café e hizo un gesto al prinny para que le sirviera más.

-Así que… un grupo de demonios que no le gustan los ángeles. No muy diferente a esos estúpidos ángeles a los que no les gustan los demonios. –La academia en el Cielo estaba llena de ellos. –Puedo cuidarme sola. Además, si me nombras tu mano derecha se enteraran que no pueden meterse conmigo sin meterse con el Rey.

-Je. Lo siento, pareces ser lo suficientemente ambiciosa, pero no lo suficientemente cruel. –Hasta donde sabía, Etna era la única que había demostrado ser digna de ser su mano derecha.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

-Bien. Bien. No me importa realmente ese puesto, sólo dime de cuanto sería mi cheque si me volviese uno de tus vasallos. –Ozone se preocupaba más por el dinero que por los puestos. Naturalmente aspiraría al puesto más lucrativo.

-Eso depende más de que tan útil seas. –Desde ahora al menos. –Aunque el poder también tiene mucho que ver.

-¿El poder?

-En el Inframundo gobierna el poderoso. Si eres lo bastante fuerte entonces puedes reunir al concejo y pedirles a ellos un aumento de sueldo, a lo que claramente se negarán. Por lo que tendrás que golpearlos hasta que te digan que sí.

Ozone pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedo ganar tanto dinero como quiera y todo lo que tengo que hacer es golpear a un montó de viejos?

Laharl pareció pensarlo un segundo.

-Bueno, sí. Básicamente.

**Ozone se a unido al grupo.**

-¿? ¿De donde salió esa voz? –Laharl miró al techo con confusión. Creía recordar una extraña voz incorpórea que solía aparecer y desaparecer en el pasado, pero hacía años que no la oía, así que le pareció algo extraño.

-A quién le importa. Supongo que tendré que mandar por mis cosas a Celestia, pero creo que podré comprar aun más después del primer pago. –Además, no quería cruzarse con sus padres. Aunque tampoco creyó que les importara mucho. Es decir, ellos sabían que había estado viviendo en una casa abandonada desde que huyo de casa al no soportar toda esa basura del amor. ¿Por qué trataron de que regresara? Por que confiaban en el ella encontraría su propio camino. Pura basura.

Laharl no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba más ocupado buscando debajo de la mesa el misterioso origen de la voz. –¿Dónde…?

-Por cierto Laharl, ¿Tienes novia?

-Oh, sí, de hecho tengo novia. –Laharl respondió volvía sentarse. No le quedaba otra más que esperar a que esa voz volviera a aparecer.

-Tch. –Ozone chasqueó la lengua. Hubiese sido más fácil tener acceso a esa fortuna sólo por ser la novia del Overlord. –En fin, aun así, esperó que nos llevemos bien. –Ozone extendió la mano.

Laharl extendió la suya. Sea como fuere, parece que se había hecho con un nuevo vasallo: Ozone, la hermana menor de Flonne.

Cunado estrechó la mano de Ozone, el mundo ante sus ojos pereció volverse gris. Entonces rayas como interferencias comenzaron a acudir y vio como su mano libre se movía cerca de su bufanda. Su espada se materializó rápidamente, y mientras atraía a Ozone más cerca con su apretón de manos, le enterró la espada hasta la empuñadura directamente en el corazón.

-¡Ah¡ –Laharl soltó la mano de Ozone bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ozone le preguntó mientras flexionaba sus dedos, ese había sido un agarre demasiado fuerte.

-Nada. Creo que me falta dormir más de lo que creí. –Laharl se masajeó la sien mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-De todas formas un apretón de manos no vale nada si no es con fuerza. –Ozone agitó la mano como si se hubiese quemado mientras desaparecía el dolor. –Háblame más sobre mi trabajo aquí en el Inframundo.

-La mayor parte será holgazanear y comer, así que no te preocupes por nada. –Además, últimamente era él quién se encargaba solo de los trabajos pesados. Parte de él lo prefería así.

-Supongo que al final los sueños sí se hacen realidad.

Una cosa era cierta, Laharl llegó a la conclusión de que le agradaba la chica.


	9. Chapter 9

Flonne continuó buscando a Ozone en cualquier parte que pensara que ella podría ir, por supuesto, Ozone no conocía nada acerca del castillo, por lo que seguramente se habría perdido, así que quizás perdería el tiempo en buscarla en la tesorería o en el centro de pago de cheques. Aunque no podía pasar por alto que quizás su amor por el dinero la condujera hacia donde podría sacar mejor provecho de todo.

-Ah, Ozone. –Suspiró. Ella y sus padres habían intentado mucho el que Ozone viese más allá de lo material, pero el amor hacia el dinero y los objetos materiales que Ozone tenía era mucho más grande de lo que pensaban. Pensaron que dejarla vivir por su cuenta en esa casa abandonada después de huir le ayudaría a encontrar un camino correcto y a apreciar lo que tenía. Pero parece que eso no sirvió de mucho.

En realidad pidió un centenar de regalos de cumpleaños y mesadas atrasadas después de dejarla tirada en ese lugar, según ella.

Flonne podía admitir que quizás dejarla ahí no había sido la mejor de las ideas familiares, pero las buenas intenciones tenían que valer algo, ¿No?

-¿En serio? Bueno, no sé porque me sorprendo, ella trató algo similar par mi milésimo cumpleaños, pero instalar bombillas con luces rosas con forma de corazón por los pasillos de un castillo en el Infierno… Bien, a mi pesar tengo que admitir que ella tiene su encanto.

-¿Ozone?

Flonne estaba segura de que esa era la voz de Ozone, y lo que dijo le recordó una experiencia que había pasado sus primeros días en el Inframundo. Cuando trató de alegar un poco los lúgubres pasillos con algunos adornos. Es cierto que Laharl se enfadó mucho por eso, pero Etna lo había encontrado bastante divertido, incluso se quedó con algunas de esas bombillas.

-Bah, Etna se quedó con la mayoría y dese entones tenía que cuidarme cada vez que encendía la luz de mi alcoba. Incluso modernizó en antiguo ataúd que usaba como cama para que cuando se cerrara empezara a entonar una canción de cuna con adornos de corazones rosados que giraban por todos lados. La maldita melodía todavía me da pesadillas

Ozone comenzó a reír después de escuchar esa pequeña anécdota.

Flonne se quedó clavada en el piso. Ella estaba segura de reconocer esa voz. Había pasado años pero todavía tenía podía recordar la voz del primer demonio que había conocido al llegar al Inframundo e infiltrarse en el castillo y a la que le había prometido enseñarle que los demonios también pueden amar.

Se sintió un poco hipócrita al recordar cuando comenzaron una relación y como ella se había ido después, pero… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Pero por ahora no ganaría nada al quedar se parada en el pacillo escuchando la conversación como una metiche.

Se acercó a la cocina… lentamente, no tenía mucha prisa.

-¿Eh? Flonne, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya llegaste de Celestia?

Flonne espalda de Flonne se tensó en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes tiempo para saludar a una vieja amiga? –Nadia le palmeó la espalda mientras la saludaba. Ella era la encargada del Mundo Ítem y una vieja amiga de Flonne. –¿Cuánto a pasado? ¿Quinientos años? Sí que fuiste cruel al irte sin siquiera despedirte, ni una carta pudiste mandarnos. Supongo que te enseñamos bien a como romper corazones. Jajaja.

-¿Nadia? –Flonne volteó lentamente mientras recordaba el nombre de su antigua amiga.

-¿Quién más va a ser? ¿O no recuerdas a tú antigua amiga? Tanto tiempo y aun sigo abriendo portales a un montón de armas inútiles. O bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer? La paga es buena, el problema es cuando nadie sale de esa armas y me toma una hora rastrear sus niveles con mi magia para saber si están vivos o muertos, dependiendo de cuantos niveles tenga esa arma, por supuesto. –Las peores eran siempre las más raras, estaban repletas de niveles que tendría que revisar para saber si el pobre diablo todavía estaba luchando, moribundo o muerto.

Flonne trató de estabilizar su respiración, quizás Ozone y Laharl no la habían escuchado. –Sí, recuerdo que el Mundo Ítem era realmente peligroso. De no haber tenido un grupo fuerte seguramente hubiésemos muerto la primera vez. Aunque Laharl no dejaba de presumir que él hubiese podido hacerlo sólo si hubiese querido. –Había hecho un gran berrinche después de que Flonne lo hubiese curado una gran cantidad de veces antes de poder salir y ver a Pierina en el Hospital.

-Sí. Hablando de eso, en los últimos años Laharl a visitado sólo el Mundo Ítem. –El rostro de Nadie parecía haberse ensombrecido por un momento.

Flonne se horrorizó. –¿Solo? Pero eso es peligroso, ¿Nadie lo acompaña?

-De vez en cuando entra junto con Barbara y Sicily, pero casi nunca lo he visto acompañado por ningún otro demonio. Y no parece que esté muy interesado en formar ningún grupo, ni siquiera con los prinnies. –Nadia sonrió sin interés. –Aunque realmente no es como si necesitara a nadie. Antes era pura fanfarronería, pero ahora realmente podría acabar él sólo con una de esas armas raras en un solo día. Se ha hecho bastante fuerte en este tiempo, quizás esa incursiones solitarias realmente le ayudaron a crecer.

-Aun así eso no es muy seguro. Podría morir si no tiene cuidado o lleva a alguien que al menos sane sus heridas.

-…Tampoco es como si realmente estuviese sólo. –Eso último fue tan bajo que apenas podía ser considerado un susurró y no un simple acto de mover los labios.

-¿Qué?

-Que parece estar más cómodo trabajando sólo. Y realmente no es como si a nadie le importara mucho. Ya sabes como somos los demonios.

-Hablas demasiado. –Tanto Nadie como Flonne se sobresaltaron y miraron al origen de la voz. –Para alguien a quien no le importa mucho.

Laharl y Ozone estaban en la entrada de la cocina. Ozone las miraba con atención y parecía algo molesta porque Laharl los había descubierto, mientras Laharl las miraba indiferente con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Laharl¡ –Flonne dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

-También me alegra verte, Flonne. –Dijo sin mucho interés. –Nadia, ¿No deberías estar en tú puesto? No te pago para conversar con viejos amigos.

A Flonne le molestó el modo en que Laharl parecía dirigirse a Nadia, quiso defenderla pero sintió como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. Laharl tenía algo diferente, era algo más… intimidante de lo que recordaba. ¿Quizás sea por la esa chaqueta azul? Miró a Nadie y esta vez cualquier tipo de palabras murieron en su garganta.

Nadia estaba temblando en donde estaba parada, su mirada ahora estaba dirigida al piso mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban, un poco de sudor comenzó a escapar de su frente. –Yo… lo siento, Maestro Overlord. Estaba volviendo del baño y me encontré con Flonne por coincidencia, no pude evitar saludar a una vieja amiga. –La sonrisa de Nadia parecía ser terriblemente forzada, y el miedo todavía podía verse en ella.

Laharl levantó una ceja, parecía estar tan confundido como lo estaba Flonne.

-Bueno, quizás estoy siendo demasiado brusco. –Admitió para si mismo. Se rascó la nuca mientras trataba de pensar mejor. –Si no te sientes bien puedes tomarte un descanso por el resto del día, al fin y al cabo casi nadie va al Mundo Ítem en estos días. –Era cierto, muy pocos demonios se preocupaban tanto por mejorar su armas, además de Laharl.

-S-Se lo agradezco mucho. –Hizo una torpe reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Fui tan brusco? –Laharl le preguntó a Ozone.

-Quizás esté en ese día del mes.

-No debí preguntar.

-Laharl. –Flonne dijo su nombre mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Qué? Ni yo sé que acaba de pasar, así que no me culpes por nada Flonne. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. Además de los prinnies no había visto a ningún demonio actuar así, incluso los demonios que derrotaba no parecían tan asustados. Eran patéticos cuando rogaban por sus vidas, pero Nadia no había sido patética, simplemente había estado asustada.

Muy asustada.

Y ahora Flonne que lo miraba confundida.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esperabas que me lanzara a tus brazos y comenzara a llorar por todo el tiempo que pasamos separados? ¿Nos contáramos anécdotas divertidas mientas tomamos té en el jardín de rosas y reviviéramos nuestra antigua amistad? Lo siento, pero sabes que no soporto esas cosas empalagosas.

-Esto… a pasado tiempo, Laharl.

-Sí. Ya le advertí a tú hermana, pero aun así lo haré contigo. No muchos demonios están felices ángeles rondando el castillo, así que si es posible manténganse juntas y no salgan durante la noche. Les diré a algunos prinnies que las mantengan vigiladas, por protección. –Laharl le hizo un gesto a un Prinny que estaba cerca. El prinny hizo un saludo militar y comenzó acorrer para dar la orden.

-Ya te dije que no necesito protección, y cuando se corra la voz de que ahora soy tu vasallo no se atreverán a tocarme. –Ozone dijo con orgullo mientras recordaba la enorme paga que la estaba esperando ahora.

-O se molestaran y trataran de atacarte más rápido. Hasta que no les demuestres quién manda no te dejaran en paz. Con los demonios tienes que ser quién les patees el culo una o dos veces antes de que por fin aprendan quien es el que manda.

-Sencillo. –Respuesta instantánea.

Laharl sonrió. –Oh, bueno. Supongo que quizás la protección está de más, pero no pierdo nada al ser precavido.

Flonne miró esa conversación con verdadera confusión. ¿Por qué parecían llevarse Ozone y Laharl tan bien? Quizás porque se estaban llevando bien. ¿Y Ozone acababa de decir que ahora era vasallo de Laharl? No tenían ni dos horas de haber llegado, ¿Qué se acababa de perder? Sin mencionar que la actitud de Laharl era un poco diferente a lo que recordaba. Había esperado que comenzara a gritarle o algo casi al instante de verla. Si no es por lo de hace quinientos años, al menos por enterarse tan tarde de la muerte de Etna.

-¿Vasallo? –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en ese momento.

-Sí. –Ozone le respondió. –Ya no tendré que vivir de esa miseria de mesada todos los meses. Ahora ganaré mi propio dinero dándoles palizas a un montón de viejos demonios. Así que si pudieses buscar mis cosas a casa te estaría agradecida.

-El que sean viejos no los hace débiles. En realidad, los demonios más viejos a menudo son los más fuertes. Ya que nuestro poder no se reduce tanto mientras envejecemos, de hecho aumenta si seguimos peleando. Y muchos de esos viejos son veteranos en la negativa a los aumentos.

-Para esto están los equipos, ¿No?

-Bah, ya tengo suficiente dinero. –Laharl suspiró. –Y tampoco dependo mucho de la ayuda de los miembros de la asamblea últimamente.

-Nunca es suficiente dinero. Aunque tomaré en cuenta eso que dijiste sobre ser veteranos en la negativa a aumentos. –Ozone quería mucho dinero, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a morir por obtenerlo.

-Como sea. Tú habitación está junto a la de Flonne si deciden pasar la noche aquí. Lo que recomiendo ya que no sería muy seguro salir a estas horas. –Pasó de largo a Ozone y Flonne. –En cuanto a mí, a sido un largo día y sólo quiero dormir un poco.

-Bueno, tampoco tengo otro lugar a donde ir. –Ozone agregó. –No conozco nada en el Inframundo y no tengo deseos de regresar a Celestia.

-Entonces bienvenida a casa. Confío en que encontraras alguna forma de entretenerte. Buenas noches.

-Sí. Buenas noches Laharl.

-B-buenas noches. –Flonne se despidió débilmente. No fue hasta que Laharl se perdió de vista que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. –¿Buenas noches? –Se dijo a si misma. No había imaginado que el reencuentro fuese de ese modo. Se había esperado a un Laharl más furioso y sensible. Sin embargo, Laharl apenas y había hablado con ella, aunque ella no había hecho muchos esfuerzos para hablar tampoco. ¿Sería por qué estaba demasiado cansado? Él mismo lo había dicho hace un momento, pero…

-Espera, ¡¿Vasallo de Laharl?¡ –Flonne le gritó a Ozone. – ¿Qué es eso de ser su vasallo?

-¿Por qué no? La paga es buena y el trabajo simple. –Ozone la miró como si hubiese hecho un escandalo por nada.

-P-pero… ¿No regresaras a Celestia? Papá y mamá quizás no aprobarían esto.

-¿Y? Soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿Por qué me importaría lo que ellos pensaran?

-Pero… pero…

-¿Tienes algo contra que esté en el Inframundo, hermanita? –Le preguntó mientras la miraba acusadoramente. –Tienes algo contra los demonios.

-¡Calor que no¡ Pero aun así, tan de repente…

-Cuando tú viniste a matar al Señor Supremo fue algo que surgió de repente, sin mencionar que decidiste quedarte sin consultarlo a nadie. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? A parte que no vine a matar a nadie, claro.

Flonne se sorprendió. –¿Cómo sabes eso? –Su misión había sido tomada como alto secreto, así que el Serafín simplemente había informado que ella estaría fuera de Celestia por una misión importante. ¿Cómo Sabía Ozone sobre esas cosas?

-Laharl.

-¿Laharl?

-Él y yo tuvimos una conversación interesante. Le llamó un poco la atención que no me hubieses contado nada sobre su mundo. Pero tranquila, no le dije que mantuviste la boca cerrada todo este tiempo. –Supuso que a su hermana no le gustaría que ande por ahí contando como ella prácticamente ignoraba cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el Inframundo.

-Yo… –Flonne dudó acerca de que decir ahora. –¿Tú y Laharl hablaron mucho?

-Sí. De hecho nos encontramos cuando me estaba comiendo su puré de papas. Al principio dude de que algún que se veía más joven que yo fuese Overlord.

Flonne suspiró.

-Sí. Me disculpo por él por cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho. Laharl se enfada con facilidad.

Ozone la miró como si le hubiesen dado la mentira más grande de su vida. –¿Enfadarse con facilidad? Es cierto que se molestó un poco, pero realmente me pareció un chico agradable.

-¿Agradable? –Ahora Flonne la miraba del mismo modo. –¿Laharl?

-Síp. Yo creía que todos los Overlords eran terribles demonios como se decía en la escuela, pero quizás si está equivocado eso que se dice sobre ellos.

-Por supuesto que está mal, Ozone. Los demonios son tan capaces de amar como los ángeles. –Flonne lo defendió. –Pero… ¿Agradable? Es decir, ¿No comenzó a gritarte ni a enfadarse por cualquier cosa o reír engreídamente?

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Bueno, porque…. es Laharl. –Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-¿Y? –Luego sonrió un poco. –¿O acaso es diferente del Laharl que recuerdas? Bueno, hasta hoy yo no conocía nada sobre tus amigos del Inframundo, Flonne. ¿O se te olvidó quién cambiaba de tema cada vez que lo tocaba?

Flonne fue tomada totalmente desprevenida. Era cierto que ella había evadido el tema tanto que Ozone simplemente dejó de presionarla. –Eso es porque… –Y guardó silencio.

-Eh incluso ahora haces lo mismo. –Suspiró con cansancio. –En fin, supongo que ahora que estoy aquí realmente no importa. Yo también estoy cansada, ¿Me dirigirás a mi habitación o no?

Flonne continuó en silencio un poco más. Era cierto, ella se había quedado callada sobre muchas cosas y no le había descrito a Ozone que tipo de chico era Laharl. Aunque ahora ella sentía que tampoco lo sabía, ¿Había evitado tanto el tema que había llegado a olvidar como eran todos aquí? Apenas y recordaba el nombre de algunos de sus amigos en el castillo.

-Flonneeee, estoy cansadaaaa. ¿Me llevaras a mi cuarto o no?

Nadia, ella aun la recordaba e incluso le había hablado como si esos quinientos años no hubiesen pasado. Eso la reconfortó un poco, aunque no estaba tan segura de cuantos demonios la tratarían igual ahora. También recordó el modo en que Nadie se había despedido: totalmente aterrada. Ella no había visto tanto miedo en un demonio desde hace tiempo.

-¿Sólo te quedaras ahí parada ignorándome o qué?

Tendría que ver a Nadia para asegurarse de que esté bien. Si se encontraba en mal estado entonces la ayudaría, ella era su amiga y porque había decidido seguir siéndolo le debía apoyarla ahora.

-Oye, tú. Prinny.

-¿Sí?, dud.

-Soy Ozone, nuevo vasallo del Overlord Laharl. Llévame a mi cuarto.

-Lo siento. Pero realmente no tengo idea de donde está, dud.

-¡Ack¡

Flonne hubiese ido ahora mismo, pero si Nadia estaba en mal estado entonces querría descansar por esta noche. Tendría que verla por la mañana. Parte de ella quería hablar otra vez con Laharl, quizás arreglar un poco los asuntos pasados, ¿Pero como podía arreglar algo que Laharl parecía no darle importancia? ¿Podría ser ella la única afectada por eso? Aunque no podía ignorar el hecho que Laharl estuviese actuando tan extraño. Pero nuevamente, era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Y ella también tenía que dormir.

-Supongo que yo también estoy cansada. Ozone, vamos a descansar por esta noche.

-¿De veras? Yo siento que puedo estar aquí parada viéndote toda la noche.

Flonne sonrió. –Eso es halagador, pero por ahora nos haría bien dormir.

Ozone la miró con la cara plana. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió guardárselo y simplemente siguió a Flonne.

* * *

Laharl caminó en silencio todo el camino hacia su habitación. No se molestó en prestar atención a los que lo rodeaban.

-_Flonne._

Ella no había cambiado mucho desde que se vieron. La misma ropa y según Ozone la misma actitud inocente. Quizás un poco más callada de lo que recuerda, aunque no fue tan callada con Nadia. Realmente no sabía que había esperado para ese reencuentro. No es como si quinientos años parecieran nada después de verse, o que hiciese un escandalo por una relación que prácticamente un simple juego.

Aunque parte de él sintió que había algo mal con lo que acababa de pasar y las cosas que había dicho.

Decidió limpiar su cabeza de todo eso, no era el momento ni la hora de preocuparse por esas cosas.

Pensó en pasar por el cuarto de Sicily, pero al recordar el pequeño episodio anterior quizás no sea tan malo dejarla sola un poco más. Además, a esta hora seguramente estaría dormida.

Cuando puso la llave en la cerradura inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, quizás los prinnies que traían en termo de té lo habían olvidado, o todavía estaban adentro. En el primer caso tendía que cambiar la cerradura y recordarles a esos inútiles pingüinos un poco sobre la responsabilidad.

Entró con cuidado por si se trataba de una emboscada.

Pero lo que encontró levantó unos cuantos signos de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

Era Pleinair.

Pleinair estaba acostada en su cama. Parecía haber estado sentada en su cama esperándolo, pero el cansancio le había ganado y se había quedado dormida. Estaba abrazando a su conejo contra su pecho y la cabeza del conejo ocultaba su boca. Ese conejo, creía recordar que su nombre era Usagi o algo así.

Laharl cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla. Todavía no entendía como Pleinair pudo entrar a su habitación sin una llave, quizás los prinnies se la habían prestado pero ellos sabían que no debían dársela a nadie en absoluto. O Pleinair pesó que ya había regresado y encontró la puerta abierta. No creyó ninguno de esos casos, tendría que preguntárselo personalmente.

Se acercó para despertarla, pero cuando extendió su mano para tomarla del hombro se quedó suspendida en el aire. Pleinair se veía tan indefensa en ese momento. Podía escuchar su respiración claramente mientras dormía, incluso ver como su pecho subía y bajaba. ¿Era correcto despertarla? No, esa no era la pregunta. ¿Había sido correcto comenzar una relación con ella? Pleinair estaba dispuesta a darle el espacio que quería, pero eso no duraría para siempre. Ese mismo día estuvo a punto de pasar por una barrera que Laharl no pudo permitirle. Ahora que tenían una relación, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que Pleinair estuviese en su derecho de hacer las preguntas que Laharl más temía? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pensando. Pleinair ya estaba en su derecho, lo había estado desde hace tiempo.

Era Laharl quién mantenía la boca cerrada.

¿Pero podía hacer otra cosa?

Se encontró en el punto en el que realmente no quería que nada malo le sucediese a Pleinair. ¿Pero podría seguir siendo así? Había creído falsamente que Etna estaría bien cuando ella le hizo la pregunta que él más temía. Y Laharl sabía muy bien como terminó eso.

¿Sería lo mismo con Pleinair? No. Laharl temía a las preguntas de Pleinair, pero se había esforzado mucho para que ella no viese involucrada en sus asuntos más íntimos. Para que ella nunca tuviese que preguntar sobre ellos.

Para que nunca supiese nada sobre…

-¿No es linda?

-Ai.

Ai se acercó desde el balcón.

-Aaahh. Que día. –Estiró los brazos hacia arriba.

-Te ves cansado.

-Sí. Tuve que crear mucho caos hoy. Sin mencionar que perdí a un contacto menor. –Negó con la cabeza. –¿Qué se le va a hacer? El pobre estaba tan deprimido que se suicido, se cortó en pedacitos, tiró un pontón de gasolina a su casa y le prendió fuego mientras dejaba sus restos sobre la mesa. Lo que pueden hacer algunas personas.

Laharl no respondió.

Ai se acercó hasta estar junto a él.

-Y bien, ¿Vas a intentar algo o no?

-¿Cómo?

-Laharl. Tienes a una linda chica durmiendo en tú cama, y esa chica resulta ser tú novia. ¿Tengo que hacerte un dibujo? –Ai subía y bajaba sus cejas mientras le señalaba a Laharl lo obvio.

-Eres repugnante. –Laharl se alejó de la cama y fue a sentarse en una delas sillas de la mesa.

Ai lo siguió y se sentó en la otra. –No me dirás que no se te cruzó por la cabeza, y si no lo hizo entonces quizás realmente eres gay.

-Nunca entenderé por qué ese escandalo con respecto a mi sexualidad.

-Eres un Overlord, los demonios harían fila para hurgar en tú ropa sucia con tal de encontrar algo lo bastante vergonzoso para tener sus tres minutos en pantalla diciendo: yo lo hice. Como si meter la mano en una cesta de ropa sucia fuese lo mismo que en una guillotina.

-Pero sería el mismo resultado si me entero de que alguien lo hizo. –Laharl se sirvió un poco de té del termo. Parece que era nuevo, al menos los prinnies hacían su trabajo.

Ai tomó el termo y se sirvió en su taza. –Te sorprendería saber a cuantos atrapé la semana pasada. Muchos de ellos pensaban que un Overlord con tanto secretismo debía ocultar algo bueno; como un vestido con volantes en el armario, ropa interior de mujer o una suscripción a machos calientes y sementales.

-¿Es eso lo que todo el mundo piensa de mí? ¿Qué soy una especie de pervertido del closet travesti y homosexual reprimido?

-Sí. Aunque no lo creas se habla mucho de eso. En realidad, comienza a ser de conocimiento común. –Ai dio sin piedad esa apuñalada fatal a la virilidad de Laharl. –Así que si vas a saltar sobre Pleinair te recomiendo que sea ahora. Te fastidiaran menos si se enteran de que perdiste la virginidad con una chica.

-No molestes. Acabas de decirme algo que me hace querer arrastrarme debajo de una roca y morir.

-Mientras por fin dejes de ser virgen. Aunque no creas que dejaré que mueras debajo de una roca.

Laharl no se sentía exactamente cómodo teniendo esta conversación con Pleinair tan cerca, lo que lo llevó a desviar lo vista hacia la cama un par de veces. En todo es no se encontró con nada que no fueron los ojos del muñeco.

-Me iré cuando detecte cualquier cambio en su respiración, así que deja de ser tan paranoico. Amigo mío.

-No soy tú amigo. –Laharl dejó la taza abruptamente sobre la mesa. – ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo todo el día? –No le gustó para nada el humor tan animado que Ai parecía tener en este momento. Lo que hubiese hecho no podía ser bueno. El no hacer nada bueno podría ser bueno en el Inframundo, pero cuando algo no era bueno en el sentido de que era horriblemente brutal y despiadado, entonces tenía que ver con Ai.

-Describiendo bragas en la red.

Laharl se atraganto con su té. – ¿Bragas?

-Tú preguntaste.

-Oh, vamos. No esperaras que realmente me trague eso, ¿Verdad?

-Tampoco dije que fuera todo lo que hice.

-Ozone dijo que algo las atacó cuando llegaron de las puertas del Cielo. –Laharl miró a Ai a los ojos. –Que algo arrastró a Gabriel de nuevo a Celestia.

-¿Sabias que Gabriel acostumbra a usar ropa interior de algodón blanco? Un poco decepcionante el que no tengan ningún tipo de dibujos, pero bueno. Eso y el sostén UP.

-Entonces, ¿Atacaste el Cielo sólo para humillar a uno de los primeros Arcángel?

-¿De que te sorprendes? Al principió quería que fuse la hermanita de Flonne, pero tengo que admitir que le tengo algo de simpatía. ¿Y cuando tendré la oportunidad de crear algo de caos y destrucción en el Cielo otra vez? Eso sí, prepárate para ser bombardeado por un montón de mala publicidad y posiblemente una petición para que Flonne regrese a Celestia para mañana. Eso y una investigación bastante grande. A esos incompetentes no les gusta que los humillen en su propio territorio.

Laharl no dudó que hubiese una investigación. Quizás pudiese desviar un poco las cosas a un grupo anti-celestial, pero ninguno podría tener información sobre la llegada exacta de esas tres. Sin mencionar lo que Ai hubiese dicho o hecho ahí arriba. Una cosa era cierta, tendría un montón de trabajo cuando Celestia descubriera que su pequeño terrorista había desaparecido de su lindo mundo celeste.

-Y después dices que quieres facilitar mi vida. Como desearía poder deshacerme de ti.

-No puedes decirme que no me divierta un poco mientras lo hago. Y también te quiero. –Ai miró a su alrededor. –Por cierto, ¿Ya lo notaste?

-¿Qué cosa? –Laharl miró nuevamente a la cama, pero los únicos ojos que vio nuevamente fueron los del muñeco.

-El lugar es un desastre. Yo diría que a nuestra princesita se le dio por meter las manos en la ropa sucia.

-Aléjate de ella, Ai. –El tono de Laharl fue mortal.

-Por supuesto que me alejaré de ella. ¿Qué tipo de amigo sería si te robara a tú chica? –Se rió levemente. –No está mal que quiera saber más sobre su novio, especialmente con todos esos rumores sobre su sexualidad. A ella seguramente no le gustaría descubrirlo como las demás chicas de cubierta gay. Ya sabes, cuando sus novios accidentalmente le dan al agujero equivocado.

Unas grietas aparecieron en la taza de Laharl. –Te recuerdo que hablas de mí novia, Ai.

-Sólo trato de echarte una mano. –Ai pareció pensárselo mejor. –Ya sabe, en el sentido en que quiero ayudarte, no en el sentido de `echarte una mano´.

Ai desvió su vista a la forma dormida de Pleinair.

Laharl pensó en algo para poder desviar el tema.

-Me crucé con Flonne. –Quizás no era el mejor, pero al menos quería dejarle en claro a Ai que se alejara de Flonne y Ozone.

Ai no respondió.

-¿Ai?

Todo humor había desaparecido del rostro de Ai.

-No puedes tocarla Ai. Ni a ella ni a Ozone.

Pero Ai no respondió. Estaba mirando la figura dormida de Pleinair.

Laharl desvió la mirada, pensando que quizás ella había despertado. Pero Pleinair seguía durmiendo. No podía decirse que no tuviese el sueño pesado, aunque tanto Laharl como Ai se habían esforzado por no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ai se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la cama.

Laharl lo siguió. No estaba dispuesto a que Ai le hiciese nada a Pleinair.

Pero Ai se detuvo a tres pasos del lugar donde Pleinair estaba durmiendo y continuó mirándola.

-Ai, si intentas algo. Yo…

Ai levantó una mano para acallar a Laharl.

Entonces Laharl se dio cuenta, lo que Ai veía no era a Pleinair, era el conejo de peluche que abrazaba; Usagi.

-No soy perfecto. No dudaré en admitirlo. –Dijo levemente. –Yo también me equivoco. Dejo que muchas cosas pasen de largo, pero… –Se acuclillo hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la del muñeco. –Se como reparar mis errores. Aunque a la mayoría no les gusta como lo hago. Y sé que esos errores pueden crecer. Pero cuanto crezcan esos errores y lo que tendré que hacer para arreglarlos no depende de mí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Laharl no estaba seguro sobre lo que Ai estaba planeando.

Ai cerró sus ojos y se levantó. –Sólo pensaba que este lindo conejito se vería más lindo si alguien le cociera totalmente la boca.

-Yo diría que se vería más perturbador. Y no creo que a Pleinair le gustaría.

-Le convendría. –Dijo mientras desviaba levemente la vista hacia Usagi.

-¿Tienes algo contra los conejos de peluche?

-No tanto como lo que tengo contra tu ex. –Ai se alejó de la cama y regresó a la mesa.

-Flonne es el pasado. No ganaras nada lastimándola.

-Tampoco lo perderé.

-Afectará nuestra relación con Celestia. Especialmente si el Serafín cambia de pasivo amante de la cocina a agresivo amante de las revueltas. –Una revuelta iniciada en el Cielo podría trasladarse al Inframundo, y eso podría ser el origen de una nueva guerra Cielo-Infierno.

-Bueno, no puedo lastimarla. Aun. Lo que yo haga no sé como puede ser de tu interés.

-Ahora Ozone es mí vasallo, así que es de mi interés.

-También lo fueron Paco, Estebano, Miro y Pipo, ¿Quieres que siga? Puedo darte información muy detallada de que les pasó.

-Posiblemente ni siquiera se quede. –Laharl no iba a hacerse ilusiones de que Ozone se quedara toda la vida. Quizás se cansara del Inframundo y decidiese regresar a Celestia, o quizás al final no llegara ni a ser su vasallo y se fuera con Flonne. Realmente no le importaba mucho. La chica era agradable, pero no más importante como cualquier persona que acabara de conocer. –Has lo que quieras, de todas formas siempre lo haces. Sólo trata de no iniciar una guerra. –Ya estaba cansado de ese tema. Aun si fue él quién lo inició.

-Me gustaría quedarme para discutir cada uno de mis planes malvados, pero nuestra princesa por fin está regresando de la tierra de los sueños. –Ai se encaminó hacia el balcón y desapareció detrás de las cortinas negras.

-Mmgh. –Pleinair parecía estar despertando.

Se estiró un poco mientras estaba acostada. Laharl desvió la vista cuando se dio cuenta que desde esa posición sentado en la silla tenía una perfecta imagen de sus bragas blancas mientras Pleinair se ponía de espaldas con las piernas ligeramente separadas. Parecía que aun estaba media dormida y no podía reconocer donde estaba.

-¿Mmm? –Enderezó su espalda en la cama. Tengo que mencionar que ahora estaba sentada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, y si Laharl fuera un poco más hombre entonces volvería la mirada hacia donde está y aprovecharía este momento de impunidad para darle un buen vistazo a esas bragas. Pero por una razón existen esos rumores sobre su sexualidad, así que continuó con la mirada apartada mientras esperaba a que Pleinair reaccionara.

-¿Laharl?

-Buenos noches.

Pleinair dio un vistazo al lugar y recordó por fin donde estaba.

-Ah, creo que me quedé dormida mientras esperaba. –Se rascó la cabeza. –¿Que hora es?

-Aun no es media noche. Pero falta poco. –El tiempo volaba cuando hablaba con Ai.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-No.

-Pero no me estás mirando. –Había notado que Laharl no había volteado la mirada ni una vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

-Desde esta posición no sería lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te vería las bragas. –Señaló sin ver como Pleinair estaba sentada.

Pleinair miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta no sólo que estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, sino que mientras se estiraba parte de su vestido se había levantado y ahora ella misma podía ver algo blanco. Las cerró rápidamente mientas se arrodillaba, su expresión había cambiado a una de pánico mientras su rostro se volvía rojo.

-¿Lo viste?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿No deberías negarlo mientras agitas las manos con miedo a mi ira? –Pleinair pensaba que ese era el comportamiento estándar cuando un chico ve la ropa interior de una chica, aun si es por accidente.

-Por alguna razón no te estaba mirando. Porque cuando te estabas despertando me di cuenta que podía ver tu ropa interior. ¿De que servía mentir si la mentira es tan obvia?

Eso tenía sentido para Pleinair.

-Laharl…

-¿Sí?

-No eres gay, ¿Verdad?

-¡Ah, vamos¡ ¡¿Qué le pasa a este mundo y sus continuas acusaciones contra mi sexualidad?¡ –Ahora incluso Pleinair le venía con esa maldita pregunta. –¡No¡ ¡No soy gay¡ ¿Es tan raro que tenga la decencia de no mirar la ropa interior de mi novia sin su permiso?

Pleinair se sorprendió por eso. –¿Eso significa que las verías si tuvieras mi permiso?

-Sí. –Laharl asintió. Realmente no le incomodaba. No podía entender por que el escandalo por un poco de ropa interior. Para él la ropa era ropa, y no es como si la viese desnuda ni nada.

Por supuesto, Pleinair no tenía ni idea de que para Laharl ver sus bragas bajo su vestido era tan caliente como untar mantequilla en un poste de luz y empezar a lamerlo.

-Pero eso es… –¿Qué era en realidad? ¿No era ella la que quería acercarse más a Laharl después de todo? Y ahora eran una pareja oficial, así que ciertas barreras de pudor tendrían que desaparecer, especialmente si esperaba otro beso. Y lo que Laharl le dijo, ¿Significaba que quería verlas? Él era un chico, y no era gay. ¿Por qué un chico no querría ver las bragas de su novia? Eso podía ser pervertido, ¿Pero estaba mal si las dos partes estaban de acuerdo? ¿Ella estaba de acuerdo? –¿Sería realmente correcto?

-No, si no te sientes cómoda. –A Laharl no le importaba realmente. Ni siquiera sabía porqué Pleinair le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

-Realmente no me sentiría realmente cómoda. Pero… me esforzaré si es lo que quieres. –Y no mentía. Laharl y ella ahora tenían una relación, ¿Sería tan malo romper algunas barreras de pudor? Ella quería acercarse más a él. Que confiara en ella lo suficiente para hablar sobretodo aquello que realmente le ha estado molestando.

-Sólo quiero verte. –Laharl no había volteado a verla en todo ese tiempo, ya que no tenía idea de si se había cubierto o no.

Pleinair se sonrojó un poco, pero dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Se arregló el vestido y se sentó adecuadamente en la cama. –Puedes verme ahora. –Parece que Laharl podía ser romántico cuando realmente quería serlo, y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para decir esas últimas palabras debió ser realmente grande.

Ya habría tiempo para esas cosas.

-Supongo que ahora me dirás que hacías en mi cuarto. –Laharl le preguntó.

-Lo siento, pero me preocupé mucho cuando me di cuenta de que quizás realmente no tenías pornografía oculta, y con los rumores de tú sexualidad rondando por ahí tenía que asegurarme. –Laharl hizo una mueca cuando Pleinair pasó nuevamente por los rumores sobre su sexualidad. –Para ser sincera estaba preocupada de que podrías utilizarme como una cubierta. Lo siento.

-Esos malditos rumores. –Laharl masculló. –Pleinair, no soy gay. Confía en mí. ¿De acuerdo? Soy totalmente heterosexual. Todos esos rumores son totalmente infundados y sacados de un montón de rumores estúpidos que dicen que yo me travisto. Y antes de que digas algo… –Se adelantó cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a hablar. –No, no soy travesti.

-Lo sé. No encontré ningún vestido como decían los rumores. –Suspiró de alivió cuando no encontró nada de eso, ni de otros instrumentos rumorados. –Aunque… puedo entender el rumor de gay, pero no entiendo de donde salió lo de travesti.

-…Y otra vez con lo de gay. –Tomó lo que quedaba de su té. –El rumor de travestirme surgió cuando era niño pequeño. Mi padre decidió meterse a un concurso de la niña más linda. Por supuesto, no tenía hijas, pero quería ganar el primer premio; una dotación vitalicia de manjus. En fin, tuvo la brillante idea de vestir a su primogénito de señorita de alta sociedad y sacarle fotos. Las cuales mandó presumiendo que él, el Rey del Inframundo, bien conocido por tener `un´ único hijo varón tenía a la niña más linda. –Y lo peor de todo, es que el muy infeliz ganó.

Pleinair creía recordar algo de ese tiempo, donde hubo un escandalo en un concurso de belleza infantil en el que el Rey estuvo involucrado. Aunque siempre creyó que fue como un intermediario, no que él…

-Puh. Jajajajaja. –Entonces se acostó en la cama y comenzó a reír. Hacia tiempo que no reía de esa forma. Pero un poco imposible no reír después de recordar una de las fotos que tenían que ver con ese escandalo. Ella nunca pudo saber porqué el escandalo, cuando había ganado una niña realmente linda.

Laharl no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la vista cuando Pleinair dejo sus bragas expuestas otra vez. –Supongo que no tengo que mencionar que fotos vergonzosas tenía Etna para chantajearme.

Pleinair cortó su risa poco a poco hasta poder volver a su rostro inexpresivo normal. –Lo siento por eso.

-Está bien. Es gracioso. Han pasado más de mil años y aun hay quienes lo recuerdan. De algún lado salieron esos rumores. –Etna. Principalmente de Etna.

Nuevamente Laharl no la miraba, y se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba actuando demasiado relajada en su cama. Supuso que era algo que venía con el noviazgo, aunque Laharl seguía actuando muy condescendiente. ¿Quizás no era lo mismo para él que para ella? O ella era la que estaba actuando muy animada ahora que era oficial. ¿Quizás eso lo incomodara?

-¿Te sientes incomodo?

-No realmente. –Esas sillas eran de buena calidad, y era fácil apoyar la espalda. Aunque agradecía el gesto. –¿Y tú? Lo dudo, te dije que esa cama era bastante suave.

-¿La cama? –Ahora recordaba que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Laharl. –Es cierto, es bastante agradable. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida. Simplemente iba a sentarme para descansar un poco después de buscar pornografía. Creo que con eso y Usagi en mis brazos, no pude evitar dormirme.

-Sí. Se como te sientes. –Laharl asintió. –Por algo ordené cambiar ese viejo y duro ataúd.

Pleinair iba a levantarse y acercarse a Laharl, pero notó algo raro en la mesa. –¿Estabas con alguien más? –Sería vergonzoso si alguien a parte de Laharl la hubiese visto.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Con quién más voy a estar?

Pleinair señaló sobre la mesa. Señaló a la segunda taza, todavía había algo de té en ella.

Laharl pareció dudar por un segundo. Y se sintió como un estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero estar en su habitación; un lugar privado, lo volvieron descuidado.

-Yo la serví. Me equivoqué de taza.

-Las dos parecen idénticas.

-Puedo reconocer algo que he usado durante años, y me siento algo incomodo si utilizo la otra. Aunque es cierto, cometí un pequeño error al servir. Pero estaba algo distraído por el pequeño bulto buscador de pornografía que se había acurrucado en mi cama.

Las mejillas de Pleinair se volvieron rojas después de eso.

-Realmente lo lamente. Se que no me diste la llave para esto. –Pleinair sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo. –Si la quieres de vuelta lo entenderé.

Laharl miraba la llave estupefacto, Pleinair no podía entender porque, él mismo se la había dado.

-Consérvala. –Finalmente dijo. –Confió en ti, Pleinair. No me molesta que entres y salgas a tu antojo. Aun si es por una razón tan estúpida como la pornografía.

Realmente… Pleinair no sabía si era apropósito o no, pero Laharl sabía como acelerar el corazón de una chica. O quizá era una prueba de que esas barreras se estaban rompiendo. Ella al menos comenzaba a sentirlo así.

-Laharl.

-¿Sí?

-Bésame.

-¿Eh? –Laharl hubiese escupido su té si todavía estuviese tomándolo, pero quería guardar algo para mañana. Miró a Pleinair, ella se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

-La última vez nos interrumpieron. Quiero que me beses. –Lo dijo con toda claridad. Laharl no detectó ningún tono de broma ni nada por el estilo. Pleinair quería que la besara.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no? Ahora somos una pareja. ¿Por qué no podríamos besarnos? Si no quieres no puedo hacer nada para obligarte, sin embargo, yo realmente quiero besarte en este momento.

Laharl trató de analizar esto rápidamente. En momentos como este tenía que pensar rápido, el silencio perpetuo era la peor de las respuestas. Por el rumbo de la conversación no sintió que hubiese algún motivo para besar a Pleinair. No habían hecho nada que le pareciera realmente romántico o que la ocasión así lo ameritase. Pero él no sabía nada sobre romance. Todo lo que podía hacer era analizar cual sería el mejor plan de acción dependiendo del momento y los factores que trabajaran dentro de ese momento. Pero nuevamente: Laharl no era un romántico.

Pleinair había pedido que lo besase. También que la última vez fueron interrumpidos por Vyers. ¿Quería confirmar su relación? No. Eso ya estaba confirmando. Fueron interrumpidos antes pero las intenciones de Laharl eran claras; Laharl hubiese dado ese bese.

Pero quizás ni motivo ni ocasión.

Quizás Pleinair simplemente quiera… un beso. Laharl no podía entender los sentimientos de una chica, ni siquiera estaba seguro de entender los suyos propios. Pero le importaba Pleinair, y si Pleinair quería un beso, ¿Quién era él para negarle un beso a su novia?

Se acercó a Pleinair.

Esta vez ella no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se quedó sentada esperando a Laharl.

Laharl nuevamente puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Pleinair mientras acercaba su cabeza, pero esta vez Pleinair puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Laharl mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Pleinair abrió levemente su boca mientras Laharl se acercaba los últimos centímetros.

-¡Laharl¡ ¡Tenemos que hablar de esta recompensa por mi cabeza¡

Y como un estúpido cliché, Vyers entró volando por el balcón con uno de los avisos de se busca vivo o muerto.

-Ah. Yo… creo que vine en otro mal momento. –Enrolló nuevamente el volante de se busca, y comenzó a correr hacia el balcón.

* * *

Xenolito suspiró. Antes de hacer guardia fuera de la habitación de Laharl había ido a revisar a Flonne y su acompañante para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Cuando se percató de que algunos demonios se acercaban a sus habitaciones con intenciones desconocidas se había ocupado de ellos silenciosamente y se había encargado de que difundieran la palabra de que Flonne y Ozone eran intocables mientras su estancia en el Inframundo continuara.

Cuando por fin había regresado, Laharl ya había regresado hace tiempo, y estaba teniendo una conversación muy extraña con Pleinair. Algo sobre la ropa interior, según parece. No fue hasta que los dos comenzaron a ser un poco más íntimos cuando decidió que era suficiente por esta noche. Ahora se arrepentía, de haberse quedado hubiese podido interceptar a Vyers para que no interrumpiera ni a Laharl ni a Pleinair.

-¡Lo sientooooooooooooo¡

Vyers salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo mientras un montón de esferas brillantes explotaban a su alrededor.

Dentro de la habitación de Laharl, Pleinair comenzaba a pensar si aquel primer beso con Laharl podría también haber sido el último.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche. Nadie había cumplido horas extra prometiendo un censo continuo para cualquier demonio que entrara al Mundo Ítem, y que en caso de detectar algún estado grave, ella misma los sacaría. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, había ganado buenas propinas y casi no había habido errores fatales. Sin mencionar que le ayudaron a sentirse más segura antes de regresar a su habitación en el castillo.

No se había sentido realmente segura hasta que cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Después de todo ese trabajo, realmente necesito un baño caliente.

Dejó su bastón sobre una pequeña mesa contra la pared. Había unas cuantas mesas repletas de libros y artículos mágicos barios. Como la encargada del Mundo Ítem, era más que sensato que tuviese artículos raros en su propia habitación. Algunas cosas que ella había ganado y mejorado por su cuenta. Tener la habilidad de entrar y salir a su antojo tenía sus ventajas.

Se desvistió mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

Generalmente se daba duchas rápidas, pera esta vez llenó la tina y se dejó relajar dentro de ella, esperar a que todas sus tenciones desaparecieran. Ese día había estado lleno de ellas. No sólo por su trabajo, sino que se había cruzado con Flonne. Cruzarse con Flonne fue lindo, no había pensado mucho en ella, pero estaba claro que no había cambiado casi nada desde esos días.

Pero luego…

-No. No debo pensar en eso. –Se mojó la cara con el agua de la tina y luego se hundió hasta estar completamente sumergida. Un pensamiento horrible la golpeó, ¿Y si alguien decidiese que quiere que se quede ahí abajo? ¿Alguien con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla bajo el agua tanto como quisiese? Salió rápidamente y se paró en medio de la tina. No había nada. El baño estaba vacío.

-Suficiente baño por ahora.

Se secó y se puso una bata con su nombre bordado en letras azules brillantes.

Salió del baño mientras se cepillaba el cabello y tarareaba una canción. Tenía que dejar de ser tan temerosa. No había pasado nada, y no es como si hubiese hablado mucho. Un simple comentario inocente que se escapó por la emoción de tener a una antigua amiga cerca. Eso era todo. ¿No es como si él pudiese haberlo escuchado verdad?

-Me estoy preocupando demasiado.

Miró nuevamente a su mesa, y la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro se convirtió en confusión.

La mesa estaba vacía.

-¿Eh? ¿Y mi bastó-GRRUAAAP

Sintió algo muy doloroso viniendo desde su nuca hasta atravesar su cuello. Podía sentirlo tanto dentro como fuera de su garganta. Hubiese gritado de haber podido. El cepillo cayó de su mano hasta impactar en el piso. Sus dos manos subieron instintivamente hasta el origen del dolo. Sintió algo largo y duro, no tuvo que bajar mucho sus ojos para verlo: era su bastón. Alguien había atravesado su cuello con su bastón. Podía ver las manchas de su propia sangre gotear hasta escuchar como llegaban al piso. Sintió como sus pies abandonaban el piso mientras era suspendida en el aire.

Entonces fue levantada de tal modo que quedó frente sus ojos miraron de frete al techo. Quería gritar mientras lentamente su cuerpo descendía, quería sujetarse del bastón empapado con su propia sangre para detener el lento rito con el que bajaba, pero la sangre no se lo permitía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos mientras el dolor y la desesperación de la muerte la inundaban. Comenzó a patalear, tratando de encontrar a quien la estuviese matando, obligarlo a soltarla, pero era un acto desesperado inútil. Y lo pero es que ella lo sabía.

Nuevamente el bastón se movió, pero esta había sido tan rápido y fuerte que Nadia fue arrojada contra el piso. Dio una vuelta en el piso dejando una mancha roja de sangre y cayó de espaldas. Sus dos manos buscaron el agujero en su cuello mientras la sangre ahora comenzaba a correr en grandes cantidades.

-Tranquila, no va a matarte. –Escuchó aun lado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada presionando su garganta para poner atención. –Tampoco te dejará cuadripléjica ni nada. Evité cualquiera de esos puntos.

El bastón se clavó junto a la cabeza de Nadia. La herida en su cuello había comenzado a cerrar muy lentamente. Esas heridas podían ser en su mayoría mortales, si eran dadas en el lugar apropiado. O sumamente dolorosas y terribles si tenías la mala suerte de no ser así. Pero sobreviviría mientras la herida cerrara. Aun podía sentir la sangre bajando por su garganta.

Una rodilla impactó contra su estomago mientras estaba tirada en el piso, entonces una gran cantidad de sangre escapó tanto por su boca como el agujero en su cuello.

-Hablas demasiado, Nadia. Eres buena en tu trabajo, pero hablas demasiado de cosas que no debes, y a las personas equivocadas.

-Y-y-y-y-yo-s-s-so-solo-aah. –Apenas era comprensible. Su habla era demasiado pastoso y fuera de lugar.

-No importa. –Ai introdujo parte de su mano en la boca de Nadia, hasta que sus dedos sujetaron sus dientes inferiores. Entones jaló.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH¡ –Los dientes parecían volar en cámara lenta mientras Nadia gritaba. Ese gritó hubiese alertado a todo el castillo. Pero la rodilla de Ai seguía impidiéndole tomar mucho aire, y esa herida en su garganta no le permitía dejar escapar ningún sonido más que dolor. Entonces Ai sujetó del mismo modo los dientes superiores. –Ngo. Ngñó. Vos bafor. Ño. –Rogó con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas salían a montones de sus ojos.

Ai simplemente sonrió y volvió a tirar.

Nuevamente los dientes salieron en cámara lenta mientras Nadia lanzaba un patético intento de grito.

-Eres buena en tu trabajo, Nadia. –Ai la felicitó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Mientras que el rostro de Nadia estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre y lágrimas. Apenas y le había quedado un diente flojo visible entre tanta sangre mientras su boca se habría y cerraba por el dolor. –Espero que continúes con ese buen trabajo hasta ahora. –Introdujo su pulgar y su dedo índice dentro de la boca de Nadia. Nadia sintió un terrible dolor mientras su lengua era extraía por la fuerza de su boca. Ai la había sujetado tan fuertemente que parte de su lengua reventó al momento de ser sujetada. –Confió en que aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada desde ahora.

Entonces Ai jaló de ella con fuerza y la lengua de Nadie fue arrancada.

Nuevamente la sangre comenzaba a manar de la boca y garganta de Nadia.

Ai se levantó y dejó que Nadia se arrastrara y pataleara en el piso. La herida en el cuello sanaría, pero los dientes no volverían a crecer, tampoco la lengua. Nadia no era un demonio que pudiese regenerar partes de su cuerpo. Y si encontraba un modo de lograrlo, entonces se los arrancaría de nuevo. Lo haría tantas veces como hiciese falta.

-Te dejaré el bastón nuevamente sobre la mesa. –Dejó el bastón de donde lo había tomado. –Y deberías de poner esto en formol antes de que comience a secarse. –Dejó la lengua junto al bastón. Entonces se retiró mientras que Nadia seguía gritando y llorando de dolor y por ayuda.

,

Ai salió por la puerta. Los sollozos deformes dejaron de escucharse cuando volvió a cerrarse.

-Toda tuya. –Ai comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Sobrevivirá, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó mientras ponía su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Una gran parte de ella no quería entrar y ver que había hecho Ai con alguien tan sonriente y animada como Nadia.

-Sólo me encargué de que no vuelva a pasarse de lengua. Si sobrevive depende de ti. Nos vemos, Tamia.

Tamia reunido valor para abrir la puerta. Ai era un monstruo, pero ella no se sentía muy diferente. Ella se había quedado plantada detrás de la puerta esperando hasta que Ai hubiese terminado, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí dentro. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a Ai y ser la siguiente? Todo lo que podía hace ahora era detener el dolor de Nadia y tratar de consolarla.

No podía hacer nada más.


	10. Chapter 10

Pleinair bostezó mientras terminaba de despertarse. Su pijama era una simple camisa un poco más grande que ella, era muy cómoda y fresca cuando hacia mucho calor.

-Buenos días Usagi. –Saludó a su conejo de felpa sin esperar respuesta alguna. –Ayer fue un día interesante, ¿Verdad? –Se acostó otra vez, pero esta vez recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se había topado con Xenolito que le había dado un montón de información de Laharl que ella misma, como su novia, no sabía. Luego se había quedado dormida mientras buscaba pornografía y vestidos que no existían. Entonces Laharl había admitido de una forma peculiar que miraría sus bragas si ella se lo permitía y estuvieron apunto de tener su segundo beso, pero Vyers el pederasta, como ahora era conocido, los había interrumpido, otra vez.

Al final Laharl la había acompañado hasta su cuarto y se habían despedido. Eso era todo.

Entendía que Laharl no era muy fanático de las muestras de afecto, pero al menos un abrazo de vez en cuando estaría bien. Se sorprendió a ella misma al pensar en eso. Cuando su relación era no-oficial no había estado tan interesada en actos románticos como besos o abrazos. Laharl y ella podían hablar durante horas sobre muchas cosas, personas y lugares y no había sentido una necesidad por besarlo o acercarse tanto, al menos no tan grande como ahora.

Pero ahora esas cosas eran posibles y no hubiesen sido incorrectas. Laharl lo había confirmado, pero no parecía estar realmente interesado. Pero así era Laharl, ¿No? Totalmente frívolo cuando se trataba de romance. Ni siquiera había pensado en besarla hasta que ella le dijo que quería ser besada. ¿Así sería siempre? ¿Ella tendría que indicarle cuando quería un beso, cuando un abrazo y cuando podía ver sus bragas? Lo último hizo que se sonrojara, lo había pensado por accidente al recordar esa pequeña conversación. Al final no le había dicho si podía mirarlas o no. Pero si lo pidiese entonces ella tal vez tendría que mostrárselas voluntariamente, y es era muy vergonzoso.

¿Quizás era lo mismo para Laharl? ¿Quizás no era que era muy frío con el romance sino que era tan vergonzoso para él como para ella lo era mostrar sus bragas?

Era una comparación sumamente ridícula, pero quizás eso sirviera como punto de apoyo. Hasta ahora no había visto muchos cambios en Laharl con respecto a la relación a excepción de que estaba dispuesto a besarla cuando se lo pidiese. Por otro lado, seguramente seguirían con sus no-citas si ella no hubiese dado el paso, así que no podía esperar a que Laharl la tratara como a una novia tan rápido.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que acelerar las cosas? –¿Cómo? Quizás no es que Laharl supiese como tratarla ahora que era su novia, sino que aparte de ella jamás había tenido una; Flonne no cuenta, y creyera que las cosas no cambiarían demasiado. No podía decir que no fuese atento con ella más que antes. No sólo no se había enfadado cuando se durmió en su cama después de buscar pornografía en su habitación sin su permiso, sino que el mismo le dio la llave para entrar e incluso le había permitido quedársela.

La llave.

La había puesto en una pequeña cadena antes de irse a dormir y la tenía en ese momento en su cuello. La presionó levemente a través de la camisa. Sonrió levemente. Por supuesto que Laharl la veía como su novia, ¿Por qué otra razón le daría la llave de su cuarto si no? –Dudaba que fuese para visitas de media noche. Parte de ella se sintió un poco mal por Laharl, seguramente los rumores sobre su sexualidad jamás se irían.

-Tengo que levantarme. –Sabía que no ganaría nada pensando sobre eso. Ella era la novia de Laharl. Así que actuaría como una novia debe actuar, no, actuaría como su corazón le mandara actuar.

* * *

**Flashback **

Tamia estaba inmóvil dentro del hospital del castillo. Llamarlo Hospital era una simple formalidad, el lugar tenía simplemente cuatro camas alineadas y separadas por cortinas, y frente a la entrada había una enorme cortina blanca que impedía ver lada más que las sombras de los pacientes. Pero no se supone que hubiese pacientes a esas horas de la noche. La curación podía ser cara en ocasiones, pero a los que no podían pagarla eran echados a patadas, mientras lo que sí podían eran tratados al instante por magia o tratamientos curativos.

Las camas apenas se utilizaban para proporcionar esos servicios y luego quedaban libres.

Pero Tamia podía ver una sombra detrás de la inmensa cortina blanca frente a ella.

La sombra estaba inmóvil, y se veía extraña. Era como una persona, pero también como otra cosa. ¿Un demonio no-humanoide? No podía estar segura. No quería saberlo. Para algo había sido llamada a ese lugar a esas horas de la noche. Y ella sabía quién la había mandado llamar.

No quería venir, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su presencia era necesaria?

-¿Te quedaras ahí parada toda la noche o qué? Yo no tengo toda la noche. Esto realmente duele. –Una voz se quejó detrás de la cortina. Entonces vio una segunda sombre en la primera cama más alejada de la puerta. Estaba sentada.

Tamia se acercó a ella. Reconocía la voz, y sabía que no le gustaba que lo hiciesen esperar.

-Ai. –Cuando cruzó la cortina lo vio sentado en la cama. Estaba… ¿Sangrando? –¿Cómo…?

-La casualidad. –Ai respondió con una pequeña risa baja. –La simple casualidad.

-¿La casualidad? –Tamia estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué tenía que ver la casualidad con que Ai sangrara?

-Por casualidad di la espalda en el momento y lugar equivocado. Pensé que el daño ya causado era suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate mientras me… divertía. Y por casualidad no sólo estaba equivocado, sino que por casualidad había decidido estrenar un arma maldita en ese momento. –Ai movió su espalda con incomodidad. –En serio, esto da mucha comezón. ¿Podrías pasarme este paño mojado con desinfectante por todo ese profundo tajo? –Le pasó un paño que parecía haber mojado con una botella de desinfectante. –Pero antes sería útil que lo limpiaras con un poco de agua caliente. –Señaló un cuenco con agua caliente y una toalla.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú. ¿O vez a alguien más a parte de la estúpida de la tercera cama? Ahora limpia mi herida. ¿O quieres saber como me veo verdaderamente irritado? –Ai se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para mostrar su espalda.

Tamia pudo ver una profunda herida que iba desde su hombro hasta el centro de su espalda. No parecía sangrar tanto como lo habría hecho cuando fue hecha, pero todavía podía ver algo de sangre salir de ella. Se sintió tanto horrorizada como esperanzada de que algo o alguien hubiesen podido herir a ese monstruo sobre la cama. Pero no lo suficiente para intentar algo por ella misma.

-Vamos, ¿A qué esperas? –Ai la apresuró.

Tamia quería debatir. Decirle que ese era trabajo de Pierina, pero ella no parecía estar por aquí, y además de Pierina, Tamia era la única con conocimientos y magia curativa.

Sin decir más palabras se arrodilló en la parte de la cama detrás de Ai, puso el cuenco junto a ella y comenzó a limpiar la herida. En un segundo la sangre tiñó de rojo toda el agua del cuenco y tuvo que cambiarla por más, incluso tuvo que cambiar la toalla. Tanta sangre de una herida en la espalda. Una herida que no había sanado. Sin lugar a dudas era un arma maldita. Eran raras y poderosas, no le sorprendió que alguna de ellas pudiese herir a Ai. Eso abrió otra brecha de esperanzas, pero seguramente Ai ahora estaría más atento contra esas armas que podrían lastimarlo más fácilmente que otras.

-Ahora tengo que pasar el desinfectante. –Susurró suavemente mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos.

-¿Y?

-Dolerá.

-Sería peor caminar por ahí con esto palpitando y sangrando detrás de mí. Sólo hazlo.

Tamia no lo pensó dos veces y pasó el desinfectante por la espalda de Ai. Una gran cantidad de espuma parecía formarse dentro de la herida mientras pasaba más y más. Ai cerró fuertemente su puño y gruñó débilmente mientras comenzaba a temblar. Tamia nunca lo había visto así, y se alegró de ser ella y no Pierina quién se estuviese haciendo cargo de éste trabajo. Pierina aprovecharía cualquier apertura para tratar de atacarlo y matarlo, lo que acabaría con su propia muerte. Las bestias más peligrosas son aquellas que están heridas. ¿Quizás fue por eso que fue a ella a quien acudió? Quizás por eso le había dado un número personal.

-Ahora tengo que coserla y después lanzaré un hechizo. Dentro de una semana debería poder arrancar las costuras, pero quedara una cicatriz.

-Eso me pasa por descuidado. –Dijo despectivamente. –Ya esterilicé la aguja y corté el hilo suficiente. –Le pasó a Tamia la aguja y el hilo. –¿Podríamos hablar un poco mientras me vuelves a unir mi espalda? Me distraerá un poco del dolor.

Tamia se sorprendió por eso, y parte de ella quería negarse. Ai no se merecía disminuir su dolor. Lo que realmente merecía era sentir un dolor cien sino miles de veces peor. –¿Cómo fue que te hicieron esto?

-Una lanza. ¿Por qué las mayores maldiciones tienen que ser en lanza y no espadas? Laharl tendría una buena cantidad de armas si así fuera. –Hizo una mueca cuando Tamia comenzó. –Aunque en lo personal prefiero usar mis manos. Me gusta sentir la carne entre mis dedos cuando la arranco, los huesos cuando los rompo y ese débil y fugas latir de un corazón cuando lo arranco.

-Esas cosas son enfermizas. –Lo dijo sin darse cuenta, y se preguntó si serían sus últimas palabras. Trataba de mantener una actitud profesional cuando hablaba con Ai, si se dejaba llevar y actuaba más libremente, ¿Qué podía hacer o decir? Sabía que podía pasarle, y no quería pensar en que hubiese planeado Ai para ella.

-Oh, vamos. Estamos en el Inframundo. No me dirás que es lo peor que has oído. –Si a Ai realmente le importó o no lo que dijo, entonces no lo demostró.

-He oído muchas cosas. Eso es cierto. Pero la mayoría…

-La mayoría son relatos pervertidos totalmente falsos. –Ai acabó su frase por ella. Aunque no era precisamente lo que quería decir. –En estos días las discusiones sobre tripas y cercenamientos han sido reemplazadas por charlas sobre tetas y culos. Sin mencionar pervertidos con sangrado nasal cada vez que ven una bombacha. ¿Al final de que nos sirve conectarnos a la red y admitir los celulares si simplemente los utilizaran para la pornografía? No es que tenga nada con un poco de diversión. Pero eh hakeado la mayor parte de las redes y cuentas del castillo, y… bueno, ya te imaginas.

-¿Pornografía?

-Y fotos de animales. –Suspiró. –Nuestro bueno de Gargo tiene una página propia donde sube fotos de su gatita vestida de la mujer maravilla. Y lo hace bajo el perfil de Maquina de Amor, Duro como una Roca. Como si nadie sospechara. Todos en el castillo conocen a esa maldita gata demonio de tres colas.

Tamia tuvo que reprimir su risa. Ella no había entrado mucho a la red ni había utilizado el celular que se había comprado por pura casualidad para simplemente llamadas telefónicas. Pero si existía algo así, entonces ella quería verlo. Ahora entendía esos chistes sobre gatos a espaldas de Gargo.

-Hey. Ríete si quieres, pero no mientras practicas neurocirugía a corazón abierto.

-Es simplemente una herida en tú espalda. No seas llorón.

-No prometo nada si al terminar descubro que me hiciste cuatro o cinco costuras en el lugar equivocado. O que te faltaron seis o siete. –Ai movió su cabeza para ver detrás de su hombro y Tamia la regresó al frente. –Sí mamá.

No era tan desagradable como esperaba. No sabía si era porque Ai podría haber tomado algo contra el dolor que lo estuviera relajando, o simplemente porque no había encontrado algún motivo para matarla. Quizás… ¿Podría tener conversaciones como esta con él? Tal vez algún modo de ganar poco a poco algún tipo de acuerdo mutuo, tal vez algo cercano a la amistar. Un método para tener aunque sea una chispa de influencia que le garantizara la vida donde sólo había visto muerte.

Y, ¿Es que Ai no había admitido frente a ella que había demonios que le agradaban más que otros? No creía que le agradara a Ai, pero estaba segura de que tampoco le desagradara, al menos no tanto como a ella le desagradaba él.

Pensó un poco.

Etna, ella le agradaba a Ai. Pero eso posiblemente era porque era cercana a Laharl. ¿Ella tendría que hacerse más cercana a Laharl? No tendría que ser algo instantáneo como tratar de incitar conversaciones o cruzarse con el en los pasillos sólo para invitarlo a comer. Podría ser algo como una palabra más cuando se cruzaran, hasta llegar al ritmo de una pequeña conversación.

Quizás no llegara a tener una relación tan cercana con él como con Etna, pero al menos lo suficiente para que Ai no la viera como algo que es reemplazable. ¿Y por que sólo con Laharl? Ahora estaba teniendo una conversación con Ai. Quizás si seguía de este modo podría llegar a algo que garantizara su vida donde otros podrían morir.

-Por cierto… –Dijo después de decidir seguir con ese plana. –¿Quién te hizo ésta herida?

-Etna.

La aguja tembló en las manos de Tamia mientras se detenía escasos centímetros de la espalda de Ai.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a terminar? Ya no duele tanto como antes.

Tamia tragó saliva y continuó con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

-¿Etna?

-Sí. Fue un poco más dura de lo que creí al principio. Supongo que es la ventaja de ser cercana a Laharl, que siempre lo acompaña a esas incursiones que deberían ser en solitario. Me aseguraré de no cometer el mismo error dos veces. –Luego sonrió con malicia. –Y Etna… ella aprendió lo que pasa con aquellos que realmente me hacen enfadar. Je je je.

-_Imposible. _–Tamia se encontró pensando. Etna era importante para Laharl. –¿Por qué? –Susurró, y tenía esperanzas de que Ai no la hubiese escuchado. Eso lo dijo por pánico, no porque quisiese saberlo.

-Hacia demasiadas preguntas. Aunque al final fue Laharl quien habló de más. Supongo que no puedo culparlo, pero a Etna le convenía no saber nada.

-Grup.

Un pequeño sonido se escuchó de la tercera cama del Hospital, y Tamia temió que el paciente o quién esté ocupando la tercera cama se hubiese despertado.

Miro a Ai esperando a que se levantara y silenciara al demonio con su forma particularmente cruel. Pero la sonrisa de Ai simplemente se ensanchó.

-Continua, todavía falta, ¿No?

Pero ya no faltaba mucho. Aunque Tamia habría deseado terminar ya mismo para poder irse. Sentía como su plan había sido desmoronado mucho antes de empezar.

-¿Qué pensará Laharl de la muerte de Etna? No lo pensaste cuando… La mataste, ¿Verdad? –Deseó que así fuera. No quisiese descubrir que el paciente de la tercera cama es Etna.

-Por supuesto que la maté, ¿Por quién me tomas? –Ai hablaba como si se sintiese insultado. –Y en que forma. Primero le arranque las piernas para qué-

-¡No quiero saberlo¡ –Gritó mientras daba la última punzada y cortaba el hilo.

-Ah, tú te lo pierdes.

Ai se levantó y estiró un poco los brazos y el torso. –Esto me molestará durante semanas. O bueno, un recordatorio eterno de mi más vieja enemiga. –Miró a Tamia. –Estoy hablando de la casualidad, no de Etna.

-Era amiga de Laharl, y la mataste.

-Mañana me aseguraré de que Laharl sea el primero en encontrarla. –Antes de que Tamia agregara algo continuó. –Lo lamentará, me maldecirá, me odiará y tratará de acabar conmigo. Pero lo superará con el tiempo. Con el tiempo continuará con su continua continuidad. El dolor por su muerte se hará cada vez más soportable, y finalmente encontrará algo a que aferrarse. A mí me da lo mismo a qué.

-Eres un monstruo. –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Tamia. En este punto no podía preocuparse de lo que le pasara.

-Sí. Pierina me llamó de la misma forma. –Suspiró. –Quizás no debí entrar y decirle; Hey Pierina, acabo de matar a Etna, pero me hirió con un arma maldita por casualidad. ¿Podrías cerrarla mientras pienso como mostrarle la cámara roja a Laharl?

Tamia sintió como si su mundo se congelara. ¿Pierina?

-Pero… no me llamaste porque no podías contactar con ella.

-¿Cuándo dije eso? –Ai parecía desconcertado. –Trata de no sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas. Te llamé porque Pierina se negó a sanarme y amenazó con decirle la verdad a todo el castillo. Que mujer más sentimental y estúpida.

Tamia guardó silencio durante un momento mientras controlaba su respiración. –¿Qué hiciste con ella?

Ai sonrió mientras esperaba a que Tamia lo mirara a los ojos. Luego señaló a la tercera cama del Hospital.

Tamia no necesitó palabras. Parte de ella lo sabía, era imposible que Ai hablara tan libremente sin antes encargarse de cualquier testigo.

Caminó lentamente hacia la tercera cama, con terror a lo que encontraría.

Cuando llegó… no pudo evitar el gemido mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y apartaba la mirada. Ahora entendía porque a parte de la aguja no había visto tantos instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Todos ellos habían sido usados.

Pierina estaba atado de pies y manos a los cuatro bordes de la cama. Estaba desnuda y las cuerdas la habían mantenido totalmente inmóvil. O al menos le pareció que estaba desnuda, era imposible saber se había ropa bajo todo ese amasijo de instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Las tijeras, los escalpelos, las agujas, los serruchos e incluso estetoscopios. Todo había sido utilizado para atravesar la carne de Pierina. Cada uno de los instrumentos parecía haber sido clavado en cada parte blanda de su cuerpo. Era por eso que la sombra no parecía un ser humanoide; porque Ai la había convertido en un puercoespín con cientos de agujas amontonadas en cada parte de ella. Podía decir que había sido atada boca arriba y que las únicas partes que podrían estar libres de todo eso eran las que estaban contra la cama. Pero todo lo demás… donde debería estar su cara veía cientos de instrumentos. ¿Había tantos instrumentos en el Hospital o Ai los había traído aquí simplemente para esto?

Recordó el gruñido que escuchó antes, pero no podía sentir la vida en ese cuerpo que ya no podía ser ni llamado cuerpo. No. Ese gruñido debió ser el último.

Que estúpida fue al pensar que podría empalizar con Ai, aun si era por su propia supervivencia. Etna era la más cercana a Laharl, y Ai seguramente no le había hecho nada mejor que a Pierina.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Tamia miraba a Pleinair salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a… ¿A dónde? ¿A desayunar? ¿Al cuarto de su novio? ¿O a despertar a su novio para desayunar juntos? ¿Tenía idea del frágil hilo del que pendía su vida? Quizás era mejor que jamás lo supiese.

Laharl superó la muerte de su mano derecha, ¿Por qué no la de su novia? Estaba segura que a parte de Laharl, Ai no le ponía un gran precio a las vidas. ¿La muerte de Pleinair significaría algo para él como lo sería para Laharl? No. No lo hizo con Etna, ¿Por qué sería diferente para Pleinair?

Continuó con su camino. Ella era la encargada del portal, tenía que estar siempre atenta y respetar sus horarios. Aunque anoche no pudo dormir mucho, no después de atender a Nadia. Había tardado mucho en sanar sus heridas de un modo en que parte de su boca quede reconocible. Pero sus dientes y su lengua no volverían a crecer. Se quedó con ella toda la noche hasta que se durmió. No creía que Nadia se presentara para trabajar por unas semanas, si es que no renunciaba.

Pero sabía que no lo haría.

Ai terminaría lo que inició si Nadia se atrevía a hacerlo.

Sabía demasiado.

Todos sabían demasiado.

-Oye, tú eras Tamia, ¿Verdad? –Un cierto ángel recién llegado del Cielo la saludó.

-¿Ozone? –Tamia parecía verdaderamente sorprendida.

Ozone puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras sonreía. –¿Y quién más voy a ser si no soy yo? A parte de mí hermana no creo que tengan más ángeles.

Tamia no estaba sorprendida por la aparición de Ozone; estaba sorprendida porque siguiese con vida. Había pensado que Ai querría lastimar a Flonne utilizando a sus seres queridos. Generalmente es lo que hacia Ai cuando alguien realmente le caía mal: utilizaba el amor de esa persona en su contra. Había pensado que la cabeza de Ozone estaría en una pica frente a la cama de Flonne para esta hora.

-¿Qué pasa? Por alguna razón algunos demonios se me han quedado viendo así desde esta mañana. –Ozone no podía entender por qué algunos demonios en el castillo la miraban tan fijamente, ¿Tenía algo atorado en el diente? ¿Mal aliento? Pero si se lavó los dientes antes de salir, e incluso se dio un baño. Había muchos jabones y perfumes en la habitación, junto con otras cosas. A Laharl parece que realmente le gustaba echar a perder a sus visitas.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-Lo siento, creo que aun no me acostumbro a la llegada de un ángel. A pasado tiempo desde que dejé pasar a uno por el portal dimensional.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarse a verme más por aquí desde ahora. –Dijo con mucho orgullo. –Porque no planeo ir a ninguna parte.

Tamia al principio no lo entendió, pero luego las palabras de Ozone comenzaron a ganar algún sentido para ella. –¿Quieres decir qué…?

-Sí. Estás viendo al nuevo vasallo de Laharl. –Sonrió con confianza. –Aunque no esperen que sea lo que todos esperan de un ángel, no me interesa salvar sus almas o sacrificar mi vida por ninguno de ustedes si es preciso. No soy estúpida.

Tamia tenía que contradecir eso último. ¿Quedarse cerca de la guarida de un monstruo que destruye esperanzas y escupe veneno no era estúpido? Quizás se encaminó por el camino equivocado. Quizás Ai tenía una razón para dejarla con vida. Como destruir todo lo puro y santo del cielo en ella…

-Tengo hambre, ¿No tendré que pagar mi propia comida verdad? Espero que no, o tendré que traer el tema sindicato junto con una buena cantidad de abogados y un jugoso aumento de sueldo.

No. Definitivamente no era eso.

Quizás a Ai simplemente…`le caía bien´-

-No muchos demonios son madrugadores. Así que estás de suerte, la comida se prepara temprano y tienes libre acceso a la cocina. Si vez algo que te guste sólo tómalo, o dile a los prinnies que te preparen algo.

-Je. ¿Puedo comer lo que se me antoje gratis cuando quiera? –Ozone dejó salir una amplia sonrisa. –¿Y mí hermana dejó todo esto por una Celestia aburrida y sin lo verdaderamente valioso? Hombre, yo siento que ya estoy en casa.

Tamia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa en ese momento.

-Algo me dice que vas a encajar muy rápido aquí, Ozone.

-Je. Me lo han dicho mucho desde ayer. –Pasó de largo a Tamia. –Nos vemos entonces.

Tamia inclinó su cabeza para despedirse.

Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que Ozone encajaría muy bien en el Inframundo. Ella no conocía como era Celestia, pero estaba segura de que alguien con la mentalidad de Ozone no encajaba entre los suyos. Pero aquí… aquí podía verle un gran futuro a esa mente ambiciosa y codiciosa. Quizás es por eso que Ai no la mató.

-Es todo un encanto, ¿No lo crees Tamia?

Tamia sintió como algo frío recorría su espalda muy lentamente, pero era imposible. ¿Por qué imposible? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

-Ai. –Dijo su nombre suavemente sin voltear.

-Buenos días Tamia. Veo que ya conoces al nuevo vasallo quizás temporal de Laharl.

-¿Temporal? –Dijo con algo de pesar. –Entonces realmente vas a-

-No. ¿Por qué clase de monstruo sin corazón me tomas? –Dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con una mano y ponía cara de perfecta angustia. –Laharl no está seguro de si ella se quedará en el Inframundo o no. Hasta entonces es temporal. En fin, la chica puede serme de utilidad, por ahora.

Útil.

Al fina, todo se reduce a que tan útil es la vida para Ai.

-¿Y Laharl?

-En el cuarto con pesadillas. No me mires así, que yo no tengo nada que ver con sus sueños. –Pareció pensar en algo. –Aunque… existen formas de manipular el sueño mediante ciertos estímulos, ¿Quizás podría conseguirle un sueño húmedo?

Tamia no respondió ni se dio le vuelta. Lo último que quería ese día era ver a Ai, especialmente después de lo que hizo con Nadia.

-En fin, parece que Pleinair está empezando a meterse en lugares que no debe.

Tamia se dio la vuelta al instante.

-¿Qué? Me refiero a que ya comenzó a hurgar en las cosas de Laharl. Además, creo que comienza a insinuar ciertas cosas personales.

-Es su novia, ella tiene derecho a saber lo que a Laharl le molesta. Y ayudarlo. –Dijo mientras presionaba sus dientes.

Ai simplemente sonrió con aire de superioridad y arrogancia. –No me molesta si quiere apoyarlo, especialmente si eso incluye la cama doble, pero me molesta que crea que es necesaria para algo más que no hacer un poco más feliz a Laharl. Ella no necesita saber nada que Laharl no quiera que sepa.

-A eso no es le puede llamar relación. –Tamia le soltó. –No sería muy diferente a presionar un muñeco de goma cuando estás estresado.

-Para mí no hay mucha diferencia. –Ai se encogió de hombros. –Laharl necesitaba a alguien que llenara los lugares vacíos en su corazón. Y Pleinair era perfecta para eso; ella no se metía donde Laharl no quería que se metiese; le daba su espacio; no exigía absolutamente nada, y Laharl no era muy diferente con ella. Y aun no está preguntándole cosas personales o insinuándole a contarle la primera vez que se masturbo ni nada parecido.

-Tienes una visión muy torcida de lo que es una relación amorosa, Ai.

-¿Qué soy? ¿El osito cariño-amor? Puede que mi nombre sea Ai, pero no tengo nada de cariñito. –Ai miró en la dirección donde habían desaparecido Pleinair y Ozone. –En cualquier caso, la relación quizás no sea tan larga. Aunque todo depende de ese estúpido conejo.

Tamia lo miró con confusión. –¿El conejo?

-Le estoy dando una oportunidad por Laharl, pero si rompe aunque sea una pequeña costura… bueno, creo que sabes mejor que nadie que pasara. –Le sonrió a Tamia.

Tamia no sabía a que se refría con el conejo, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se refería con esa insinuación final.

-Aun si eso hace sufrir a Laharl. ¿Cómo lo hiciste sufrir con Etna?

Ai resopló.

-Etna. Laharl aun piensa en ella, aunque no tanto como en el pasado. Al final, por fin lo está superando. Aunque una mano derecha que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para burlarse de él y una novia son dos cosas diferentes. Quizás le tome más tiempo superar a Pleinair: unos mil o mil quinientos años, pero seguirá adelante. Y con suerte, por fin se habrá ido de villa virginidad. Uno no sabe lo que es ser hombre hasta después de tener sexo. O eso es oído.

-Eres un desgraciado.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. En fin, si me disculpas tengo que calentar el horno lo suficiente. Hoy espero tener conejo asado para cenar.

Tamia lo vio ir hacia una ventana y saltar. Como lo esperaba, a Ai realmente no le importaba Pleinair; le importaba que ella era importante para Laharl. Y aun así estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella del mismo modo que con Etna.

Etna.

¿Qué pasó entre ellos que causó su muerte?

* * *

**Flashback**

-Laharl.

Laharl se dio la vuelta. Para él era muy extraño que Etna lo llamara por su nombre. Generalmente lo llamaba príncipe, o incluso mocoso. Eso era una falta de respeto para alguien de su posición, pero a diferencia de otros Overlords a él realmente no le incomodaba que lo trataran tan informalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Laharl se encontraba en la habitación de Etna. Ya era tarde en la noche, no sabía porque había aceptado venir al cuarto de Etna. Si fuese un poco más hombre pudo haber pensado en varios escenarios pervertidos, pero como era Laharl, lo último en lo que pensó fue en ropa interior transparente y su mano derecha acostada provocativamente en la cama.

Así que cuando entró simplemente saludó a Etna y se fue junto a la ventana. Etna estaba vestida común mente, no había ninguna atmosfera erótica ni nada sacado de las fantasías de ningún adolecente.

Etna había guardado silencio mientras Laharl esperaba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Laharl había estado mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba, era realmente aburrido estar ahí y que nadie dijera nada. Aunque la atmosfera aburrida era en su dirección. Etna parecía más bien nerviosa por algo.

No fue hasta ese llamado que comenzó a darle algo de verdadero atención.

Etna se había sentado en una silla, sus piernas estaban muy juntas en lugar de cruzadas de forma sexy como ella solía llevarlas. Su rostro también era serio, aunque no por eso menos nervioso.

Laharl se cruzó de brazos mientras la esperaba.

Etna tomo algo de aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por su boca.

-¿Quién es Ai?

**Fin del Flashback**

Laharl abrió los ojos.

Se quedó en la cama durante un largo momento recordando esa conversación que tuvo con Etna. Ese sólo fue el principió. Esa pregunta… la pregunta…

¿Fue ella quién preguntó?

-No. Esperen. –Laharl se sentó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. –Etna me hizo una pregunta y… ¿La pregunta fue de Etna? –Trató de darle más sentido a sus propios recuerdos. Aunque en estos momentos ni siquiera podía confiar en ellos. Había muchas cosas que parecían saltar de su mente a otro lado.

La muerte de Etna.

El llegó primero. No. él estuvo ahí. No pudo hacer nada. ¿Realmente estuvo?

Le dio a Xenolito una descripción cuando… llegó. Sí, Xenolito llegó después. Fue el segundo en ver la escena de la matanza.

La conversación con Etna. ¿De que habían hablado en realidad? Por una razón Etna lo llamó a su habitación. Porque ella lo llamó, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? –Agitó su cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Aun tenía que darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

**Toc Toc Toc**

Alguien tocaba a la puerta. En estos momentos no quería ver a nadie, pero… Tuvo un impulso de gritar que si era Pleinair podía usar la llave, pero luego recordó que las puertas eran insonoras. –Mi cabeza me está matando. –Trató de estabilizarse un poco sus ideas mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Posiblemente fuera Pleinair, aun si tenía una llave, después de ayer probablemente quisiese ser más cuidadosa con ella.

En el momento de abrir la puerta sintió que era empujado hacia atrás por una terrible fuerza. Acababan de darle una patada.

-¿Pero que-?

Cayó de espaldas y utilizó su mano derecha para sujetar la muñeca de la mano que aplicaba más fuerza al cuchillo.

-Mgapo jio ve buaa.

Apenas y entendía de lo que salía de la boca de su atacante. Su boca estaba cubierta por un protector medico, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos rojos.

El atacante parecía estar impulsado por la pura ira ya que todo lo que parecía importarle era que el cuchillo llegara hasta su corazón. Laharl utilizó su mano izquierda para darle un golpe en la cara y se la quitó de encima. Se levantó y dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Alguna razón para este ataque, Nadia? –Aun con su boca cubierta, la reconoció perfectamente. –¿Y qué llevas puesto? –Además del protector tenía puesta una simple bata de baño con manchas rojas como la sangre. La bata debió haberse abierto mientras forcejeaban ya que Laharl no tenía problemas para ver cierta parte privada.

-¡hAaba bujaaa¡

-¿Has estado fumando hierva algo así?

Nadia se lanzó nuevamente hacia él. Laharl esquivó la puñalada moviendo su cuerpo levemente hacia la derecha y pateó levemente el tobillo de Nadia. Nadia cayó al piso y estuvo apunto de soltar el cuchillo. Trató atacar a las piernas de Laharl pero Laharl saltó un metro hacia atrás.

-Se que esto es técnicamente un intento de asesinato, ¿Pero no deberías tratar de utilizar más tus hechizos?

Nadia se especializaba en la magia de fuego. Así que Laharl esperaría algunas llamas. En lugar de eso Nadia pareció enfadarse más y saltó hacia Laharl sosteniendo fuertemente el cuchillo con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda la mantenía en la culata del mango. Laharl simplemente la vio acercarse hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su corazón, luego sujetó fácilmente el cuchillo sobre la mano de Nadia y le dio una patada en el plexo solar. Nadia soltó el cuchillo y cayó de rodillas.

-No te ofendas, pero este es el intento de asesinato más estúpido que e enfrentado. La mayoría intentaría matarme minetas aun estoy dormido. –Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad.

Nadia controló su peso lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie. La mirada que lanzaba a Laharl era de puro odio y las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar.

-O-o fog fjuoa.

-¡Nadia¡ –Tamia entró corriendo por la puerta. Sabía que había pasado algo malo cuando pasó por su habitación y la encontró abierta y sin ella, pero no se esperaba esto.

Tamia se dirigió hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros mientras Nadia comenzaba a sollozar en su pecho.

-Shh. Tranquila. Tranquila. –Comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras trataba de calmarla.

Laharl no acababa de entender. –No es que quiera un abrazo ni nada, pero yo soy la victima aquí.

-¡Gaaahhh¡ –Nadia trató de estirar sus brazos hacia él en un intento de alcanzarlo y claramente matarlo.

-¡Tranquila Nadia¡ Tranquila. –Tamia la sujetó mientras Nadia parecía perder nuevamente sus fuerzas.

Laharl simplemente suspiró. –Puede usar mi baño si quiere. No sé lo que habrá pasado mientras se dirigía aquí, pero seguramente le dio de que hablar a una buena cantidad de demonios. Y no quiero que se esparzan más rumores si sale de mi habitación viéndose pero que como entró.

-Se lo agradezco, Maestro Overlord. –Tamia le agradeció y condujo a Nadia al baño mientras le cerraba la bata.

-¿Laharl? –Pleinair metió su cabeza levemente por la puerta.

-Buenos días. ¿Podrías adelantarte? Aun tengo que darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Intento de asesinato fallido. –Tomó el cuchillo del piso. –Esta cosa ni siquiera me hubiese dado rasguños. –La arrojó hacia un pequeño bote de basura en la esquina.

-¿Estas bien? –Pleinair entró. Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba de un intento de asesinato hacia Laharl.

-Nada que no pueda manejar. Enserio, no estoy presumiendo. El arma fue un simple cuchillo para cortar pan y el asesino se especializaba en magia. Aunque no lanzó ningún hechizo. Sin mencionar que su única protección era una bata abierta y un protector bucal medico. Fue algo delirante en realidad.

Pleinair pareció confundida.

-Parece que Nadia enloqueció, pateó mi puerta y me atacó con un cuchillo mientras tenía una bata de baño abierta. –Señaló al baño. –Tamia llegó y la controló. Ahora está consolándola en el baño.

-Nadia… ¿Trató de matarte? –Pleinair no podía creer eso. Ella conocía a Nadia y no era nada como lo que Laharl describía. Ella era animada y siempre parecía estar de buen humor. –No tiene sentido.

-Ya somos dos. –Se encogió de hombros. –Le preguntaré a Tamia más tarde. No creo que Nadia tenga muchas ganas de verme.

-¿Podría habar con ellas ahora? –Pleinair se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-Déjalas. –Laharl la detuvo sujetándola suavemente por el hombro. –En estos momentos seguramente quieren estar solas. Y no creo que Nadia esté lo suficientemente cuerda para responder.

Pleinair miró con duda la puerta del baño antes de suspirar y ceder.

-¿Qué crees que le pasó?

Laharl negó con la cabeza. –Quizás le hicieron algo. No sería la primera vez en la historia que utilizan de esa forma al vasallo de un Overlord. Realmente no estoy preocupado por eso. Nadia no daba señales de estar hipnotizada o ser manipulada. –De hecho le pareció que lo odiaba mucho.

-Así que así es como es la vida de un Overlord. –Concluyó Pleinair. –Me sorprende que no me lo dijeras antes.

-Antes no tenía tantos atentados contra mi vida, mucho menos de está clase. Además, te contaba sólo los más interesantes. No te iba a aburrir con algo que ya era tan cotidiano para mí como lavarme los dientes. –Laharl exhalo un poco de su aliento en una mano y lo olió. Una expresión amarga cruzó por su cara.

-¿Demasiado fuerte? No te besaré si la respuesta es sí.

Laharl sonrió. –¿No te gusta la menta? Oh bueno. No se puede hacer nada si no quieres.

-¿Eh? Creí que dijiste que aun no te habías cepillado los dientes. –Pleinair habló con pánico.

-Parece que incluso me di un baño. Supongo que sólo me volví a dormir sin darme cuenta. –Pasó de largo a Pleinair mientras se dirigía a la puerta. –Lastima que no te guste la menta. Por cierto, será mejor que le avise a los prinnies que vigilen mí habitación hasta que Tamia y Nadia salgan, después de eso pueden cerrar.

-Me gusta la menta. –Pleinair murmuró con molestia mientras lo seguía. –Y lo hiciste apropósito. –Se sujetó de su brazo mientras se iba. –¿Sin inconvenientes?

-Me librará de rumores. Vamos a comer.

-No crees que le estás dando muy poca importancia a esto.

-¿Nuestra vida amorosa o el intento de asesinato?

-…Ambos.

-Pleinair, sé que posiblemente no sea el demonio más romántico del castillo. En realidad, me falta totalmente una comprensión de lo que pueda ser siquiera el romance. Antes de ese primer beso no se me había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento la idea de comenzar una relación formal. –La silenció antes de que pudiese decir nada. –Eso no quiere decir que no esté de acuerdo o que no tenga sentimientos por ti. Si no los tuviese no hubiera continuado viéndome contigo. Simplemente nos hubiésemos despedido un día y para mí todo volvería a la normalidad. Y sobre lo que tú abrías sentido sobre eso, ni siquiera me hubiese importado.

-Eso es bastante desalmado.

-Soy un desalmado, cuando se trata de interpretar sentimientos al menos. No puedo leer los corazones. –A diferencia de su madre, ella parecía entender muy bien como se sentían los demás. Lamentó un poco no haber heredado esa singular habilidad. –Pero no significa que no lo tenga.

-Entonces, ¿No lamentas nuestra relación?

Lamentaba las barreras que ahora se alzarían para dejarla pasar. Y las que tendría que mantener en secreto de ella. –No. Sinceramente no lo lamento. –¿Por qué lamentarlo? Pleinair no lo estaba forzando a revelar sus más íntimos y oscuros secretos. Había cosas que saldrían a su debido tiempo, pero otras que Laharl tendría que mantener en la oscuridad. –Pero no esperes que me abra completamente. Existen cosas que un Overlord simplemente no puede sacar a la luz.

Pleinair ladeó la cabeza. –Como un mundo oscuro más oscuro que el nuestro que se encarga de contrabando, negociaciones ilícitas y limpieza.

-Eso es de películas. –Aunque no estaba tan errada. –Aunque si mantengo negociaciones en secreto. Muy pocos miembros del concejo realmente son útiles, o se les puede confiar algo.

-¿Entonces?

¿Tenía que responder? Podría escapar con un simple `es un secreto´. Incluso quedaría bien si lo hacia con una sonrisa. ¿Pero realmente malo darle siquiera una pista o un ejemplo mínimo? Eso podría abrir una puerta que no podría cerrar e impulsarla a hacer nuevas preguntas.

-Negocios con Celestia. –Dijo por fin. Eso no era tan secreto en realidad, muchos demonios sabían que mantenía una relación con el Cielo. –Aunque no es como si nadie supiese. Aunque existen cosas que se mantienen en secreto por la opinión que los demonios y ángeles tienen unos del otro. Es más fácil tratar con los humanos, ellos se mantienen neutrales y nuestras negociaciones siempre son por beneficio mutuo.

-¿Sólo eso? Yo hubiese esperado toda una orden negra de asesinos infernales a tus órdenes o algo así. –Pleinair lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Parece que necesito una legión de asesinos?

Pleinair iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Oye ya tienes mi cheque listo? –Ozone se les acercó mientras hablaban.

-El plazo mínimo es de tres semanas para los nuevos. Una semana los temporarios, aunque no sé si se quedaran tanto.

Ozone puso las manos en sus caderas. –¿Todavía sigues con eso? No puedo creer que aun no creas que me quedaré, especialmente después de ver mí habitación. –Si esa era una habitación de huéspedes, entonces ella estaba decidida a conseguir la de mandamases.

-Y yo que siguas viva, así que estamos iguales. –Laharl respondió con la cara larga. Había esperado como mínimo encontrar a Ozone con daños psicológicos irreparables mientras temblaba en la cama. –O bueno, menos papeleo que llenar.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

Ozone luego miró a Pleinair, que aun estaba sujeta al brazo de Laharl.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. –Sonrió con gracia. –Ahora entiendo los comentarios sobre mantenerme alejado de tu novio.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Nos encontramos por los pasillos el otro día. –Pleinair respondió. –Simplemente le dije lo básico de las visitas. Y quizás un agregado más, pero nada muy importante.

-Linda novia la que conseguiste jefe.

-Gracias. ¿Flonne aun duerme? Esperaba llevarla al Cementerio Estelar mientras aun fuera temprano.

Ozone asintió mientras que Pleinair ponía una mala cara, a ella todavía no le gustaba tocar el tema Flonne.

-De no ser así, supongo que habrá ido a recoger flores. Ella dijo que quería llevarle algo a su vieja amiga, y creo que también mencionó algo de pudin. –Aunque Ozone no veía nada sensato en dejar algo tan dulce sobre una tumba. Al final se desperdiciaría para nada.

-Mmm. No debería salir sin cuidado, aunque puse algunos prinnies para cuidarla realmente son unos inútiles. –Laharl murmuró. Los demonios habían demostrado un aumento en la negatividad sobre tratos con el cielo, incluso Sicily recibió algunos atentados y cartas amenazadoras antes de ser un ángel caído. Incluso después.

Pleinair presionó un poco más fuerte su brazo.

-¿Celos?

-Laharl. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos hace un momento?

-El lado oscuro del lado oscuro.

-Antes de eso.

-Soy un romántico desalmado.

-Eres un desalmado del romance. –Suspiró. –Dices las cosas con demasiada indiferencia. Es casi como si realmente no te importaran en lo absoluto.

Laharl no tenía algún argumente para ir en contra de eso. Realmente no podría decirse que estaba preocupado por que algo le pasara a Flonne, no es que no le importase, simplemente tenía la certeza de que nada malo le pasaría. Y Flonne no es tan débil como muchos creen. Ella seguramente podría contra todo lo que le mandaran. Si estar en Celestia no la oxidó un poco, claro. Por otro lado, acaban de intentar matarlo hace unos minutos y a él simplemente le importa un rábano.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Hace unas semanas recibí fotos provocativas de una fuente anónima en el correo. No sé si será el mejor ejemplo, pero las fotos eran de uno de mis lacayos; un súcubo. Apenas les presté atención aun cuando siguieron llegando en más cantidades y menos ropa, y las últimas fotos- ugh.

Pleinair tiró de su bufanda.

-Dame el nombre de ese súcubo.

-Me presentó su renuncia con lagrimas en los ojos y un clásico `te lo hubiese dado todo´. –Laharl respondió mientras trataba de no ser estrangulado. –Quizás decirle que no me llamaban mucho la atención no fue la mejor de las respuestas.

Pleinair lo soltó inmediatamente. –Supongo que eres así. –Sonrió con una sonrisa compasiva.

-…Por alguna razón esa sonrisa no me gusta. Y creí que te llamaría la atención que ya no me afectaran los pechos grandes. –Laharl entrecerró los ojos. –¿Qué pasa? –Le habló a Ozone.

Ozone había estado mirándolos con los ojos brillándole desde que Laharl comentó las fotos provocativas.

-Jejeje. Los escándalos de los Overlords seguramente deben de traer mucho dinero. –Mencionó mientras se limpiaba algo de saliva del labio inferior.

-Paparazis. –Rodó los ojos. –La última vez que me tope con uno se disparó el rumor de que terriblemente violento con todo aquel que se me acercara.

-Le rompiste la nariz.

-¡Me pidió que posara en ropa interior junto a mi actual pareja gay secreta¡ ¿Quién diablos dijo que tenía una pareja gay secreta? Seguramente era de ese periódico amarillista. Me la tienen jurada desde que desvié sus fondos a las noticias que sí valían la pena.

Ozone hizo nota para averiguar más de ese periódico amarillista después.

-Lo siento, ¿De que estábamos hablando? –Se dirigió a Ozone.

-Rumores gays. –Mencionó Ozone.

-Dejando atrás los ¡Estúpidos¡ rumores gays totalmente falsos y que ya me está sacando de quicio el mencionarlo todos los días.

-¿Fotos provocativas? –Mencionó Pleinair.

-Ya dije que renunció, ¿Recuerdas?

-Ahora estoy preocupada de que no reaccionaras con ellas.

-Oh, vamos.

* * *

De alguna forma Laharl logró escapar de esa estúpida charla sin sentido real y abrirse paso hacia la cocina. Ozone los acompaño, pero simplemente porque quería saber más sobre ese casino que Pleinair mencionó puramente por mencionar. Así que en perspectiva de Laharl seguía siendo una conversación sin sentido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Podemos pasar por ese casino más tarde?

-Lo dudo. –Laharl respondió. –Aun si puedo desviarme de mi trabajo por… cuando quiera, tengo que dar cierto margen de responsabilidad. Además, dudo mucho que Tamia vaya a estar disponible para manejar el portal. –Laharl se preguntó porque nadie nunca había tenido la idea de contratar más personal para dirigir el portal. Además de estar abierto durante más horas e incluso días de ocio. Serían menos horas de trabajo para Tamia y los demás. La única razón de no hacerlo es porque eso quizás lleve a la idea del sindicato, o sea, más papeleo.

-Creí que habías aprendido como utilizarlo, Laharl.

-_Mierda._

Ciertamente Laharl había aprendido algunas coordenadas y el control mágico necesario para trasladarse a esos puntos, pero no era tan bueno en eso como Tamia y no podía llevar a muchos demonios junto con él. Y por desgracia, sabía perfectamente bien las coordenadas de ese casino. Ahora era suyo después de todo. Aunque lo dejó al cuidado de otro de sus lacayos después de que se apropiara de él.

-Así que sabes como usar esa cosa. ¿Mi hermana tuvo que llevarnos por una formación rocosa fuera del castillo para poder entrar. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

-Las formaciones rocosas son fisuras en el mundo que podrían trasladarte a cualquier parte. Esas formaciones rocosas son una marca del límite antes de ser tragado y también funcionan como unas coordenadas en caso de que las ya impuestas mágicamente no sirvan. No importa cuanto trates de destruirlas, se necesita al menos un demonio de rango S para lograrlo.

-Pero, ¿Podrían dejaros en cualquier lugar?

-Sólo si no están configurados. Aunque Tamia podría manejarlos desde dentro o fuera del castillo, incluso invocar uno donde quisiese. Es por eso que ella es más de fiar para manejar el portal. –Para Laharl perder a Tamia sería perder una gran ventaja en recursos y tiempo. Y aun no encuentra a algún demonio tan bueno como ella en lo que hace.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías llevarme a ese casino si quisieses?

-En teoría, y en teoría podría dejarte atrapada dentro de los muros por accidente. No estoy acostumbrado a transportar nada que no sea yo mismo.

Ozone desvió la vista con asco al imaginar la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de un muro, en medio de una escalera o en algún otro lado. –Creo que puedo esperar a Tamia.

-Bien por ti. Por cierto, ese es mi pudin. –Laharl señaló al pudin que Ozone había sacado con total libertad del refrigerador. El que tenía una etiqueta con un `Propiedad del Overlord, los ladrones serán cercenados´.

-Soy una chica en crecimiento, y seguramente podrías tener todas las que quisieses simplemente agitando la mano.

Pleinair asintió con lo último. –Compraste la empresa que se dedica a hacer productos de esta marca. Así que ni siquiera tienes que pagar por ellos.

-M-me refiero a que lo preparan especialmente para mí. –Luego se reclinó en su silla con expresión aburrida. –Aunque todo lo que hacen es hacer el mismo tipo de pudin común en un envase más llamativo. Así que adelante.

-Gracias jefe.

-Olvida lo de jefe. Hace años que nadie me llama así, y no quiero que vuelva a estar a la moda.

-Gracias todo poderoso Overlord del Inframundo conocido y desconocido. Futuro gobernante de los mundos y-

-Adularme no adelantará tu cheque.

-Gracias Laharl.

Pleinair se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de hablar. –Laharl.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sicily se encuentra bien? Pase por su cuarto antes que el tuyo y no me respondió cuando llamé.

Laharl sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho. –Supongo que seguirá dormida. La última vez que hablamos deliraba de temas que no tengo ni idea de donde aprendió mientras los adornaba con tintes incestuosos.

Pleinair y Ozone guardaron silencio un segundo mientras Laharl seguía comiendo su tostada tranquilamente.

-A esto me refiero cuando digo que todo parece pasarle de largo como si no fuera nada. –Le murmuró a Ozone.

-Supongo que puedo pasar a ver como está. Pero si vuelve a hacer comentarios sobre la temperatura corporal entonces la llevaré al dentista. –Posiblemente el ser más aterrador de los Inframundos después de las existencias conocidas como Overlords.

Ozone lo miró con sorpresa. –¿Temperatura corporal? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen los demonios con sus propias familias?

-Nada de lo que posiblemente estarás pensando. Aunque si hubo un malentendido cuando accidentalmente nos emborrachamos en la fiesta de navidad y terminamos semi-desnudos en un hotel de amor a más de doscientos quilombearos de distancia. Fue una semana de mierda.

Ozone trató de contener la risa con sus dos manos en su boca, aunque no con muchos resultados.

-¿No fue tú culpa con confundir el licor de leche con rompope? –Pleinair aun se acordaba de ese error. Ella se despertó vestida de marinerito con una katana samurái en su cintura y varias cabezas de zombis colgadas en la pared como trofeos. –Aun estoy tratando de averiguar como pude aprender a usar esa espada en una noche. O de donde salieron tantos zombis.

-Estaba apresurado, ¿De acuerdo? Tenía mucho papeleo en las manos, y accidentalmente terminé aceptando la sugerencia de licor de leche en lugar de rompope y llenando las formas necesarias cuando se metieron en el papeleo. –Se puso la mano en la cabeza. No podía creer el número de formas que tenía que llenar solo por una fiesta navideña, y simplemente porque algunos embajadores estarían ahí. Y lo más curioso, es que su popularidad aumentó diez por ciento después de esa noche.

-Parece que aquí no se aburren con facilidad. –Ozone comentó.

-Al contrario. Es porque nos aburrimos con facilidad que siempre termino metido en estás cosas.

-Sin mencionar que se repitió el año siguiente. –Pleinair comentó. –Supongo que la diferencia es que algún demonio mescló algo de alcohol con el ponche. Posiblemente tratando de revivir el año siguiente. Aunque nunca creí que se repetiría el mismo escenario que tuviste con Sicily.

-¿Quieres decir qué…? –Ozone lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Mismo hotel del amor. Membrecía dorada por pago extra. Tardamos dos semanas en regresar. Sólo para saber que me había reemplazado un prinny con dos antenas pegadas a la cabeza, otra vez.

Nuevamente otro ataque de risa inundó a Ozone. Ciertamente, no regresaría a Celestia en un tiempo.

-Jamás entenderé como pudiste terminar en un sitió así con tu hermana.

Y Laharl no quería saber que tipo de sueños tenía Sicily si al despertar lo miraba, miraba alrededor, y nuevamente a él antes de mencionar ese hermoso sueño otra vez.

-Realmente no importa. Me alejaré de las bebidas el año que entra.

-Yo igual. Estoy cansada de despertar con trajes de sirvienta y armas de gran calibre totalmente descargadas. –Aunque no por eso iba a tirar los trajes. Los tenía lavados, planchados y doblados en una caja en su armario. Eran lindos, tenía que admitirlo.

-En fin. –Laharl dejó el plato sucio sobre la mesa y se levantó. –Supongo que iré a ver a Sicily. Aunque tendré que pensar seriamente en la disciplina del hermano mayor si ya está bien y continúa con esos temas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Pleinair le preguntó. Más porque quería volver a abrazar a Sicily que por otra cosa, ahora era su hermana mayor al fin y al cabo.

A Laharl realmente no le preocupaba. En realidad si mandara a Pleinair en su lugar no tendría que perder el tiempo despertando a Sicily si aun estaba dormida. Y quizás ellas pudiesen hablar de cosas de chicas y todo eso que Laharl no quiere saber. Como la relación que ahora tienen. Laharl no se lo había dicho la última vez, quizás Pleinair pudiese hacerlo por él. Especialmente si seguía con ese complejo suyo.

-No. Prefiero arreglar ciertos temas privados.

-¿Demasiado privados para tu novia?

-Demasiado vergonzosos para Sicily. Quizás la veas aun más linda avergonzada, pero no esperes a que corra por los pasillos hacia ti gritando hermana mayor más tarde.

Pleinair hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

Ozone pareció tener una revelación. –Sicily. Sabía que ese nombre me sonaba. En la academia había una niña así. ¿Entonces eran ciertos los rumores de su parentesco con los demonios?

-Sí. –Laharl salió de la cocina. –Nos vemos más tarde.

Ozone pestañó dos veces y observó la espalda de Laharl hasta que se fue.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Pleinair. Es como si todo le pasara de largo. –Tomo el lugar de Laharl y se sentó al lado de Pleinair. –Aunque tiene su atractivo.

Pleinair la miró fijamente sin responder durante más de diez segundos.

-P-por supuesto, no es mi tipo.

Pleinair le dedicó una sonrisa leve.

-_Cielos Flonne, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

* * *

Laharl caminó por los pasillos. Además de prinnies no había casi ningún demonio, y los que si estaban levantados parecían apunto de dormirse mientras caminaba. Aun no entendía porqué no había despedido a todos esos buenos para nada. Quizás porque si contrataba nuevos demonios muchos de ellos podrían intentar ganarse su confianza únicamente para traicionarlo y destronarlo. La entrada de espías también sería fácil. Además, muchos de ellos sirvieron a su padre durante años, y a pesar de ser buenos para nada, no, era porque eran buenos para nada que no tenía que preocuparse por la traición.

Todo lo que les interesaba era comer y dormir, así que ninguno ambicionaba su trono mientras tuvieran una cama y una barriga llena.

La habitación de Sicily estaba abierta. No tenía que acercarse para verla. Algunos prinnies estaban reunidos alrededor de ella y murmurando en voz tan baja que incluso el apenas era capaz de alcanzar a oír nada. Uno de los prinnies lo vio y alertó a los otros. Algunos se fueron corriendo mientras que otros se quedaron temblando en la entrada. Parecían apunto de explotar del miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y por qué están reunidos frente a la habitación de mí hermana?

El prinny al que le preguntó tragó saliva y comenzó a balbucear. Laharl lo pasó junto a él y entró a la habitación.

Flonne estaba ahí.

Estaba de rodillas con su traje de ángel puro, sobre un charco que parecía ser su propia orina. Su mirada estaba fija en algo concreto frente a ella. Laharl miró hacia donde miraba, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza mientras se acercaba a Flonne desde atrás. Se puso justo junto a ella sin despegar la mirada. Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos; ojos muy abiertos y vacíos. Su boca estaba abierta con incredulidad mientras y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Pareció recuperar algo de sus sentidos cuando Laharl se arrodillo junto a ella y tocó su hombro.

Flonne lo miró con esos mismos ojos mientras sollozaba, parecía apunto de romperse.

-L-Laharl… –Dijo débilmente mientras enterraba lentamente la cabeza en su pecho. –Y-yo… quería sorprenderla… así que entré sin avisar y-y… –Cerró fuertemente sus puños mientras sujetaba la chaqueta azul de Laharl.

Laharl era nuevo en estas cosas, pero su lógica le mandaba a poner su mano sobre su nuca: consuelo. Así era como se llamaba. Aunque creía que en estos casos el consuelo tendría que ser a la inversa. Aunque Flonne no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y él no creía que terminar como ella sería útil para las dos partes. Así que tendría que ser él quién le diera consuelo a Flonne.

Mientras Flonne por fin se rendía y comenzaba a llorar en su pecho, Laharl vio de nuevo lo que había sido de su hermana pequeña.

Le habían arrancado la cola y la habían estrangulado con ella. Luego la habían colgado de lo alto de uno de los pilares de la cama con cortinas de ceda. Sus ojos saltones estaban sumamente vacíos, su lengua fuera de su boca estaba ceca y su piel ya había perdido todo su color. Bajo sus pies se había reunido un charco de sangre seca que había goteado de la herida causado cuando su cola fue arrancada. Eso demostraba que la cola había sido arrancada mientras aun vivía y que ciertamente había sido estrangulada con ella.

-Sicily… –Murmuró mientras Flonne continuaba llorando en su pecho.

-Traigan al personal medico. –Le dijo a los prinnies que habían quedado en la puerta. Ellos parecieron dudar de como actuar por un momento. –¡Ahora¡

Los prinnies chocaron torpemente unos contra otros y salieron corriendo.

Era inútil tratar a Sicily, hace tiempo que había muerto. Pero el estado de Flonne era deplorable y el cuerpo de Sicily tenía que ser movido y estudiado, aunque la causa de su muerte era más que obvia. Aun así tendría que ser arreglado lo suficiente para su entierro.

Dejo que Flonne llorara en su hombre hasta que los sacerdotes llegaron. Algunos de ellos quedaron inmóviles al ver el cuerpo de Sicily, otros eran lo bastante experimentados para actuar como se debía.

-Muevan el cuerpo y prepárenlo para en entierro. –Dijo fríamente. –También necesito que le apliquen un hechizo en Flonne para relajarla y sáquenla de aquí.

-Los sacerdotes y curanderas que no eran unos inútiles actuaron de inmediato, los otros aun estaban paralizados tanto por la muerte de Sicily como por la actitud de Laharl.

Los hombros de Flonne se relajaron un poco mientras era aplicado el hechizo y una curandera trató de levantarla lentamente. Pero Flonne continuó aferrada en la ropa de Laharl. Laharl ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en la habitación de Sicily, así que la siguió afuera. –Llévenla al hospital. Y busquen a su hermana, la última vez que la vi estaba en la cocina.

Flonne no había dicho nada, pero continuó aferrada a la ropa de Laharl. Había venido a darle su adiós a una vieja amiga y había visto a otra muerta de una forma horrible. Laharl sintió cierta pena por ella.

-Tengo que irme. –Laharl le dijo suavemente mientras se desprendía de ella.

Flonne dejó escapar un gemido y trató de sujetarlo otra vez, pero Laharl se traslado fuera del alcance de sus manos mientras ella era conducida hacia el hospital.

-¡Laharl¡ –Lo llamó mientras se la llevaban.

-Luego hablaremos. Pero por ahora necesito arreglar muchas cosas.

Su hermana había muerto. Y por el estado del cuerpo… ¿Cuándo había muerto? ¿Días? Era imposible. Él había hablado con ella ayer por la mañana. A menos que la mataran justamente después, y aun así el cuerpo no tendría que haber estado en ese estado.

Estaba desnuda.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero cuando lo vio otra vez mientras la descolgaban se dio cuenta de ese detalle, el cuerpo de Sicily estaba colgado desnudo. En el piso había una cobija destrozada, y su cama… estaba bien. Aun cuando estaba algo mal arreglada no parecía que alguien se hubiese acostado en ella.

Eso era imposible.

La última vez que la vio ella estaba acostada en esa cama.

Ella…

Ella estaba viva.

Pero ahora está muerta.

Sí. Indudablemente ella estaba muerta.

Pusieron el cuerpo de Sicily en una bolsa plástica para cadáveres. Laharl vio sin expresión como subían el cierre hasta cubrir su rostro.

-Que alguien investigue esta habitación. Quiero examinen minuciosamente esta habitación. Quiero saber inmediatamente que pasó. –Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de su difunta hermana pequeña. Los investigadores no eran realmente necesarios, él ya sabía que había pasado en ese cuarto.

Ya sabía quién era el responsable.

* * *

-Laharl. –Se topó con Pleinair en el pasillo. –Escuché que hubo una conmoción. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene que ver con Sicily?

-Sí. –Laharl respondió. Vio que Sicily la acompañaba por detrás. –Flonne fue trasladada al hospital, se encuentra cerca del Portal Dimensional. Si no lo encuentras entonces dile a un prinny que te lleve.

-¿Flonne? ¿Ella está bien? –Había autentica preocupación en su voz. La relación con Flonne podía ser tensa a veces, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiese o realmente le desease algo malo.

-Físicamente. Pero en términos emocionales le haría falta la compañía de un familiar. –Laharl le señaló el camino. –Será mejor que te apresures.

Ozone no preguntó nada más y se fue corriendo.

Laharl y Pleinair la vieron marchar.

-Laharl, ¿Qué pasó? –Finalmente preguntó. Y esta vez no toleraría una respuesta monótona o le daría su espacio a Laharl. A ella le importaba Sicily y quería saber si algo malo le había ocurrido.

-Sicily a muerto. –Respondió directamente. –Flonne quedó dañada ya que ella fue quién descubrió su cuerpo. Cuando la encontré estaba demasiado perdida siquiera para gritar.

Pleinair retrocedió un paso mientras abría sus ojos. –¿Q-qué? ¿Sicily? Esto no es gracioso, Laharl.

-Nadie se ríe Pleinair. –Laharl siguió caminando. –Y antes de que preguntes la respuesta es no. No fue porque estuviese enferma. Alguien la mató.

-¿La mataron? –Pleinair aun no podía creerlo. Sicily era totalmente inofensiva. Un rostro inocente en un mundo oscuro. Quizás hubiese demonios que no estuviesen a gustos con ella por sus antecedentes Celestinos, pero matarla…

-La mató. –Laharl presionó fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula mientras se detenía en el lugar. –Ese infeliz la mató. –Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por ellos.

-Laharl… –Pleinair puso su mano sobre el hombro de Laharl. Ahora era su turno de ser consolado. Su único motivo para no romperse fue para darle tanto a Flonne como a Sicily el tratamiento adecuado. Pero eso ya había sido cumplido.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Pleinair.

-Pleinair… mí hermana murió.

Pleinair lo miró un segundo antes de abrazarlo. Laharl pareció dudarlo un momento pero no tardó en devolverle ese abrazo.

Pero su hermana no había muerto.

Su hermana había sido asesinada.

Su cola de ángel caído había sido arrancada y había sido estrangulada con ella.

Enterró el rostro sobre el hombre de Pleinair.

-Sicily está muerta.

* * *

Laharl se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de re-ordenar sus pensamientos. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, no podía saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había descubierto el cuerpo de Sicily. Apenas había salido el sol, pero ya había caído. Todo un día, había estado todo un día en la cama. Pero sólo ahora parecía haber recuperado su habilidad de raciocinio. Aun podía sentir la pena y la angustia en su interior, pero por ahora eran más fáciles de soportar que esa mañana.

Escuchó un gemido y sintió un leve movimiento junto a él. Al mirar a su lado encontró la forma dormida y desnuda de Pleinair bajo las sabanas. Ella se había quedado con él todo él día. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, no habían siquiera pensado en eso, pero no creyó que nadie los molestara en ese momento. Tamia y Nadia tampoco estaban cuando llegaron.

Sólo ellos dos.

La pena le había dado a Laharl recuerdos vagos de lo que había pasado, pero su cuerpo y su lógica se encargaron de llenar todos los huecos. No era necesario recordar todo lo que hicieron, simplemente tenía que saber lo que había pasado. ¿Quién empezó? ¿Realmente importaba? No. No importaba. Estaba hecho y eso es todo. Ahora que había dejado escapar todas sus penas y frustraciones tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo, quizás temporal, de calma para usar su cabeza y tratar de darle algún sentido a la muerte de Sicily.

Ai. ¿Había sido Ai? ¿Por qué? Sicily no era igual que Etna. Y Laharl había tenido cuidado de como relacionarse con ella para no darle a Ai ninguna apertura o razón para matarla. ¿Entonces porqué? ¿Qué había pasado entre ambos?

¿Por qué daba la impresión de que llevaba muerta más tiempo desde que Laharl había hablado con ella?

-Toda la mañana, la tarde, y aunque no lo parezca ya es un nuevo día. –Ai salió de las sombras de la habitación. –Buen trabajo tigre. –Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Laharl no respondió. Su mirada llena de odio hablaba por él.

Ai se rascó la nuca. –Se lo que piensas Laharl y lo admito. Es culpa mía por no hablarte de los anticonceptivos. Aunque sí te diré que pese a lo que todos creen, la posibilidad de dejar embarazada a una chica virgen y una desflorada son las mismas. Así que si fuera tú estaría atento ante cualquier aun aumento de cintura, cadera y pechos. Especialmente pechos.

Laharl desvió lentamente la mirada de Ai mientras la bajaba.

-¿Por qué Sicily?

-Porque era una pequeña molestia insoportable. –Ai respondió inmediatamente. Ni siquiera trató de bromear o burlarse de ello. Simplemente soltó la verdad que había llevado a sus acciones. –Hermano mayor. Hermano mayor. Mírame mundo, soy el típico cliché de la hermanita perdida que regresa después de tantos años para estar junto a su amado hermano mayor. Esa mocosa era una molestia desde la primera vez que su caja llegó aquí. Y después de tantos años su maldito complejo había empeorado más que mejorar. Al principio era simplemente una forma de llamar tu atención y poder establecer una relación de hermano-hermana, una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Pero realmente no te diste cuenta de cuantas veces trató de llevar tu atención por un sendero más romántico? ¿Te das cuenta de los problemas que esas pequeñas acciones significarían en un futuro si seguían creciendo? –Ai se acercó más a la cama donde descansaban Flonne y Pleinair. –Laharl. Cuando te dije que Sicily estaba confundida no te mentí. Yo no miento. Pero después de tanto tiempo Sicily necesitaría ayuda profesional, y en lugar de recibir terapia comenzaste a acercarte a ella un poco más cuando por fin tomaste conciencia de mis palabras. Y la guinda del pastel fue ese discursito que le diste sobre el amor. Demasiado empalagoso, pero demasiado tarde. –Nuevamente sonrió. –Además, la pequeña mocosa me desagradaba. Así que maté dos pájaros de un único tiro. Y tú también disparaste tu arma, así que bien podrían ser tres.

-Así que es mi culpa. –Laharl fue quién le dijo esas palabras a Sicily. ¿Fueron aquellas palabras las que le dieron excusas y razones a Ai? Aun así, él no debería haber actuado. Sicily era muy importante para él. No debería haber podido matarla.

-Eventualmente iba a matarla de todas formas. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. –Ai no afirmó las palabras de Laharl, pero tampoco las negó. –Mira el lado bueno. Una molestia menos y dejaste de ser virgen. En fin, supongo que quieres estar sólo. Y yo ya tengo lo que vine a buscar. Nos vemos, Laharl.

-¿Lo que viniste a buscar? –Laharl levantó la mirada, pero Ai ya se había ido. ¿Qué había ido a buscar?

-_No importa._ –Se dijo a si mismo. En esos momentos no le importaba ni el trono, ni su trabajo, ni Ai. Nada lo absoluto.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en la misma posición encorvada sobre la cama, pero el reloj indicaba que eran las tres y media de la mañana. Así que volvió a acostarse. Su espalda dejó escapar algunos crujidos mientras se acomodaba junto a Pleinair. Se veía tan indefensa en ese momento.

La abrazó tratando de no despertarla.

-Laharl…

Pero lo hizo.

-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

-Está bien. –Pleinair le devolvió el abrazo.

No se dijo nada más mientras volvían a dormirse.


	11. Chapter 11

-Mhmhmh. –Ai tarareaba felizmente mientas saltaba por los peñascos de la fosa de magma. Se estaba acercando lentamente al fondo. –Aquí es perfecto. –Se acercó al borde de un peñasco que lo separaba por centímetros del magma. Se tapó la nariz cuando comenzó a inhalar el smog toxico y el intenso calor le desprendía algunas gotas de sudor. –En lo personal no me gusta mucho venir aquí. No soy muy fanático de los lugares calientes, especialmente si hablamos de más de dos mil grados centígrados. ¿Qué piensas de eso, mi conejito especial?

Usagi estaba atado de pies y manos. Ai lo sujetaba desde las patas con sus brazos colgando hacia abajo. Las costuras de su boca estaban rotas por lo que su boca estaba colgando abierta.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que Gepeto creó a Pinocho porque quería un hijo que lo obedeciese en todo. Un hijo que pudiese controlar con los hilos. Que el maldito eunuco jamás tuvo hijos porque quería a alguien que pudiese sentar en sus rodillas en cualquier momento del día, con quien pudiese hablar y jugar sin importar su estado de ánimo. ¿Qué importa como se siente un muñeco? Es un muñeco, bailara un strip siempre que le pongas un tubo en frente y aprendas a manejar los hilos. –Ai situó a Usagi sobre el magma. –Pero luego llegó esa fastidiosa hada azul. ¿Puedes creer como los humanos adornas a las hadas como seres traviesos y bondadosos cuando realmente eran unas de las amantes más grandes de la carne tierna de los bebes? ¿De como sus travesuras creaban la muerte de cientos y se reían de eso en sus caras? Bien, esa fastidiosa hada azul llega y le dice a Pinocho; ¿Cómo podré divertirme con esto? –Acercó a Usagi más y más al magma. –Entonces Gepeto se despierta y se da cuenta de que se han roto los hilos. Ahora el pobre carpintero tiente otra boca que alimentar: Un niño malcriado que exige comida aun cuando se ha comido todas las peras del pobre Gepeto, que insulta a su padre, lo desobedece, aplasta al grillo y caga aserrín.

Las orejas de Usagi comenzaron a dejar salir un intenso humo negro mientras se acercaba al magma. Las llamas no tardaron en aparecer en sus orejas.

-Al final, el maldito niño que nació para ser una marioneta eterna, que cortó sus hilos pero no supo como aprovechar su libertad, muere a manos de un zorro y un gato. Lo cuelgan de un árbol en el bosque donde nadie verá más que un muñeco colgado como un tétrico adorno. –Ai suspiró. –Y eso es todo. Esa es la historia original. Se supone que enseñaría a los niños a ser buenos y no desobedecer a los adultos. Toda esa basura del hada en la cabaña no es más que un montón de mierda a la que algún infeliz encontró lucro. Pinocho pudo cortar sus hilos gracias a esa hada traviesa que seguramente disfruto de principio a fin la historia de Pinocho. Gepeto perdió un hijo, pero podría crear otro, esta vez sin boca y se aseguraría de reemplazar los finos hilos por un grueso alambre. ¿Entiendes mis palabras?

Usagi no respondió mientras las llamas se seguían expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

-La moraleja: Pinocho fue un estúpido muñeco de madera que obtuvo la vida gracias a un viejo eunuco que quería tener un hijo al que siempre pudiese controlar y a los caprichos de un hada que sólo quería divertirse con el sufrimiento del muñeco. Porque al final Pinocho no fue más que eso: un muñeco. De haber obedecido eternamente a su padre hubiese seguido siendo una marioneta que bailara cada vez que el carpintero dice baila; y por seguir la historia principal fue el muñeco del hada azul que se divirtió enormemente con las aventuras de Pinocho.

Las llamas llegaron hasta las manos de Ai, pero aguantó el dolor del fuego. Tamia se encargaría de que no quedaran ni cicatrices.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, estúpido muñeco? –Ai le preguntó a Usagi mientras una de sus orejas caía deprendida de su cabeza por las llamas.

-… ¿Debería? –Finalmente salió de esa boca. –En lo que a mi respecta simplemente estás balbuceando porque te gusta el sonido de tu voz y estás aburrido.

Ai se rió. –Exactamente. ¿Tienes idea de lo aburrido que sería simplemente tirarte al magma? ¿Por qué no caer lentamente mientras te cuento un cuento infantil? No vas a negar que le da chispa al momento. –Ai arrojó a Usagi al magma y las llamas crecieron sobre el conejo mientras se hundía. –Quizás debería haber hablado de la Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz, o los tres ositos; esa ricitos de oro jamás me agradó. O bueno, será la próxima.

Agitó su mano mientras apagaba las últimas llamas. Tenía que ver a Tamia y que se encargara de curarla antes del amanecer. No podía demostrar debilidad alguna, ninguna cicatriz que demostrara que él también pude ser lastimado. Tenía que mantener esa ventaja psicológica sobre todo aquel que lo conociese. Aun en su pelea con los Diablos y los grandes demonios había tenido especial cuidado en analizar y explotar todas sus debilidades. No fue muy difícil cuando se ataca a todos sus puntos débiles y se obtiene suficiente información de ellos para asegurarte de ninguna traición a largo plazo.

Laharl había luchado muchas veces contra Baal, las aperturas estaban ahí, pero no supo verlas; no pudo leerlas. Las estrategias de batalla que Baal utilizaba en cada combate, sus armas, las aperturas físicas y psicológicas. Incluso una armadura que crece y se desarrolla tiene puntos más frágiles que otros. Es por eso que inició con Baal, porque ya conocía sus puntos débiles y había analizado sus estrategias en el combate. Así mismo, Baal había luchado y conocido a otros grandes demonios e incluso ángeles. Averiguó muchos de Astarot, Mefisto y Satán. Incluyendo sus modos de combate y cuando parecían cambar con el tiempo. Cada vez que uno de ellos perdía, Ai aumentaba su conocimiento sobre los otros, no sólo de aquellos que aun faltaban por visitar, sino de aquellos a quienes ya había conquistado.

Incluso ahora se mantenía atento.

Pero una cosa es el Inframundo y otra el Paraíso y la Tierra. Obtener información de los ángeles era más complicado, las redes de Baal fueron de gran ayuda para obtener lo que necesitaba, y cuando no lo obtuvo simplemente tenía que volverse más persuasivo. Pero no podía ir golpeando ángel tras ángel, eso atraería mucho la atención no deseada y su reputación sería la de simple golpeador.

Era más fácil cuando esos ángeles tenían algo a que aferrarse: hermanos, hermanas, esposas, hijos. ¿Por qué no utilizar lo que ellos tenían en su contra?

¿Con la Tierra? Sencillo. Pura política. En la Tierra estudió a aquellos que tenían ambición y no les importaría vender su alma. Ai tenía recursos y redes en el Infierno y el Cielo. ¿Qué humano ambicioso no querría aprovechar eso? Y era más fácil deshacerse de las molestias en ese mundo, generalmente los humanos lo hacían por él cuando una aparecía. Pero no por eso se mantenía desinformado de ellos. Tenía aun más personas que se encontraban de recopilar la información, analizarla y mandarle un informe más breve pero exacto.

Incluso sin él se había asegurado de que esa red continuara en la Tierra con sus contactos en el Infierno y el Cielo. Era más fácil mantenerlo en el Cielo, esos ángeles no querían que nada se supiese y se mantendrían dentro para no arriesgarse a que alguien desvelara su maldita traición.

-Pero aun así, Gabriel será un problema. –Aun no había olvidado a Gabriel. Ai puede ser fuerte, pero es su fortaleza combinada con su inteligencia lo que le da la victoria absoluta para cada batalla. Le había dado a Gabriel algo que perseguir en este tiempo, pero no creía que el engaño continuara eternamente. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que ya no está en Celestia. Podría pasar como un simple agitador actuando de forma independiente al Infierno, pero eso no impediría la investigación y búsqueda del responsable. Pero necesitaba el tiempo para saber más sobre Gabriel.

La información personal era eso, simple información personal. Había estudiado su forma de combatir de su combate con ella en Celestia, pero no creía que ese fuera todo el poder de aquella que fue nombrada El Poder de Dios. Ya sea que esté sellado o lo esté guardando como una carta de triunfo. Gabriel no había dado todo en esa pelea. Y aunque respondió a las provocaciones no perdió la calma o alteró de algún modo su forma de pelear. Ya sea que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ai sólo trataba de estudiar su forma de actuar ante los estímulos o sus técnicas y habilidades, no dejó muchas aperturas visibles o cambió su estilo de pelea.

Y uno de los primeros ángeles seguramente tendría más que un estilo de combate.

Podría ser el ángel más fácil de avergonzar y con mayor información personal de toda la red, pero sin lugar a dudas era el más misterioso en lo que se refiere al campo de batalla y recursos. Es más, esa imagen cómica en la red hacían que todos se olvidaran que fue creada para acabar con Lucifer, el ángel más perfecto de Dios.

-Sin lugar a dudas serás un rival temible, Gabriel. –Se lamió la quemadura. Ya había acabado con la mayoría de las molestias en el Inframundo, pero aun no había empezado con el Paraíso.

* * *

-No fue una coincidencia. –Gabriel tocó las puertas que conectaban al Inframundo. Quien la atacó iba dirigido únicamente a ella. Ni siquiera reparó en Flonne u Ozone. –Pero quién… –¿Quién estaría tan loco o sería tan estúpido para provocarla en su propio mundo? Rodeado de ángeles, incompetentes pero capacitados para el combate, y aun con su poder restringido seguía siendo tan fuerte como un Serafín.

-Crees que pudo haber huido al Inframundo, ¿Verdad?

-Uriel. –Dijo su nombre sin siquiera voltear. Realmente no quería verlo en este momento.

Sintió unos brazos que la apretaban desde la cintura.

-Has bajado de peso. Deberías de comer más sin-ug.

Gabriel lo apartó de un codazo. –¿Sabes? Encontré mucha información mía en la red. Información muy personal. ¿Alguna idea?

Uriel levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. –A mí no me mires, no puedo ser él único al que le rompiste el corazón.

-Ni siquiera sé que te vi en primer lugar. –Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar la jaqueca ocasional de sus encuentros con Uriel. –Realmente no es tiempo para estar jugando. Aun tenemos que seguir buscando a ese intruso.

Uriel se acercó a la puerta. –¿Y crees que pudo haber escapado con la ayuda de alguno de nuestros ángeles? Supongo que alguien con el poder de crear tanto caos en el pueblo sería lo bastante fuerte para obligar a cualquier a abrirle las puertas.

-Cada vez que las puertas son abiertas se crea un registro automático de hora y persona. –Gabriel sacó una libreta. –Sin lugar a dudas nosotras tres fuimos las primeras y últimas del día. Nadie más las abrió.

-Pero tampoco crees que siga aquí, ¿Cierto? –Uriel sonrió seductoramente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. –Es imposible que pase desapercibido sin ayuda, pero ¿Qué ángel ayudaría a un monstruo así? Ninguna voluntario, pero todo el caos y devastación hace difícil que podamos buscar entre los supervivientes, especialmente si la mayoría no están a gustos por el modo en que sus defensores destruyeron sus hogares. –Se rió levemente. –Escuché que el pobre infeliz que dio la orden recibirá corte marcial por esto. ¿Tuviste algo que ver? Tienes amigos ahí, estudiantes en realidad.

-¿Crees que utilizaría mis influencias para mis propios deseos personales? –Gabriel lo miró con irritación. –No soy como tú. Y hablando de alumnos, ¿Cómo están tus `alumnas´? Todavía siguen sacando notas perfectas en tus evaluaciones.

-Sabía que seguías enojada por eso. –Uriel suspiró. –Miro, no soy perfecto. ¿De acuerdo? Y sólo fue una vez.

-No eres perfecto. Pero tenemos la responsabilidad de ser un ejemplo. –Gabriel aun podía recordar como el Serafín le había rogado que mantuviese el asunto en secreto. Ellos eran los primeros ángeles, tenían que ser un ejemplo de bondad para con otros. Por lo que el escandalo de Uriel no tuvo más remedio que ser encubierto y a ella no le quedó más remedio que mantener la boca cerrada por el bien del paraíso. Se había decepcionado de Lamington en ese momento, pero entendía que para él tampoco había sido fácil. –Espero que no mancharas más nuestros nombres después de eso.

En lugar de responder con gracia o sarcasmo, Uriel la miró seriamente. –¿No estás cansada de todo esto? –Le dijo directamente. –Somos los primeros, ¿Pero es eso realmente tan bueno? ¿Somos puro amor y armonía como todos creen? No somos perfectos, eso se refiere a todos. ¿No te cansas de actuar siempre tan seria y responsable ante la vista de todos? Tenemos sentimientos, pensamientos propios, ambiciones. –Se acercó a Gabriel. –Realmente no sé quién subió esa información a la red, pero te hizo un favor. Entre más personas nos vean más como iguales y menos como símbolos de lo que es puro y correcto será mejor. –Le dio la espalda y se preparó para volar. –Nos están usando como marionetas, Gabriel. Y estoy harto. Tú también deberías estarlo.

Entonces se fue volando.

Gabriel lo vio marchare con sorpresa. Nunca había visto así a Uriel. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan serio.

Una cosa era cierta, ellos habían sido los ejemplos durante milenios. Las cartas del triunfo del paraíso. Su mayor poder. Por lo tanto, tenían que estar libres de cada pecado. Cada placer carnal o material. No podían ser vistos como iguales entre los suyos. Sino como un símbolo.

O esa era la idea, hasta que un oscuro ser creo la Internet. Y otro oscuro ser decidió humillarla.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, Uriel. Pero sobre nuestros hombros recaer la responsabilidad del Paraíso. Así es como Padre lo decidió, y eso es algo que todos aceptamos.

Pero alguien se había atrevido a traer el caos, la muerte y el miedo. Esto sin lugar a dudas avivaría las llamas del odio de los ángeles hacia al Inframundo, e incluso ante los suyos por ser incapaz de defenderlos.

Flonne y Ozone en estos momentos estaban en el Inframundo. Sería peligroso para ella si ese monstruo había regresado como sospechaba. –Tengo que hablar con el Serafín.

* * *

-Gracias por quedarte aquí, Ozone. Pero realmente no es necesario. –Flonne sonrió lo mejor que pudo en la cama. –Ya me encuentro mejor. No como si fui lastimada no nada por el estilo. Pero lo que vi… –Todavía recordaba el cuerpo de Sicily colgando de esa forma tan grotesca: desnuda, con sangre corriendo por sus piernas hasta formar un charco en el piso, sus ojos saltones y su lengua afuera mientras su propia cola la estaba enredada en su cuello, colgando del pilar de la cama. Su estomago se revolvió ante ese recuerdo y nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar.

-_Flonne. _

El rostro sonriente de Sicily pasó por su cabeza, antes de ser reemplazado por el rostro muerto de quién no podía creer fuera la misma chica.

Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras trataba de borrar ese recuerdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Ozone se paró de la silla y se acercó más a la cama.

-Lo siento. Aun no me recupero de lo que vi.

-Y que lo digas. Debió ser realmente horrible si te dejó en ese estado. –Ozone nunca había visto así a su hermana. Ella tuvo que limpiarla y cambiarle la ropa cuando se durmió por los sedantes. Flonne había tenido un accidente, pero no estaba segura de si ella misma se había dado cuenta de eso. Según le dijeron había quedado en un estado de `ido´. Por así decirlo.

-Sicily. –Flonne murmuró su nombre en voz baja. –Ella no se merecía algo como eso. Ella siempre había sido tan alegre y vivaz. Todavía no me hago a la idea de que no volveré a verla en esta vida.

Ozone le pasó un pañuelo cuando notó con sus ojos volvían a dejar salir las lágrimas.

-Gracias. –Flonne los limpió con cuidado. –¡Laharl¡ –Entonces algo hizo clic dentro de ella. Sicily era su amiga, una amiga muy querida. Pero era la hermana pequeña de Laharl, y Laharl había visto lo mismo que ella. Trató de saltar de la cama, pero Ozone la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué haces?¡

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí Ozone¡ –Flonne trató de liberarse. –Laharl vio lo mismo que yo. Debe estar en un estado aun peor. No puedo dejarlo sólo.

Ozone habló con molestia reprimida. –Estoy segura de que está bien. –Aun recordaba el modo frío e indiferente con que Laharl había actuado cuando se encontraron en el pasillo y le avisó acerca de Flonne. No parecía ser un hombre que acabara de ver a su hermana morir. No parecía muy diferente a como había actuado desde que se conocieron.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ozone? ¡Era su hermana¡ –Flonne le gritó con furia. –En estos momentos debe de estar sufriendo solo. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –No puedo dejarlo solo.

Ozone suspiró. Su opinión de Laharl había cambiado mucho en ese momento. Antes le pareció un chico bastante fresco y más despreocupado de lo que debería alguien de su posición. Quizás un poco demasiado indiferente, pero lo suficiente para que eso incluso lo hiciese ver lindo. Ahora veía su indiferencia como algo más. ¿Siquiera le había importado su hermana pequeña? Esa pregunta surgió de su cabeza una gran cantidad de veces mientras cuidaba de Flonne.

-Flonne. Laharl…

-Laharl sufrió la muerte de Etna. –Flonne habló con una mirada sombría. –No estuve ahí para llorarla ni para apoyar a nadie. –Se mordió el labio. –¡Ni siquiera supe que había muerto hasta que el Serafín lo mencionó por accidente¡ ¿Qué tipo de amiga soy que ni siquiera puede llorar cuando es el momento? ¿Qué tarda cientos de años en saber que sus amigos están sufriendo? –Miró a Ozone a los ojos. –Ozone, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había separado de todos ellos? ¿Cuando pensé que podría haber cambiado las cosas si simplemente me hubiese quedado en lugar de huir como lo hice?

-¿Huir? –Ozone preguntó. –¿Huir de qué? Nunca me dijiste que estabas huyendo.

Flonne sonrió. Pero su sonrisa estaba cargada de pena. –Nunca le dije a nadie muchas cosas. Y eso creó muchos rumores falsos de mi eterno sufrimiento en los Inframundos. Rumores que en lugar de desmentir ignoré en lugar de ser una buena amiga y defender a mis amigos.

Se levantó de la cama.

-Voy a ver a Laharl. Quizás sea tarde para reconciliarnos después de tantos años. Pero aun si en el fondo está enfadado conmigo o incluso me odia, quiero apoyarlo en estos momentos. –Presionó fuertemente sus puños. –Y ayudarlo a atrapar al monstruo que hizo esto.

Ozone nuca había visto a su hermana hablar así. Podía sentir el fuego en sus palabras. El reproche de sus propias acciones y no pedía perdón por eso, porque ella no sentía que merecía perdón por esas acciones. Aun así estaba dispuesta a soportar la furia y quedarse para apoyar a quienes había dejado hace años y atrapar a un monstruo homicida.

Aun así… ¿Laharl realmente estaba sufriendo? Si Flonne lo encuentra y descubre que es totalmente indiferente y desinteresado hacia la muerte de su hermana, ¿De que servirían esas palabras? En ese momento se encontró conque no podía hablar. No es que estuviese muda por la sorpresa. Simplemente no podía decirle a Flonne sobre la actitud de Laharl ante la muerte de Sicily y su modo frío de llevar a cabo cada acción correspondiente con respecto a los tratados del cuerpo. Ella misma había escuchado a algunos sacerdotes hablando sobre el modo en que Laharl se refería a Sicily como `el cuerpo´. Como si ese cuerpo hubiese dejado de ser su hermana en el momento de perder la vida y pasase a ser un pedazo de carne.

Pero…

¿Podría decirle eso a su hermana?

¿Le creería?

Flonne nunca había hablado nada acerca del Inframundo y sus amigos. Pero el Laharl que ella conocía y el que Ozone conocía parecían ser totalmente opuestos el uno del otro.

-Flonne… Ya es muy tarde. Deberíamos dejarlo estar sólo por ahora. –No podía decirle eso. –¿Por qué no vamos más tarde? Cuando salga el sol.

Flonne se negó. –Lo siento Ozone, pero tengo que ir. No puedo dejarlo ahora.

Flonne corrió fuera del hospital. Parecía tambalearse un poco por todo lo que le inyectaron, pero recobró rápidamente el equilibrio.

Ozone simplemente volvió a sentarse.

¿Cuál había sido la relación de su hermana y Laharl hace quinientos años? No podía saberlo, pero realmente no importaba. Eso fue hace tiempo. Cualquier aventura vivida en esa época era cosa del pasado. Un lindo recuerdo que quizás no terminó bien. Pero eso era todo.

Quizás Flonne también lo supiese, es por eso que no trabajaba mucho para ganar el perdón o revivir viejas amistades. Lo que fue, es lo que fue. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ozone no sabía nada del Inframundo, pero sabía que la oscuridad que había visto hasta ahora no podía ser la oscuridad profunda.

-¿Qué oscuridad? Si apenas e visto nada. –Todo lo que había visto podría ser llamado oscuro y malvado en el Cielo, pero para ella era la libertad y las oportunidades para cumplir sus ambiciones. Es por eso que sintió que éste era su mundo predilecto. Aun lo sentía. –¿Cómo podemos ser hermanas? –Se lo había preguntado muchas veces.

Incluso ahora trataba de ver las ventajas y desventajas que esta muerte traería para ella. ¿Dinero? ¿Un atraso en sus cheques? ¿Un puesto libre cerca de Laharl que le garantizaran poder e influencias?

-Quizás realmente soy un demonio. –Murmuró en voz baja. –O quizás no importa de que especie seamos. La oscuridad está en todos nosotros.

-Profundo. –Se escuchó detrás de ella. –Y a la vez totalmente cierto.

-¿Qué? –Ozone se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que había sido escuchada. –¿Qué haces detrás de mí? ¿Y porqué me estabas espiando?

-No lo hacía. Simplemente pasaba por aquí cuando te escuché.

-Espera, ¿Eres Tamia no? Hablamos un poco el otro día. –Ozone la reconoció.

Tamia asintió, y miró alrededor.

-Me dijeron que necesitaban mis habilidades en el deposito de cadáveres, pero cuando me enteré de a quién debía tratar me negué. –Se sentó en la cama donde Flonne había salido corriendo. –La tercera cama… –Murmuró. –Luego escuché del ataque que Flonne había sufrido y vine hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude. Parece que no era necesario.

Ozone suspiró. –Lo era. Pudiste ayudarme a detenerla. Se le metió en la cabeza que tiene que consolar a Laharl.

-Ya veo. –Tamia respondió.

-¿Es que todos los demonios aquí son tan poco empáticos? –Ozone realmente parecía ofendida. –Creía que Laharl era una cosa, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás todos sean así en el fondo.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Flonne y yo no fuimos las mejores amigas y no espero que lo seamos ahora. Tampoco tengo ninguna influencia con ella o sobre sus decisiones. ¿Quieres que la fuerce a quedarse en la cama? La única solución que encontraras aquí sería atarla a ella. –Hizo una pequeña mueca, como tratando de reprimir un mal recuerdo.

-Lo sé. –Su hermana había salido corriendo, y aun si fuese caminando, nada de lo que le dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. –Simplemente me pregunto si estará bien con Laharl. Él no… no parece ser lo que mí hermana piensa sobre él.

-Laharl… al final todo se reduce a él. –Tamia levantó la mirada pensativa mientras trataba de darle orden a las emociones en su pecho. ¿Tenía que culpar a Laharl por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora? ¿Dejarse llevar por el odio e intentar un ataque furioso pero inútil contra él del mismo modo que hizo Nadia?

-Tamia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tipo de relación tuvieron mí hermana y Laharl?

-Fueron novios, por unos meses.

-¡¿Qué?¡ –Ozone casi cayó de la silla. –¿C-cómo? Flonne nunca mencionó eso. No me extraña que esté tan preocupada.

Tamía agitó su mano en el aire en señal de calma. –Lo suyo no podría ser llamado un verdadero romance. Dudo que siquiera se hubiesen dado más besos que no fueran en la mejilla. No estaban más que jugando.

-¿Entonces era un juego de los novios? –Ozone no se esperaba eso de su hermana. Teniendo en cuenta que era totalmente adicta al amor. –Aun así, Flonne no dijo que había huido. ¿Huyo de una relación fracasada o algo así?

-Lo dudo. En ese entonces Laharl era muy tímido y se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, pero no era violento con Flonne. –Se rió un poco de eso. –Más que un Rey demonio era un príncipe malcriado que no tenía ni idea de lo que era una relación amorosa. Aunque Flonne no podía ser muy diferente.

-Es extraño. Siempre creí que el día en que Flonne tuviese novio lo llevaría a conocer a nuestros padres y de ahí al altar del matrimonio. Y no lo dejaría ir del felices para siempre con todo el amor del universo, jamás.

-Y yo solía creer que Laharl nunca dejaría de ser un niñito malcriado que se la pasa gritando, riendo y exigiendo comida y juegos de video.

Ozone se mostro sorprendida con eso. El Laharl que ella había conocido no demostraba ni interés por las chicas. Pese a tener una…

-O diablos.

-¿Sí?

-No tú. Me refiero a que Flonne no parece saber que Laharl tiene novia. –Se mordió las uñas. –¿Y si Flonne tiene un encuentro con Pleinair?

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Qué tiene? Será la novia contra la ex. –Ozone trató de pensar en un escenario en su mente de como sería el encuentro. Pleinair no parecía muy fuerte, pero las apariencias pueden engañar. Miren a Laharl, pese a ser un niño es el amo indiscutible del Infierno.

-No creo que cause problemas. –Tamia dijo su opinión sincera. –Siempre y cuando ni Flonne ni Pleinair alteren las cosas.

-¿Y Laharl? –Ozone descubrió que le estaba empezando a costar un poco decir su nombre. Aun no podía borrar esa indiferencia de su cabeza.

-No creo que le importe siempre y cuando no lo involucren. Y aun así se mantendrá al margen de ellas. Puede convertirse en el centro del problema, pero eso no lo hace su problema.

-Hum. –Ozone gimió con molestia. –¿Así que no le importaría si su novia y mí hermana comienzan una pelea por él?

-Flonne no mataría a Pleinair, y dudo que Pleinair matara a Flonne. Y las heridas pueden ser sanadas. Laharl seguramente ya pensó en eso, es por eso que no está preocupado.

-Entonces Pleinair se equivocó. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Laharl no es sólo un desalmado del romance. Es un desalmado total.

-¿Quizás? El que no demuestre mucho interés por fuera no quiere decir que lo destierre de su mente. Simplemente que le gusta analizar las cosas desde el mejor punto posible. –Miró hacia otro lado. –Además, Laharl posiblemente se encuentre en el centro de problemas que nunca podrás imaginar Ozone.

-¿Problemas? ¿Cómo cuales? –Ozone aun sonaba escéptica.

Tamia sonrió. –Agradece no saberlo. –Se levantó de la cama. –Te daré un concejo. Deberías tomar a Flonne y ambas regresar a Celestia. O al menos que Flonne lo haga. Ella no pertenece a este mundo.

Ozone sonrió. –Pero yo sí, ¿Verdad?

Tamia le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

Ozone se respaldó totalmente en la silla.

Incluso ahora no podía dejar de pensar en las ventajas que podría sacar de la información que había conseguido. No podía saber si Laharl realmente se preocupaba por quienes podrías ser sus lugartenientes, pero un puesto parecía estar libre ahora. O quizás esos puestos siempre estaban libres, esperando al demonio indicado para tomarlos.

No le interesaba el trono. ¿Para qué? Muchas responsabilidades. Todo lo que le importaba era tener las cosas que quería, comer y dormir, y que le pagaran por eso. Y el Inframundo parecía el lugar indicado para conseguirlo. No conoció a Sicily, así que no estaba triste por su muerte. Aunque si estaba triste por el modo en que Flonne había sufrido por su muerte.

-Una perra con quienes no conozco. ¿Es eso lo que soy? –Se rió en voz baja. –Incluso ahora sólo estoy pensando como aprovecharme de la situación de Laharl, pero no puedo hacer nada sin saber como piensa. Y me desagrada lo que puedo encontrar. –Eso la hacia sentir como una hipócrita tomando en cuenta su propia forma interesada de pensar.

-Realmente soy una escoria.

Quizás por eso el Inframundo era el lugar indicado para ella.

* * *

Flonne corrió y corrió por los pasillos. Ni siquiera había muchos prinnies a esa hora. Las drogas habían relajado demasiado sus músculos, por lo que cayó dos veces antes de encontrar un ritmo adecuado. Su cabello estaba suelto y sin ningún listón. Y no era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de que habían cambiado su ropa mientras dormía. Sólo esperaba que hubiese sido Ozone quién la cambió.

-Uf. –Había llegado. La puerta parecía un poco diferente que hace años, pero ella ya había visto muchos cambios en el castillo. Este era simplemente uno más. ¿Debería tocar la puerta o entrar lentamente? Si Laharl estaba ahí dentro y estaba dormido no quería despertarlo, pero si no quizás no le contestaría.

Parecía apunto de tocar la puerta, pero lo pensó otra vez y comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Si estaba dormido entonces lo dejaría dormir y esperaría a que despertara.

-Laharl… –Habló con suavidad mientras entraba.

Parecía no haber nadie, pero mientras entraba notó que la cama estaba des-tendida. En realidad, notó la cama, las mesas, los estantes de libros. Los libros le parecieron lo más raro de la habitación.

Había luz saliendo del baño, y escuchó como se detenía el ruido de la regadera.

Un baño. ¿Se molestaría por encontrarla en su habitación después de darse un baño? Pero Flonne no podía irse ahora.

La puerta se abrió mientras la luz del baño era apagada.

-¿Mm? ¿Flonne?

Salió con una bata mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña.

-¿Pleinair?

* * *

Baal se encontraba contemplando una gigantesca estatua de la Diosa Venus, era posiblemente una de sus obras más grandes. Él mismo la talló con sus propias manos en sus mejores días. Cuando no había estado apunto de morir cientos de veces a manos de algo que parecía ser la encarnación del sadismo puro y los deseos oscuros de cualquier psicópata asesino maniaco.

-Lo que daría por que Ai me hubiese dejado al menos el pulso suficiente para tallar aunque sea un trozo de madera. –Baal miró sus manos. Incluso ahora temblaban cada vez que trataba de mantenerlas quietas. Ai las había destrozado cientos de veces en su pelea, y aun más veces en lo que se refería a `castigos´. Baal sospechaba que Ai se había dado cuenta de su añoranza por fabricar arte y le había quitado incluso ese placer.

Ahora sólo podía contemplar sus viejas obras.

Se había arrepentido de nunca crear una obra original. Pero todo lo que se refiere a él y por lo que podrían conocerlo estaba guardado dentro de su cabeza. La información sobre su pasado y cualquier tipo de historias había sido limitada por él mismo. Nunca había dado nada que no estaba destinado a ser leído por alguien más.

Y ahora se arrepentía de ese medio de cuidado.

¿Para que le había servido?

Alguien ya había visto a través de él y le había arrebatado todo.

Siempre había creído que la inteligencia sería el arma más peligrosa que podrían utilizar contra él, y no se equivocaba, pero no esperaba una combinación de poder e inteligencia en un único cuerpo. Y de la fuente más inesperada para colmo… Eso fue un trago muy amargo para Baal.

Y ahora era simplemente un viejo cargado de recuerdos de su pasada edad dorada.

-Es hermosa.

-Gracias. –Baal agradeció con cortesía. –Me tomó algunos años terminarla. Pero la paciencia era algo innato en mí, y los demonios tenemos una esperanza de vida larga.

Vyers caminó hasta situarse junto a él.

-No creí que tuvieras sentimientos acerca de los Dioses.

Baal se rió. –Y yo no creí que te casaras con una humana y te diera dos hijos. Aunque la segunda llegó un poco tarde. –El matrimonio de Krichevskoy había sido una total sorpresa para él. Y a la vez una punzada de decepción al pensar que una línea de sangre tan poderosa se mancharía con la débil humanidad. –Supongo que nunca conoces demasiado a tus amigos.

Los ojos de Vyers se llenaron de tristeza.

-Mí hija a muerto, viejo amigo.

La respuesta de Baal fue permanecer en total calma mientras ambos continuaban contemplando a la Diosa Venus.

Ai. –Finalmente dijo.

Vyers asintió con su cabeza.

-Esto es inesperado. Pero la muerte de Etna también lo fue. –Para Baal, Etna era un elemento que no tendría que haber muerto. En realidad, todas las posibilidades la apuntaban a ser la amante de Laharl en lugar de Pleinair. Ella era perfecta para el puesto, y ambos se estaban acercando de ese mondo los meses posteriores a su fallecimiento. –Lamento mucho tú perdida. Yo también tuve hijos, y lamenté la muerte de cada uno de ellos. Aun si eran sentimientos que no podía dejar salir a la luz.

Vyers lo sabía. Él mismo había acabado con muchos de esos hijos. Lo más seguro es que todo el resentimiento que Baal le guardaba en el pasado se base mayormente en esas muertes. Incluso ahora Baal podía estar guardando una enrome furia y odio hacia él. Pero las circunstancias los equilibraban temporalmente en direcciones opuestas de la balanza.

-Has tomado tu decisión. –Esa fue la afirmación de Baal.

-Ya no puedo dejar que Ai haga lo que quiera. –Las palabras que estaba por decir parecían estar destrozándolo por dentro. –He perdido un hijo. ¿Pero a cuantos hijos, padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas a destruido Ai? ¿A cuantos más destrozara? ¿Cuánta destrucción traerá mientras aun exista?

-Y cuanta traería su muerte. –Baal sabía que la red que Ai había tejido se mantendría aun si él ya no estaba, pero no sería tan fuerte. Y si alguien inapropiado para tomar el control se hacia de ella, se formaría una ola de caos que podría poner a los mundos al borde de un colapso tanto económico como territorialmente. –Ai atacó a la economía del mundo humano hace unos treinta años. Aun se están recuperando del desastre. Lo más curioso es que logró echarle la culpa a un representante de Celestia que se había trasladado al mundo de los humanos ochenta años antes. La respuesta de la humanidad fuer rápida. Ese ángel tuvo que ser devuelto a Celestia antes de que los humanos iniciaran una nueva crucifixión.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Vyers no había cambiado su expresión. Pero en su interior se arremolinaban muchas emociones. –Ai a tomado un lugar muy importante en la administración del mundo; todos. Su ausencia traerá un periodo de caos. Pero ese sólo será un periodo. Quizás diez o quince años para los humanos.

-Pero será más largo para demonios y ángeles. Nosotros vivimos mucho más tiempo, así que no tenemos prisa por arreglar nuestros problemas como los humanos. –Lanzó una carcajada. –Así que estaremos quejándonos durante un buen rato.

Baal tomó su bastón de hierro por el medio con sus dos manos. Y fuertemente los separó en dos. Un pequeño tubo metálico cayó al piso.

-El poder de Ai no es su fuerza, ni siquiera su crueldad o inteligencia. –Baal se agachó con un gran esfuerzo mientras lo recogía. –Si no lo información. La increíble red de información que él mismo creó y manipuló. La que expandió a trabes de los mundos. Una red que seguramente está al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo incluso ahora. –Baal le tendió el tubo a Vyers.

Vyers lo tomó. –¿Esto es…?

-Sabes. Este lugar tiene una gran cantidad de defensas mágicas. –Baal abrió los brazos para señalar a su guarida. –¿Pero que me alerta de una cámara espía o micrófonos? Esas herramientas no son de naturaleza mágica. –Miró fijamente a la Diosa Venus. –Yo mismo la hice, y puedo ver los errores que a ganado con los años. O las partes que fueron reemplazadas. –Miró exclusivamente los ojos de Venus.

-Pero no tiene esto. –Vyers estaba apunto de abrir el tubo pero Baal lo detuvo.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? Este lugar tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes.

Vyers entendió. Lo que Baal le entregó posiblemente fuera la única pieza de información que poseía y que Ai no le había arrebatado. Aun cuando le arrebató hasta el orgullo, Ai no había podido arrebatarle lo que se ocultaba dentro de ese pequeño cilindro.

-Pero ahora deben de estar informando a Ai que me has entregado esto.

-¿Temes que Ai te lo quite? –Baal rió, pero en su risa había más irritación que gracia. –Ai jamás te mataría. Y estoy seguro de que estás más que dispuesto a dar tu vida por ese cilindro que acabo de entregarte. Estarás bien.

-Me refería a ti, mí viejo amigo. –Él no temía por su seguridad, aun. ¿Pero que protegía a Baal? –Ai no tolerará que me des esto, mucho menos que le guardaras información. –Supuso que Ai estaría más molesto por no haber encontrado ese cilindro que por dejar que Baal se lo entregara. Pero eso sólo ponía las cosas más difíciles para Baal.

-¿Y qué puede hacerme que no me hubiese hecho ya? –Le enseñó su cuerpo a Vyers. –¿Qué puede quitarme que no me hubiese quitado? –Señaló su guarida. –Incluso la idea del suicidio comienza a ser tentadora. Así que dudo que Ai me mate. No, él sólo postergará el fin de mi sufrimiento tanto como le sea posible, y lo hará simplemente porque sabe que ésta vida es el peor destino que pueda tener un demonio como yo.

Vyers iba a decir algo más, pero Baal levantó la mano para callarlo.

-Debes irte ahora. Los ojos y oídos de Ai ya deben estar alertándolo de todo esto. Dudo mucho que le dé a todos su número personal, pero seguramente aquellos que nos ven y escuchan de encargarán de recopilar toda la información que se a reunido aquí hoy. Esa información será entregada a quienes se encargaran de ordenarla de acuerdo a su valor, y si vale la pena se encargarán de que lleguen a las manos de aquellos quienes pueden comunicarse con Ai. –Baal sonrió. –Me sé todos esos trucos. Yo mismo pensé en utilizar una red así, pero nunca pude conseguir personal adecuando. –Luego negó con la cabeza. –No. Posiblemente jamás consideré a nadie más que yo mismo como `adecuado´.

Vyers asintió con la cabeza mientras se retiraba.

No había más palabras que decir.

Vyers había tomado una decisión.

Se reprendió a si mismo mientras se marchaba. Si después de la muerte de Etna hubiese tomado su decisión, quizás al menos Sicily aun continuaría con vida.

Y Laharl no tendría que seguir sufriendo…

Pero había decidido tener fe. Apelar a la diplomacia que era su privilegio con Ai y encontrar un modo de detenerlo, de razonar con él. Enseñarle que existen otros caminos para ayudar a Laharl.

Pero se equivocó al pensar que Ai podría alguna vez tomar cualquiera de esa infinidad de caminos. Mucho menos los correctos.

* * *

Vyers llegó a su guarida dentro del castillo. Su hogar siempre había estado dentro del castillo.

Era la antigua cámara secreta de Etna. El lugar donde guardaba todas sus memorias y que ya jamás podría volver a visitar.

Cuando Vyers entró se quedó anonadado. Ese lugar era un secreto que no muchos a parte de él conocían actualmente. Pero todo estaba hecho un desastre.

El cuadro que lo mostraba en todo su esplendor en su antigua vida estaba tirado en el piso como si fuera basura. La cama estaba desecha y el colchón había sido abierto como si buscaran algo; los cajones y sus contenidos desparramados por el piso; estantes que habían sido desarmados junto con sillas y la caja fuerte oculta tras la pared falsa había sido forzada y vaciada.

Ahí era donde había guardado todos los archivos que Baal le había entregado anteriormente.

Una única figura solitaria miraba todo el desastre parado frente a la caja fuerte.

Vyers tuvo que utilizar todo su auto-control para no lanzarse directamente contra la persona parada frente a él. No era el momento, y no ganaría nada.

-Ai. –Dijo su nombre fríamente.

-Cómo te va. –Ai lo saludó con simplicidad mientras seguía inspeccionando ese desastre. –¿Has pensado en contratar un ama de llaves? No es que quiera criticar tu estilo de vida, pero no creo que esto sea muy salubre.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

-¿Yo? –Ai sonó genuinamente ofendido. –¿Por quién me tomas? De haber sido yo hubiera sido más sutil. ¿O crees que me gustaría que supieras que me metí a tú agujero?

Vyers tenía que admitir que era cierto. Ai hubiera sido más cuidadoso. De hecho, ¿Quién dice que Ai no había estado en esa misma habitación secreta muchas veces en el pasado? Incluso en los días en que Etna estaba con vida. Hurgando en cualquier cosa que despertara su interés.

-¿No me preguntarás quién lo hizo?

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No sabría decirte no sabiendo si estoy seguro sobre la positividad de mis conocimientos.

-Eso significa que no sabes quién fue. –Vyers sonrió. Ai no podía mentir, por lo que de vez en cuando se escudaba en esos argumentos, cambiar de tema sería muy obvio si lo hacia continuamente. –Esta vez no te esforzaste mucho.

-Eventualmente sabrías que yo no sé nada de esto, de otra forma no seguiría aquí. Estaría buscando al responsable por respuestas mientras dejo crecer la duda dentro de ti. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Mierda, eso hubiese sido fabuloso.

Vyers se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ai.

-Sabes lo que tengo en mi bolsillo. –Afirmó Vyers.

-¿Y que si lo sé? Eso no cambiará nada, ¿Verdad? –Ai se cruzó de brazos. Realmente parecía molesto con Vyers en esos momentos.

Vyers sabía que lo que Baal había dicho era verdad. Ai no podía matarlo. Lastimarlo es una cosa. Pero Vyers estaba dispuesto a inmolarse él mismo si con eso conseguía proteger la única pieza de información que escapaba de Ai. Así que mientras tuviera ese cilindro, Ai no podría tocarlo. Ai lo sabía, y eso es lo que realmente lo estaba molestando.

-¿Por qué mataste a mí hija? –Vyers le soltó de manera final. Sus ojos dejaban salir chispas mientras una gran hostilidad iba dirigida a Ai.

Ai bostezó ante esa muestra de furia que haría temblar a un dragón y sacó su celular.

-No me gusta decir las mismas cosas dos veces. Así que quedemos en que no me caía bien y ya está. –Ai pateó los restos de la caja fuerte. –De todas formas ya me había memorizado todo lo que tenía ahí dentro, así que no te preocupes, esto no me afecta en nada. –Le sonrió a Vyers como si fuera alguna especie de empleado que pierde papeles importantes sólo para enterarse de que su jefe tiene un montón de copias.

-¿A qué viniste Ai? –Vyers finalmente preguntó. El que Ai no hubiese sido la causa de todo el desorden, no cambia el que hubiese ido a esa habitación. –¿Acaso el asesino va a presumirle al padre de su victima?

-Laharl tuvo sexo ayer. –Ai guardó su celular.

-¡¿Qué?¡ –Vyers instintivamente dio un paso atrás. No cabían dudas de que Ai era un experto en destrozar ambientes.

-Lo sé. Eso es de la intimidad de Laharl, pero estaba tan emocionado que tenía que decírselo a alguien. Y como tú eres el demonio más discreto que conozco… ya te imaginas.

Vyers aun estaba perdido en eso. ¿Laharl… perdió tuvo sexo? No mentiría si dijese que nunca hubiese creído que alguien le diría esas palabras. En realidad, comenzaba a sentirse algo preocupado por todos los rumores del travestismo y la homosexualidad.

-Ai. –Recobró la compostura lo mejor que pudo. Aun estaba afectado por la revelación, pero no podía dejar que Ai lo desviara de esa forma. Aun así, había algo que tenía que preguntar. –Laharl… perdió la virginidad con una chica, ¿Verdad?

Ai pestañó dos veces ante la pregunta.

-¿Realmente le preguntas al asesino de tú propia hija si tú hijo perdió la virginidad con una chica? Esperaba algo mejor de ti, papi.

Vyers se encogió de hombros. –No puedo vencerte. Pelear aquí con todas mis fuerzas sólo destruiría el castillo y a sus residentes. Algo que seguramente no te afectaría mucho a largo plazo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es esperar.

-Y usar lo que se oculta en ese cilindro en tu bolcillo. –Ai miró el bolsillo de Vyers.

Ya sea por instinto o seguridad, Vyers no había dejado de presionar el cilindro sobre su ropa en toda la conversación.

-No estoy preocupado. –Ai se acercó a Vyers. –En este mundo debe de haber una infinidad de cosas que no sé. ¿Crees que tener eso te dará una ventaja?

-Creo que me estás engañando ahora mismo. –Vyers le devolvió la sonrisa. –Te preocupa que tenga algo que desconoces. Es por eso que viniste aquí, querías estudiar mis respuestas y mis reacciones, pero aun no sé que es lo que esto contiene así que no te servirá de nada. Y aun si lo supiera, no haría ni diría nada para delatar su contenido.

-Admito que me llama la atención que es eso tan importante que Baal estuvo ocultándome durante tanto tiempo. Pero como dije, no estoy preocupado. –Para Ai ese cilindro no era una gran amenaza, pero el no llegó hasta donde está sin ser precavido. – Pero algo me dice que estás dispuesto a comerte el contendido sea lo que sea si trato de robarlo. Y el papel seguramente es de arroz y está escrito con tinta de chocolate. –Después de estudiar a Baal durante años, Ai estaba seguro de que ese trozo de papel comenzaría a consumirse en cuestión de segundos después de ser retirado del cilindro. Pero, ¿Era un trozo de papel? ¿Y sí era una llave para algo? ¿O incluso un anillo? No podía ni estar seguro ni del contenido.

Vyers se rió. –Me alegra saber que aun me consideras lo suficientemente peligroso para mantener un seguimiento personal sobre mí.

Ai lo pasó de largo y se dirigió a la salida. –No te creas tan especial, Krichevskoy. Eres el único demonio con el que puedo tener un debate lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerte aun con vida. No tientes a la suerte.

Vyers escuchó los pasos de Ai hasta que se desvanecieron. Entonces dejó escapar todas sus preocupaciones con un largo suspiro. El que Ai no pudiese matarlo no significaba que no pudiese herirlo. En el peor de los casos se hubiese visto a dar su vida para proteger el cilindro.

Eso le dio algo en que pensar.

¿Afectaría su muerte de algún modo la naturaleza de Ai? ¿O sería lo mismo que con Etna y… Sicily? ¿Por qué las había matado a ellas pero no a él? ¿Es porque conocía su existencia? Quizás si fuesen los intensos debates lo que lo habían mantenido con vida. Quizás Ai creía que podía sacar un gran provecho en mantener vivo a alguien que fue considerado el Overlord más poderoso. Tal vez ya no es tan invulnerable a Ai como lo fue en un principio.

No podía estar seguro de nada.

Todo lo que sabía es que había perdido a su hija a manos de es monstruo.

-Sicily. –Repitió su nombre en voz baja. –¿Podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo? –Debería haber aprendido de la muerte de Etna. Nadie está a salvo cuando está en la mira de Ai, y ya había notado la animadversión que Ai parecía mantener contra Sicily, pero creyó que ella estaría bien. Creyó que no tendría que sufrir el mismo resultado que con Etna. Sicily no estaba tan cerca de Laharl como ella misma hubiese deseado y Ai no parecía interesado en dejarse conocer por la niña.

Fue un estúpido.

Eso lo resume todo.

Debería haber convencido al Serafín de dejarla refugiarse en Celestia hasta que hubiese superado el problema que Ai representaba. Aun en contra de su voluntad.

Pero era tarde.

Caminó por los restos del antiguo cuarto secreto de Etna. Levantó el cuadro y volvió a colocarlo en la pared.

Mientras limpiaba pensó en quien podría haber hecho algo como esto, o qué estarían buscando. Además de la lista de los mayores contactos de Ai. ¿Alguien que buscara debilitarlo? De ser así, ¿Sabía que se enfrentaría con los demonios más poderosos y arrogantes de todos los infiernos? Y eso era sólo en el Inframundo.

No creía que Ai mentía. Ai no mentía, aunque eso también demostraba que realmente no estaba preocupado por el cilindro en su bolsillo. Sólo curioso por la pieza de información desconocida que había sido guardada por él. Ai había demostrado un poco de arrogancia en ese momento, quizás pudiera aprovecharse de eso mientras pudiese.

Vyers era paciente y no abriría el cilindro hasta que estuviese fuera de la telaraña que Ai había tejido en los mundos.

Hasta entonces, tenía que terminar de ordenar su cuarto y descubrir al verdadero culpable.


	12. Chapter 12

Flonne y Pleinair estaban sentadas en la mesa del cuarto de Laharl. Una frente a la otra. Había una tasa de té frete a ellas. Pleinair aun seguía en bata de baño, y miraba más a su alrededor que a Flonne, como si buscara algo.

-Supongo que quiso darnos privacidad. –Masculló entre dientes.

-¿Cómo?

La respuesta de Pleinair vino de un movimiento de lado a lado de su cabeza. Tenía sentido, Usagi posiblemente había decidido dejarlos solos cuando cayeron en la cama y… Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Ella había se había sentido perdida después de enterarse de la muerte de Sicily, y Laharl no se veía mucho mejor que ella. Al principio parecía estar llevándolo todo con calma, pero no tardó en romperse frente a ella.

Era su hermana, tenía mucho sentido que Laharl se sintiera así, y había que reconocer que es algo el mantener la calma hasta ese momento.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida cuando despertó y Laharl había desaparecido. Tampoco podía culparlo, esto también había sido nuevo para ella, pero ella no era quién había perdido una hermana… al menos no sanguínea.

-Esto… –Flonne se removió en la silla un tanto incomoda. Ella no esperó entrar al cuarto de Laharl y que encontrara a Pleinair saliendo del baño. En el pasado no había tenido más contacto con ella que no fuera en la Asamblea y su programa de TV. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Aunque dentro de poco será de día. –Pleinair miró al reloj colgado en la pared. –Todavía me siento cansada. Aunque supongo que no es algo de lo que extrañarse… –Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿También estabas preocupada por Laharl? –Flonne preguntó. –Eso significa que ya te enteraste. Es realmente terrible. –Los sentimientos de pena y angustia habían regresado a Flonne de una forma más fuerte y pesada al recordar la escena frente a ella. Sintió nauseas de sólo ver la tasa de té frente a ella y la hizo aun lado antes de que el olor la hiciese vomitar.

-Sí. –Fue la respuesta de Pleinair. Ella no había visto a Sicily, pero podía entender los sentimientos de Laharl al respecto. La visión debió ser muy impactante, incluso Flonne se veía bastante pálida y apunto de romperse como si fuese un pequeño vaso hecho de cristal. –Es realmente horrible. Sicily era muy alegre y pura. Después de tantos años y de haber luchado tanto… Simplemente aun no puedo creer que terminara de este modo.

Flonne guardó silencio por un segundo. –Yo tampoco. –Flonne sólo había conocido a Sicily desde los días en que ella llegó al castillo en una caja, unos años después ya había establecido una relación con Laharl, y unas semanas después se había ido. Aun recordaba los días antes de su partida, Sicily la llamaba Flonne-nee. El sentimiento cálido que comenzó a ganar por el recuerdo fue desvaneciéndose gradualmente mientras recordaba poco a poco la escena en su habitación.

-¿Ella sufrió mucho?

-¿Qué?

Pleinair tomó un poco de té para aclararse la garganta.

-Sicily, ¿Sufrió mucho?

Flonne abrió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna. ¿Qué debería responder? Ella vio el estado de Sicily, ¿Pero sufrió? Recordó los ojos saltones de Sicily cuando la vio colgada; reflejaban el dolor, el terror y la pena. Y la cuerda con la que la habían colgada era su propia cola, arrancada antes de matarla con ella. ¿Cómo responder a eso? El recuerdo en ese momento fue tan nítido que sintió como si estuviese ahí otra vez.

-No importa. –Dijo Pleinair. –Tú silencio dice más de lo que crees.

Flonne se forzó a tomar un sorbo de té para empujar la bilis que comenzaba a subir por su garganta. Empezaba a sentir algo húmedo en sus piernas y sonrojándose se obligó a controlar también su vejiga. Tenía que recordarse que no era tiempo para perderse otra vez, había personas que la necesitaban en estos momentos y ella no podía darse el lujo de ser la necesitada cuando no había estado aquí en más de quinientos años.

Ella no tenía derecho a ser consolada por las personas que tenían todo el derecho de serlo.

En esos momentos recordó la actitud de Laharl en el momento de la muerte. No estaba muy consiente, pero Laharl se había demostrado algo frio. Pero la había consolado y buscado ayuda, y si lo que Pleinair dijo era cierto -y no tenía razones para dudar de ella- entonces Laharl había estado más afectado de lo que aparentaba.

Miró a la cama de Laharl. Estaba desordenada. –Vine porque estaba preocupada por Laharl, pero parece que despertó antes de que llegara.

-Sí. Ni siquiera noté cuando se fue. –Pleinair dirigió su mirada hacia la cama al igual que Flonne. Y Flonne notó una leve sonrisa en la boca de Pleinair. –No puedo estar enfadada con él por esto.

Nuevamente las palabras de Pleinair confundían a Flonne.

-Entonces… ¿Te quedaste aquí con él? –Para Flonne era sorpresivo. No tenía idea de que Laharl y Pleinair se hubiesen vuelto amigos en el tiempo en que ella se fue. Aunque quinientos años es más tiempo del que ella cree, especialmente si a estado desconectada de todos. –Eso fue amable de tú parte. –Sonrió con sinceridad.

Pleinair la miró con confusión. ¿Tenía alguna idea Flonne de lo que había pasado realmente anoche? No lo creía, ella también tendría problemas para creerlo de no ser una de las dos partes participes. Es decir, Laharl podrá ofenderse, pero no parece alguien que esté interesado en cosas como el sexo. Era así antes y lo sigue siendo incluso ahora.

Quizás.

Flonne no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al piso cerca de la cama. Había ropa tirada de forma desordenada, no le parecería extraño ya que Pleinair acababa de darse un baño, pero hubiese esperado a que se desvistiese en el baño y no tirara la ropa por ahí. A su confusión se le agregó algo de nerviosismo cuando notó que la ropa de Pleinair no era la única tirada en el piso, podía ver unos pantalones rojos, una chaqueta y otro par de zapatos.

Flonne tragó saliva y sonrió débilmente. –Q-que vergüenza, supongo que Laharl también tuvo que ser cambiado.

-…Sí. Supongo que se cambió. –Pleinair miró hacia otro lado mientras hablaba. Ahora que lo piensa, también encontró indicios de que Laharl debió al menos darse una ducha rápida. Ella debió de estar profundamente dormida para no darse cuenta de todo eso, o Laharl se movió rápida y silenciosamente cuidando de no despertarla. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas, ella tampoco querría despertar a Laharl si hubiese despertado primera. Aunque estaba segura de que se hubiese quedado con él hasta que despertara.

Nuevamente no podía culparlo por haberse ido así después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Debe de haberse avergonzado mucho. Yo… tuve un incidente similar, y parece que mí hermana menor tuvo que cambiarme. Aunque yo le cambiaba los pañales cuando era bebé, así que creo que estamos iguales. –Un lindo recuerdo de cuando era niña y quería ser la hermana mayor perfecta. Ahora que lo recordaba, Ozone siempre había sido muy ambiciosa desde que nació. –¿Dónde crees que esté ahora?

Pleinair tomó algo de té y se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. Realmente no sé a donde va si es que no sigue en el castillo. Incluso dentro del castillo es bastante impredecible. Encontrarlo sería equivalente a encontrar la aguja en el pajar. Generalmente lo llamaba a su personal o él me llamaba a mí.

Ahora que pensaba mejor en eso, más de una vez se había sentido molesta por la imposibilidad de encontrarlo o contactarlo. Generalmente tenían que quedar para verse o Pleinair tenía que ir a buscarlo muy temprano en la mañana. Y a veces incluso así no podía verlo. Cuando realizaba sus funciones como Overlord podía verlo, pero no intervenir a menos que fuera un asunto ligero, o muy aburrido. Había veces en las que parecía que Laharl simplemente desaparecía del castillo. A donde iba o lo que hacia, Pleinair no estaba segura y tampoco se molestó en preguntar.

Los asuntos de Laharl eran de Laharl y ella no iba a forzarlo a hablar sobre eso.

-¿Su personal? ¿Laharl tiene un celular? –La llegada de la tecnología había sido un gran paso para los mundos. Así que no sabía porque estaba tan sorprendida.

-La mayoría de los demonios del castillo tienen uno. –Mientras señalaba una pequeña correa de conejo que salía de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido tirado en el piso. Aunque muy pocos pueden presumir que tienen el número personal de Laharl. Laharl se lo había dado sin pedírselo algunos años después de que ella se quejara que a veces era imposible localizarlo aun si se sabía que estaba en el castillo. Un localizador hubiese sido lo mismo, pero un número personal era mucho mejor. Además de la confianza que demostraba al dárselo.

-Yo también tengo uno. –Flonne quiso sacar su teléfono y mostrar su adorno de corazón alado, pero no lo encontró. Luego recordó que estaba en su otro vestido, y esperó a que no hubiesen decidido lavar su ropa con el teléfono en su bolsillo. –Supongo que está en mi otro vestido ahora.

Pleinair no respondió y se arregló la bata que había caído dejando al descubierto su hombro.

-¿Estas lastimada? –Flonne miró preocupada la marca roja que había en el hombro de Pleinair.

Pleinair se tocó el hombro y notó la marca que había quedado ahí. Entonces se puso nerviosa y su cara cambió a rojo por la vergüenza.

Una mordida.

Estaba segura que Laharl no había querido lastimarla, pero los sentimientos dentro de él habían sido tan fuertes y tan caóticos que no había podido controlarse. Ahora entendía el dolor que había sentido en su hombro en el momento del clímax.

Se arregló la bata.

-No importa.

-P-podría curarte si estás lastimada de alguna forma.

-No. –Pleinair la miró de una forma que Flonne sintió deseos de retroceder. –No quiero que me cures.

-Pero si te duele…

-Está bien. –Pleinair no pudo evitar sonreír. –Quiero conservar esto por un tiempo. Este tipo de marcas no duran mucho en los demonios, se irá para el medio día.

-¿Por qué? –Flonne preguntó débilmente.

-Flonne, no es necesario que estés aquí. –Finalmente le dijo. –Laharl no te necesita. Él no está tan solo como creíste que estaría después de esto.

-Yo no creí…

-Lo hiciste. –Pleinair la interrumpió. –Seguramente creíste que Laharl no tendría a nadie en quién apoyarse después de la muerte de Sicily y viniste corriendo para consolarlo.

Flonne quería negar eso, pero se encontró con que era cierto. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que además de Etna y Sicily Laharl podía tener a alguien igual de cercano que lo apoyara en momentos de dolor.

Bueno, se había equivocado: Pleinair estaba ahí. Y ambos parecían haber desarrollado una gran amistad.

Una amistad muy grande.

-Es cierto. No lo pensé. Por un momento me pareció haber regresado al pasado en donde sólo éramos nosotros cuatro. –Admitió con tristeza. –Pero… me alegra ver que Laharl puede hacer nuevos amigos por su cuenta. –Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Comenzaba a sentirse enferma otra vez, un extraño vértigo la invadió y sintió como si estuviese apunto de caer de la silla y la altura hacia el piso ahora le parecía la de un precipicio.

Se esforzó para ver a Pleinair a la cara, era bastante linda ahora que lo pensaba. Aun con su cabello despeinado por haberse secado con la toalla y esa bata de baño, claramente de Laharl. Eso le daba cierto encanto a su parecer.

¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir nauseas?

A sí.

Por Sicily.

Su muerte fue horrible.

-Creo que deberías irte. –Pleinair la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Irme?

-No te ves muy bien ahora. –Pleinair puso su mano sobre la tasa de Flonne. Flonne no había soltado esa taza desde que tomó ese sorbo de té, y la taza no había dejado de temblar. También había ganado un color pálido, y sus ojos se movían de vez en vez totalmente erráticos por la habitación. Parecía apunto de desmallarse o vomitar en cualquier momento. –Quizás saliste demasiado pronto de la cama. ¿Cómo esperabas ayudar a Laharl si todo lo que conseguías era vomitar en su cuarto?

Eso no era justo. Flonne se había sentido bien cuando llegó al cuarto de Laharl. Había entrado llena de decisión, dispuesta a apoyar a Laharl hasta el final de ser necesario. Pero ahora sentía que sus fuerzas fallaban, la tasa de té había pasado de ser una tasa de té a un enorme juego de pesas. La habitación parecía ser victima de un pequeño temblor. Y sus ojos no dejaban de pasar a Pleinair para cambiar hacia la bata, la ropa en el piso y su hombro.

-Yo… quizás no me sienta muy bien. –Se llevó una mano a la boca. Nuevamente esa sensación como de bilis acumulándose en su interior.

-¿Quieres usar el baño? –Pleinair se levantó y se acercó a Flonne. –Vamos, no creo que a Laharl le moleste. –Ayer mismo había tenido a una posible asesina y a Tamia ahí dentro. No creyó que un ángel pudiese ser la excepción.

-Gracias, puedo caminar sola. –Flonne trató de pararse pero trastabillo con la nada y estuvo apunto de caer al piso. Se sujetó de la mesa mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Pleinair trató de sujetar el brazo de Flonne, pero Flonne le hizo el brazo aun lado de forma violenta.

-¡Ak¡ –Pleinair dejó salir una mueca de dolor cuando llegó el golpe.

-¡Ah¡ ¡Lo siento¡ Yo… fue tan sorpresivo que… Realmente lo siento, Pleinair.

Pleinair masajeó el lugar del golpe y no dijo nada más. Nuevamente trató de ayudar a Flonne y esta vez no se resistió.

-Esperaré a fuera si quieres.

-Gracias.

,

Flonne se apoyó contra el lavamanos. Le estaba costado trabajo respirar mientras veía su reflejo.

Pero no veía nada.

El espejo estaba roto, y los pedazos estaban en el lavamanos. Pudo ver su reflejo de varios tamaños y ángulos en las docenas de pedazos dentro del lavamanos. Era como si una gran cantidad de Flonnes la estuviesen mirando; todas ellas enfermas y con nauseas. Todas ellas burlándose por ser la única en no aceptar lo que era bastante claro para cualquiera.

-_Pero estoy hablando de Laharl._ –Se recordó a si misma y sintió que recobraba algo de su compostura. No sabía exactamente que había pensado antes de ese pensamiento. Se lavó la cara y tomó un poco de agua. Le preocupó dejar esos vidrios ahí tirados, pero no podía ver un lugar apropiado par depositarlos, supuso que Laharl los tiraría después.

Salió del baño sintiéndose un poco más fresca.

* * *

-Lo siento, ya esto bien.

Pero Pleinair se había trasladado a la cama mientras ella estaba en el baño. Por un segundo pensó que la había dejado sola.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todavía me siento cansada. –Pleinair le contesto. –Lo mejor sería que durmiera un poco más. Tú también deberías regresar y dormir un poco, aun te noto algo pálida.

Flonne tuvo que controlarse para no tartamudear.

-Y-yo, a mí me gustaría poder ver a Laharl para ver como está. –Dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

-Laharl no está aquí. Quizás regrese más tarde, pero no puedo estar segura de a que hora será eso. –Se acostó de espaldas en la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a descansar. No sería bueno que lo primero que hiciese al verlo fuera desmallarte en su habitación.

-Podrías llamarlo. –Murmuró.

-Su celular está en sus pantalones. –Respondió al instante. –Sería inútil mandar un mensaje ahora.

-Podría dormir aquí. –Finalmente dijo mientras ganaba un poco de control. –La cama es grande. Las dos podríamos compartirla hasta que llegara, ¿No crees?

-No. –Pleinair levantó su cabeza y miró de manera plana pero directa a Flonne. –Eso no va a pasar.

-Está bien. –Flonne sonrió. –No veo razón de ser tímidas si las dos somos chicas.

-No me refiero a eso. –Pleinair olió disimuladamente las sabanas. –Sería mejor si cambiáramos las sabanas. Pero para ser sincera no quiero ni cambiar las sabanas ni compartir la cama contigo.

Ahora Flonne arqueó las cejas con molestia. –Entonces vete. –Finalmente dijo lo que había estado reprimiendo en su interior desde que vio a Pleinair salir del baño. –Si estás tan cansada entonces toma tú ropa y regresa a dormir a tú cuarto. Este es el cuarto de Laharl y creo que ya hiciste suficiente por él.

-¿Cómo qué?

Flonne cambió la furia por confusión.

Pleinair había mantenido la calma desde que había salido del baño y había encontrado a Flonne, pero lo cierto es que en su interior se mesclaban muchas emociones negativas.

-¿Qué crees que pasó aquí Flonne? –Dijo más claramente. –¿Por qué crees que no tengo derecho a quedarme aquí el tiempo que quiera? ¿Por qué crees que no tengo derecho a usar su baño, su ropa o su cama? ¿Qué te da más derecho a ti que a mí de quedarte en esta habitación esperando por Laharl? –Se paró con algo de esfuerzo. Se tocó levemente el vientre, le había molestado desde que se levantó, aunque creyó que el baño la ayudaría para `ese´ tipo de dolor de barriga.

Flonne retrocedió un paso. Se encontró con que no sabía que decir.

¿Qué le daba realmente un derecho a echar a Pleinair de la habitación de Laharl? ¿Por qué ella tenía derecho a quedarse en su lugar? Pero…

-¿Qué te da derecho a ti? –Se encontró mascullando difícilmente.

Pleinair simplemente sonrió con algo de cansancio. –Tengo más derecho que tú. Eso es más que obvio.

Flonne no podía rebatir eso.

Quinientos años son mucho tiempo. ¿Laharl se enfadaría si entrara y se encontrara a Flonne durmiendo en su cama después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior? ¿Después de que su hermana hubiese muerto? Flonne se encontró con que no sabía como reaccionaría Laharl o como había reaccionado después de separarse. Incluso mientras la consolaba, aun si en el fondo estaba triste, en el exterior no delató ningún tipo de emoción.

¿Era él realmente Laharl? Si lo era, entonces ya no lo conocía.

Y si no lo conocía, ¿Podía seguir llamándose su amiga?

Pleinair suspiró. –Flonne, el lugar que tenías junto a Laharl ya no existe.

Las palabras fueron como agujas dentro de Flonne.

-…O alguien lo tomó. –Se encontró murmurando débilmente, pero esas palabras le sonaron absurdas incluso a ella.

-De ser así, entonces habrían tomado algo que fue abandonado. –Pleinair se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Flonne. Ahora Flonne le parecía realmente pequeña, e incuso débil. Sintió una punzada de lastima por ella. Sabía que su estado no podría haberse recuperado tan rápido si ella realmente vio a Sicily, y si su forma de morir fue tan cruel como hizo entender. Flonne había agachado la cabeza y nuevamente comenzaba a templar. O podría ser… –¿Aun sientes algo por él? –Pleinair se encontró poniendo una cara que mesclaba la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

Flonne levantó rápidamente la cabeza mientras un sonido como de pregunta escapaba de su boca.

-¿Después de quinientos años de no tener contacto el uno con el otro? –Pleinair entendía que hubiese ex–parejas cuyo fuego se hubiese avivado al volver a verse después de años de separación. Pero en el caso de Laharl, las llamas habían sido extinguidas con agua y cubiertas de tierra. ¿No era lo mismo con Flonne? ¿O se había enamorado nuevamente de Laharl después de verlo? ¿O era sólo algo causado por el impacto de ver a la hermana de su ex–novio muerta y querer estar ahí para él? –Flonne. Si lo que sientes es consecuencia de lo que viste, entonces te aconsejo que lo olvides. No duraría de todas formas. Aunque Laharl tampoco estaría interesado, así que no me preocupa.

Las últimas palabras parecieron darle una descarga al cuerpo de Flonne.

-¿No estaría interesado? ¿Y tú que sabes sobre Laharl?

Pleinair sonrió con tristeza. –Nada demasiado importante. –Flonne parecía apunto de atacar otra vez, pero Pleinair no había terminado. –Sólo lo que está dispuesto a contarme con sus propias palabras: su infancia, sus anécdotas, su historia y sentimientos. No lo fuerzo para decir nada más allá de lo que él esté listo para decirme. No puedo decir que yo sea diferente. Laharl tampoco me a forzado a contar la historia de mi vida o a compartir mis secretos. No te diré que conozco cada aspecto de Laharl, pero creo que lo conozco mejor de lo que tú lo conoces ahora.

Una lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Flonne. Se mordió el labio fuertemente y notó un cierto sabor a hierro en su boca. Quería decir algo, pero se encontró sin palabras. Estaba cansada, mucho más cansada que cuando llegó. Había venido dispuesta a darlo todo para ayudar a Laharl y apoyarlo como no pudo cuando Etna murió.

Pero ahora…

Ahora se sentía como una intrusa dentro de ese cuarto, y ciertamente lo era.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Flonne. –Pleinair dijo con total sinceridad. Flonne se encontró dudando sobre eso, aunque hasta ahora no había sentido ningún tipo de provocación por parte de Pleinair. Sólo hablaban. –No eres mí enemiga y yo no soy la tuya. Tampoco te veo como una rival o me preocupa realmente lo que puedas hacer si trataras de acercarte a Laharl. No serviría de nada. Y todo lo que harías sería aprovechar el estado de debilidad de Laharl.

Flonne sintió deseos de gritar. ¿A que se refería con aprovechar? ¿Se refería a la muerte de Sicily? Flonne sintió un incontrolable deseo de saltar sobre Pleinair en ese mismo instante.

Pleinair se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se cruzó de piernas. –Pero como dije: no me siento amenazada por ti. –Se arregló un poco el cabello, deseosa de ponerse su moño rojo. –Si quieres tratar de ser su amiga otra vez, entonces voy a apoyarte. Pero si tratas algo más, no voy a hacer nada; sería inútil. Una perdida de tiempo para ti.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Flonne se encontró con que su propia voz le sonaba distante y desconocida.

Pleinair sintió deseos de parar, pero quería aclarar esto de una vez. No tenía deseos de saber que pasó por la cabeza de Flonne hace quinientos años y posiblemente nunca le importaría menos, lo que era importante para ella era el ahora y eso es todo.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Eres tú la que está diciendo y haciendo cosas sin sentido al venir aquí a estas horas de la noche.

-Quería apoyar a Laharl.

-Laharl ya tiene quién lo apoye.

-Quería volver a ser su amiga.

-Y puedes volver a serlo, pero este no es el tiempo y lugar adecuados.

-Quería volver a eso viejos días.

-El pasado es el pasado. Puedes disfrutar de esos bellos recuerdos, pero no puedes regresar el tiempo para vivir en ellos.

-…Quería disculparme con él.

-A Laharl no le importa. El no vive en el pasado, mucho menos le importa algo que ocurrió hace más de quinientos años.

Flonne no supo que más decir. Podría gritarle a Pleinair y decirle que ella no sabía nada, pero eso ya no le sonaba tan cierto. Podía pelear con ella, arreglar las cosas como lo hacen en el Inframundo, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Podía esperar por Laharl, pero se sentía como una intrusa en su cuarto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –No fue más que un suspiro. Apenas un susurro.

Pleinair guardó silencio por un momento. Ella apenas lo había escuchado, pero sabía como interpretar esas palabras.

-Regresar a tú cama y descansar. Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo en este momento. –Respiró hondo. –Así que te pediré, por favor, qué salgas del cuarto de mi novio.

Y así, el mundo alrededor de las dos chicas quedó en silencio.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra más.

Flonne hizo una ligera reverencia como disculpa, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Era cruel pero era mejor que lo supiese desde ahora. A Pleinair no le preocupaba como una rival, pero eso no quiere decir que no le moleste particularmente. Quizás con el tiempo las cosas se arreglen entre ella y Laharl, quizás las dos puedan incluso llegar a ser amigas. Pero ese tiempo no llegaría hoy o mañana, quizás ni siquiera se quedara en el Inframundo lo suficiente para arreglar nada.

Aunque eso es decisión de Flonne, y supuso que también de Laharl si él aceptaba que se quedara en el caso de que quisiese.

No podría importarle menos.

Se acomodó en el lugar de la cama que había compartido con Laharl. ¿Cómo cambiar las sabanas si tenían el olor de Laharl en ellas? El de Laharl y el de ella. Ambos aromas eran uno sólo en ese momento. A cualquiera le sonaría como algo pervertido, pero supuso que era porque ellos nunca lo habían sentido.

Respiró hondo nuevamente y se dejó llevar por ese olor mientras su conciencia se perdía en el sueño.

Estaba un poco preocupada por Usagi, pero supuso que había regresado a su cuarto. Ya hablaría más tarde con él.

* * *

La llamaban Ojo de Halcón: un nombre que había ganado por su facilidad para comerciar con información y del que se sentía muy orgullosa. Sabía como sonsacar la información, ya sea con sus chicas en noches pagadas con los magistrados; tanto los del Inframundo como los de Celestia, como las torturas a quienes se negaban a hablar de lo que sabían pero que no fueran demasiado importantes para que alguien se preocupara por su desaparición.

Actualmente estaba pasándose un poco de maquillaje en la cicatriz de su ojo derecho. Aunque la herida no había sido lo suficientemente profunda para dejarla ciega, si era una molestia verla. Le recorría la ceja derecha hasta pasar por debajo de la nariz, cruzaba su labio superior e inferior hasta la barbilla. Una herida que sentía dañaba los hermosos rasgos de su rostro y que tenía que maquillar cada mañana.

-Te daría más carácter.

Soltó el maquillaje y sacó la daga enjoyada de su cintura; irónicamente, era la misma daga que le había causado la herida de su rostro. La daga era un arma vampírica capaz de robar la fuerza vital de todo ser vivo que apuñalara y trasmitirla directamente hacia ella. Para quién conocía las propiedades de esa arma se llenaba de terror al ver como Ojo de Halcón la sacaba de su cintura.

-Es sólo una opinión. –Ai sonrió desde la puerta. –Podría salvarte la vida recordar que también puedes ser herida; que puedes morir.

Ojo de Halcón retiró lentamente la mano de su daga vampírica. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse, sin mencionar que siempre la cerraba con llave y activaba trampas mágicas para cualquiera que trataba de forzarlas.

-La cerradura es obsoleta, incluso un gancho para la ropa podría abrir esa porquería. Tres de tus trampas tienen alambres oxidados y seguramente se trabaran en cuanto alguien las active, las trampas mágicas no harían más que alertarte que alguien se acerca. ¿Realmente creíste que hechizos de fuego de nivel medio podrían calcinar cualquier cosa que viniese por ti? ¿O querías que se confiaran para ni intentar esquivar las trampas normales? Esperaba más de ti, Ojo de Halcón.

Ojo de Halcón dejó escapar una mueca de molestia. Parado en la puerta estaba la razón de que hubiese tenido que cambiar de escondite siete vece en un año. No importa a donde se dirija, es hombre siempre la encontraba. Sospechaba que alguien en su organización estaba trabajando para dos personas distintas así que disimuladamente dejó escapar la noticia de que su nueva guardia se encontraba en las cloacas, aun cuanto se encontraba en el sótano de uno de los hoteles más grandes y caros de la ciudad oscura. Ella sabía como moverse en las sombras, así que había esperado engañar a Ai mientras utilizaba la red para comunicarse con sus hombres y pasar desapercibida.

-¿Cómo es que logras dar conmigo? –Ya se había hartado de sacar suposiciones y quería una respuesta, aunque tampoco creyó que se la diese.

-Rastree tus mensajes. –Ai le contestó sin preocupación. –Puedes haber avanzado a pasos agigantados en esto de la Internet, pero te hace falta mucho para proteger adecuadamente tus redes. Sin mencionar que el hotel es mío. Lo compré bajo un nombre falso hace ciento veintitrés años. Su actual dueño no es más que una marioneta.

Ojo de Halcón no trató de negar nada de eso. Todo tenía sentido, e hizo una nota mental para estudiar un poco más sobre el rastreo de redes, si se quedaba atrás entonces no podría avanzar más en este trabajo. Las redes ahora estaban siendo utilizadas mayormente para enviar y recibir información, si no se modernizaba entonces se quedaría atrás y sería su fin.

-¿Qué quieres entonces? –Preguntó con un tono molesto. –¿Más fotos y videos de miembros del Senado Oscuro con chicas menores de edad? ¿O del Senado Celeste? Actualmente conseguí un video de un arcángel llamado Nicarao. Parece que de vez en vez baja a los poblados poco desarrollados como un espíritu sagrado y elige a una niña para ser su `médium´ en el mundo terrenal. Sus favoritas son las pelirrojas de ojos azules que no han llegado a la pubertad. Y esos humanos estúpidos les arrojan a sus hijas como si se tratara del mismísimo ascenso.

-Claro, siempre estoy buscando buen material de chantaje. –Ai asintió mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a teclear algunos códigos. –Ya está, he mandado más que suficiente a tu cuenta.

-Iré por tu estúpido video pedófilo. –Ella tenía la intención de utilizarlo para sacarle dinero y recursos a Nicarao, pero tenía que demostrarle a Ai que ella era mucho más útil que cualquiera de sus rivales en el comercio de información. Sabía que ella sabía demasiado, así era como tenía que ser en ese negocio. Pero saber demasiado con alguien que fácilmente puede rastrearla y meterse a su escondite sin que siquiera lo note, no le garantizaba un tiempo de vida largo. A menos que siguiese siendo la mejor.

Sacó un DVD del fondo falso de un cajón al lado de su cama y lo puso sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de Ai, después volvió a situarse frente al espejo y a maquillar su cicatriz.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? –Ojo de Halcón sabía que Ai debía haber venido por algún asunto personal. No solía hacer visitas cordiales, y daba gracias por eso. Ai le desagradaba enormemente. Aunque terror sería una palabra más adecuada para el sentimiento que Ai le desprendía.

-De hecho lo hay. –Ai guardó el DVD.

-Bien, di lo que quieres de mí y déjame terminar con esto.

-Te quiero muerta.

-¿Eh? ¡HAAA-¡

Su gritó de dolor fue interrumpido abruptamente al quedarse sin aire. Ai le había atravesado la espalda con sus manos, y antes de que el grito terminara le había arrancado a Ojo de Halcón los pulmones. Lo único que escapaba de la baca de Ojo de Halcón era sangre. Miró a Ai reflejado en el espejo, sostenía sus dos pulmones recién arrancados. Con una sonrisa los estrujó lentamente en sus manos y los soltó en el piso.

Ojo de Halcón sólo podía sentir sangre por donde debería estar corriendo aire. El dolor era tan intenso que sólo quería morir en ese mismo momento para terminar con su sufrimiento, y ni siquiera podía rogar por eso, la ausencia de pulmones le impedía tomar el aire necesario para hablar. Sólo seguía escupiendo más y más sangre.

-Por cierto, lo que hice fue transferir todos tus fondos a mi nuevo recolector de información. Uno al que le encantará saber lo que pasa cuando tratan de pasarse de listos conmigo. –Ai sacó una pequeña fotografía de su bolsillo. –¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de esa cámara espía en el cuarto de Laharl? No debiste sobreestimar tu conocimiento de tecnología, u olvidar que todo es rastreable.

Ojo de Halcón. No. Jesica sólo pudo ver la fotografía que mostraba a Laharl y Pleinair teniendo relaciones. Esa fotografía hubiese sido una gran venta para ella…

Sus ojos se apagaron mientras seguía mirando la fotografía en las manos de Ai.

Ai guardó la fotografía en su bolsillo, tenía planes para esa foto así que no podía destruirla. Aun no al menos.

Ai tiró al piso el cuerpo de Jesica y le arrancó la camisa que llevaba puesta para dormir. Quitarle el sujetador no era necesario así que no se lo quitó. No estaba interesado en el cuerpo de una mujer muerta, era lo que estaba adentro lo que le importaba. Utilizó la daga vampírica para abrir el estomago de Jesica y comenzó a hurgar en su interior.

-Veamos. ¿Dónde está? –Ai murmuró mientras seguía metiendo mano dentro de Jesica. Del cuerpo muerto de Jesica. Dentro del estomago del cuerpo muerto de Jesica. –¡Lotería¡

Sacó un pequeño cartucho. Dentro de él había una bolsita de plástico y dentro de esa bolsita de plástico un pequeño chip, pero con mucha potencia.

-Has visto demasiadas películas, Ojo de Halcón. –Se burló de Jesica. –Aunque te agradezco que no te lo hubieses metido en el culo.

Guardó el chip en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, está sin lugar a dudas es un arma que podría ser útil. Aunque Laharl no es muy fanático de las dagas, me pregunto si podré traspasar sus propiedades vampíricas a una espada… o a mis puños. –Ai había querido experimentar con esa daga desde que se enteró de sus propiedades, y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Ojo de Halcón no volvería a necesitarla y según las leyes del Inframundo, ahora le pertenecía junto con cualquier cosa que quisiese llevarse de esa habitación. –Pero lo único verdaderamente importante estuvo dentro de ti todo éste tiempo. Adiós Jesica, espero que tú reemplazo no se pase de listo. –Esto también era un ejemplo para los otros. No importa lo útiles que pudieran llegar a ser en el futuro. También les pasaría lo mismo si traspasaban los límites permitidos.

* * *

Para Laharl no podía importarle menos regresar a su cuarto en esos momentos. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar ahora mismo.

Su hermana estaba muerta, ya no podía hacer nada por ella. Revivirla sería inútil, tanto por el tiempo de muerto como el tipo de muerte que había recibido. Si la muerte había sido un impacto horrible para la victima, entonces el alma se negaba a regresar al cuerpo. Supuso que era parte de la razón por la que Ai mataba de formas tan brutales y sádicas, la otra parte era porque lo disfrutaba.

Y ahora Pleinair había cruzado una gran cantidad de barreras en una sola noche. No se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que después de esa noche nada sería igual entre ellos. ¿Cuánto tendría que abrirse ahora mismo? No estaba particularmente preocupado por el sexo, pero sí en cuan cercana se había vuelto Pleinair a él en este momento.

Sicily y Etna eran cercanas, lo bastante cercanas a él para pensar que estarían a salvo de Ai. Pero ese fue un error.

Si tan sólo pudiera descifrar la lógica detrás de las acciones de Ai.

La primera fue Etna: ella sabía demasiado. Eso era todo. Pese a que Laharl confiaba en ella y a Ai le agradaba, Etna había demostrado ser de lealtad dudosa más de una vez. Ya sea chantajeándolo o simplemente traicionándolo de vez en cuando, cuando fuera divertido. También había admitido más de una vez que cuando llegara el momento lo apuñalaría por la espalda y tomaría el trono.

Las afirmaciones de Etna nunca fueron de preocupación para él, lo tomaba como algo cotidiano. Pero Ai las consideraba, y consideró que el que Etna supiera de más la hacia peligrosa. ¿Fue por eso que pudo matarla? ¿Porque traspasó un límite más allá de los sentimientos de Laharl?

-Sicily…

Su hermana pequeña.

¿Qué limite había traspasado ella? ¿Un estúpido complejo de hermano mayor? Aun sí se había vuelto más grave con el paso del tiempo, no era algo que no tenía solución. Ya podía ver algunas de las señales. Cuando comenzó a distanciarse de Sicily también se distanció su relación como hermanos, cuando comenzó a acercarse para cuidarla de Ai, Laharl era su hermano sólo de nombre. Debería haber visto las señales y aclarado las cosas con Sicily. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Ai había visto ese complejo de hermano como una molestia. Algo peligroso para Laharl. Pero más que nada, Ai nunca había ocultado su repugnancia por Sicily. ¿Era porque era un ángel? No lo creía. Sicily simplemente le desagradaba, y si lo que dijo era verdad, eventualmente encontraría un modo de matarla. Laharl simplemente aceleró las cosas.

Sicily, Etna… Laharl había tenido que ver en ambas muertes. Él era tan responsable como lo era Ai.

¿Ahora quién seguiría?

¿Pleinair?

Sí Pleinair hacia algo que Ai considerara peligroso o arriesgado, ¿Ai podría matarla? ¿Su relación con Laharl la protegería? No protegió a Sicily o a Etna.

Pero tenía que a ver algo más detrás de esas muertes. Algo por lo que Ai pudo pasar todas las barreras y matarlas.

No podía verlo.

Y Pleinair podría estar en peligro.

-¿Cómo voy a protegerte? –Se preguntó mientras miraba las flores blancas del jardín detrás del castillo. Se encontraba sentado en medio de ese jardín blanco. Aun no entendía como podría haber durado tanto tiempo. Pero poco le importaba pensar en eso en esos instantes.

¿Cómo protegerla?

Podría acercarse a ella aun más. Que su relación siga avanzando y confiarle poco a poco cada aspecto de él. Entonces Ai podría pensar que Pleinair ya sabe más de lo que debe y buscaría alguna apertura para matarla.

Podría terminar con Pleinair. Entonces Ai no se arriesgaría a que alguien que hubiese conocido a Laharl de ese modo continuara respirando.

Podría dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Era mejor que las otras dos. Le daba tiempo; el tiempo necesario para tratar de descifrar las pautas detrás de Ai. Pero no sabía como reaccionaria Pleinair. Ella podría querer algo más. O podría haberse arrepentido de lo que sucedió. Quizás llegar a la conclusión de que Laharl se aprovechó de ella.

No quería pensar en eso. Poco le importaba lo que Pleinair pensara mientras estuviese a salvo.

-¿Por qué Flonne está con vida?

Esa pregunta había salido tan inesperadamente de sus labios que no podía creer que la había formulado él mismo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hasta ahora no había pensado en eso. ¿Por qué estaba totalmente seguro de que nada malo le sucedería a Flonne cuando dudaba de la seguridad de su propia novia? Incluso ahora sabía que Flonne estaría a salvo de cualquier daño. No sólo de Ai, sino también de los demonios que pudiesen tratar de lastimarla.

Si alguien tendría que haber sido victima de Ai, tendría que haber sido Flonne, desde hace años. Destruir su vida, su familia, sus esperanzas, sueños e ideales. Ai podría haber comenzado a planear como destrozar cada parte de ella desde que se enteró que regresaría, incluso desde antes. Y sin embargo, aun estaba con vida, y no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

¿Cuál es la pauta con ella? ¿Por qué era diferente a los demás?

Nuevamente Laharl se encontró perdido ante la lógica que guiaba a Ai.

Sintió el frío de un refresco tocando su mejilla y sus pensamientos se perdieron.

-Creí que tendrías sed. –Ai tomaba de su propia lata de refresco. –No quiero que te deshidrates y te desmalles en este maldito campo de flores.

Laharl tomó el refresco sin contestarle. Lo abrió y dejó que el dulce líquido bajara por su garganta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Hasta ahora Laharl había visto el campo de Flores como un refugio. Ai no se acercaba a él, y ahora lo tenía a sus espaldas tomando un refresco. –No se supone que debas estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? A ti no te gusta el dentista y eso no significa que no debas ir una vez al año, o que lo mate, y créeme que quiero.

-¿Qué estuviste asiendo? –Laharl le preguntó. –Antes de irte dijiste que tenías todo lo que viniste a buscar. ¿Qué estabas buscando, Ai? –La mente de Laharl ahora estaba más clara, y tenía que entender que había hecho Ai.

-Sólo me ocupe de un cabo suelto. –Ai respondió sin entusiasmo. –Aunque no fue tan divertido como creí que sería. En fin, ¿Qué se siente entrar al reino de los hombres? ¿Explorar el reino prohibido? ¿Legar al Nirvana? ¿Entrar en el santuario secreto de la mujer? ¿Tener sexo por primera vez con tu novia?

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas estúpidas?

-Son la misma pregunta, simplemente quiero ver cual de ellas es la correcta. Podría ser más explicito si quieres. ¿Qué se siente meter tú-

-¡Suficiente¡

-Como quieras. –Ai sacó la daga enjoyada y comenzó a girarla en su mano. –¿Qué te parece está arma?

-¿Desde cunado usas armas? –Hasta ahora Ai había disfrutado de presumir su gusto por usar sus manos en combate.

-No lo hago. Pero las propiedades vampíricas de esta daga podrían ser muy útiles se la combino con una de tus espadas, o armaduras. ¿Te imaginas una armadura que robe la fuerza vital de cualquiera que la golpee? –Se rió ante las inmensas posibilidades que tenía con esa daga enjoyada. Jesica no tenía ni idea del alto potencial que las armas vampíricas podrían ocultar.

-No me interesan. ¿O te olvidas lo que pasaría si atacara a seres no-vivos con un arma vampírica? –Absorber la fuerza vital de seres que no la tienen sólo degradarán su estado de salud y acortarían su vida.

-Tampoco te estoy diciendo que la utilices contra un ejército zombi. –Ai volvió a guardar la daga en su cintura. –En fin, ¿Qué harás ahora que tú relación amorosa a llegado a las grandes ligas? ¿Jugaras tiempo extra o saldrás como un campeón hasta el próximo juego?

-Y eso se traduce…

-Seguirás teniendo sexo con Pleinair seguido o esperaras a los momentos que creas adecuados. –Ai se cruzó de hombros. –Sabes, no creo que ni tú ni ella se lo pidan al otro. Simplemente bésala y pon tú mano donde no se debe, ¿Qué es lo pero que puede pasarte? ¿Qué te diga que no? Puedes seguir insistiendo hasta el no definitivo e intentarlo más tarde.

-Las relaciones no se basan en el sexo, Ai. Tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Es cierto, pero no puedes negar que se siente realmente bien.

Laharl tenía recuerdos borrosos sobre lo que pasó. Pero sabía que eso había ayudado a aliviar sus pesares, liberar estrés y regresar su cabeza a un estado más racional.

-Sí estás dándole lógica al sexo entonces detente. –Ai interrumpió sus pensamientos nuevamente mientras se palmeaba la frente. –Le quitarás toda la diversión a explorar el cuerpo femenino. Aunque no tiene muchos misterios para mí, estudie varios libros de anatomía.

Laharl dejó escapar una mueca de asco.

-Para tener ventaja en los combates, por supuesto. La anatomía es muy útil cuanto tienes que averiguar los puntos blandos de las distintas especies. Para eso y para torturar. ¿Sabías que los Pixis tienen un órgano mágico cerca del vientre? Ahí concentran su magia antes de arrojar sus hechizos. Si atravieso eso con algo como una simple aguja mientras el hechizo está siendo preparado, entonces el órgano explota junto con el lanzador de conjuros Pixi.

-Supongo que ya hiciste el experimento.

-Un par de veces: con agujas, guijarros y hasta astillas de madera. –Sonrió enormemente hacia Laharl. –Los resultados fueron mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Especialmente con los guijarros.

Laharl suspiró y se levantó. –Ya no puedo recordar lo que estaba pensando antes de que llegaras. Así que tú trabajo aquí está hecho, ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa imperturbable de Ai le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Me regreso al castillo.

-¿Deseoso de un mañanero?

-No fastidies.


	13. Chapter 13

Laharl entró por el balcón. No quería despertar a Pleinair, apenas debió pasar una hora desde que se fue, y no podía esperar a que ella estuviese despierta y esperándolo: quizás preocupada, quizás enfadada. Esperaba un poco de ambos, el enfado era signo de preocupaciones. Lo bastante preocupada para no criticarlo tanto por dejarla sola.

-¿Eh?

Pero lo que encontró no fue a Pleinair durmiendo en su cama, ni siquiera la cama vacía y desordenada junto a sus ropas tiradas en el piso. Lo que encontró fue su cama perfectamente hecha, incluso las sabanas eran diferentes a las anteriores. Su ropa ya no estaba en el piso, tampoco parecía haber indicios de que alguien hubiese entrado ahí dentro hasta ahora.

Sobre la mesa estaba su acostumbrado termo de té. Lo levantó levemente y comprobó que estaba lleno, no recordaba que los prinnies hubiesen entrado a cambiarlo. En realidad, dudaba que muchos de ellos hubiesen entrado mientras ocupaba la habitación, tanto por el impacto de la muerte de Sicily, como lo obvio si alguno de ellos se atrevía a meter su pico donde no le importaba.

Encontró su celular aun lado de la mesa.

Había un mensaje sin leer.

_-Laharl. Cuando llegues, por favor avísame. _

El mensaje era corto y estaba firmado por Pleinair.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado fuera?

El mensaje había sido enviado hace…

-Siete días… –Lo dijo en voz alta para tratar de darle un sentido, aun así, su tono era de incredulidad pura. –Siete días. –Lo repitió. Esta vez el intento fue mejorando, pero aun así le costaba mucho asimilar la información.

Según la fecha de envío del mensaje y la fecha actual, el mensaje había sido enviado hace siete días exactamente. La fecha también era distinta a la que recordaba, según esto había estado fuero siete días enteros. Pleinair debió dejarle el mensaje cuando se fue, esperando que Laharl contactara con ella cuando regresara.

-Muy bien, mantén la calma.

Controló su respiración para recobrar el control de sus acciones y sus sentimientos, no podía darse el lujo de enloquecer en ese momento. Necesitaba mantener su mente racional, era lo único que lo había mantenido relativamente estable en trecientos años sin Etna.

Siete días fuera, ¿Dónde había estado y que había hecho?

Miró sus ropas y se encontró que no estaban desgastadas en ningún sitió, en realidad parecían recién compradas. Lo mismo con su cuerpo: no estaba sucio o apestaba de ninguna forma. Su aliento olía a menta y se encontraba correctamente peinado.

Maldiciendo a Ai marcó algunas teclas de su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Pleinair transmitiéndole que había regresado y que esperaba verla si era posible. Tendría que explicar porque había desaparecido de la cama durante siete días, y eso significaba mentir. No podía decirle que no tenía ni idea de donde había estado o que había estado haciendo.

Dudó un poco cuando su dedo rozaba el botón de enviar. Podía sentir el leve tacto de su dedo contra el pequeño botón. ¿Sería correcto mandarle el mensaje a esta hora de la mañana? Pleinair era madrugadora, por lo que ya debería de estar despierta en estos momentos.

Aun así.

-Sólo presiona el botón. –Se dijo a si mismo. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado de un simple botón?

Presionó el botón de enviar.

Inmediatamente después sitió una descarga eléctrica que lo obligó a arquear el cuerpo. El celular cayó al piso y sintió nauseas y terribles ganas de vomitar. Finalmente cayó de rodillas mientras comenzaba a tener un terrible ataque de arcadas, como si no tuviese nada en el estomago que vomitar.

Toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor mientras la conciencia se le escapaba poco a poco. Las paredes y el piso empezaban a volverse borrosas hasta oscurecer.

Entonces todo termino. Los mareaos pararon poco a poco y su conciencia comenzó a recuperarse mientras el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a sentir se desvanecía.

Se recuperó lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y levantar el celular. El mensaje ya había sido enviado con éxito y Pleinair ya debe de haberlo recibido.

Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de darle algún sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero lo cierto era que no podía.

Una semana pérdida y un mensaje casi lo había dejado fuera de combate.

¿Este era el amor que su madre tanto atesoraba? Una patada en el estomago y una jaqueca por enviar un mensaje a la novia que no ve en una más de una semana. Aunque si lo que su padre decía era verdad, entonces tendría que sufrir un castigo cien veces peor cuando Pleinair recibiese el mensaje.

Por ahora se acostó en la cama, sí iba a recibir su primer paliza en cientos de años entonces al menos quería estar bien descansado.

* * *

Pleinair se había desvelado la otra noche, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana. Aunque no se había desvelado por preocupación hacia Laharl, ella entendía que Laharl quisiese tener su tiempo a solas en estos momentos de pena, y aun si quería hablar con él y estar ahí para apoyarlo, le era imposible sin poder contactar con él.

No le quedaba más remedio que esperar.

Lo que por cierto no la hacia muy feliz. Ella era tolerante, pero todo tenía un límite, y no dejaría a Laharl sin castigo. Pero eso es algo que tendría que arreglar cuando regresara.

La razón de haberse desvelado era por buscar a Usagi. Hacía una semana que su conejo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, y eso empezaba a preocuparla.

Al principio lo tomó como un ataque de celos. Usagi posiblemente había sido testigo de algo que no esperaba que sucediese, aunque seguramente ni ella ni Laharl habían podido prevenir lo que ocurriría ese día. Entonces no había podido soportarlo y se había marchado. Usagi también se demostró algo celoso de la atención que Laharl le estaba robando los primeros meses que comenzaron a salir, aunque creyó que eso había quedado atrás.

Pero salir juntos y tener relaciones era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Aunque Usagi tampoco los había detenido, y en realidad, agradecía eso. Quizás no hubiese sido algo planeado, pero eso no quiere decir que se arrepentía de que pasara. Ella realmente nunca había sido el tipo de chica que sueña que fantaseaba con perder la virginidad con su príncipe azul en algún campo floral, en realidad nunca antes le había dado mucha importancia a esas cosas. Pero agradecía que su primera vez hubiese sido con alguien que ella estaba segura amaba.

Esperaba que Laharl sintiese lo mismo.

Pero era algo que tendrían que discutir cuando volviera. Quizás sería un tema incomodo al principio, pero era algo que tenían que discutir seriamente.

No por eso iba a olvidarse de la muerte de Sicily. Había pedido que se retrasara el entierro hasta que Laharl regresara, y sorprendentemente le hicieron caso. Supuso que ellos entendían que era un acontecimiento en el que el Overlord tenía que estar presente.

Aun recordaba a Sicily.

Esa inocente sonrisa y el modo tan animado con el que actuaba.

La echaría mucho de menos.

-_Ese infeliz la mató._

-Laharl. –Todavía tenía un último tema que tocar con Laharl sobre la muerte de Sicily. –Además… –Un recuerdo de Laharl sentado en la cama mientras ella estaba acostada junto a él le llegó a la memoria. En ese momento había podido ver algo de lo que no había podido darse cuenta antes, quizás la razón por la que Laharl había empezado a usar una chaqueta.

Suspiró mientras se desvestía, aun tenía que darse un baño y volver al trabajo.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

Sobre la imagen del pequeño sobre ponía un único nombre.

-¿Laharl?

**Crack**

* * *

-Laharl.

Laharl se despertó con un sobresalto. Estuvo apunto de caer de la cama, pero se recuperó en el último segundo y consiguió mantenerse acostado. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Quizás esa pequeña siesta no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

-¿Pleinair?

-Recibí tu mensaje. –Levantó el celular con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Me hubiese gustado que vinieras en persona, pero me alegra que estés bien.

Laharl se sentó con algo de dificultad en el borde de la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? No demasiado si Pleinair había venido inmediatamente después de recibido ese mensaje. ¿Quince minutos tal vez? Quizás le faltaba más sueño del que creía.

-Estas muy pálido. –Pleinair tocó su mejilla suavemente mientras acercaba su propio rostro al de Laharl. –Quizás necesites tomar el resto del día libre.

-No puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso. –Laharl apartó suavemente la mano de Pleinair mientras trataba de levantarse, pero se sentía muy pesado. –Mierda, no es tiempo para estar enfermo.

-Quizás tiene que ver con que hubiese desaparecido durante siete días, ¿Dónde has estado, Laharl?

En el campo de flores detrás del castillo. O eso era lo que hubiese deseado decir, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando estuvo apunto de dejarlas salir. ¿Por qué le parecía tan poco creíble en ese momento? Porque no pudo estar siete días ahí sentado en un montón de flores.

-Deprimiéndome. –Finalmente dijo. –Llorando a mi manera si quieres verlo de ese modo. No soy de los que dan muestras de tristeza públicas.

-Tienes que mantenerte imponente ante todos. –Pleinair terminó. –Una maldición para aquellos que gocen de estatus y poder en el Inframundo. –Luego volvió a tocarle la mejilla y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Laharl retrocedió en el instante en que esos labios lo tocaron. ¿Era idea suya o Pleinair estaba siendo demasiado atrevida?

-Pero no tienes que actuar conmigo. –Pleinair no pareció ofendida por la forma en que Laharl había retrocedido. En realidad, parecía algo divertida. –Se quién eres Laharl, y tú sabes quién soy. Nos conocemos demasiado bien el uno al otro para dejar que simples políticas e imágenes se interpongan entre nosotros.

-¿Creo?

Pleinair se rió, lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó de espaldas en la cama mientras ella se situaba sobre él.

Laharl comenzaba a creer que la leyenda urbana de que los hombres cambian con el sexo quizás estaba un poco equivocada. También que quizás deba cambiar el té de la mañana por café doble expreso. Si tenía que pasar por cosas como esta al menos le gustaría estar más alerta.

Pleinair se sentó suavemente sobre su vientre mientras tocaba el pecho de Laharl sobre su ropa.

-¿Pleinair? ¿Te encuentras… bien?

Pleinair lo miró y suspiró. –El hecho de que te estés tomando esto tan tranquilamente no me hace sentir particularmente bien, Laharl.

Ciertamente, Laharl había continuado totalmente tranquilo pese a ser besado por su novia antes de ser tirado de espaldas mientras ella lo tocaba por sobre la ropa. Laharl estuvo seguro de haber escuchado que Pleinair murmuraba algo, no lo escuchó bien, pero estuvo seguro de haber escuchado la palabra gay. Eso si lo hizo resoplar un poco.

-Bien, así es como eres y no te pediré que cambies. –Pleinair abrió el cierre de la chaqueta de Laharl y la abrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La respuesta de Pleinair fue una sonrisa lasciva mientras enderezaba su espalda y levantaba su vestido sobre el vientre de Laharl. Eso le permitió ver sus bragas blancas de algodón.

Una silencio incomodo los inundó cuando la única respuesta de Laharl fue su acostumbrada cara de palo ante cualquier momento que haría gritar a cualquier héroe pervertido de mangas o causar hemorragias nasales lo suficientemente grandes para inundar toda la habitación.

-Pleinair. –Finalmente dijo. –¿Estas tratando de decirme algo?

El ojo izquierdo de Pleinair comenzó a temblar con un pequeño tick mientras ella volvía a bajar su cuerpo. Acomodo su brazo detrás de la nuca de Laharl y lo atrajo hacia ella en un profundo beso.

El beso se prolongo durante un minuto y Pleinair sólo se separó para poder tomar algo de aire. Lamió el hilo de saliva que había quedado entre Laharl y ella con una pequeña risita mientras acercaba su rostro para un segundo beso.

-¿Quién eres? –Laharl la detuvo con esa simple palabra.

-Soy tú novia.

El rostro de Laharl ya no se mostraba triste o confundido. Su mirada ahora era intensamente afilada, lo suficiente para atravesar a cualquiera a quien mirase directamente.

-¿Quién. Eres? –Repitió nuevamente. Esta vez su tono era más autoritario. Era la voz del joven Overlord del Inframundo.

Pleinair volvió a reír, esta vez en un tono más alto y más prolongado. Se desabrochó un pequeño botón que tenía oculto detrás del cuelo de su vestido blanco con bordes rojos. Entonces el vestido comenzó a caerle lentamente hasta dejar expuesto parte de sus brazos, su vientre y su bracier blanco.

-Soy lo que tú quieres que sea, Laharl. Siempre a sido así. –Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente mientras se desabrochaba el pequeño bracier de cierre frontal del botón en el pecho.

Laharl la empujó hacia atrás y ¿Pleinair? cayó en el piso de la habitación.

¿Pleinair? pareció adoptó un ceño fruncido de enfado, pero entonces su ceño fruncido se desvaneció y pareció realmente divertida e incluso lujuriosa. –Había olvidado que te gusta jugar rudo, ¿Verdad, Laharl? –Se tocó el cuello, donde podía verse una pequeña marcha de mordida que no debería estar ahí.

Laharl se mordió el labio inferior mientras recordaba. Creía haber recordado que hizo algo que pudo haber lastimado a Pleinair, pero de haberlo hecho entonces la marca debía de haberse desvanecido hacía tiempo. Esto fue más como una confirmación de que pudo de alguna manera lastimarla y hacerla sentir incomoda.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres aquí?

¿Pleinair? ladeó el cuello con expresión confundida y decepcionada. –¿No vas a amarme?

-Me estoy conteniendo para no matarte. ¿Eres un cambia-formas? –Se levantó y se arregló la chaqueta mientras volvía a subir el cierre.

Un suspiró fue todo lo que salió de ¿Pleinair? mientras se levantaba.

Dejó caer el resto de su vestido y pasó sobre el como si no tuviera importancia mientras se acercaba a Laharl.

Laharl se puso en posición defensiva mientras esta copia de Pleinair se acercaba.

-Te lo dije, soy lo que tú quieres que sea. Siempre a sido de ese modo y siempre lo será. –Luego adoptó una falsa molestia. –¿Es tan difícil que entiendas las cosas? Y yo que creí que te habías vuelto más listo con el paso de los años.

-¿Quién eres? No lo repetiré otra vez. –Laharl materializó su espada y apuntó hacia ¿Pleinair?

¿Pleinair? tocó suavemente el arma mientras seguía avanzando hacia Laharl. Pasó junto a ella sin dejar de tocarla hasta que su mano se separó y se traslado detrás de Laharl. Laharl quedó atrapado en un abrazo de esa copia de Pleinair.

¿Pleinair? Tocó la frente de Laharl con la suya y con suaves palabras comenzó a hablar.

-Perdiste la oportunidad de matarme hace tiempo, Laharl. –Acarició la mejilla de Laharl mientras acercaba su boca contra la de él. –Ahora eres mío.

* * *

-¡Laharl¡

Laharl se despertó de un salto y cayó de la cama. Eso es lo que se ganaba cuando se acostaba en el borde con mareos y nauseas.

-¿Qué? –Laharl logró decir mientras se sentaba en el piso con su espalda contra la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te vías muy inquieto mientras te removías de un lado a otro, casi parecía que ibas a caer de la cama en cualquier momento.

-¿Pleinair?

Pleinair acuclillo con las piernas juntas para evitar que se vieran sus bragas mientras y estar a la altura de los ojos de Laharl. –Recibí tú mensaje. –Su expresión pasó a una de molestia. –Hubiese llegado antes pero un bromista destruyó el picaporte de mi puerta desde fuera y tuve que tirarla abajo. Le pedí a algunos prinnies que la repararan mientras no estaba.

-Puedes mudarte aquí si quieres. Dada la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Pleinair perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás por el impacto de esas palabras.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa? –Laharl ladeó su cabeza aun lado. ¿No era natural que los amantes durmieran en la misma habitación? –Dimos un paso agigantado hace una semana, realmente no creo que dormir juntos en la misma habitación sea la gran cosa.

Pleinair se sonrojo ante ese recuerdo, aunque se sintió algo ofendida de que Laharl no pareciese darle mucha importancia. Había esperado una charla incomoda por ambas partes, no un Laharl totalmente perpetuo en cuanto a sus reacciones desinteresadas. ¿Había algo que lo afectara? Además de la muerte de un familiar…

-¿No sería demasiado pronto para hablar de dormir juntos en la misma habitación? –Se las arregló para decir.

-Supongo que es cierto. No quiero que te sientas incomoda de ninguna forma. –Laharl se levantó con algo de dificultad y se sentó en la cama.

Pleinair hizo lo mismo, aunque de forma mas lenta y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar con este asunto.

-Laharl, no se si sería el momento indicado para hablar sobre lo que pasó. Si quieres algo más de tiempo entonces te lo daré, pero creo que tendríamos que aclarar este asunto ya que tocaste el tema. –Había esperado que al menos diera indicios de esquivarlo, pero Laharl no parecía muy interesado en eso. En cierta forma era ofensivo.

-¿De que hablas? No creo que halle mucho que aclarar. Tuvimos relaciones sexuales en un momento de total desesperación y tristeza. Era natural que buscáramos consuelo en nuestros seres queridos en ese estado. –Luego lo pensó un poco mejor. –Supongo que yo fui el más afectado tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de la situación, por lo que fui algo más rudo de lo que debería haber sido. Me disculpo por eso. Te hice una mordida, ¿No? Espero no haberte lastimado.

Pleinair quedó en silencio durante uno diez segundos.

-…Ya sanó. –Se las arreglo para decir.

Laharl era él único que se las arreglaba para hacerla perder su compostura, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo con él?

-Laharl… ¿Eso realmente significo algo para ti? –Tenía que hacerle esa pregunta al menos. No sabía que la había impulsado a hacerla, pero sentía que si no tenía una respuesta no podría seguir adelante con su vida, quizás con la vida que compartiría con Laharl.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo Pleinair? Por supuesto que significo algo para mí. –Laharl pareció ofenderse por la pregunta. –Cielos, no me hagas preguntas estúpidas. Eres importante para mí, Pleinair. Creí que eso lo habíamos aclarado hacia tiempo. ¿Por qué te ves tan insegura?

Pleinair se encontró con que no sabía como responder a eso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura? ¿Era por lo que había pasado en esa habitación hacia sólo siete días? Laharl y ella habían compartido algo grande y luego Laharl había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, era algo que ella veía justificado por la situación, pero ahora que estaba enfrentando tan rápido esa charla sobre lo que había pasado se veía algo desesperada por tener una confirmación de Laharl de que eso había significado algo para él y no había sido sólo una forma de dejar atrás la tristeza por la muerte de Sicily.

-Quizás ni yo misma entiendo como me siento.

-Te sientes insegura porque no sabes si lo que ocurrió hace siete días fue algo verdadero o sólo te utilicé para olvidarme de Sicily por esa noche. –Laharl respondió. –Es normal que te sientas así. Tuvimos relaciones en el momento justo después de enterarnos de la muerte de mí hermana, alguien a quien apreciábamos mucho los dos, y en cierta forma yo lo necesitaba más que tú. Aunque no quiero sonar como si me hubiese aprovechado de ti. Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que me perdí en el frenesí y seguramente te lastimé en más de una ocasión. Me disculpo nuevamente por eso.

Pleinair pestañó un par de veces.

-Bueno, creo que quizás me conozcas un poco mejor que yo misma. –Pleinair lo miró seriamente. –Pero como continuará nuestra relación desde ahora, Laharl.

-Múdate conmigo. –Instantáneamente.

-¿¡Eso no te parece apresurar las cosas¡? –Nuevamente perdió la calma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente después de describir como se sentía?

-Bueno, puedo esperar si no quieres. –Ladeó ladeo cabeza algo decepcionado. Esperaba que con Pleinair ahí cada mañana pudiera evitar sus encuentros con Ai. Tenerlo como única compañía por la mañana era como despertar para entrar en otra pesadilla. –Es una lastima.

Pleinair se sonrojó un poco. ¿Realmente quería que durmieran juntos en la misma habitación? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

-Laharl… ¿Estas esperando algo más que dormir juntos?

-¿Quieres algo más?

La mirada que Laharl le lanzó era de sospecha, ¿¡No se suponía que era ella la que tenía que entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha en esta ocasión¡?

-¿Estas tratando de que me sienta como una pervertida acaso? –Pleinair comenzaba a pensar que quizás Laharl se lo hacia apropósito. ¿Quizás le gustara verla avergonzada?

-¿Te sentaras sobre mí mientras te levantas el vestido?

-¿A-A qué viene esa pregunta? –Pleinair retrocedió un paso por la inesperada pregunta. Trató de mantener su rostro inexpresivo mientras trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a esta conversación, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla.

-¿No? Entonces no tienes razón para sentirte como una pervertida. Aunque tampoco te consideraría una si lo hicieras.

-¿Esa es tú forma de decir que quieres que tu novia se mude a tu cuarto para poder hacerle cosas pervertidas? –Dijo con una cara plana que comenzaba a cansarse de esas vueltas sin sentido.

El que Laharl comenzara a pensarlo seriamente no le levantó los ánimos.

Pero Laharl trataba de darle alguna razón a hacer cosas pervertidas, por muy estúpido que suene eso para cualquier adolecente. No le veía mucha razón, aun no veía la necesidad ni era tiempo de tener hijos. Tener relaciones como una forma de liberar estrés lo haría sentir que estaba utilizando a Pleinair y no quería eso, ya que realmente le importaba la chica y ella se merecía algo mejor que ser utilizada como un instrumento. Pero las parejas jóvenes; en ambas partes, especialmente las que ya han tenido relaciones y continúan adelante, tarde o temprano deben repetir el acto. Es como una forma de demostrar su amor y cariño por el otro. Supuso que tarde o temprano tendría que repetir el acto sexual para demostrarle a Pleinair que le importaba, pero no podía saber cuando o incluso donde.

El sexo era tan complicado.

¿Al final, era una demostración de amor?

¿Para liberar estrés acumulado en las parejas?

¿Diversión?

El sólo lo había visto como un medio de reproducción hasta la otra noche, y gran parte de él aun lo veía así. ¿Quizás el extraño era él?

-Muy bien.

-¿Muy bien qué? –Pleinair le preguntó sin entender.

-Dejaré que tú decidas. –Finalmente dijo. –Parece que no soy realmente muy perspectivo con esto del sexo, y como parece ser un acto del corazón más que del cuerpo en la relación que tenemos no es algo que pueda entender tan fácilmente o saber cuando sea adecuado o no demostrarte que me importas. Así que te daré todo el control a ti en lo que se refiera a los momentos indicados, trataré de entenderlo más con el tiempo y de hacer los avances indicados en los momentos indicados. Por favor, dime si estoy cometiendo un error o me estoy propasando contigo.

-…Creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema principal.

-¿Relaciones sexuales?

-No creo que eso hubiese sido el principio.

-¿La confusión de nuestros corazones después de mi desaparición al finalizar el acto de coito?

-…Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor como te sientes en éstas situaciones, Laharl.

-Suele pasar. –Laharl se levantó y se estiro. –Como seguramente ya estoy bañado y cambiado, ¿Podríamos ir a comer algo mientras me dices de que me perdí estos últimos siete días?

En ese punto Pleinair estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier otro tipo de tema de conversación. Al final, la charla había sido más difícil para ella que para Laharl.

-Ahora que lo pienso, fue una semana interesante.

-¿Por fin atraparon a Vyers el pederasta?

-Sigue prófugo, aunque se lo vio atacando a un niño indefenso hace unos días. El Inframundo entró en alerta máxima, no escapará por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Vyers corría por las cloacas mientras escapaba de su perseguidor. Sus alas habían sido cubiertas por un extraño liquido verde que le impedía volar y lo hacía sentirse realmente sucio. Comenzaba a cansarse, no sabía cuantos kilómetros había recorrido pero su perseguidor no daba muestras de cansarse.

Pero todo tiene un final, y este no era muy agradable. Al final de la enorme cloaca por la que había estado corriendo sólo había una enorme caída cuyo a un pequeño río cuyas aguas estaban enloquecidas no dejaban de moverse.

Detrás de él escuchó un arma levantándose.

-Awg. ¡P-pero soy inocente¡

-No me interesa.

Vyers levantó levemente las manos antes de tragar su propia saliva, entonces se dio la vuelta y salto. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto desde fuera hubiese visto un pequeño punto negro cayendo de más de trecientos metros hacia un río enloquecido.

Mano de obra prinnie. No quieren perder ni tiempo ni esfuerzo, así que terminan las cloacas donde les quede más rápido aun si es sobre un río sin control. Y a nadie parece importarle.

-Iré por ti Vyers el pederasta. –Su perseguidor se acercó al borde y miró a las intranquilas aguas. –No importa donde corras, te perseguiré ¡y te voy a encontrar¡

* * *

-Así que realmente era un pederasta. Debí saberlo antes por el modo en que me acosaba continuamente. –Recordó las incontables ocasiones en que lo atacaba proclamándose su rival, debió haber visto las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esos ojos. –¿Debería contratar asesinos profesionales para ir por él?

-No. –Pleinair lo detuvo. –Todos en el Inframundo conocen sus cargos y su rostro, dejemos que sea perseguido por este mundo hasta que no pueda escapar más.

Laharl sonrió. –Me gusta como piensas.

Pleinair le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Es lo único que te gusta de mí?

-No. –Laharl se estiró y dejó que sus músculos resonaran. –Me da gusto regresar.

-Me alegra que regresaras.

Laharl y Pleinair salieron de la habitación.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Aun no han enterrado a Sicily? –Para Laharl aun era un trago amargo mencionar a su hermana.

-Pedí que lo retrasaran. No costó mucho trabajo tomando en cuenta que era la hermana pequeña del desaparecido Overlord.

Laharl había querido terminar con ese asunto rápidamente, por eso había tocado el tema inmediatamente después de que salieron de su habitación. Estaba agradecido con Pleinair por eso, pero a la vez preocupado. No sabía si Ai querría hacerle a los restos de Sicily algo como lo que le hizo a los restos de Etna.

No quería saber lo que haría con el cuerpo de su hermana tomando en cuenta lo que hizo con pocas cenizas.

-Será mejor que supervise el entierro. Quiero terminar con esto rápidamente.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo, si quieres.

-No. Es mejor finalizar el entierro lo más rápido posible. –Laharl no quería darle a Ai oportunidad de nada. –Ya lloré lo suficiente y es tiempo de decirle adiós.

-No te perdonaría si no hubieses llorado.

Laharl y Pleinair miraron a un lado.

-Ozone, ¿Aun sigues en el Inframundo? Supongo que te pondré como empleado permanente en lugar de temporario. –Laharl siguió caminando sin aminorar la marcha.

-¿Eso es todo? –Ozone se adelantó a ellos. –He estado detrás de ustedes desde que salieron de la habitación y apenas me notan.

-Sabía que alguien nos seguía, pero eso ya es costumbre.

-Yo si me di cuenta de que eras tú, simplemente no me importaba. –Pleinair terminó.

Ozone los miró con los ojos en blanco. –Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

-Gracias. ¿Te ocurrió algo interesante está semana? ¿Tuvieron problemas con demonios o algo?

Ozone no había tenido muchos problemas con demonios a parte de leves comentarios a sus espaldas de vez en vez, los que se atrevían a intentar algo generalmente eran arrojados por la ventana o les daba una paliza hasta demostrar que con ella no se jugaba. Así que los comentarios habían ido disminuyendo con el tiempo.

-No realmente. –Luego entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Laharl acusadoramente. –Laharl, ¿Le hiciste algo a mi hermana?

-No. Pleinair, ¿Qué hay hoy en la cocina?

-Creo que el prinny estaba preparando emparedados, aunque seguramente te dará lo que le pidas, como siempre. –Ella misma había querido desviarse para comer un emparedado, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Laharl hubiese desaparecido cuando terminara. Sólo esperó a que todavía quedara uno cuando llegara.

En la frente de Ozone se inflaron algunas venas.

-Ah estado muy deprimida en estos días.

-Al igual que todos. Yo mismo desaparecí durante una semana para llorar en soledad.

-El ánimo del castillo también decayó mucho. Algunos prinnies ni siquiera se presentaron a sus puestos de trabajo.

Laharl suspiró. –Supongo que no puedo castigarlos por eso.

Ozone no creía que fuera sólo eso, había visto a Flonne muy decidida cuando salió del hospital, mucho más de lo que la había visto en toda su vida. Pero cuando regresó se veía muy cansada, era como si hubiese envejecido varios milenios en sólo una noche. Cuando le preguntó que había pasado ella simplemente le sonrió con la sonrisa más triste que había visto en su vida y se acostó nuevamente en su cama.

Pareció recuperarse un poco al día siguiente, pero aun la veía algo decaída, y no creyó que todo se debiera a la muerte de Sicily.

Esa mañana la había visto partir al cementerio para visitar nuevamente la tumba de Etna.

Quería preguntarle a Laharl sobre eso, pero como tocaba un tema delicado como su hermana sintió que tenía que mantener las distancias. Eso tampoco era su problema, sino el de Flonne. Pero aun así no le gustaba ver a su hermana triste, aun sí antes hubiese dado lo que sea, menos dinero, para verla así.

Aun así, ya había hecho la pregunta que sintió era su responsabilidad como hermana hacer. El resto era asunto de Flonne, y sintió que cualquier problema que tuvieran los dos era algo que tendrían que arreglar entre ellos. No estaba dispuesta a meterse en ningún tipo de problema amoroso que pudiese hacer su vida más complicada.

Pleinair no dijo nada. No había hablado con Flonne desde que se habían visto en la habitación. En realidad, juraría que el ángel la estaba evitando. Y no le sorprendería si fuese así. Ella no había querido ser muy directa con Flonne, pero se había cansado del modo en que seguía negándose a ver lo que debería de haber sabido desde que llegó al Inframundo.

Supuso que quizás Flonne podría ser un problema, y parece que no se equivocó.

* * *

-Vega fo mi. Vebá fo me. –Nadia se había acostado en posición fetal en un rincón oscuro de su cuarto mientras se mecía arriba y abajo. –Ge mapaga. Go aga. –Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas derramadas. Era lo contrario a la imagen animada que había sido antes. Y la noticia de la muerte de Sicily no había hecho nada más que aumentar su terror.

-Nadia

-¡GAAAAhh¡ –Lanzó un fuerte grito mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se cubría los oídos.

-Está bien, soy yo. –Tamia acarició su cabeza. En esta última semana había estado cuidando de Nadia. Desde el ataque fallido contra Laharl había estado sumamente aterrada del regreso de Ai. Nadia estaba convencida de que Ai regresaría para terminar lo que inició, y después de lo que hizo no sería más agradable de lo que había estado planeando.

Pero en estos días Ai no se había presentado, eso era lo más aterrador. Y conociendo a Ai, y maldecía el momento en que comenzó a conocer a ese monstruo, Tamia sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Explotando el terror de Nadia hasta el punto de la locura.

-Te traje algo de comer. Tienes que comer o tú salud empeorará. –Tamia se sentó junto a ella y sacó un pequeño termo con sopa. Nadia ya no podía masticar alimentos solidos, así que las sopas y alimentos triturados se habían vuelto sus comidas diarias.

Olió un leve aroma a orina, y Tamia supuso que Nadia había tenido otro accidente. No se había acercado al baño en todo ese tiempo, aterrada de que Ai pudiese estar esperándola, así que ella había tenido que cambiarla cada vez que Nadia perdía el control de su vejiga o algún otro órgano, o cuando ya no podía aguantar más ciertas necesidades.

-Amia. –Dijo con voz patatica y carente de sentido. La falta de dientes y de lengua le había afectado mucho, y el protector medico de su boca apenas dejaba escapar sonido cuando hablaba de forma tan baja.

-Está bien. Está bien. –Tamia la abrazó. –Me quedaré aquí hasta que pase. Está bien.

Hasta que pase…

Ella no se refería hasta que Nadia terminara de enloquecer o Ai regresara a matarla. Se refería a enfrentarse a Ai.

No una pelea. Eso sería un suicidio.

Tamia esperaba poder encontrar algún argumento que pudiese garantizar la supervivencia de Nadia, quizás su estado actual le indicara a Nadia que no volvería a intentar un ataque contra Laharl. Pero hasta que llegar ella tendría que espéralo junto con ella. El que Laharl hubiese desaparecido por siete días no quiere decir que no hubiese visto a Ai un par de veces en ese intervalo de tiempo.

La última vez fue para sanar una quemadura en su mano, aunque la mayor parte ya había sanado por si sola, hubiese quedado una cicatriz si no hubiese intervenido. Intentó hablar con él acerca de Nadia en ese momento, pero el tema no pudo surgir. Ai se veía muy concentrado, e incuso animado mientras era atendido.

Entonces su celular había sonado, dejó escapar una mueca y se fue con un simple hasta la próxima.

Como desearía que no existiese esa próxima, para nadie.

Nadie seguía sollozando, pensando en que horribles cosas tendría preparado Ai para ella. O quizás improvisara con sus pertenencias, del mismo modo que improvisó con su bastón. Ese recuerdo sólo le traía más terror a su corazón y se sujetó más fuerte de Tamia.

Tamia sabía que las posibilidades de que Ai le hiciese una visita a Nadie ese día eran tan grandes como las de cualquier otro día. Ai disfrutaría de sus miedos y terrores, y cuando se creyera realmente a salvo atacaría.

Quizás es por eso que Nadia siempre estaba preparada a su modo.

Llorando y temblando.

Lo cierto es que Ai no dejaría las cosas así como así después de ese ataque a Laharl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Segundo Arco**

**Callejones sin salida**

**,**

_No podría decir realmente de donde vengo, pero sí porque estoy aquí. _

_Seamos honestos, es por Laharl. Toda mí existencia se basa en Laharl. Todo lo que soy es por él, todo lo que seré para los ojos de este mundo se debe a él. Es por él que hago todo lo que hago y no me detendré. Es por él que seguiré siendo el ser más odiado y repudiado de todo el Inframundo, el Cielo y posiblemente la Tierra. _

_Pero está bien por mí._

_Mientras Laharl esté bien entonces realmente no me importa lo que un montón de idiotas piensen de mí. _

_Mientras tenga a Laharl entonces no tengo que preocuparme de nada._

_Y mientras lo tenga…_

_**Jamás lo dejaré ir.**_

* * *

El entierro de Sicily fue en silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera los demonios más escandalosos dijo una sola palabra. Laharl se negó cuando antes del entierro un demonio le ofreció la oportunidad de decir algunas palabras por su hermana pequeña. No se sentía merecedor de tal merito, teniendo en cuenta que su muerte era realmente culpa suya.

Pleinair estuvo sujetando su mano todo el tiempo junto a él. Ella le daba apoyo, pero ella también estaba sufriendo, su mano temblaba y lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Él hizo lo mismo por ella.

El cuerpo de Sicily estuvo en mejores condiciones que el cuerpo de Etna, por lo que fue más fácil repararlo y no tuvo que ser incinerado. Laharl pidió los mejores cuidados y guardianes. Muchos pensaron que eso se debía a que quería lo mejor para su hermanita, pero tanto él como unos pocos supieron la verdad. Si no lo hacían, entonces algo horrible podría pasarle a los restos.

Los demonios no eran de guardar luto por sus muertos, pero eso no impediría que el castillo estuviera en depresión por un largo tiempo.

Y Barbara, ¿Dónde estaba Barbara? Había intentado encontrarla más de una vez, pero no hubo rastro de ella. Era como si la guerrera se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. No importa, ella ya aparecería. No era lo bastante importante o había hecho nada que él creyera la pondría en la mira de Ai, por que quizás su desaparición tuviese que ver con algún motivo laboral o personal.

Pleinair se acercó más a él. Los dos estaban parados casi por detrás de un grupo de demonios. Nuevamente Laharl no estaba en primera fila, a diferencia de Flonne quién se veía totalmente desdichada. Era natural teniendo en cuenta que ella había encontrado primero el cuerpo. Vestía un traje negro de entierro y su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo negro, pero Laharl podía ver su tristeza fácilmente.

Estaba sola junto a la tumba mientras el féretro bajaba. Ozone no era lo bastante cercana a Sicily para acompañarla, Barbara había desaparecido, Etna estaba muerta, los amigos de Sicily estaba en primera fila, pero no eran muchos tomando en cuenta que aun se le rechazaba por tener relación con Celestia, y él, él no era merecedor de eso.

Pleinair tenía derecho a estar junto a Flonne en un lugar junto a la tumba, pero había decidido quedarse junto a él sin hacer preguntas y acercando su cuerpo cada vez más. A Laharl le gustaba esa compañía, aunque no se sentía precisamente a gusto con esa forma de acercarse a él, pero así era como las parejas actuaban y tenía que respetar eso. Porque ahora eran una pareja. Y no era desagradable en ninguna forma, simplemente no le gustaba sentirse retenido.

Le pareció sentir más de una mirada sobre su espalda, pero la mayoría eran inofensivas, otra que no pudo descifrar vino des de frente; junto a la tumba de Sicily para ser más preciso. Flonne parecía haberlo encontrado entre la multitud de demonios y lo miró durante un minuto antes de que él se decidiese a devolverle la mirada.

No podía ver su rostro pero sentía la angustia y la pena, acompañado de algo más que Laharl no reconocía. Nuevamente su imposibilidad de leer los corazones estaba actuando. Tenía que encontrar a alguien capaz de leer los corazones y que fuera lo bastante prometedor para actuar como su mano derecha, pero eso podía esperar un poco más.

Flonne y Laharl intercambiaron miradas por menos al menos cinco minutos antes de que los labios de Flonne comenzaran a moverse, como tratando de decir algo desde esa distancia. Las palabras se perdieron mucho antes de que pudiese armar una y desvió la vista de Laharl.

Laharl no le prestó mucha atención, aun tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para importarle lo que se dijese en un entierro a tal distancia y en un momento repleto de dolor y tristeza.

Al terminar de enterrar el ataúd todos los demonios fueron retirándose poco a poco.

Finalmente eran sólo Pleinair, Flonne, Ozone; tratando de disimular un bostezo, y él mismo.

-Vámonos. –Laharl finalmente dijo.

Pleinair asintió y lo siguió mientras se iban.

Como una señal para Ozone, ella se acercó a su hermana.

-Flonne, creo que sería mejor si nos fuéramos también.

Flonne no dijo nada mientras veía como Laharl y Pleinair se retiraban, aun con sus manos entrelazadas y muy juntos el uno del otro. ¿Era ese el lugar que ella tendría de no haberse ido hace quinientos años? ¿Podría haber impedido algo de esto de haberse quedado? Pero… sus miedos… Al final sus miedos le impidieron regresar al Inframundo.

Ahora no tenía caso hablar de ellos. Si lo que Pleinair le dijo era verdad entonces a Laharl, como a todos los demonios en el castillo, realmente le importaba poco sus razones para irse después de quinientos años.

Sólo a ella, parece que únicamente le interesa a ella.

Antes de venir había intentado imaginar un escenario dramático de como hablar con Laharl, quizás una forma torpe de hablar el uno con el otro. Pero se encontró con que Laharl no tenía problema alguno para hablarle y parecía muy poco interesado en ella y sus razones. ¿Era esto lo que se siente ser rechazada? No, porque realmente no estaba siendo rechazada. Simplemente no significaba lo mismo para Laharl como lo significo antes.

Miró la tumba de Sicily junto a ella. Le hubiese gustado traer algunas flores blancas, pero se encontró con que su jardín en el Inframundo estaba muerto, victima de la falta de agua, la tierra seca y el smog masivo del foso de magma. Aunque escuchó que ya se estaba hablando de regresarlo a agua.

Sería hermoso volver a empezar, esta vez con un jardín aun más grande.

Pero sería demasiado solitario ahora que ni Sicily ni Etna podrían estar ahí.

Aun recordaba esos días en que solían hacer picnis en ese jardín. Había que arrastrar a Laharl con buena comida para que pusiera aunque sea un pie en ese jardín.

-Pero esos días están tan lejos ahora…

-¿Flonne? –Ozone la miró sin entender. Ella personalmente no conocía a Sicily de nada y simplemente había oído de ella en la academia, quizás la vio una o dos veces pero era difícil recordarla. Así que no estaba precisamente triste por esto, aunque no por eso iba a anunciarle al mundo que quería irse de se aburrido sitio. Era la hermanita del jefe y ella tenía que quedar bien con él. –_Perfecto, me siento como escoria otra vez._

-Vámonos Ozone, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. –Dijo mientras continuaba caminando. Había visitado la tumba de Etna en los siete días que Laharl había desaparecido, así que realmente no tenía a nadie más a quién visitar en el cementerio.

Ozone dio una última mirada a la tumba y siguió a su hermana en silencio.

* * *

-Bienvenido Maestro Overlord, Maestra Pleinair. –Tamia los saludo cortésmente al regresar. Desde hace un tiempo que había utilizado el termino Maestra con Pleinair, y no vio razones para parar. –Lamento no haber podido asistir al funeral, pero me necesitaban aquí para ocuparme de la puerta.

-Está bien, Tamia. Te agradezco que lo hicieses. –Laharl ni siquiera la miró cuando lo dijo, aun estaba algo deprimido por el funeral, y un sin número de preguntas lo inundaban a cada paso que daba.

Una de ellas, por muy extraña que fuese que pensara en el, era sobre Vyers; ahora conocido como Vyers el pederasta.

El su última conversación había dejado en claro que tenía relaciones con Celestia, es más, con el mismísimo Serafín. ¿Por qué entonces no le llamó la atención? Eso por si mismo respondió muchas preguntas de como sabe tanto el Serafín acerca de él, pero también dejó entrar muchas otras. ¿Por qué no aprovechó ese momento para hacerlo habar? Es más, sí Laharl se había dado cuenta entonces Ai lo había sabido desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?

Nuevamente todo se mesclaba con Ai. Vyers no era realmente importante para él, era simplemente una molestia más, pero Ai no lo había matado incluso sabiendo que tenía tratos con el mismísimo Serafín. ¿Qué estaba planeando Ai? ¿Cómo eso le era provechoso? Dudaba que Ai aceptara que alguien esté ahí afuera hablando sobre él y lo que hace, pero Vyers estaba con vida… hasta donde sabía. Realmente no lo había visto, y desde que se mandó repartir todos esos carteles se había visto mucho menos.

Otra duda que entraba a su cabeza por alguna razón era Xenolito, hermano mayor de Etna. No lo había visto desde que se cruzó con él hace algunas semanas en el Cementerio Estelar. Esperaba verlo por las cercanías del castillo, pero hasta ahora no a habido rastro de él. No creía que Ai lo hubiese matado, Ai mismo ya había dicho en más de una ocasión que disfrutaba mucho de jugar con él. Y que más de una vez había resultado útil para un millar de cosas que Laharl no había tenido intención de preguntar.

Era mejor así. Si se acercaba demasiado a Xenolito entonces sufriría más cuando Ai… se decidiese a acabar con él. Quizás era por eso por lo que no se había acercado a tantos demonios en estos últimos años, o la razón de que mantenga siempre un humor neutro. Era más fácil llevar el dolor de esa forma.

_Con el tiempo será más fácil, Laharl._

-¿Laharl? –Pleinair sonó preocupada. –¿Estás bien?

-Estoy tan bien como puedo estarlo en este momento, ¿Por qué?

Pleinair lo contempló por un segundo, como estudiándolo. No le gustaba.

Hace un segundo hiciste una mueca de dolor y te tocaste la cabeza. ¿Te duele?

-Es sólo una molestia menor. No te preocupes. –En esas palabras hubo tanto una verdad como una mentira. Laharl realmente tenía molestias menores en su cabeza, no tan seguidas pero si molestas. Pero Pleinair sí tendría que estar preocupada.

Ella ahora era posiblemente el demonio más cercano a Laharl después de Sicily.

Primero fue Etna.

Segunda Sicily.

¿Quién seguirá ahora? No será Flonne, de eso está seguro.

-_¿A que diablos le tengo miedo?_ –Se sentía humillado por tener miedo, pero no podía vencer a Ai. Y si trataba de proteger a Pleinair sólo tendría un lugar en primera fila para… para lo que sea que Ai hubiese planeado para ella.

No.

No iba a permitirlo.

Si Ai quería poner aunque sea un dedo sobre Pleinair entonces tendría que pasar sobre él. Y no dejaría que fuera así a menos que estuviese muerto, y Ai no iba a matarlo. Ai tendría que aprender eso o se quedaría sin razones para seguir existiendo.

-Auch.

-Lo siento. –Laharl aflojó su agarre, lo había apretado demasiado sin darse cuenta.

-No me molesta. –Pleinair apretó un poco más el suyo. Realmente no le molestaba, se sentía bien a su manera. No era por algún fetichismo ni nada por el estilo, ella no era una pervertida.

Pero…

Sintió que si soltaba la mano de Laharl entonces, muy posiblemente, jamás podría volver a sujetarla. Algo en su interior se revolvía como cuando se dio cuenta de que Usagi había desaparecido. Ella no tenía ida de donde estaba o cuando volvería, pero con Laharl era muy distinto, ella estaba junto a él, pero sentía que si no se aferraba a él fuertemente entonces lo perdería.

Laharl se iría a un lugar donde ella no puede seguirlo y jamás volvería a verlo.

Todavía no había perdido las esperanzas de que Usagi regresara, pero la simple idea de perder a Laharl y no volver a verlo la llenaba con un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

-Laharl.

-¿Sí?

-Me mudaré a tu cuarto.

-Está bien, mandaré a los prinnies por tus cosas.

Pleinair guardó silencio ante esa respuesta tan monótona por parte de su novio. Entonces sonrió con tranquilidad, así era Laharl y ella no le pediría cambiar por nada del mundo.

Tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

* * *

-Así que ahora soy buscado en el Inframundo por crímenes de perversión y abuso sexual tanto a mujeres, niños e incluso hombres. –Vyers se rió un poco ante eso, él mismo había hecho lo mismo con algunos enemigos en su juventud. Le agradaba ver como Laharl se parecía a él en esas zonas. –Por lo que tendré que refugiarme aquí por un tiempo, si no te molesta.

-Eres bienvenido tanto tiempo como quieras, mi amigo. Pero… –El Serafín vaciló antes de continuar. –En estos momentos pasamos por una situación delicada. Se han movilizado tres arcángeles mayores y no creo que se tolere mucho la visión de un demonio por las calles.

-Ai, supongo. –Adivinó Vyers.

-Tiene recursos. Eso lo hemos sabido siempre.

-Y yo una lista repleta de algunos de sus más grandes contactos. –Vyers no había ido a Celestia sólo para refugiarse, sino para rastrar a los contactos de Ai. La lista realmente había desaparecido, pero se había grabado los nombres en su cabeza.

El Serafín guardó silencio por un minuto.

-Eso podría traer dificultades. –Murmuró por fin. –Seguramente esos contactos…

-Sí. Están en el concejo Celeste, y muchos de ellos no se irán sin pelear. Lamente decirte que existe más corrupción en Celestia de la que pudimos pensar. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras se paraba junto a la ventana. Había cerrado la ventana con las cortinas, a excepción de una pequeña rendija que le permitía ver un lado de las calles de Celestia.

-Eso es triste.

-Así es el mundo. –Vyers continuó. –No puedes esperar a que la corrupción no exista la corrupción en el Cielo simplemente porque son ángeles.

-No lo espero. Pero muchos ángeles culpan al contacto con el Inframundo cuando un ángel corrupto es atrapado. –Se pasó la mano por la frente. –Siguen culpando a la influencia del mundo demoniaco con su comportamiento malvado, y muchos ángeles les creen. Existen quienes alegan que todo comenzó desde que las puertas fueron creadas y que deberían de ser destruidas. Y después de esto…

Vyers asintió. Las relaciones con el Inframundo ya estaban tensas desde antes, y si no se conseguía una investigación después de lo que ocurrió con la visita de Ai, entonces sin lugar a dudas el apoyo para cerrar permanentemente las puertas crecería enormemente. Los portales alternos podrían ser rastreados y cerrados con el tiempo, y las puertas a los mundos jamás podrían ser abiertas de nuevo.

-Vyers, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta que me ha estado rondando desde que entraste por la puerta? –Preguntó suavemente.

Vyers entendió que esa pregunta debía ser algo realmente personal. Ellos dos eran amigos, pero había cosas que el uno y el otro posiblemente jamás podrían atreverse a decir, o preguntas realmente incomodas para ambas partes. En este tiempo, Vyers había estudiado un poco más de cerca su relación con el Serafín, tratando de ver cuando realmente había sido un amigo y cuando había sido usado por el ángel frente a él. Y… realmente, su visión del Serafín se había transformado mucho.

Pero esperaba que realmente hubiese amistad entre ambos.

-Muy bien. –Trataría de contestar esa pregunta con sinceridad. De salvar algo de su amistad.

-¿Realmente tocaste a todos esos niños?

El silencio fue tal que podría escucharse fácilmente la caída de un alfiler.

El ojo derecho de Vyers comenzó a temblar.

-¡¿A qué diablos viene esa pregunta?¡ –Gritó, olvidándose por un segundo que tenía que pasar desapercibido.

-L-lo siento, es solo que… los testimonios y las descripciones son tan exactas que… bueno, tengo que estar seguro que no le doy refugio a un criminal.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿O crees que no sé sobre los rumores sobre tú gusto por las niñas pequeñas?

Fue el turno del Serafín para suspirar con cansancio. Los rumores sin lugar a dudas podían ser los peores enemigos para aquellos que poseían la maldición del poder.

-No. Nunca he hecho ese tipo de cosas y no estoy interesado en hacerlas en el futuro. –Vyers habló con fuerza directo a su amigo. –No vuelvas a hacerme preguntas como esa.

-Lo siento, simplemente tenía que estar seguro. –Respiró pausadamente para recobrar fuerza. –Por cierto, ¿Baal realmente te dio algo? Una pieza de información que ni siquiera Ai conoce, ¿Verdad? –Ahora sus ojos miraban fijamente a Vyers.

-Sí. Lo hizo. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Me dirás que es?

-No.

El Serafín lo miró desconcertado. –¿No confías en tu amigo? ¿Es tanta la desconfianza con la que Ai a llenado tu cabeza? Sabes que él no puede matarte, pero puede jugar con tu mente.

-Quizás, pero el lo hace utilizando únicamente la verdad. Posiblemente la peor arma para destrozar la psiquis. Lo siento, pero esto es algo que haré solo. –Se separó de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta. –Tampoco quisiese involucrar a nadie más.

Se fue dejado sólo al Serafín.

El Serafín esperó sin decir una palabra hasta que la presencia de Vyers finalmente se disipó.

-Escuchaste nuestra conversación, ¿Verdad? –Dijo a la nada.

-Lo siento, no puede evitarlo. –Gabriel se materializó en la habitación. Había detectado a un demonio y había ocultado su presencia hasta que fue imperceptible para cualquiera, aunque no para el Serafín por lo que se ve.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Estabas escuchando? –El Serafín preguntó realmente sorprendido y alarmado.

Gabriel estaba confundida, ¿No era por ella por quién había hablado? Ella al menos no había sentido la presencia de nadie más oculto en las cercanías.

No importa. Ya sea por ella o por cualquier otro, el caso es que había escuchado más de lo que el Serafín seguramente le diría si ella preguntara directamente.

-Lamington. –Dijo cortésmente. –Sí sabe exactamente que está pasando, y me refiero al ataque que hubo en Celestia, le pediré que me informe sobre todo lo que sabe. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron con saña. –Y no se guarde nada. Escuché lo suficiente para saber que no sólo le está dando refugió a un demonio sin seguir el protocolo, sino a uno que parece estar involucrado en varios crímenes, y eso incluye algo relacionado con el monstruo que atacó Celestia. Ese tal… Ai. –No ocultó el veneno tras el nombre. A Gabriel no le importaba haber sido humillada por ese monstruo, le importaban las vidas que había segado y la destrucción y desesperación que había esparcido.

Lamington la miró con horror. Se reprochó el no haber podido sentir su presencia, ni siquiera esperaba que ella estuviese aquí hoy. La había mantenido ocupada con la guardia y…

-¿Tengo que mencionar que nos a estado manteniendo ocupado con la búsqueda de un monstruo que aparentemente hace tiempo que abandonó Celestia?

Eso.

-Gabriel. –La voz del Serafín era cansada. –Realmente no deseaba involucrarte en esto… a nadie. Pero lo que nos acecha es mucho más grande de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Lamington, puede ahorrarse eso. –Gabriel dijo fríamente. –Yo estaba peleando contra los antiguos demonios mucho antes de que usted hubiese siquiera nacido. Así que ahórrese todo eso y dígame de una vez quién o qué era ese monstruo… y más que nada, donde puede encontrarlo.

Para Lamington este era uno de los peores escenarios posibles. Sabía sobre la responsabilidad de Gabriel y su sentido del deber, si le decía donde encontrar a Ai entonces ella no lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarse a la carga contra él, aun si es ella sola. Todo lo que eso podría provocar, ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Gabriel?

No podía. Eso era todo.

Muchos problemas podrían crearse si abría un poco más su boca.

-Gabriel…

-¿Sí? –Gabriel preguntó exasperada. Necesitaba respuestas, y de no ser así entonces una dirección a donde apuntar su espada.

-Desde éste momento estás destituida. Se te regresará a las ciudades flotantes y todo lo que haya sido dicho y pudiste haber escuchado se mantendrá en total secreto. –Miró fríamente a Gabriel. –Desde este momento no se te permitirá-Wa.

No terminó cuando Gabriel le dio un golpe en la nariz y lo tiró de la silla.

El Serafín se sujetó la nariz sangrante y miró a Gabriel con toda la incredulidad del mundo, ella nunca lo había golpeado, ni esperaba que lo hiciese.

Gabriel no terminó ahí, ella lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó si ningún esfuerzo. –Escúcheme bien, mocoso. Muchas vidas se perdieron y las relaciones no podrían estar más tensas que ahora, ya se están armando grupos para organizar ataques contra el Inframundo por culpa de este… Ai. Maldito sea el monstruo detrás de ese nombre. Si sabe algo será mejor que me lo diga, y si no va a decírmelo entonces yo misma renuncio al puesto que se me a dado. –Acercó la cara del Serafín a la suya. –Sé que puedes tener tus motivos para hacer esto, pero esos motivos me importan más bien poco. Un monstruo atacó Celestia y yo iré por él. Un monstruo que ahora está en el Inframundo. Traté de detenerme si quiere, pero no olvide quién de los dos tiene más autoridad aquí.

Soltó al Serafín y salió caminando por la puerta.

El Serafín se quedó sentado en el suelo durante un tiempo que pareció eterno. Es cierto que sus palabras pudieron sonar crueles, y posiblemente se merecía ese golpe, pero Gabriel podría desencadenar algo que sólo traería más muerte y destrucción a los inocentes. Tenía que ser detenida antes de que…

-¿De qué exactamente? –Miró al techo. –¿De que haga algo donde yo fracasé?

Vyers mismo parecía por fin haber tomado cartas en el asunto, y para él debe de ser mucho más difícil de lo que cualquier otro podría saber. Aun así estaba dispuesto a seguir, no sólo por su hija, que en paz descanse, sino por Laharl.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

¿Tratar de encontrar un equilibrio a las cosa? No lo hay. Con Ai jamás habrá equilibrio, sólo caos.

Levantó su silla y se sentó.

Ese golpe le había dado mucho en que pensar.

* * *

-¿Quieres izquierda o derecha? –Laharl preguntó mientras los prinnies aun seguían metiendo las cosas de Pleinair en su alcoba. Había espacio de sobre hasta par sus armarios, la habitación de Laharl era espaciosa por lo que aunque Pleinair metiera toda su alcoba ahí aun tendría espacio para caminar sin problemas.

-¿No creíste que podría traer mi propia cama aquí, Laharl? –Pleinair le preguntó un tanto molesta. Algunos prinnies habían soltado pequeñas risitas después de la pregunta de Laharl. –¿Qué te hizo pensar que dormiríamos juntos? –Le mandó un `no contestes´ con la mirada.

-¿No quieres? Bueno, es tu decisión, no iré contra ella. –Se puso de frente a los prinnies. –Prinnies, también traigan su cama. ¿Dónde quieres ponerla?

-Pleinair lo miró con indiferencia total. –La derecha. –Murmuró.

-No hay mucho espacio por la derecha, y la izquierda estaría más cerca del baño.

-Me refiero a que me gusta el lado derecho de la cama. –Se resignó. Había entrado en un juego que no podría ganar, y posiblemente era la única jugando. No tenía mucha gracia, pero así eran las cosas. –Devuelvan la cama a mí antiguo cuarto.

Los prinnies, que ya estaban entrando con la cama, casi la dejan caer mientras se tensaban, había sido mucho trabajo duro ir corriendo toda esa distancia sólo para regresarla otra vez. Bueno, no es como si pudiesen hacer mucho, ese era su trabajo después de todo.

Una caja llamó la atención de Pleinair, en ella se podía ver una fotografía de ella y Usagi cuando eran niños. Fue poco después de conocerse, acababan de ingresar al castillo y ella no conocía a nadie. Pero el Rey había visto potencial en ella y no se había equivocado. Usagi siempre había estado con ella desde que se conocieron hace tantos años.

¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Tanto había sido el impacto para él el verla con Laharl? Usagi dijo que la entendía e incluso la apoyaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –Laharl notó lo deprimida que se veía. Miró directo a la caja. –¿Un mal recuerdo?

Pleinair negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la caja. –Simplemente recordaba a Usagi. Hace días que no lo veo. –Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos. La fotografía estaba en un hermoso marco de madera que ella se aseguraría de siempre mantener cerca.

-¿Usagi? O, tú conejo de peluche. Hace tiempo que no lo veía. –Era extraño no ver a Pleinair con él, pero por alguna razón Laharl no lo había notado hasta ahora. Debería, ese no podía imaginarse a Pleinair sin su conejo.

Pleinair suspiró con añoranza. –No lo he visto desde… desde hace un tiempo. Temo que pudiese haber escapado.

Laharl se rió. –Hablas de él como si fuese un ser vivo.

Lejos de estar enfadad Pleinair lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona y añadió. –Es porque está vivo, Laharl.

A Pleinair le extrañó el modo en que Laharl detuvo sus risas y sus ojos se abrieron. No fue la expresión de sorpresa que ella esperaba, fue más una de pánico, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que Usagi los había visto juntos esa noche? ¿Sería acaso vergüenza por eso? Porque ella estaba verdaderamente avergonzada de que su primera vez pudiese tener publico. Aun siendo un buen amigo.

-Ya veo. –Dijo finalmente.

-Espero que vuelva pronto, realmente lo hecho de menos. –Pleinair miró nuevamente la foto. –Hemos estado juntos desde el principio.

Laharl bajó la mirada con algo que podría ser pena, pero se controló para no dejarla salir a simple vista.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Ai.

Como entendía que Usagi jamás regresaría.

Pero quizás era mejor para Pleinair el pensar que había huido por los celos o simplemente se había perdido, mucho mejor que algún día saber lo que Ai podría haber hecho con él.

Puso su mano gentilmente sobre su hombro. –Seguramente está bien. –Mintió con calma. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Qué es eso? –Miró a algunos prinnies que habían entrado con un espejo.

-Un espejo, dud. –Uno de los prinnies respondió.

-Ya sé que es un espejo, ¿Pero para que lo traen aquí? No veo que tenga soportes de ningún tipo.

El prinny lo miró por un segundo sin comprender. –Es para reemplazar el espejo roto del baño, dud.

-¿Espejo roto? ¿Mi espejo se rompió?

-¿No te habías dado cuenta, Laharl? –Pleinair se había dado cuenta desde ese día en que se duchó en su baño. Pensó que quizás se había roto cuando Nadia y Tamia lo habían usado, pero no esperó que Laharl lo dejara así.

-Errr, ¿No? La última vez que lo usé estaba bien para mí.

-Me sorprende que no te diese cuenta mientras te cepillabas los dientes.

Esa mañana no le vio nada raro mientras se cepillo los dientes.

-Supongo que no importa, simplemente apresúrense y repárenlo. –Aunque realmente no le gustaban mucho los espejos no podía negar que eran necesarios.

-A la orden, dud. –Los prinnies se dirigieron al baño para cambiar el espejo roto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es la sexta vez en cien diez años que se rompe el espejo sin que lo note. –Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Sexta vez? –Pleinair le preguntó. –No es tan raro que se rompan los espejos, pero ¿Realmente tardas tanto en darte cuenta?

-Solía culpar a los prinnies que entraban para hacer un poco de limpieza. Generalmente ellos me alertaban de eso, aunque había algunos que se inventaban algo como que había estado roto desde hace tiempo, que no lo dijeron por miedo a molestarme. –Negó con la cabeza. –Idioteces. Como si no fuese a darme cuenta de que mi espejo está roto.

-No te diste cuenta hasta que te lo dije, Laharl. –Pleinair le recordó.

-Entonces le debo dinero a un par de prinnies, aunque ya hace tiempo que reencarnaron así que creo que no importa. –Ya haría un donativo o algo por el estilo para los prinnies, si no se le olvidaba.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Laharl?

-Tampoco puedo rastrear las almas de los prinnies cuando reencarnan.

-Me refiero a que yo me mude a tu cuarto contigo. –Pleinair no estaba segura de si podría haber forzado a Laharl a dar un gran paso, aunque fue él quien se lo sugirió primero.

Si Laharl tuviese que responder sinceramente entonces diría que no. Ai solía visitarlo cada mañana, y con Pleinair aquí eso podría ser un verdadero problema. Por otro lado, con Pleinair aquí Ai quizás ni siquiera apareciese para verlo. No le agradaba despertar y ver a Ai, por otra parte, conociendo a Ai seguramente vendría a verlo cuando Pleinair estuviese en el baño o dormida simplemente para presumir que puede hacerlo. Aunque no sería tan seguido, esperaba.

Por otro lado, Pleinair estaría en un gran peligro pero él estaría siempre junto a ella para protegerla.

Ai no atacaría a Pleinair en lugares públicos dentro del castillo sin estar preparado para silenciar a todos los testigos, y no dudó que pudiese, simplemente sería muy problemático el tener que contratar más personal después de que la historia de la horrible muerte de sus antecesores se conociese.

Mientras ella durmiera en su habitación no la perdería de vista, el problema era que Ai tampoco. Pero seguramente Ai no la perdía de vista desde antes, así que no hay muchos cambios.

Además, la mudanza ya comenzó y no quiere tener que pasar por tantas complicaciones con eso del fen-jui o como quiera que se diga para volver a mover los muebles.

-Sí. Esto es lo mejor. –Quizás. –No quiero tenerte lejos.

Pleinair sonrió, ella tampoco quería estar lejos de Laharl. Esa horrible sensación de que jamás volvería a verlo todavía seguía carcomiéndola por dentro. Tener a Laharl cerca de ella le demostraba que no era así, que Laharl estaba ahí y no se iría a ninguna parte. Pero ella no había dejado de sentirlo desde el entierro de Sicily. ¿Fue por eso? ¿Fue el sentimiento de perdida cuando se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver a Sicily lo que la llena de preocupación? Esperaba que fuera eso.

-Yo tampoco quiero que estés lejos, Laharl.

-Jujuju. –Algunos prinnies rieron por lo bajo mientras se tapaban el pico con sus aletas.

Ninguno de los dos quería que el otro estuviera lejos. Aunque sus motivos eran muy diferentes para mantener al otro cerca.

-Por cierto Pleinair. –Laharl pregunto despreocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Laharl?

-¿De casualidad te aseguraste si no estabas embarazada?

Cada prinnie detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y a algunos incluso se les cayeron las cosas que sostenían. Un aire gélido inundó el lugar mientras todo se quedaba en silencio.

Las mejillas de Pleinair comenzaron a volverse rojas mientras su boca, levemente abierta, temblaba.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Laharl? –Preguntó débilmente.

-Creo que sería bueno asegurarnos desde ahora, ¿No crees? –Laharl continuó indiferente. –Podría haber más tiempo para prepararnos en el caso de que esperaras a mi hijo. –Tendría que haber muchos cambios en el castillo con la llegada de un bebé. Además de comprar ropa, pañales, cuna, alimentos, dudaba que Pleinair aceptara a una comadrona para alimentar al bebé en sus primeros meses así que tendría que invertir en comida para bebé.

Pleinair no dijo absolutamente nada. No sólo por lo incomodo de la situación, sino porque realmente no se había asegurado de eso. Aun faltaba tiempo para su periodo por lo que no podría saber si tenía un retraso hasta dentro de unas semanas. Así que no tenía forma de saber si estaba embarazada, en realidad, no se le había ocurrido ni por un minuto que podría estarlo.

Se tocó el vientre con ambas manos.

¿Ella podría estarlo?

-Pero, eso fue…

-Aun si fue tú primera vez, la posibilidad de embarazo son las mismas.

Pleinair guardó silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? –Laharl preguntó. –Si no quieres hablar del tema ahora no lo tocaremos, lo sabremos eventualmente de todas formas.

Eso era verdad, pero había otra cosa que molestaba a Pleinair.

-…Actúas muy despreocupado por esto, ¿Sabes?

-¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado? –Para Laharl no había realmente una preocupación. –Tenemos techo, comida, dinero y estatus. Dudo que al niño le faltara realmente algo, aunque es cierto que posiblemente no seamos lo suficientemente maduros eso no significa que seamos un fracaso como padres. Mi padre no era precisamente un ejemplo de madures… –Laharl más de una vez se habría preguntado si sería por ese ejemplo de padre que tuvo tantos conflictos de niño. Aunque es cierto que le dio mucha libertad.

Pleinair no podía rebatir eso. Lo que Laharl había dicho era verdad, ellos realmente no tendrían que preocuparse por techo o comida, tenían lo básico y aun más para sobrevivir cómodamente el resto de sus vidas.

Pero era un bebé de lo que estaban hablando, una nueva vida en el mundo, algo que podría estar creciendo dentro de ella. ¿Laharl entendía realmente lo sería de la situación? Podía soportar su indiferencia con cualquier otra cosa, pero realmente no podía tolerar que hablara tan libremente sobre esto como si no fuese nada.

-Laharl… ¿Te parece correcta la forma en la que estás hablando de esto? –Le dijo fríamente. –Estamos hablando de un, posible, bebé y tú pareces analizar cada parte de él cada parte de él como si fuese una mascota que está apunto de llegar.

Para Laharl el cuidar de una mascota y un bebé era esencialmente la misma cosa: techo, comida y cariño ocasional, pero era lo bastante listo para no decir eso en voz alta.

-Aun no sabemos si estás embarazada, simplemente estoy jugando a lo seguro. No tengo idea de como reaccionaría si la prueba fuese positiva, pero es bueno estar preparado. ¿Y es que ustedes no van a trabajar? –Agitó la mano mientras le gritaba a los prinnies para que volvieran al trabajo. –Gastan más tiempo con los chismes que trabajando…

Los prinnies volvieron rápidamente a lo que estaban haciendo, pero aun continuaron con las orejas abiertas por cualquier trazo de información.

Pleinair lo pensó de esa forma. Es cierto, por ahora era una suposición, ¿Pero que haría si resultara ser cierto? Lloraría de felicidad o tristeza por no sentirse preparada o no haber sido algo planeado.

-Puedes ver a Tamia si quieres privacidad. –Laharl le habló con el mismo tono monótono. –Ella es buena guardando secretos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo cierta que era esa última afirmación. Tamia era indiscutiblemente la mejor guardando secretos de todo un castillo de demonios y prinnies chismosos.

-C-creo que pasaré esta tarde. –Pleinair aun estaba asustada por el posible resultado.

Pero para Laharl eso habría muchas teorías. ¿Si Pleinair estaba embarazada sería objetivo de Ai? ¿Ai querría matarla a ella o a su bebé? ¿Sería capaz? No, porque sería un hijo de Laharl, y eso lo lastimaría emocionalmente, le dejaría una marca de por vida. Ai no lo mataría, como no mataría a Pleinair si estuviese embarazada.

¿Quizás?

Por mucho que le moleste tendría que hablar de ese tema con él. Aunque si todo sale bien podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de verlo.

-Todo terminado, dud. –Los prinnies se pusieron en fila frente a Laharl mientras daban un saludo militar y salían corriendo de la habitación. Ciertamente, se habían esmerado en su trabajo, ¿Por qué no podían trabajar así todo el tiempo?

-Tengo que ver a Tamia. –Pleinair salió corriendo directamente al hospital.

Laharl se quedó solo.

Laharl era muy consiente de su suerte, como del hecho que seguramente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que…

De que…

Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Ai? –Estaba literalmente consternado, generalmente no se retrasa a la hora de fastidiar su día.

-¿Ai? –Preguntó a la nada. –¿Estás ahí?

Nuevamente no tuvo respuesta.

-Bien, comienzo a preocuparme.

* * *

Pleinair ya no disimulaba su prisa. Estaba corriendo directamente al hospital para ver a Tamia. En el pasado era Pierina quién se encargaba de los tratamientos, pero ella había renunciado de un día para el otro sin explicación. Y Tamia era quién tenía más conocimientos médicos además de ella, y no parecía muy molesta cuando le encargaron atender el hospital medio tiempo.

Con un pequeño extra en su paga, por supuesto.

Pleinair corrió tan rápido que sacó volando a cada prinny y demonio con quien se topaba. Los prinnies explotaban a su alrededor y los demonios apenas y podían saludarla cuando ya estaban volando hasta el techo.

-¿Qué crees que le pase? –Uno de ellos preguntó después de caer.

-¿Ese día?

-¿Te refieres a ese día del mes? No creo que nunca hubiese sido tan violenta.

-O sospecha que esté embarazada, yo que sé.

-Si que tienes imaginación amigo.

* * *

-Hiciste lo correcto en venir a verme. –Tamia tomó una pequeña muestra de sangre de Pleinair. –Aunque hubiese preferido que fuese un poco antes, aunque al menos ahora no habrá dudas.

-…Gracias. –Pleinair se sentía un poco avergonzada por pedirle esto. Al menso casi nadie visitaba el hospital por lo que esto sería algo privado.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, Pleinair, esto es normal en parejas jóvenes. –Tamia le sonrió con amabilidad y comprensión. –Y ciertamente me he hecho un poco más rica después de esto. Jujuju.

-¿Eh? No me digas que hicieron una apuesta de cuando Laharl y yo haríamos… eso.

-No. Apostábamos si Laharl era realmente gay. –Le contestó con sinceridad mientras ponía la muestra de sangre en una pipeta.

Pleinair prefirió no hacer comentarios sobre eso.

-¿Una muestra de sangre será suficiente? –Aun no podía creer que eso bastara. ¿No la sondearían o algo por el estilo? –Creí que tendrían que hacerme algunas pruebas para estar seguros.

-Podría hacerte gran cantidad de pruebas si lo quieres, pero esto es más que suficiente para saber si dentro de nueve meses habrá un príncipe gateando por ahí. –Tamia conocía la magia indicada y tenía el equipo indicado si eso no bastaba. –Sólo dame un minuto, en un momento vuelvo.

Tamia se retiró dejando a Pleinair sola en el hospital.

Pleinair suspiró con calma, se había sentido nerviosa desde que salió de la habitación de Laharl. No, más correctamente se había sentido nerviosa desde que Laharl mencionó la palabra `embarazo´. ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso tan a la ligera? Incluso frente a prinnies, aun si no estaba embarazada eso delataría lo que habían hecho, y seguramente esos prinnies ya estaban corriendo el chisme.

-Tendremos que tener una charla sobre privacidad. –Pleinair recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras trataba de relajar un poco sus nervios. Todavía no sabía como Laharl podía hacerle perder la compostura tan rápido en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Quizás porque toca siempre temas sensibles, y no puede reprocharlo mucho porque son temas necesarios.

-¿Tamia? ¿Estás aquí?

Pleinair se enderezó en la cama, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Aunque no estaba segura de si debería responderle, no estaba obligada a hablar con ella tan rápido y no estaba en el mejor estado posible para soportar cualquier tipo de confrontación. Quizás si simplemente se hacía la dormida… Flonne podría asfixiarla fácilmente con una almohada.

La imagen mental la hizo recapacitar.

-Tamia no se encuentra, y no regresará hasta dentro de una hora o dos. –Eso era mentira, pero no quería tener a Flonne aquí cuando Tamia regresara con los resultados.

-Pleinair. –Flonne la miró con ojos vacíos y carentes de emoción.

Pleinair sintió un pequeño escalofrío, esa mirada era espeluznante.

-Por favor, no me mires así. Aun si discutimos la otra noche no soy tú enemiga o rival o como quieras llamarlo. –Quería aclarar eso antes que nada. Especialmente en estos momentos.

-Por supuesto que no somos enemigas, Pleinair. ¿De donde sacaste eso? –En un segundo Flonne volvió a sonreír.

Pleinair sintió como se le escapaban algunas gotas de sudor, pero no lo delató. Era una suerte que su semblante fuese serio por naturaleza, eso le permitía no delatar tan fácilmente sus emociones.

-Supongo que no regresaras a Celestia en el corto plazo, aun después de lo ocurrido. –Pleinair se sentó al borde de la cama. Tenía una pistola cargada y un tiburón de fleta preparados en cualquier caso.

Flonne resopló con tristeza. –Es por lo que pasó que no puede irme. –Se acercó a Pleinair. –Sicily era mi amiga, y quiero ayudar tanto como me sea posible a atrapar al responsable de… esa monstruosidad. –No se le ocurría un mejor modo para describirlo.

-_Ese infeliz la mató. _

Nuevamente las palabras de Laharl resonaban en la mente de Pleinair. ¿Quién era ese infeliz que Laharl había mencionado? Y si reamente era quinen había matado a Sicily; si Laharl sabía quién era el responsable, ¿Por qué no lo había reportado o ido él mismo por su cabeza? Laharl le ocultaba muchas cosas, ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo y nunca se lo había reprochado.

Pero no esto, Pleinair no lo toleraría. No después de recordar la sonrisa de Sicily y asociarla con la tumba en el cementerio.

-Estoy segura de que muchos en el castillo quieren lo mismo. –La mirada de Pleinair se ensombreció. –Laharl mandó investigar cada parte del cuarto buscando cada mínima evidencia para descubrir al responsable. –_Ese infeliz la mató._ –Estoy segura de que obtendrá resultados pronto y daremos con el asesino.

-¿Quién crees que podría hacer algo tan atroz, Pleinair?

¿Quién podría hacerle algo como eso a Sicily? Nadie que la conociese tan bien como ellas eso seguro. Un monstruo xenofóbico, ¿Quizás? ¿Alguien que le guardara algún rencor? ¿Rencor? ¿Contra Sicily? Los únicos motivos que parecían validos eran los raciales. ¿Por qué otra razón matarían a Sicily que no fuera simple racismo?

-Sólo el tiempo podrá responder a eso. Pero Laharl definitivamente se asegurará que page por lo que hizo.

Los ojos de Flonne se cerraron levemente con nostalgia.

-Laharl… ¿Tú y él…hace tiempo? –Le preguntó con algo de dudas por meterse en su vida personal.

-Recientemente en realidad. Un poco antes de que llegaras.

-¿Tan pronto? –Flonne estaba desconcertada. –Escuche algo de que ustedes estuvieron saliendo por mucho tiempo.

Pleinair suspiró mientras estiraba su cuello. –Sí. Laharl no las llamaba citas; las llamaba no-citas. Pero si contamos desde el comienzo de nuestra primera no-cita oficial yo diría que poco menos de trecientos años.

-¿Trecientos años? –Flonne habló con verdadera sorpresa. –¿Quieres decir desde…?

-Hablamos un poco en el funeral, y poco después ya nos estábamos encontrando para terminar lo que dejábamos antes. Y antes de darnos cuenta supongo que comenzamos a salir juntos. –Aunque Laharl no era realmente de los que tomaban la iniciativa. En realidad, cada vez que la acompañaba a su cuarto era un hasta la próxima. Sin beso o sensación de que quería algo más que decirle adiós hasta luego, simplemente un adiós hasta luego y al otro día o semana. –Laharl realmente se toma su tiempo para estás cosas.

-…Eso veo. Los dos realmente parecen llevarse bien. ¿Por qué no estuvieron junto a la lapida de Sicily? –Flonne los reprochó. Parte de ella se sentía realmente ofendida con los dos por estar tan lejos siendo tan cercanos a Sicily.

-Laharl. –Pleinair respondió. –Él dijo que ese era lugar suficiente y nos quedamos hasta atrás. No sé porque lo hizo, pero confío en el sabiendo que debe tener un motivo para no estar junto a la tumba. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí, pero no podía abandonarlo en ese momento.

Flonne enmudeció ante eso. –Realmente te importa mucho, ¿Verdad?

-Lo suficiente para no dejarlo sólo cuando más me necesita. Tranquila, no te estoy reprochando nada. Simplemente hablo con la verdad. –Trató de barrer cualquier malentendido.

-Supongo. Sabes, realmente me sorprendí mucho, Laharl no era realmente alguien muy romántico en el pasado. –Rememoró esos momentos que podrían haber sido más o menos románticos para ella en el pasado, y no eran muchos en realidad.

-Entonces no ha cambiado tanto como crees. Aun ahora no es tan romántico, de hecho tuve que ser yo quien diera el paso. De otra forma aun estaríamos en esas no-citas.

-¿A que te refieres con el paso? –Flonne le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Pleinair se puso un dedo en el mentón y lo pensó detalladamente.

-Como explicarlo… tuve que ser yo quién lo besara. –Decidió ser directa. –Parece que a Laharl simplemente no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Flonne se sorprendió. –¡¿Beso?¡ ¿Cómo en los labios?

-Un beso en los labios. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Laharl mencionó algo de que tú y él nunca se había besado de es modo, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué era eso?

Flonne se removió un poco en su lugar, la pregunta parecía incomodarla.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu razón para irte?

Flonne no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Eso es algo que realmente te concierne a ti, pero si quieres hablar sobre eso conmigo o mi ayuda para decírselo a Laharl y quitar te ese peso de encima no dudes en pedírmelo. –Pleinair le sonrió. –No soy tú enemiga.

Flonne le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Lamente haber sido tan grosera la otra noche. –Se sentía culpable por el modo en que le había hablado. Ella era quién realmente no tenía derecho a estar ahí en primer lugar. –No debí tratarte así.

-Está bien, yo tampoco te traté bien en ese momento. Supongo que no fue como esperé encontrarme con la ex de mi novio.

-Jeje. Y tengo que decirlo otra vez, no me esperaba que Laharl pudiese tener novia. Especialmente tú, es decir, ya sabes, antes no habíamos hablado mucho realmente.

-Coincidencia… pudo ser cualquiera. –Murmuró eso en voz baja. Cualquiera otra en su posición podría estar en ese momento donde está ella, hablando con Flonne, o gritándole, insultándola o peleando con ella. –Pero fui yo.

-¿Disculpa?

-No es nada.

Se hizo un corto silencio entre ambas. Pleinair pensó que quizás sería un buen momento para intentar hacer algo de amistad con Flonne, no le gustaría tener que caminar por los pasillos con miedo a que la ex pudiese tener un arma o cuchillo preparados al cruzar la esquina. Pero tampoco creyó que Flonne fuera ese tipo de chica.

Pero otra vez, ninguna de las dos se conocían realmente bien. ¿Quién podría decir que Flonne no esté pensando lo mismo en este momento? O qué ella misma no lo hubiese pensado… un par de veces.

-Pleinair. –Fue Flonne quien rompió el silencio. –Quizás esto sea demasiado personal pero…

-¿Qué pasa? –Pleinair ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

-Cuando fui a la habitación de Laharl estabas saliendo del baño… y tus ropas y las suyas estaban en el piso.

Pleinair estrechó un poco los ojos.

-Quieres saber que pasó. –No fue una pregunta. –Eso es de categoría intima entre Laharl y yo. –Y por decir eso ya había contestado a la pregunta de Flonne.

-Sí. Supongo que es verdad. –Se rió un poco. Una pequeña risa forzada. –No sé porque pregunté algo como eso.

-_Yo puede imaginarlo._

Nuevamente el silencio entre las dos. Quizás debió haber tomado esa pregunta de otra forma, pero Flonne ciertamente había sido muy atrevida al hacerla. No es como si Laharl y ella hubiesen podido controlar la situación. Simplemente pasó y eso es todo. Laharl se encontraba en una situación en la que necesitaba del consuelo de alguien cercano, y no había habido nadie más cercano que ella. Quizás ella pudo haber parado lo que pasó después, haber hablado con él y encontrado otro modo.

Pero ella también había sido afectada por la noticia, quizás no tanto como Laharl, pero le había dolido… y parte de ella deseaba que eso pasara. No la muerte de Sicily, sino lo que pasó entre ella y Laharl. Pero era mejor que Flonne pensara en eso como algo que-

-Buenas noticias, Pleinair. O malas. Depende de como quieras mirarlas. –Tamia entró por la puerta. –El test de embarazo dio negativo, así que parece que no habrá príncipe, por ahora. –Tamia estaba detrás de la enorme cortina, y parecía no haber distinguido a Flonne. –En fin, te traje algunos anticonceptivos por si tú y Laharl no quieren aumentar la familia aun. Que no te avergüence aceptarlos. Tú y Laharl son jóvenes, gozan de vitalidad y tienen derecho a algo de diversión. –Parecía estar esculcando una pequeña bolsa mientras se dirigía haca la cama de Pleinair. –Especialmente ahora que te mudaste a su cuarto. Siéntete libre de venir conmigo cuando necesites más u otra prueba de embarazo. Que no te avergüen- tengo que ver a Nadia. –Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida en cuando vio a Flonne.

Cuando llegó a la salida volvió a entrar y dejó la bolsa con anticonceptivos sobre la mesa.

Nuevamente reinó un silencio glacial entre ella y Flonne. Pleinair en parte estaba feliz por la noticia, pero realmente hubiese deseado que Tamia fuera más discreta. Y lo peor es que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a cosas como esta, supuso que por todos los años junto a Laharl. Ese chico parecía de piedra cuando algo le caía encima como una bomba.

A excepción de los rumores gays y sobre travestismo.

-Entonces… después de que Sicily murió… –El tono de Flonne era algo sombrío y acusatorio.

Pleinair se enfadó de verdad después de escuchar eso. Su rostro dejó salir una mueca, prueba de que realmente estaba furiosa. Flonne se dio cuenta de que se había excedido.

-¡No¡ ¡No quería insinuar qué…¡ Simplemente-

-¡¿Simplemente qué?¡ –Pleinair le gritó y se levantó de la cama. –Laharl estaba destrozado cuando llegó hasta mí después de ver a su hermana muerta. Tú tuviste apoyo de la tuya e incluso fuiste atendida en el hospital hasta recuperarte. Pero Laharl no puede, no cuando su hermana a muerto. Estaba destrozado, yo también estaba afectada. –Se acercó a ella. –Laharl me necesitaba y yo lo quería a él. –Le dijo directamente a la cara de Flonne. –Quizás nos extralimitamos después de enterarnos, pero no tenemos nada de que arrepentirnos o sentirnos culpables. Ambos entendemos muy bien lo que hicimos, cuando lo hicimos y lo que significo. No veo que eso sea algo que te incumba o que tengas derecho alguno a juzgarnos.

-Yo… no los juzgaba. –Se mordió el labio. Eso le sonó falso incluso a ella.

-Lo perdiste Flonne. Ya acéptalo. Eres la única que parece afectada por algo que pasó hace quinientos años. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Flonne desde arriba. –O quizás, ¿Esperabas ser tú quien lo consolara esa noche? ¿Querías que el llorar en tú pecho desnudo mientras lo abrazabas y tu a él? ¿Querías se tú la que fuera besada? ¿Necesitada? ¿Amada quizás?

Flonne enrojeció y dio un pasó atrás. –¡E-Eso no es verdad¡ ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? –El seño de Flonne se frunció, ella también comenzaba a enfadarse y a sentirse realmente nerviosa. –Simplemente…

-¿Simplemente qué? ¿Quieres criticar nuestra relación? No creo que tú opinión valga un pepino en lo que se refiere a Laharl y a mí. Mucho menos en lo que se refiere a nuestras relaciones sexuales.

Flonne tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. –No es necesario utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario.

Pleinair suspiró. –Sigues siendo una niña por lo que veo.

-Y tú eres una mentirosa. –Flonne la miró realmente molesta.

Pleinair pestañó dos veces en confusión. –¿Mentirosa?

-Dijiste que no eras mi enemiga.

-No lo soy, pero no me gusta como nos criticas a Laharl y a mí. Aunque el que seas la ex de mí novio seguramente me hace atacarte con más fuerza que como lo haría con otros. Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda. –Hizo una reverencia en disculpas y pasó a Flonne de largo.

-¿Te vas así como así? –Flonne se dio la vuelta mientras Pleinair seguía caminando. –Todavía no hemos terminado. –Flonne no podía dejar las cosas de ese modo después de las cosas que Pleinair le había dicho.

-Lo hicimos de hecho. –Pleinair ni siquiera volteó. –Me pasé de la raya y lo lamento. Pero criticar lo que hicimos, aun si no te diste cuenta que lo hacías, realmente me molestó. Y te lo dije, eres la ex de Laharl así que me sobrepasé sin darme cuenta.

Tomó la bolsa de anticonceptivos de la mesa.

-Tengo que irme. A mi cuarto, bueno, nuestro cuarto. Me mudé con Laharl ésta mañana. –Le sonrió a Flonne. –Realmente lamento todo esto, espero que podamos dejar esto atrás.

Flonne no respondió. Ella no sintió como si lo que había pasado hace un unos momentos fuera algo que fácilmente podría dejar atrás. Ciertamente ella casi se había sobrepasado, pero Pleinair se había sobrepasado con ella en muchos sentidos.

¿Pero como? No había dicho ninguna mentira, aun si parecía atacarla realmente tenía sus razones para estar enfadada, y no podía culparla simplemente por su forma de dirigirse a ella. Incluso lo había reconocido y se había disculpado. Pero aun así…

Aun así no se sentía bien.

-No tienes que perdonarme si no quieres. Entiendo que realmente no podríamos llegar a ser las mejores amigas, pero al menos me gustaría que estuviésemos en paz.

Flonne nuevamente no contestó.

-Flonne, realmente creo que tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. –Esta vez había algo más en la voz de Pleinair. No era furia, gracia o regocijo. Era pena. ¿Estaba sintiendo pena por Flonne? –Si puedes hacer eso veras que realmente no has perdido nada. Es cierto que cometiste un error al irte durante años sin despedirte, pero puedes arreglar eso. Puedes recuperar a tus amigos… los que quedan, y puedes volver a estar junto a Laharl.

Seguramente desearía que también hubiese mencionado a Etna y Sicily, pero en estos momentos era imposible.

-Yo… realmente me gustaría eso. Pero…

-¿Pero? –Pleinair preguntó. –Realmente no veo nada que te lo impida, incluso te ayudaría si me lo pidieses. No soy tú enemiga, y no temo por ti como una rival.

Flonne abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió una palabra. La volvió a cerrar y nuevamente desvió la vista.

-Entendido. –Pleinair asintió. –Cuando estés lista para dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante, por favor ven a verme. Estoy segura de que podremos seguir adelante todos juntos.

Pleinair abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho, un movimiento instintivo de sus días abrazando a Usagi, aunque ella misma no se daba cuenta de eso. Entonces salió del hospital.

Flonne se quedó sola con sus propios pensamientos y confusiones.

* * *

Tamia vio como Pleinair salía del hospital con la bolsa que le había dejado. Se había quedad oculta detrás de un pilar para estar cerca en caso de que estallara una pelea o algo peor.

Suspiró con alivio cuando Pleinair salió. Feliz de que no hubiese ninguna explosión o disparos.

-Bueno, le doy nueve puntos por el ataque, pero le restaré cinco por retroceder en lugar de retorcer el puñal. –Ai habló desde el pilar detrás de Tamia.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron? –Tamia le preguntó mientras esperaba a que Flonne saliera. Quizás debería entrar para saber para que había acudido al hospital pero prefirió evitarlo por ahora. No parecía herida, y seguramente le serviría estar sola en estos momentos. –Yo apenas pude escuchar nada, especialmente mientras te reías y luego blasfemabas.

-No te perdiste de mucho. –Ai se encogió de hombros. –La típica charla de chicas que se sale de control para arreglarlo con un beso y un abrazo a los cinco minutos. Bueno, más o menos. Aunque Flonne si parece algo afectada por las palabras. –Ai sonrió con crueldad. –Seguramente le estarán rondando por su cabeza un buen tiempo y el haber tomado los anticonceptivos fue un buen golpe de gracia. Aunque yo hubiese agregado algo más picante al final.

-No dudo que lo hubieses hecho. –Tamia conocía demasiado bien a Ai para saber que hubiese dicho. Para su desgracia por supuesto. –Por cierto, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Si es por Usagi, entonces sí. Lo maté.

-No. Y eso ya lo sabía desde un principio. –No fue difícil deducir las anteriores palabras de Ai.

-Si me dices que mentiste en la pruebas y Pleinair está embarazada… entonces te diré que Laharl estaría pensando en nombres en lugar de hacer una cara divertida. Así que el chiste realmente no sirve de nada.

Tamia rodó los ojos. –No te preocupes. Pleinair no está embarazada, y no lo estará con todos esos anticonceptivos que me diste en el pasillo. –Al principio se sintió muy confundida cuando Ai la había interceptado y le había dado una bolsa de plástico, repleta de anticonceptivos. Por un segundo creyó que se había vuelto… más loco de lo que ya era, y es no era un pensamiento agradable. –Me refería a Nadia.

-¿Oh, ella? ¿Qué pasa con la bocona? –Ai preguntó indiferente.

-Ya no es una bocona. Y me preguntaba que harás con ella.

Ai se rascó la nuca mientras bostezaba. –¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Matarla? Antes tendría que encontrar a alguien que supiese como dominar la magia del Mundo Ítem tan bien como ella, y eso es trabajo de Laharl. Si se lo pido sospechará y no lo hará. Así que realmente no puedo hacer nada, y no es como si realmente eso se contara como un atentado, ese cuchillo no hubiese hecho ni un rasguño a Laharl. Fue bastante gracioso en realidad.

Tamia lo vio con incredulidad total. ¿Ai no castigaría a Nadia por lo que hizo? ¿Así de simple?

-Estás mintiendo. –Tenía que ser mentira.

-Yo no miento, Tamia. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? –Ai estaba harto de repetirlo. Ahora entendía un poco como se sentía Laharl cuando tenía que repetir que no era gay o travesti. –Simplemente no vale la pena hacer nada. Que siga revolcándose en un ovillo en su cuarto temiendo por mi ira, y que después mueva el culo y se ponga a trabajar.

-¿Sabías que estaba temiendo por su vida a tal grado?

-¿Lo estaba haciendo? Yo simplemente estaba adivinando. O bueno, déjala así un poco más. Aun si le dices sobre ésta conversación no va a creerlo. –Sacó su celular del bolsillo. –Tengo otro mensaje. Aunque realmente no hace falta que me ocupe personalmente de esto. Me adelantaré a Pleinair y le daré las buenas noticias a Laharl.

-No hubieses podido matarla, ¿Cierto? –Tamia lo detuvo con esa simple palabra.

Ai no se dio la vuelta. –¿A que te refieres, Tamia?

Se hizo un silencio peligroso entre los dos.

-A Etna.

-¿Etna? –Ai parecía genuinamente confundido. –¿Qué tiene que ver ese montón de cenizas de cloaca con esto?

-Al principio creí que sólo estaba evitando las preguntas. Tratando de controlar mejor su dolor. Pero… él no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes de la muerte de Etna, ¿Verdad?

-El shock puede hacer muchas cosas. –Ai simplemente le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aun seguía de espaldas. –Incluso alterar las memorias finales.

-Me refiero a mucho antes. O quizás lo hace pero no lo sabe, o tal vez sus recuerdos son distintos a como deben ser. –Tamia sabía que se arriesgaba mucho con esto, pero realmente no tenía otra forma de desenterrar el pasado que no fuera enfrentando a Ai con sus propias deducciones.

-Al punto Tamia. Ya decidí que le harás buena compañía a Barbara.

Tamia se estremeció un poco con la confirmación de la muerte de Barbara. Esa desaparición no podía ser algo natural.

-Etna sabía demasiado, pero Laharl sabía poco, ¿Verdad? –Tamia continuó, controlando su voz para que está no temblara. –Pero si Laharl lo hubiese sabido entonces no hubieses podido matarla.

Un ligero temblor en los hombros de Ai. Imperceptible para cualquiera que no lo conociera durante tanto tiempo como Tamia.

-Ai. –Tenía que terminar con esto. –Es por eso que te preocupa tanto que Pleinair pudiese estar embarazada, porque no podrías lastimarla de ser así. Porque de ser necesario no podrías tocarla ni antes ni después de dar a luz. Un niño necesita a sus padres, y no creo que en el castillo hubiese alguien mejor para el papel de madre que Pleinair. –Quizás Flonne, pero ella no venía al caso ahora. –Y a la vez no la mataras para asegurarte de que no quede embarazada porque es importante para Laharl. Así que por ahora no tengo que preocuparme por ella. –Por lo menos mientras no siga la misma pauta que Etna debió seguir.

Ai no contestó.

Aun seguía en silencio, esperando lo que sabía que vendría.

-¿Hubiese sido así con Etna? Seguramente, por eso no podías dejar que Laharl lo supiese. –Continuó. –No podías deja que Laharl supiese que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Laharl y Etna podrían haberse enamorado el uno del otro, a menos que ya lo estuviesen.

Pero Laharl no podía recordar eso, quizás desde antes, quizás por eso Ai pudo matar a Etna. Por su memoria.

-¿Es la amnesia lo que te permitió matarla? ¿Fue el miedo a que Laharl pudiese amar a la segunda opción del Serafín y Krichevskoy lo que te impulsó a hacerlo? ¿O acaso tenías miedo de que Etna pudiese volverse un objetivo inalcanzable? Si ella y Laharl ya hubiesen estado juntos o estuvieran cerca de entrar en una relación romántica entonces te hubiese sido más difícil matarla, y si hubiese quedado embarazada de esa relación entonces te hubiese sido imposible.

Ai seguía sin contestar.

-¿Por qué Ai? Eso es lo que no entiendo. –Finalmente llegó a la pregunta que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. –¿Por qué Etna? Ella te caía bien, jamás hubiese sido una marioneta de nadie y hubiese estado con Laharl por propia voluntad. ¿Por qué matarla? ¿Por qué matar a Sicily? ¿Por qué matar y torturar a demonios que han y podrían hacer feliz a Laharl?

Tamia esperaba una respuesta.

Y fue recompensada…

…con la risa.

Los hombros de Ai comenzaron a subir y bajar mientras una pequeña risa escapaba de su boca. Entonces la risa escapó en una carcajada.

Tamia supo que se había extralimitado.

Estaba parada detrás de Ai, y eso no era más seguro que estar frente a él. Podría haberla silenciado en un instante de haber querido, o haberlo hecho lentamente mientras disfrutaba de sus gritos. Pero no lo había hecho y eso le dio energías para continuar.

Ahora era tarde, y tendría que ver que pasaría ahora con ella.

Ai se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Es exactamente por estas cosas que me caes tan bien, Tamia.

Tamia se estremeció. Hasta donde sabía, nadie que le cayera bien a Ai había tenido un buen final.

-Aunque existen errores. Primero que nada, no le hice nada a la memoria de Laharl. Laharl se lo hizo a si mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Segundo, la muerte de Etna había sido programada desde el principio, da lo miso si me caía bien o le di un empujón a su carrera para que estuviese más cerca de Laharl. Ella hubiese muerto aun si se hubiesen convertido en amantes o hubiese quedado embarazada. En realidad, haberla matado embarazada hubiese traído mejores resultados.

-¿Resultados?

-Tercero, Sicily me desagradaba, por lo que simplemente busqué una excusa para acabar con ella y la encontré. –Agitó la mano con desprecio. –No pensemos más en ese puto cadáver agusanándose bajo tierra.

-¡Ai¡

-Cuarto, tengo que darte la razón en algo. Si Pleinair quedara embarazada no podría tocarla… mientras ese feto estuviese en su interior. Aunque no podría reconocerlo como un ser vivo hasta los primeros meses de embarazo, por lo que si tuviese que matarlo entonces podría hacerlo sin matar a Pleinair.

-¿Te refieres a un aborto?

-No en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Digamos que tengo medio para acabar con cucarachas que aun no han nacido.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Me lo dicen a menudo. Quinto, por mucho a lo que todos parecen creer realmente no tengo inconvenientes para matar a Pleinair en este mismo instante si eso quisiese.

Tamia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante eso.

-¡Pero dijiste que no podías matarla¡

-No puedo porque no quiero, pero no querer no es lo mismo que no poder. Lo mismo se aplica a Etna.

Eso tenía sentido. No es que Ai no pudiese realmente matar a Etna, es simplemente que no quería matarla. No había mentido cuando dijo que no podía, pero ahora que lo piensa, Ai nunca explicó porque. Quizás porque hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle.

-Espera, ¡Eso significa qué…¡

Ai sonrió.

Pleinair no corría riesgo de seguir la misma pauta de Etna y Sicily. ¡Ya estaba en ella¡ Ai no la mataría porque no quería matarla, pero eso no significaba que no podría hacerlo por razones que en su retorcida mente solo él entiende.

-Así que esto es lo que le ocultas a Laharl.

-No lo hago.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Laharl no sabía las razones por las que Ai había matado a Etna y Sicily.

-Siempre le dije mis razones. –Ai simplemente explicó. –El mundo ya tenía suficientes tiranos para tener a alguien como Etna en el trono, y Sicily era una molestia insoportable que me caía mal, simplemente seleccioné un momento justo para matarla. Y la espera valió la pena, hubieses visto la cara que tenía Flonne.

Esperar. Todo este tiempo Ai había esperado por un momento para matar a Sicily, y por fin lo había encontrado.

-¿Y Barbara?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? Podía volverse un estorbo en la vida romántica de Laharl, parece que estaba ganando poco a poco voluntad propia, así que le arranqué el corazón para ahorrarme futuras molestias.

Tamia presionó fuertemente sus dientes. –¡Pero aun no me has dicho la razón¡ –Tamia gritó.

-¿Es que no escuchas lo que acabo de decir? –Ai se rió levemente. –Te di todas las razones detrás de esas tres, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Te importa Laharl. No quieres que sufra. Te preocupas por su felicidad. Pero lo estás destruyendo con estás muertes. No entiendo eso.

-No tienes que entender nada. –Ai se encogió de hombros. –Mis razones son sólo mías, mías y de Laharl. No es realmente algo que tenga que preocuparte.

Tamia esperó en silencio. Ya casi no le quedaban preguntas, y si Ai iba a matarla entonces quería saber toda la verdad. Al menos lo que pudiese sacar de él.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con qué Laharl alteró su propia memoria?

La respuesta de Ai fue un suspiro.

Un suspiro… cansado.

Tamia se sorprendió como nunca lo hubiese hecho. En ese momento, ante esa pregunta. Ai parecía cansado, como si todos estos años de muerte y destrucción, miseria y odio, finalmente lo hubiesen alcanzado. Era debilidad, la debilidad de alguien cansado y débil. Con sólo ver eso sabía que estaba condenada, Ai nunca la dejaría vivir ahora que había visto ese cansancio, uno que ahora sabía que existía oculto en su interior.

Sin adoptar nuevamente esa mascara peligrosa y mortal de la calma, Ai respondió.

-Porque Laharl es un mocoso estúpido que no puede dejar el pasado atrás.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Un mocoso… estúpido? –Tamia no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Ai nunca había insultado a Laharl. Y ahora acababa de hacerlo con total indiferencia. Para Ai cualquiera que atentara o fuera una molestia para Laharl merecía ser totalmente masacrado, aunque los insultos no eran precisamente una molestia muy grande o importante, más de uno que se había atrevido a pasarse de la raya había perdido la lengua. Literalmente hablando.

Y ahora es Ai mismo quien insulta a Laharl.

-Se lo que piensas Tamia. Y no, eso no fue un insulto. –Ai contestó a lo que ella estaba pensando. La reacción debió ser tan grande que sus facciones la delataron totalmente. –Simplemente digo la realidad. No puedo decir que Laharl hubiese crecido mucho, aun después de entrar en el territorio de los mayores no ha cambiado casi nada. –Murmuró un poco al aire. –Quizás un poco más de tiempo, pero por ahora sigue pensando en él como un niño grande e inmaduro.

Tamia no podía estar muy de acuerdo con eso. –Laharl a hecho muchas cosas por el reino. De hecho la economía y la disciplina han aumentado enormemente en estos últimos años. Nuestras relaciones con Celestia incluso están mejorando poco a poco, y estamos en mejores términos con la Tierra.

-Eso no cambia mi opinión. –Ai dijo sin piedad. –Es cierto que Laharl ha logrado muchas cosas, pero no deja de ser sólo un niño a ojos de quienes pueden ver realmente como es su interior. –Sonrió sinceramente. –Por supuesto, somos realmente pocos quienes pueden hacer algo como eso.

-Ai… –A Tamia la había asaltado una duda mientras pensaba en esas palabras. –¿Estás haciendo esto porque Laharl es todavía un niño? ¿Crees que esto ayudará a Laharl en su trabajo? Etna era digna para ser su mano derecha, y Sicily, incluso Barbara-

-¿Son los únicos nombres que puedes pensar? Hubo cientos, miles de demonios que fueron dignos de estar al lado de Laharl, incluso hubo quienes hubiesen hecho el trabajo de Laharl cien veces mejor y hubiesen, tal vez, conseguido la paz gracias a esa tontería del amor, la paz y la aceptación. Los maté a todos sin comparación de su género, edad y raza. Y no me pidas que te dé una razón para acciones que claramente han saboteado a Laharl, eso creo que lo sabes.

Tamia se mordió el labio. Claro que lo sabía. –Porque eso cumpliría con aquello que el antiguo Rey quería. La razón de manipular a Laharl, ¿Es tanto tú odio por ellos que impedirás la unión con los mundos? Eso es egoísta, Ai.

-No los odio. Y realmente no me desagrada la unión entre los mundos.

Nuevamente Tamia fue tomada desprevenida. No entendía nada, las acciones de Ai y sus palabras eran totalmente opuestas. ¿Estaba mintiendo? Ai no miente, pero eso lo dijo Ai mismo, ¿Era mentira el no mentir? Pero a la vez había dado razones a sus muertes, aunque estúpidas había dado razones, y el mismo dijo que aunque no quisiese no significa que no pudiese.

-No te entiendo Ai.

-No se supone que me entiendas, Tamia.

Ai aun continuaba caído. Cansado.

¿Cuál era la verdad detrás del hombre frente a ella?

-No hagas más preguntas Tamia. –Ai la interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa. –No te gustarían las respuestas, aunque eso no significa que te las daría.

Entonces ese era el fin. Ahora sabía más que antes, pero a la vez no sabía nada. No podía darle un orden a lo que Ai había dicho o darle un significado coherente si comparaba sus acciones con sus palabras.

Acciones. Palabras. Laharl.

Todo se centra en Laharl.

Le hacia preguntas al hombre equivocado.

Pero no podía hacerle las mismas preguntas a Laharl. No podía hablar con Laharl los mimos temas que hablaba con Ai.

Ai suspiró y se acercó a Tamia.

A la vez, Tamia suspiró con aceptación. Al menos Ai la mataría rápido, no iba a tomarse el tiempo estando aun en los pasillos. Algunos demonios habían pasado mientras hablaban, pero los que no conocían a Ai no estaban interesados y los que lo conocían sabían que no debían escuchar nada y simplemente acelerar su paso lo más lejos posible del monstruo.

-Hoy me siento magnánimo. –Susurró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tamia.

-¿Eh?

Ai sonrió con tristeza y se dio la vuelta mientras se iba.

¿A que se refería?

-¿Eh?

Esta vez fue el turno de Ai en darse vuelta con sorpresa.

No dijo nada.

Tamia se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de que accidentalmente la había dejado vivir y estaba apunto de corregir ese error.

Ai miró hacia abajo y Tamia siguió su mirada.

Se dio cuenta que ella había agarrado la muñeca de Ai en ese momento, por lo que no podía irse sin arrancarle el brazo.

Lo soltó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento.

Ai no contestó y sé fue.

Cuando se hubo ido Tamia se apoyó contra el pilar con cansancio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Murmuró sin poder entenderse a si misma.

* * *

-¿Para que se supone que son estás cosas? –Pleinair se preguntó totalmente sería y desconcertada mientras el signo de pregunta aparecía sobre su cabeza.

Había inspeccionado un poco la bolsa que le había dado Tamia, y aunque había encontrado algunas pastillas y artículos de uso obvios, también había encontrado cosas raras: como látigos de caucho, mascaras de látex, una mordaza, esposas, ¿Velas? y un patito de hule. ¿Para que era el patito de hule?

No podía entender en que exactamente estaba pensando Tamia cuando le dio la bolsa. Al menos no se le había caído nada en el camino, o había empezado a nombrar los artículos mientras Flonne estaba ahí. Ese encuentro no salió precisamente como lo tenía planeado y no estaba muy apresurada por el siguiente. En lugar de llegar a un acuerdo de paz con Flonne, quizás hubiese ganado una enemiga.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? –Suspiró con cansancio mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, junto con todos esos artículos varios. –¿Qué diría Usagi ahora?

Una burbuja de pensamiento se abrió sobre su cabeza con la imagen de Usagi mientras trataba de pensar que es lo que diría.

El conejo de peluche guardó silencio durante un minuto entero y la burbuja de pensamiento se disipó.

-Eso mismo.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas que necesitaría y poner en la bolsa las que estaban de más. ¿De donde había sacado Tamia la idea de que a Laharl le gustarían ese tipo de cosas? Tendría que tirarlas sigilosamente por la noche, o arrojarlas a la fosa de magma. Era generalmente usada para destruir basura de todas formas.

-Hombre.

Pleinair se dio la vuelta.

-Ozone. Esta habitación es privada. –Le dijo a Ozone. Quien parecía haberse metido sin llamar siquiera. –No entres si tocar la puerta antes.

-Hombre.

Ozone tenía la vista fija en los artículos varios sobre la mesa. No le podía dar un sentido a la mayoría de ellas, y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Tragó saliva y se sintió un tanto preocupada al entender su creciente interés por algunos de esos artículos… como el patito de hule.

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿Podrías ayudarme a guardar algunos de estos artículos en la bolsa? –Empezó a recoger los artículos que no necesitaría. –Conservaré los anticonceptivos, pero no creo que pueda darle un verdadero uso a algunos de estos artículos. –Ni siquiera sabía para que servía la mitad de ellos.

-Hombre.

Ozone aun estaba algo perdida, así que apenas entendía lo que salía de la boca de Pleinair. Pleinair suspiró y comenzó a recogerlo todo dentro de la bolsa. –¿Qué te parece la vida en el Inframundo Ozone? –Le preguntó por el simple hecho de preguntar. –Supongo que ya las cosas ya no son tan animadas desde que Sicily ya no está.

En realidad, Ozone había notado como los ánimos del castillo parecían haber caído desde la muerte de Sicily. Ya se había llevado a cabo una investigación e incluso se ofrecía una recompensa por cualquier información del asesino. Aun así, no había absolutamente nada sobe la muerte de Sicily. Era como si el crimen lo hubiese cometido un fantasma, y no había ninguno por los alrededores en la semana posterior a la muerte.

-No puedo quejarme. –Ozone se encogió de hombros. –Es cierto que este parece ser un mal momento, pero mi habitación es cómoda, tengo buena comida caliente en mi estomago todos los días y ya cobré mi primer cheque. Mucho más dinero que la miseria que aun medaban mis padres cada mes. –Le llamaba un poco la atención que Laharl hubiese recordado ponerla en la nomina de empleados después de lo sucedido con Sicily. O que pudiese seguir trabajando. –Oye, ¿De casualidad Laharl es un adicto al trabajo? –Preguntó mientras miraba un par de esposas con picos por dentro y fuera.

-Me he hecho la misma pregunta durante años. –Pleinair le respondió mientras agitaba un pepinillo que había encontrado dentro de la bolsa. –Aunque no podría estar segura. Cuando salíamos dejaba todo de lado y no hablaba mucho de su trabajo a menos que se lo pidiese y fuera necesario. Laharl es muy reservado con esos temas. Aun conmigo.

-No puedo decir que apruebe su actitud, pero tampoco me desagrada. En realidad, me pareció un chico agradable cuando lo conocí. –Tuvieron una agradable conversación en la cocina. –Supongo que es encantador a su modo, aunque tiene una personalidad algo… vacía.

-¿Vacía? –Pleinair había olvidado un poco sus celos ante esa última palabra. Así que enfundó su arma tan silenciosamente como la había sacado para poder profundizar un poco más en el tema. –¿A qué te refieres con vacía?

Ozone se rascó la cabeza con un rasca espaldas que estaba apunto de meter a la bolsa. –No lo sé con seguridad. Simplemente me dio esa impresión. Mientras hablaba con él… era como si algo cambiara de vez en cuando. No sé como explicarlo. –Trató de encontrar mejores palabras. –No digo que Laharl sea bipolar. Pero era como si sus emociones y reacciones cambiaran constante mente, y en lugar de dejarlo salir a la luz simplemente se las guardara. Se quedara con el lado… vacío.

Pleinair pestaño un poco, ella nunca había notado eso en Laharl. –¿Y lo notaste con sólo hablar con él?

-Hey. Cuando te metes en los negocios desde joven, aprendes a leer un poco a las personas. Aunque con Laharl es algo complicado. –Además, ella no era realmente buena para darle un sentido a las personas. Aun si podía adivinar como se sentían, el dirigirlas era difícil, lo que le costó unas muy buenas inversiones. Y su habilidad se centraba únicamente en los negocios.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… –En el pasado Pleinair notó como Laharl no se enfadaba por razones que antes lo hubiesen hecho estallar de furia. Y cuando se enfadaba no daba signos de que pudiese estar realmente enfadado. Era más como si aparentara. Aunque ella lo tomó como la madures, o la pubertad. –No creo que vacío sea realmente una buena forma de ponerlo. –Llegó a esa conclusión. –El aun se pone de buen o mal humor, ríe y… llora. –Lloró en su hombro por Sicily después de todo.

-Era sólo una forma de decir. –Ozone arrojó un paquete de soldaditos de juguete a la bolsa. –Quizás reprimir tendría más sentido. Pero vacío es lo mejor que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en su personalidad.

-¿Para que es esto?

-Tú dímelo, ésta es tu bolsa. O la bolsa de los dos. –Ozone apartó la mirada del extraño traje de dominatriz.

-¿Cómo pudo Tamia meter tantas cosas en una bolsa tan pequeña? –Se preguntó en voz alta. Las cosas que realmente utilizaría podían contarse con una sola mano, lo demás era para la fosa de magma.

-Hombre. ¿A Laharl realmente le gustan estos juegos pervertidos? Quizás cometí un error al juzgar su personalidad.

-Fue Tamia quién me dio todo esto. –Pleinair bajó la cabeza algo sonrojada. –Creo que se ocultan muchas cosas detrás de su sonrisa habitual. Cosas que es mejor no saber. Nunca.

-Voy ha evitar el hospital por un tiempo…

* * *

Tamia estaba caminando de vuelta a la habitación de Nadia cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

-Curioso. Siento como si un enorme malentendido vergonzoso sobre mí se estuviese formando. –Agitó la cabeza. –Debe ser sólo mi imaginación. –Hablar con Ai la alteraba de formas muy distintas últimamente.

* * *

-Con esto bastara. –Pleinair arrojó la bolsa de artículos sexuales pervertidos por la ventana. Ya nadie podría utilizar esas cosas para diversiones perversas, ella no las utilizaría al menos.

-¿No crees que te apresuraste un poco?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… admitámoslo. Algunas de esas cosas se veían un tanto… curiosas. Creo.

-Curiosas. –Pleinair le dedicó una mirada con ojos blancos como la leche.

-E-es decir. Ya sabes. ¿No te daba un tanto de curiosidad?

Pleinair continuó mirándola.

Ozone tragó saliva. –Lo que quiero decir. Veras. Yo nunca lo he hecho ni nada, aunque si he sentido curiosidad y e… investigado, como todo mundo. –Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda en ese punto, pero una vez empezado no podía parar ahora. –Sólo quiero decir, ¿Por qué no intentar algunas cosas nuevas para variar? Ya sabes, la vida es corta. Hay que experimentar un poco y, bueno, no importa. –Se calló para dejar de humillarse a si misma.

-Supongo que es cierto. También existe la perversión en el paraíso.

-¡Hey¡

-Aunque esperaba un poco menos viniendo de un ángel. –Pleinair no recordaba que Flonne dijera cosas más sugestivas hasta que fue un ángel caído, y ni ella se daba cuenta que las decía.

-Por favor, no inicies algún malentendido. Simplemente quería decir que… que…

-¿Qué?

Ozone se tensó ante el sonido de esa voz.

-Bienvenido Laharl.

-Ya vine. –Cerró la puerta tras él suavemente. –Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que mi puerta no se mantenga cerrada cuando no estoy. Sólo recuerda cerrarla cuando salgas, no necesito a otro reportero o acosador sexual que se robe mi ropa interior. –Tuvo que investigar en todas las redes de comercio de Internet para recuperarla. Más el pago extra por entrega privada, eso le enseñó muy bien a nunca olvidar cerrar la puerta.

-Sabía que esos pantaloncillos en eBay me parecían familiares…

-¡Hey, gran jefe¡ –Ozone se dio la vuelta con algo de nerviosismo, esperando que esa anécdota de ropa interior hubiese dejado el último tema detrás. –Te agradezco lo del cheque. Supongo que estará bien para empezar.

-De nada. Por cierto, ¿Qué querías decir antes?

Ozone empezó a perder algo de color.

-Yo también quiero saber. –Pleinair se le unió.

¿Era esto alguna clase de complot improvisado para avergonzarla? De ser así estaba funcionando. Especialmente porque Laharl realmente se veía curioso acerca de a donde iba con todo esto.

-Jefe, ¿No cree que esos son temas con los que debe hablar con su novia? –Dijo algo sugestivamente. –Quizás termine gustándole a donde se dirija todo.

-Siempre estoy abierto a nuevas opiniones. –Respondió con simpleza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la puerta.

Ozone se quedó tildada un segundo. ¿Era una proposición o realmente quería saber de que iba la conversación?

-¿Pleinair?

-¿Sí?

-¿Laharl acaba de lanzárseme o realmente quiere saber de que hablábamos?

Pleinair suspiró. –De ser lo primero ya le hubiese disparado. Posiblemente tenga verdadera curiosidad, por alguna razón.

-Soy inexperto sexualmente.

Tanto Ozone como Pleinair se tragaron el chicle, o lo hubiesen hecho de haber estado comiendo alguno.

-¿Qué? –Laharl les pregunto. –Pese a vivir en el Inframundo, la mayor cuna de pornografía después de la Internet, realmente nunca me sentí muy inclinado por ella. –Posiblemente porque, mientras en la Tierra y Celestia eso está restringido, y la mayoría lo ve como algo vergonzoso y humillante, en el Inframundo es algo cotidiano pasar por una tienda de revistas y encontrar que el ochenta y cinco por ciento del material es pura pornografía. Y como es algo tan cotidiano, simplemente no llama la atención. Al menos no la de Laharl. –Ignoren que estoy aquí y sigan hablando de temas pervertidos.

Las dos chicas jóvenes guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

-Segura que no está sugiriendo un trio, ¿Verdad?

-Temo que no.

¿Temor? Ozone la miró algo preocupada. ¿Quizás era hora de saltar por la ventana y escapar?

-Tranquila. –Laharl habló mientras ella estaba calculando cual sería la mejor ruta de escape. –Simplemente está preocupada de que no me sienta muy inclinado por la sexualidad.

-Bueno, eso me hace sentirme mucho mejor, pero… –Entrecerró sus ojos. –Yo también estaría preocupada por eso. –Laharl no utilizaba Pleinair como una pantalla para encubrir su homosexualidad ¿Verdad? Ozone había escuchado muchos rumores sobre eso, y apenas llevaba en el castillo alrededor de dos semanas.

Laharl se rascó la sien, ya conocía esa mirada. –No. No soy gay, ¿De acuerdo? Ignora los malditos rumores y cree en la palabra del hombre a quienes están dirigidos. La mayoría de esos rumores son tan estúpidos que debería ser claro que son falsos.

-Supongo que es cierto. Ese rumor de que fuiste una hermosa chica de pechos grandes y potencial estrella del pop es demasiado ridículo para ser cierto.

Ozone no sabía si Laharl se tensó momentáneamente porque ese rumor era nuevo, o si realmente estaba ocultando algo. Pero lo descarto al instante. ¿Laharl? ¿Una sexi estrella del pop? Por favor.

-E-En cualquier caso, ¿A que vino esa charla de hace rato? Realmente no entiendo porque lo que pase en nuestra cama pude ser un tema de conversación casual.

Pleinair se había dado la vuelta y aun estaba temblorosa por la risa al recordar el tema tabú que era Laharl-chan, pero se controló lo suficiente para poder responder.

-E-era sólo-sólo algo que surgió de repente. –Pleinair se limpió una pequeña lágrima de su ojo. –Las personas normales generalmente pierden el tiempo hablando de temas que surgen de repente, aun si parecen estúpidos, Laharl. Alguien puede pasar toda una tarde hablando del mismo tema sin sentido sólo porque esta a gusto con él.

-¿Los temas sexuales son algo para estar a gusto?

Ozone se acercó a Pleinair, quien había enmudecido ante ese gran argumento.

-Ahí si te ganó.

Aun no.

-En el inframundo son temas mejor recibidos que en cualquier otro lugar. Aunque todavía hay demonios que podrían sentirse algo incomodos, no olvides donde estamos, Laharl.

-En nuestra habitación. Con un ángel de Celestia, hablando de cosas pervertidas.

**Bam.**

Pleinair retrocedió levemente y dejó escapar una pequeña mueca.

-¿Eh? ¿De donde vino ese sonido? –Ozone empezó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el origen del misterioso golpe, o la música de ambiente que misteriosamente había aparecido desde que pisó el Inframundo.

Pleinair entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y juntó sus manos frente a ella.

-Fue un tema que surgió de repente. –Trató de defenderse. –No es algo que las dos hubiésemos planeado, pero las circunstancias nos llevaron a él. Tampoco hablamos mucho sobre eso. Simplemente entraste mientras estábamos tocando el tema final de una pequeña charla acalorada de la que seguramente no volveríamos a hablar.

Laharl se rascó la barbilla.

-Mencionaste las circunstancias. Estoy algo curioso de que circunstancias pudieron llevar a mi novia a hablar con un ángel sobre temas sexuales, especialmente en una conversación que, según tú, inició como algo casual.

**Bam.**

-¡Otra vez¡

Pleinair realmente quería guardar en secreto el tema de la bolsa de implementos sexuales que en estos momentos se derretía en el magma caliente. Pero no quería sacar a relucir algún tema vergonzoso para eso. Al menos no para ella.

Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio.

Miró a Ozone de reojo.

-Ozone sentía curiosidad sobre el sexo.

-¡¿Eh?¡

-Ta veo. Así que era eso. –Laharl parecía realmente considerar que eso era verdad. –Supongo que algo que es tan poco común en el Cielo tiende a ser tentador cuando vas a un mundo repleto de eso. Especialmente si en el Cielo es un tema delicado como el sexo.

-¡Espera¡ ¡¿Realmente vas a creerle, jefe?¡ –Ozone grito de rabia y vergüenza.

-No es algo de que sentirse avergonzado, Ozone. –Pleinair le mencionó con un tono que se acercaba a la piedad. –Es natural que te sientas curioso en esta etapa de tu vida, y no es algo con lo que se pueda hablar con los padres.

-¡¿Quién buscaría a sus padres para hablar de sexo?¡ ¡¿Y no les parece que nos hemos salido del tema principal aquí?¡

-No realmente. –Laharl continuó. –Cuando yo llegué parecían estar hablando de sexo, así que el tema simplemente a continuado hasta el punto donde se deja clara tú falta de experiencia sexual. Tranquila, yo tampoco tengo gran experiencia, así que no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada.

-L-lo último me hizo sentirme más preocupada que avergonzada. –¿Laharl lo había hecho sonar como si estuviesen apunto de dormir juntos o simplemente no se estaba dando cuenta de que decía? La pequeña risa disimulada de Pleinair, y que dejaba en claro que no estaba celosa, le hacían ver que Laharl realmente no se estaba dando cuenta de nada.

O que a Pleinair realmente no le importaba que esto se convirtiera en un netorare. A lo que ella, por supuesto, saltaría por la ventana y comenzaría a planear su demanda por acoso sexual.

-Muy bien. –Finalmente dijo. –¿Por donde nos quedamos Pleinair? ¿Tenía que ver con ese patito de hule?

Las pequeñas risas de Pleinair pararon.

-¿Patito de hule? –Laharl ladeó la cabeza.

Ozone sonrió cunado unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corrieron por la frente de Pleinair.

-No, estábamos hablando sobre tus intereses, ¿No lo recuerdas Ozone? –Trató de defenderse. –No pongas excusas para escapar o digas mentiras como… como que traje alguna extraña bolsa de sexo o algo así. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Tranquila, no te apenes por preguntar, aunque ni yo ni Laharl sabemos mucho acerca de sexo.

-¿Realmente no tienes problemas de hablar de eso cuando no se trata de ti?

-Laharl no parece tener problemas tampoco. –Señaló a Laharl.

-Por que él es… Laharl.

-¿Yo qué? –Un signo de pregunta apareció sobre la cabeza de Laharl. ¿Cómo ser Laharl era una explicación para justificar su falta de tacto?

-No esperes conocerlo sólo por hablar con él un par de veces. –A Pleinair realmente no le gustó mucho esa fácil interpretación de Laharl, aun si sonaba tan plausible. –Salgo con él por más de trescientos años y apenas puedo entender su forma de ser.

-¿Su forma de ser? Créeme, algo me dice que hay muy poco 'ser' dentro de Laharl. –Ozone miró a Laharl a los ojos. Desde hace rato algo en la actitud de Laharl le estaba molestando. Parecía algo… diferente a antes, aunque no podía encontrar algún sentido a eso.

Se dio cuenta de su error al dejar que su pequeño enfado dejara salir esas sospechas cuando Laharl le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a espaldas de Pleinair. A primera vista cualquiera diría que era una sonrisa amable, pero a Ozone le parecía que había algo predatorio oculto detrás de ella.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

¡Ahora¡

-Tengo que irme. Casi acaba mi descanso. –Pleinair miró el reloj en la pared.

Ozone la miró con pánico total.

Pleinair lo tomó como que no quería estar a solas con Laharl para seguir hablando de temas sexuales, y se la habría llevado consigo de no ser porque confía en Laharl y estaba de humor para molestar a Ozone.

-Pero ustedes pueden seguir sin mí. Realmente no me molesta. –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Laharl. –Trátala bien, Laharl. –Lo besó en los labios y salió, dándole a Ozone una última mirada de advertencia en el caso de que ella intentara algo.

Entonces la puerta se cerró.

Ozone dio un paso descuidado hacia el balcón sin apartar su vista de Laharl.

-Tienes buenos instintos, Ozone. –Laharl sonrió con la misma sonrisa amable pero depredadora.

-Jefe, realmente era una pequeña broma. ¿Lo sabes verdad? –Sonrió débilmente. ¿La habitación siempre había sido tan pequeña y asfixiante?

-Muy buenos instintos.

No era su imaginación.

¡Algo estaba terriblemente mal con Laharl¡

-¿Jefe?

Laharl le colocó el seguro a la puerta sin apartar la vista de Ozone. Sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Laharl?

* * *

-Tranquila. Tranquila. –Tamia acarició a Nadia en la cabeza. –Ai no te hará daño.

Nadia estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar. De todas formas no hubiese podido decir nada concreto. Miró a Tamia con ojos repletos de duda y miedo.

Tamia le sujetó gentilmente el rostro y la miró con ternura.

-Ai no miento. –Le dijo sinceramente. –Quería que te sintieras así después del ataque. Que te llenaras de dudas y miedo. Pero eso es todo. Eres demasiado valiosa para que te mate, especialmente por un ataque sin inútil. –Era algo cruel, pero era cierto. Ese ataque jamás hubiese herido a Laharl. –Así que no tienes de que preocuparte por nada.

Pero el miedo no es algo que se venza tan fácilmente.

Después de ser victima de la crueldad de Ai, Nadia no podría recuperarse fácilmente sólo por decirle que estaba a salvo.

La abrazó.

En realidad, ella tampoco tendría que confiar en las palabras de Ai, pero han sido tatos años que su guardia había bajado mucho cuando estaba con él, aun sabiendo de que era capaz. Aun sabiendo que no dudaría ni un instante en arrancarle la cabeza. No, Ai no utilizaría un método tan rápido e indoloro para matarla.

-_No sé si este sea un momento adecuado para pensar en las formas que Ai podría matarme._

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

Nadia se tensó ante ese sonido, y algo vibrante en su rostro le hizo pensar que quizás algo le estaba arrancando las viseras a Tamia desde la espalda.

-Lo siento, es mi celular. –Tamia se apartó cortésmente de Nadia. Entonces sacó su celular de su escote. Su vestido no tenía bolsillos, y no podía ir por ahí con su celular en la mano. Podría haberse cambiado de ropa, pero ese era su estilo y no quería cambiar. Así que optó por el mejor lugar para guardarlo. Uno que estuviese cerca. Su escote.

Aunque fue algo incomodo cuando al principió lo puso en vibrador. Pero aprendió de ese error, especialmente cuando Ai lo utilizó para molestarla cuando dedujo donde guardaba su celular.

La llamada aparecía con el término desconocido.

Tamia se mordió el labio, este no era el lugar o momento preciso para hablar con él.

-Discúlpame un momento Nadia, tengo que ocuparme de algo bastante personal.

-¿Heoaaj? –Preguntó algo temblorosa.

-Mi ginecólogo. –Nadia sonrió y salió por la puerta.

* * *

-Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema, Ai?

-_¿Problema? Jeje. ¿No crees que podría llamarte porque quiero una pequeña charla? ¿Quizás escuchar el sonido de tu voz? _

Tamia se pasó la mano por la frente. En estos momentos realmente no estaba de ánimos para el humor de Ai. –Dado que acabamos de hablar hace menos de una hora, y que de haber algún problema me lo hubieses informado. Sí, necesitas algo de mí.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó del otro lado.

Una risa acompañada en el fondo por gemidos.

-_Disculpa que te pida esto, pero eres la única con una copia de la llave._

* * *

-_Supongo que te refieres al cuarto de Laharl._

Ai se sentó en la cama doble mientras inspeccionaba la pluma blanca en sus dedos.

-Tamia, generalmente se habla en código cuando se los temas tienden a ser de esta importancia.

-_Supongo que te refieres a la sala de recreo del señor rojo._

-Es algo, pero podrías mejorar. –Ai se recostó en la cama con total tranquilidad. –Lamento pedirte esto, pero necesito que hagas una pequeña limpieza. Puedes traer al menos tres prinnies para ayudarte, pero después de eso mátalos y borra sus memorias recientes cuando los resucites.

Un gemido involuntario escapó de la boca de Tamia del otro lado del teléfono.

-Tranquila, Pleinair está bien.

Una mano cuyos dedos estaban rotos y ensangrentados trataron de arrastrarse hasta el balcón. Pero en el momento de parecer firmes al piso, los dedos se curvaron en una posición anti-natural y otro gemido de dolor se escuchó en la habitación.

-Reúne las plumas, tengo algunos planes para ellas. –Arrojó la pluma de su mano aun lado.

_-…Así que finalmente lo hiciste._

Ai miró un poco al amasijo de carne y huesos rotos en el piso. Partes de huesos se podían ver saliendo de la carne de forma desagradable, especialmente de las piernas y el brazo derecho. El estomago había sido abierto y algo largo y rojo podía verse por el piso: el intestino. Se había quedado atrás mientras Ozone trataba de arrastrarse hacia el balcón. Le habían arrancado las alas y repartido las plumas por todo el lugar. Uno de sus ojos descansaba sobre la mesa y el otro había sido atravesado con un tenedor en la propia cuenca.

El cuchillo para mantequilla había sido utilizado para arrancarle el cuero cabelludo y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de esa cabeza. Cruelmente, había puesto el cuero cabelludo que ahora se veía como una peluca junto a la cabeza de Ozone mientras ella gritaba.

-Sí. Lo hice. Me alegra de que estas puertas sean insonoras. –Se sentó en la cama. –Es una lástima. La chica me agradaba, pero tenía muy buenos instintos. Demasiado buenos para dejarla continuar dando vueltas por ahí.

Tamia guardó silencio del otro lado de la línea.

_-…Estaré ahí en quince minutos con los prinnies._ –Finalmente contestó. –_Supongo que tiraras el cadáver al magma. Al fin y al cabo, sólo necesitas las plumas, ¿Verdad?_

-Más o menos, también tengo planes para el cuerpo. –Miró nuevamente a Ozone. Er difícil de creer, incluso para Ai, que aun estuviese viva. Tendría que estudiar más a fondo a los ángeles, y no subestimarlos tanto la próxima vez que se viera con uno. –Le pediré a Zommbi que me eche una mano con esto, así que no te preocupes. Simplemente céntrate en que todo esté en orden cuando Pleinair regrese.

-_Lo sé. Esta no es la primera vez, ¿Recuerda? _

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez? Me haces sonrojar.

-_Esa si es una visión desagradable._

-Oh. Siempre eres tan cruel conmigo. –Ai rió levemente. Entonces se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo de Ozone. –Dudo que viva lo suficiente para ser un problema mientras la muevo, pero sería fantástico si fuera así.

-_¿Por qué siento que sería más piados si la matas ahora mismo?_

-Eso no depende de mí.

-_¿A que te refieres?_

Pero Ai se alejó del cuerpo y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-Olvídalo. Simplemente limpien el lugar y guarda las plumas. Ya nos veremos cuando termine. Adiós–Adiós. –Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

Entró al baño. Ya había cambiado sus ropas después de acabar con Ozone, y limpió sus manos con la ropa sucia, pero aun tenía algo de sangre en ellas.

-Que problemática es la sangre.

Ai terminó de lavarse las manos y las agitó para secarlas un poco.

Entonces rompió el espejo de un golpe.

**Crash.**

Partes del espejo cayeron sobre el lavamanos.

Tomó un pedazo que se veía lo bastante grande y afiliado para lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-¿Sigues con vida? Eso es bueno.

Le dio una patada a Ozone y le dio la vuelta.

-Trata de no mancharme mucho, no quiero tener que cambiarme de ropa muy seguido en un día.

-F-Flo-Flonne. –Ozone apenas y podía hablar después de todo el dolor sufrido. –Fl-Flonne. Esca-escapa. –Tosió una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¿Estás alucinando? –Ai sonrió. –No sé lo que veas, pero seguramente es algo que realmente me haría sonreír durante mucho mucho tiempo.

Arrancó los restos de ropa del cuerpo de Ozone, entonces enterró el fragmento de vidrio en el pecho de Ozone, no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para dejar una marcha clara.

Ozone jadeó de dolor.

-Es una lastima. Hubieses sido una muy buena segunda opción.

-L-Laharl. –Jadeó lo que sería su último aliento. –¿Por qué?

-Se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada. –Se acercó al odio de Ozone y habló con una voz clara y calmada. –Mi nombre es Ai.

El monstruo que acechaba detrás de los ojos de Laharl comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**NA: Apuesto a que esperaban a que revelara que Ai era Laharl en un ambiente y momento más dramático. Pues lo siento, pero creo que ya era más que obvio que Laharl y Ai eran la misma persona. Así que simplemente lo dejé salir y ya. **

**En fin, es el adiós para Ozone. Por cierto, Ozone es realmente la hermana de Flonne en las novelas de Disgaea. Si no me creen entonces búsquenlas, al menos dos están en ingles mientras que las otras sólo las he encontrado en japonés.**

**Y para los que sientan pena por la muerte de Ozone, les diré que tendrían que haberlo esperado después del modo en que Ai mató a Sicily.**

**En este fic NADIE está realmente a salvo de Ai.**


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Tienes algún tres? –Ozone le preguntó mientras miraba sobre sus cartas.

-Ve a pescar. –Laharl le respondió sin despegar sus ojos de sus cartas.

Habían estado jugando a las cartas las últimas dos horas y… bueno, Laharl acababa de perder sus zapatos y estaba considerando seriamente en apostar sus pantalones. No iba a despearse de la chaqueta, NADIE tenía que ver lo que se ocultaba debajo.

-Jejeje. Mira y llora. –Ozone dejó salir su poderosa Flor Imperial al campo de juego.

-¿Estábamos jugando póker?

-¿Y a qué más íbamos a estar jugando? Aunque me costó un poco encontrar alguna vuelta al montón de idioteces que decías. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que creías estar jugando a la escoba…

Laharl tiró las cartas al aire y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-¡Espera¡ –Ozone se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y extendió la mano en señal de alto.

Laharl suspiró internamente. Al menos podría conservar algo de dignidad.

-Hazlo lentamente. –Ozone sonrió con picardía y volvió a sentarse. –Deja que mis problemas desaparezcan por unos cuantos segundos. –Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miró fijamente a Laharl, o el torso de Laharl al menos.

Laharl guardó silencio por un segundo. Comenzaba a pensar que había algo terriblemente mal con la educación de los ángeles, o al menos que la mayoría de ellos podían ser verdaderos idiotas sin remedio.

-_Al carajo._ –Se desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a bajárselos lentamente.

-Sin manos. –Ozone dijo. –Deja que caigan naturalmente.

-Vete a la mierda. –Laharl se los quitó rápidamente, los puso sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse. Sólo le quedaban sus boxers azules.

Ozone rió oscuramente y abrazó tanto el dinero como la ropa.

-¿Podrías dejar de oler profundamente mis pantalones? Es escalofriante.

-No.

-Como quieras. –Puso a Ozone en su lista de pervertidos que ahí que evitara toda costa. Justo debajo de Ai y un puesto más arriba que Vyers.

Ozone comenzó a tararea felizmente mientras se embolsaba todas sus ganancias.

-Es un placer dejarte en quiebra jefe. Volveremos a jugar. –Se despidió de Laharl mientras sujetaba sus zapatos en una mano y sus pantalones en la otra, sobre su brazo.

Laharl agradeció que el juego hubiese sido en su habitación, al menos podía obtener un repuesto rápido de pantalones.

-Que desperdicio.

-Me sorprende verte ahora.

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos? Tendré que hacer espacio extra en mi agenda sólo para ti, Laharl. –Ai se apoyó en la puerta del balcón mientras sonreía a Laharl.

Laharl fingió una pequeña ahorcada. –Por favor, acabo de comer.

-También te quiero.

Ai se acercó a la mesa y miró las cartas sobre ella.

-La chica es realmente buena para contar cartas. –Dijo para si mismo. –Es una lastima que no sepa como ocultarlo bien. O bueno, supongo que todo depende de su adversario, siempre y cuenta se punga de acuerdo de que juego está jugando. ¿Realmente confundiste el póker con solitario? Ni yo me esperé que comenzaras a ordenar las cartas.

-Cállate. Como si me interesara en lo más mínimo por esos juegos, simplemente quería matar algo de tiempo y antes de darme cuenta no tenía pantalones.

-Eso veo.

-Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Ai. –Señaló sus ojos con sus dedos mientras miraba a Ai.

Ai desvió la vista de las bien formadas y sexis piernas musculosas de Laharl lo bastante rápido para que Laharl se diera cuenta que sí las había estado mirando.

-Comienzo a preocuparme por el modo en que me vez. –Murmuró mientras sacaba otro juego de pantalones totalmente idéntico al anterior.

-Y yo por tú limitado guardarropas. ¿Es mucho pedir algo más a la moda?

-¿Qué más da? Si digo que esto está a la moda entonces estará a la moda.

-Porque todas las tiendas no venderán otra cosa, Laharl.

-Es lo mismo para mí. –Se abrochó el cinturón y se acercó a la silla frente a Ai.

Ai tomó las cartas y comenzó a revolverlas como un jugador profesional. Hizo un pequeño truco sacando los ases y tréboles en el aire mientras revolvía y rápidamente los unió al montón mientras sonreía.

Empezó a repartir las cartas.

-Flonne se está quedando más tiempo del que pensé. –Dijo mientras ojeaba sus cartas.

-¿Y qué? Pasó por una experiencia traumática, gracias a ti. –Laharl lo miró con furia contenida al recordar el motivo de ese evento traumático. –No esperes que se recupere pronto. Aunque es cierto que aquí no puede recibir la ayuda que necesita. Quizás deba regresarla a Celestia. –Sacó una carta del maso, y tiró dos a la mesa.

-Dos cosas: estamos jugando póker, para que no haya dudas, y eso es lo más sensato que has dicho en mucho tiempo. –Ai empezó a girar un as de corazones en su dedo para que Laharl lo viera y al tirarlo a la mesa se había convertido en un trébol.

-Estas asiendo trampa, ¿Cierto?

Ai ignoró la pregunta y continuó.

-Flonne podría ser un verdadero incordio si se vuelve como Barbara, o peor. –Se robó una carta del mazo y comenzó a sonreír con crueldad.

-¿Estas blofeando o confesando que mataste a Barbara?

-Ambas, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

A Laharl ya le extrañaba no haber visto a Barbara en un tiempo, aunque no había pensado mucho en ella en realidad. Aun si era uno de sus mejores lacayos.

En la mesa ya se estaba contemplando un juego reñido entre ambos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estamos apostando? –Laharl se sintió como un idiota después de preguntar eso. Si perdía simplemente podría decir que la apuesta no era valida por falta de información, ahora estaba atrapado en lo que Ai pudiese decir. Supuso que podría negare.

La sonrisa de Ai le demostró que sea lo que sea no podría ser algo a lo que pudiese negarse.

-Xenolito.

-¿Xenolito? ¿Estamos apostando a Xenolito? –¿Ai realmente le estaba diciendo que apostaban la vida del hermano de Etna? –¿Y si me niego?

-Lo mataré del mismo modo que maté a su hermana.

-Creí que no podías hacer eso…

-Pensaste lo mismo de Etna. En fin, no maté a Xenolito porque era interesante ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por su hermana pequeña. –Suspiró con cansancio. –Pero se está volviendo un problema y no me gustan los problemas. –Sonrió con una picardía que a Laharl le recordó un poco a Etna. –Especialmente si pueden crecer.

-_Perfecto. En que líos me meto con este loco. _–Laharl pensó para sus adentro. Xenolito era el hermano mayor de Etna. Lo había evitado para mantenerlo a salvo de Ai, se lo debía después de que Ai matara cruelmente a su hermana. –¿Y que problemas hay con Xenolito esta vez?

-Sabe demasiado.

Laharl esperaba que dijera algo más, en lugar de eso robó otra carta del mazo.

Laharl no iba a esperar que dijera algo más, si no lo hizo entonces le tomaría toda una vida encontrar un hueco para hundirse más en el tema. Con Ai tenías que estar atento para aprovechar cada pequeña fisura y a la vez alerta para que el no se metiera en las tuyas, a menos que él te permitiera entrar para dejarte desprotegido en el camino y ganar mucho más de lo que podría realmente perder. Esas vueltas eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Ai lo sabía y lo aprovechaba.

Bien, Laharl no iba a caer, él mismo podía deducir que tipo de problemas podría estar causándole Xenolito… con el tiempo. Un tiempo que Xenolito podría no tener.

-Te toca, Laharl.

Laharl sacó una carta y frunció el seño.

-Se supone que está carta debe retirarse del mazo. –Dejó caer un Joker.

-Jajajaja. Mí error.

Estiró la mano hacia le mazo y sacó la siguiente carta, entonces la tiró aun lado: la carta siguiente era el segundo Joker.

-¿De qué sirve jugar contra alguien que claramente está haciendo trampa?

-Eso lastima Laharl.

-Tampoco es mentira. Mataras a Xenolito aun si gano está partida. No se trate de que yo gane la vida de Xenolito, se trata de lo que yo apueste contra ti.

-Estás aprendiendo, eso es bueno. Muy bien, no mataré a Xenolito si ganas, pero tienes derecho a tú premio ¿Qué quieres?

-La seguridad de Pleinair. –¿Qué más podría pedir?

Ai guardó silencio. Le dio a Laharl una mirada totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –Negó con la cabeza. –Simplemente me sorprende un poco de ti.

¿A qué había venido eso? Es normal que se preocupe por su novia.

-Supongo que ya establecimos la victoria… sólo tenemos que establecer la derrota.

-¿Establecer la derrota?

Ai sonrió, siempre había doble juego con Ai, y se sintió como un estúpido por olvidarlo.

-Si yo pierdo entonces Flonne lo pasará muy mal, pero si tú pierdes entonces se larga en el próximo expreso a Celestia.

Laharl se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo que seguramente lo empeoraría todo. Pensar primero, hablar después. Ai lo había atrapado en un doble juego. Si ganaba, entonces Pleinair estaría bien, pero Flonne lo pasaría mal. Sí Ai gana, entonces Xenolito estaría muerto, y tendría que forzar a Flonne a irse de Celestia.

¿Había algo justo en esto?

Ai no mataría a Flonne, pero matar y pasarla mal son dos cosas diferentes. Algo malo pasaría con Flonne si Laharl ganaba la partida, pero Pleinair estaría bien. Eso no era justo, Ai se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad para voltear el juego para que siguiese sus propias reglas.

Para Ai era cuestión de ganar o ganar. Ahora lo entendía, le daba lo mismo la vida de Xenolito, esto era sobre Flonne.

Al demonio con la victoria, era la derrota lo que realmente importaba.

Lo que realmente estaba en juego era Flonne.

Pero sólo por darse cuenta de que esto se trataba de quién perdiera no significaba que la victoria fuera lo de menos. Con ganar Laharl podría salvar dos vidas: la vida de Xenilito, cuya hermana había sido asesinada por Ai y la de su novia. Le debía eso a Etna, y Pleinair era demasiado importante para él como para arriesgarla a que Ai la lastimara. Pero Flonne… Laharl sintió terriblemente secos sus labios.

Otra revelación lo golpeó: Ai dominaba el campo de juego. La única razón de no haber perdido aun era porque Ai quería que esto fuera reñido. Daba lo mismo su decisión y titubeos, sí Ai quería perder entonces perdía en sus propios términos, pero si quería aplastar a Laharl entonces Laharl ya estaría tirando la mesa de juego por la ventana.

Dependiendo de la decisión de Laharl entonces Ai podría perder por propia voluntad o destrozar a Laharl en un juego de cartas.

El empate era una posibilidad remota, Ai simplemente podía decir que todos ganan y Xenolito estaría muerto en la próxima hora.

…O todo el mundo pierde y Flonne lo pasaría mal antes de tener que forzarla a irse.

Mierda, quizás Ai quería un empate para poder hacer que Flonne lo pasara muy mal y tener una excusa para que se largara.

No podía dejar que esto terminara en empate.

-¿Qué pasará con Pleinair? –Le preguntó por fin. –Ella ha estado conmigo durante años. Tenemos una relación estable, incluso estamos compartiendo habitación. Es importante para mí y no quiero que la lastimen. ¿Qué pasará con ella si pierdo?

-¿Ya estás tirando la toalla? –Ai parecía algo molesto por sus palabras. –¿Tanto te preocupa esa rubia que estás dispuesto a sacrificar al hermano de Etna por ella por ella? Pobre Etna, a ella sólo le queda su hermano en este mundo y tú ya me lo estás dando en bandeja de plata.

Laharl dejó escapar una mueca cuando Ai tiró dos cartas sobre la mesa. El juego comenzaba a estar en su contra.

-Nunca dije eso, pero no veo razón para que la lastimes. No le guardo rencor ni me importa si está aquí o en Celestia, en realidad ella haría bien en regresar, pero esa es su decisión.

-Y decidió quedarse para ayudar con la investigación de la muerte de esa pequeña mocosa. –Ai mencionó `mocosa´ con asco. –Cuando dije que la pasaría mal me refería a que la pasaría mal, pero no que moriría del mismo modo en que pienso matar a Xenolito. Laharl, si ganas, entonces Flonne sufrirá, pero no morirá. Pero si pierdes, entonces haré que la muerte de Xenolito sea cien veces peor que la de su hermana, y tú estuviste ahí. No es una agradable forma de morir.

-¿Esa es tú forma de decirme que quieres que Flonne se largue del Inframundo?

Ai se encogió de hombros.

-Es un maldito ángel. De todas formas no tiene lugar aquí abajo.

Ahora Laharl tendría que pensar el doble de rápido y profundizar un poco más las palabras de Ai. Por la forma en que describía la muerte que sufriría Xenolito… le indicaban que lo estaba instando a ganar. Lo que Ai quería era hacer sufrir a Flonne no que se largara. Eso podía esperar. Laharl sacó otra carta.

-No caeré en esto, Ai. –Laharl arrojó otras dos cartas sobre la mesa. –Si esto termina en empate entonces todo el mundo gana, pero de todas formas perdemos, porque no hubo un único ganador. –Había estado tan ocupado estudiando las palabras de Ai que no se había dado cuenta de eso. Su ambos ganamos entonces Xenolito muere y Pleinair se salva, pero al perder los dos Flonne tendrá que irse después de sufrir lo que sea que tú tengas preparado para ella.

-¿Y qué? –La mirada de Ai se ensombreció. –Se trata de tú novia. ¿Crees acaso que vale la pena sacrificarla para garantizar la vida de un demonio que te mataría sin dudarlo cuando supiese la verdad de lo que pasó ese día y una chica que te abandonó sin pensarlo dos veces?

-¿Sacrificarla?

-Dejemos atrás las reglas de todos ganan todos pierden en empate. Si esto termina en empate entones mataré a Pleinair, lo haré rápido. Sólo porque me guste torturar no significa que no pueda matar rápido. Tú novia morirá antes de saber que le pasó, sin sufrimiento, sin saber que le pasó. Pero a cabio dejaré a Flonne en paz. No sufrirá, me encargaré de limpiar todo antes de que llegue. Jamás descubrirá que le ocurrió a su hermana, su cuerpo jamás será encontrado y podrá mantener la falsa esperanza de que ella esté bien y vive felizmente en algún lugar.

Ozone.

Laharl miró sobre su hombro. Debería haberlo sabido…. ¿De que otra forma podría lastimarla sin tocarla?

-Tampoco lastimaré a Xenolito. ¿Qué te parece?

Laharl sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Miró el mazo de cartas.

Sólo tenía que poner su mano sobre él. Flonne estaría bien… pero Xenolito moriría.

A la vez, si Ai decidía perder entonces Pleinair estaría bien pero Flonne sufriría.

…

¿Qué?

Si lo que Ai quería era hace sufrir a Flonne entonces podría haber perdido hace tiempo.

En cambio, estaba negociando con Laharl. Viendo que es lo que él haría, cual era su próximo movimiento.

Laharl presionó su mandíbula y sacó otra carta.

Ai chasqueó su lengua. –Así que esa es tú respuesta, ¿Eh?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ai puso una mano sobre el mazo. Me rindo, tú ganas Laharl. Xenolito vive; Flonne sufre.

Laharl se levantó abruptamente de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué haces?¡

-Lo que tú querías, por supuesto. –Ai dijo con indiferencia.

-Esto no es lo que quería. –Dijo al borde de la furia.

-¿Por qué seguir jugando entonces? Con sólo poner tú mano sobre el mazo Flonne se hubiese ido sana y salva a Celestia. Aun si no pudiese prometer la seguridad de Pleinair, ella nunca ha hecho nada por lo que deba morir, y es importante para ti así que no podría haberla tocada.

-…Pero Xenolito.

-Xenlito morirá de todas formas. No por mi mano, sino por la tuya. Sabe demasiado. Quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento de tener que matarlo tú mismo cuando viniera a por ti, pero parece que ahora no podré hacerlo. Harás lo que debas cuando llegue el momento.

Laharl tiró la mesa aun lado en un arranque de ira.

-Te di una oportunidad Laharl. Y tú tomaste tú decisión. Si aun no te has dado cuenta entonces no es mi problema, yo no te lo diré.

-¡¿Darme cuenta de qué?¡ ¡¿De que eres un mal nacido?¡ No importa quien ganara, de todas formas hubiese perdido. No había ninguna oportunidad ahí.

-Te ofrecí un empate. La vida de tú novia a cabio de lo más cercano a un buen final. Aunque con Xenilito todo era cuestión de morir o morir de todas formas. Lo único que cambiaba era quién.

-Pero Pleinair moriría.

-Entonces consíguete alguien más para calentar tú cama por las noches. A mí me da igual quién sea, siempre y cuando no se meta en tú vida más de lo que debería.

-Aun no lo entiendo.

-Decidiste seguir jugando, eso es todo. Yo simplemente te regalé la victoria que buscabas. –Ai se levantó de la silla. –Nos vemos Laharl.

-¿A dónde vas? –Laharl preguntó sin verlo.

-A ninguna parte en particular. –Ai le restó importancia. –No se trata de lo que haga, sino de lo que tendría haber desecho.

¿Desecho?

La única manera de hacerle daño significativo a Flonne era a través de Ozone, y Laharl la había visto irse por la puerta. Ai sin lugar a dudas iría por ella.

-Iras por Ozone.

-No hacer falta.

-Mentira.

-Yo no miento.

-Ella es la única persona con la que podrías lastimar a Flonne. –Laharl miró a Ai de reojo.

-Cierto. Pero como te dije, no hace falta. Todo está hecho ya.

Laharl trató de reprimir un ligero estremecimiento.

Él había estado jugando cartas con Ozone, ¿Verdad?

Quiso hacerle otra pregunta a Ai, pero se sentía sediento y cansado. Al mirar nuevamente donde Ai debió haber estado se encontró con que no había nadie. Ai se había ido.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?

* * *

Laharl corrió por los pasillos del castillo, ignorando las llamadas de sus vasallos y las miradas inquisitivas, no tenía tiempo que perder con preguntas tontas. Se detuvo frente a un grupo de prinnies en el camino.

-¡Ustedes¡

-Ak-L-Lord Laharl, dud. –El prinnie y su grupo casi parecieron apunto de estallar por el llamado de su cruel amo demonio. –E-en que podemos servirle, dud.

-¿Dónde está Flonne? –Les gritó.

-¿Fl-flonne, dud?

-¡Sí¡ ¿Dónde está? –Laharl estaba apunto de volver a viejos habitos y levantarlo por los aires si no le respondía.

El prinny se encontró con una terrible batalla interna. Por un lado, sabía que Flonne había salido para ver los restos del jardín para ver si algo de ese lugar podía ser salvado, por otro, Laharl se veía terriblemente furioso y no tenía ni idea del porque quería encontrar a Flonne. Flonne era la única que parecía tratarlos con algo de humanidad en ese infierno, y a ningún prinnie le gustaría que nada malo le pasara.

Y a Laharl le brillaban los ojos rojos por la furia sin sentido y parecía estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Es-esto… ¡No lo sabemos, dud¡ –Gritó por fin, esperando porque el fin fuera rápido.

-¡No lo sabemos, dud¡ –Los prinnies detrás de él contestaron del mismo modo y se hicieron una pelota en el lugar, esperando su turno para explotar.

Laharl soltó una maldición y pasó de largo al grupo de prinnies sin hacer más preguntas, no tenía tiempo que perder y mucho menos con unos inútiles.

Los prinnies se quedaron temblando en el lugar hasta que Laharl se perdió de vista, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no habían estallado dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Todos cayeron rendidos en el lugar donde estaban, como si hubiesen trabajado toda una vida sin descanso y por fin pudieran descansar. Nunca en sus pocos años de servicio habían visto al Señor Supremo de ese modo.

* * *

-¡Zommbi¡

Zommbi miró a Laharl cuando este se detuvo frente a él: se le veía claramente alterado y su rostro reflejaba una gran preocupación.

-Laharl.

-¿Dónde está Flonne? –Le preguntó sin rodeos. –Es necesario que la encontré rápido, y Ozone, ella también.

Zommbi guardó silencio por un segundo. Parte de él se rebatía entre darle a Laharl alguna pista o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Ai no le había dicho nada sobre si debía o no alertar a Laharl sobre Ozone, por otro lado, eso abriría preguntas que no quería contestar. Aunque Ozone ya estaba muerta y su cuerpo había sido preparado, o al menos esperaba que estuviese muerta. Aun estaba viva cuando ayudo a Ai a depositarla sobre la cama.

-No sé. La última vez que la vi estaba tomando el portal hacia los restos del jardín.

-¿Los restos del jardín?

-Lo siento, quise decir hacia el jardín de flores. –Zommbi se corrigió. –Quizás quería sacar cortar algunas para alegrar un poco el ambiente del castillo, todo a estado más lúgubre de lo normal las últimas semanas.

-Maldita sea, Zommbi. Quiero que todo el castillo busque a Ozone, yo iré por Flonne. –Corrió en dirección hacia el Portal Dimensional.

Zommbi negó con la cabeza a espaldas de Laharl, era realmente triste si alguien se pusiera a pensar sobre el problema que Laharl estaba enfrentado. Laharl tenía muchos más problemas de los que él mismo podía imaginar, y Ai no era ni de lejos el mayor de ellos.

* * *

Flonne recogió algo de la tierra estéril que antes había sido su jardín de flores y vertió algo de magia de purificación en ella. Nada. Pensó que así la tierra podría volver poco a poco a la vida, pero la magia no era suficiente. El smog levantado por la fosa de magma y la falta de humedad habían destruido poco a poco el hermoso jardín que ella había levantado desde cero.

Con un suspiro de resignación depositó suavemente la tierra de vuelta en el piso. El lugar se estaba convirtiendo en una gran roca, apenas y había podido sacar algo de tierra del piso sin lastimarse la mano, pero tenía esperanzas de poder hacer algo aun si era poco. Aun si el jardín no volvía a ser tan grande como lo fue en un principió, si tan sólo pudiera ayudar a crecer una mísera flor, sentiría que todo a valido la pena.

Quería algo que dejar en la tumba de Etna y Sicily, aun si eran unos pocos pétalos. Pero a su alrededor no veía más que tierra sin vida.

Recordó como solía tomar el té con Etna y Sicily en es jardín, incluso los acompañó Laharl en una ocasión. Aunque a Laharl no le gustaba especialmente el té, él prefería comer todos los dulces y pasteles que ponina sobre la mesa antes de tomar algo.

Esos recuerdos del pasado le trajeron una ligera sonrisa. Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora. Cuando recorría los pasillos del castillo no se encontraba con las mismas sonrisas de antes, muchos de los demonios con los que se había cruzado eran totalmente diferentes a los que ella recordaba. Y ninguno le devolvió la sonrisa o el saludo, es más, la miraban como si estuviesen apunto de atacarla.

Otros que ella reconoció apenas le dirigían la palabra, si es que le dirigían la palabra en absoluto.

Se había sentido extrañamente sola desde que estaba ahí. Al menos tenía a Ozone, aunque a diferencia de ella, Ozone parecía haber encajado terriblemente bien en el castillo. De hecho, más de un demonio la había saludado y había hablando con ella más de los tres minutos que hablaban con Flonne. Era un poco vergonzoso, pero estaba algo celosa del modo en que su hermana estaba encajando. Había un tiempo en que ella había encajado del mismo modo, y ahora, sea lo que sea que tuvo antes, parecía haberlo perdido.

Parte de ella deseó que Gabriel estuviese ahí. ¿Dónde estaba en realidad? Esperaba que estuviese bien. Al principió no se preocupo mucho al ser Gabriel realmente poderosa, pero después de tanto tiempo realmente empezaba a preocuparle que no se hubiese reunido con ellas. Al final, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién la había atacado en las puertas hacia Celestia?

Parte de ella quería regresar para ver que todo estuviese en orden, pero tenía miedo de que pudieran prohibirle regresar después de ese ataque, o por cualquier otra razón.

-El lugar es tan diferente a como lo recuerdo. –Murmuró para sí. Quizás fuese por las muertes de Etna y Sicily, pero todo realmente se había vuelto más oscuro. –Jamás debí haberme ido.

El rostro de Pleinair acudió a su cabeza.

Ella tampoco quería ser su enemiga. Pero Pleinair parecía haberse decidido a atacarla sin control en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Ella era la novia de Laharl. Bien. Eso aun le daba un extraño mal sabor de boca a Flonne, pero no por eso tenía que tirarle un montón de palabrerías que la hacían desear sacar su antigua hacha de batalla y arreglar las cosas por los viejos tiempos. Especialmente porque Pleinair realmente le agradaba. O lo había hecho antes.

-Jejeje. Así que esto es un ángel de Celestia. No se ven como la gran cosa.

Flonne se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con un enorme tubo de hierro descendiendo sobre ella. Instintivamente saltó y esquivó el golpe por los pelos.

-¡Idiota¡ ¿Tenias que hablar? Ya casi la tenía. –Gritó el demonio que había levantado el tubo.

-Lo siento, quería que el golpe sonara más impactante.

-¿Más impactante? Dudo mucho que hubiese recordado tus palabras al despertar, si es que despertaba. –Era un guerrero masculino, de cabello azul y una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho.

-Oh, no te quejes. Como dije, no se ve como la gran cosa. –El otro era un zombi común, a Flonne le sorprendió no haberlo olido antes. Ese zombi apestaba más que sus compañeros.

-¿Quieren callarse ustedes dos? Realmente quiero divertirme con ella.

Volando un poco encima de ellos había un súcubo. El súcubo se lamió los labios mientras miraba a Flonne con una mirada que dejaba salir una gran lujuria.

-¿Qué es esto? –Flonne preguntó mientras los miraba con la guardia alta.

-Un intento de violación fallido, gracias estos estúpidos de aquí. –El súcubo los señalo.

-Ya, vamos. Todavía podemos hacerlo. –El guerrero se quejó con ella. –Quiero comprobar que tan apretados son los ángeles.

-Ese seré yo.

-No. Yo.

-No. Yo.

-Yo.

-Yo.

-Yo.

-¡Silenció¡ –El súcubo descendió lentamente. Parecía que ella era quien llevaba las riendas a esos dos. –Ninguno de los dos se divertirá hasta que yo lo haga, ¿Entendido? –Les gritó en la cara.

Los dos se miraron y finalmente asintieron. Bien podían compartir las sobras.

-¿Violación?

El súcubo la miró y sonrió. –Sí, veras. Es un lindo juego donde-

-Se lo que es una violación. –Sus tiempos de ingenuidad terminaron cuando era un ángel caído. La mayoría de los canales en el inframundo estaban repletos de pornografía explicita y sin censura. –¿Por qué buscan violarme?

-Porque eres terriblemente linda, y exótica. –Se limpió la baba del mentón.

-Vamos, seremos amables contigo. –El guerrero se acercó hasta estar frente a ella. –Somos más de los que crees. Estas rodeada y no puedes escapar o pedir ayuda. –Le tomó el mentón con suavidad. –Así que porque no nos haces un favor y-Gru.

Salió disparado hacia sus compañeros. El súcubo voló alto para evadir el proyectil humano, mientras que el zombi estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacer algo y terminó recibiendo el impacto completo y salir disparado junto a su compañero.

-Caramba. –El súcubo sonreía con algo de incredulidad.

Flonne sólo le había dado un golpe en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para romperé la nariz y mandarlo a volar. Muchos demonios la habían subestimando antes por ser pequeña y porque su figura reflejaba fragilidad, pero lo cierto es que no era nada débil en lo absoluto. En lo que se refería a poder podía igualar tanto a Etna y Laharl en combate.

Quizás después de tantos años inactiva del mundo violento del Inframundo se había vuelto algo débil, un golpe así hubiera bastado para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier demonio del nivel de ese guerrero. Aun así, seguía siendo lo bastante fuerte para encargarse ella misma de sus propios problemas.

-Quizás deban reconsiderar un poco los gritos de la lujuria que parece contaminar sus corazones, ¿No creen? –Sonrió con dulzura hacia el súcubo.

-Jujuju. Ahora estoy mucho más interesada. –El súcubo en cambio estaba jadeando, su calor corporal aumentando terriblemente rápido. Una de sus manos había ido a parar a su mecho mientras lo masajeaba fuertemente mientras la otra parecía estar desesperada por ir a la entrepierna. –No. Debo contenerme. Ya habrá tiempo para esto. –Levantó su mano al aire. –Adelante chicos. Consíganme ese cuerpo y les dejaré algo.

La tierra alrededor de Flonne estalló en varios lugares y de ella salieron una gran cantidad de Zombis. Explosiones de humo la siguieron y en un momento estuvo rodeada de docenas de demonios diferentes.

-Em. –Flonne no estaba segura de como responder a eso.

-Ese es el riesgo de ser tan bonita y popular, pequeña. –El súcubo se rió. –Nunca sabes cuando alguien vendrá a darte una mordida.

-Hey. ¿Estás segura de esto, Rika? –Una de sus compañeras le preguntó. –¿No recuerdas lo que Ai nos dijo? Yo realmente no quiero problemas con él.

Rika agitó la mano. –Ai me dijo que no la matará, nunca dijo nada de que no podía organizar un grupo para violarla.

-Creía que Ai te había dicho que no la lastimaras. –Su compañera puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a su superior.

-Con Ai es lo mismo.

-¿Vamos a empezar o no? –Uno de los demonios se impaciento. –¿Y quién ese se Ai al fin de cuentas? Las he estado escuchando discutir sobre él toda la mañana.

-He. Agradece no saberlo. –Rika le respondió con una sonrisa. –Venga, quiero jugar.

-No sé si esto está realmente bien…

-Deja de asustarte y a la carga. Te dejaré el siguiente turno después de mí.

Sara seguía sin estar segura de esto. Ella era un súcubo como Rika, su deseo sexual era tan grande como el de ella y también sentía una cierta atracción por lo exótico, pero si tuviese que escoger entre una vida en el celibato o enfrentarse a Ai…

Algunos demonios que tenían la mala suerte de conocer a Ai en el grupo ya estaban pensando seriamente en revelarse o escapar.

-Lo siento Rika, pero no me voy a arriesgar con Ai. –Finalmente dijo.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Algunos demonios siguieron el ejemplo de Sara, bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a emprender la retirada.

-Sí. Eso es, váyanse. Habrá más para nosotros, cobardes. –Los que se quedaron comenzaron a burlarse de sus compañeros.

Flonne miraba a los demonios con algo de preocupación, pero también duda. Ese nombre… Ai. Con sólo decirlo pudo notar como algunos de los demonios más fuertes se estremecían, y después de la retirada de Sara ellos siguieron su ejemplo. Aun había algunos que se veían claramente nerviosos, pero decididos a quedarse. Más que por ella parecía que lo hacían para no parecer cobardes.

Rika negó con la cabeza. –Siempre fue una cobarde. Ai nos necesita.

-Pero no somos insustituibles, Rika. –Un demonio mayor y con barba dijo y también se retiro.

Algunos demonios parecían algo dudosos de quedarse ahora que muchos de sus compañeros se retiraban. Ellos no conocían a Ai, pero habían escuchado historias sobre los ángeles de Celestia, y visto el terrible golpe que Flonne le había dado a uno de sus compañeros. Finalmente dispusieron sus armas y también se fueron.

-¡Ah vamos¡ ¿Ustedes también? –Rika gritó. –Les dije que estaríamos bien, ¿No creen en mí?

-¿Quién es Ai? –Flonne finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. Se había sentido algo dudosa después de estar rodeada, pero no se dejó dominar por el pánico. Ahora que el número de demonios había bajado considerablemente se sentía un poco más segura de vencer, o al menos de poder escapar si se daba la necesidad. Pero ese nombre… todo había sido por un simple nombre.

Rika rió. –Alguien que te odia. –Finalmente dijo. –Y es por eso que sé que nada va a pasarnos. Ai te odia, quizás no quiera verte muerta, pero quiero hacerte sufrir. Es natural que le estemos haciendo un favor. Quién sabe, quizás hasta me dé una promoción. Ai sabe como recompensar a quienes le sirven.

-Ahora-

Una enorme cabeza de dragón salió de un portal sobre Flonne y descargó su aliento sobre el grupo de demonios más cercanos.

Flonne no se quedaría esperando a que la atacaran. El súcubo llamado Rika no parecía tener intenciones de hablar más y ella no se quedaría quieta mientras da la orden de ataque. Si alguien atacaba primero, sería ella.

Al menos tres demonios quedaron calcinados por el ataque, pero los otros parecían estar relativamente bien. Ya sea la resistencia al fuego o el alto nivel, Flonne tendría que emplear una gran cantidad de tácticas.

-No la dejen lanzar otro hechizo. Acaben con ella, pero no tampoco la dejen muy herida, quiero que su cuerpo siga poniéndome caliente.

Rika era su líder, tendría que concentrarse en ella.

Flonne materializó un arco y atacó con una flecha totalmente cargada contra ella. Un enorme arco de luz se dibujó en el aire mientras la flecha volaba hacia Rika.

Rika dio una vuelta en el aire y golpeó el rayo de luz con su cola. La flecha fue desviada.

-Jeje. No me subestimes. Existe una razón además de mi irremediable belleza para que yo sea una de las lugartenientes de Ai. –Se rió del intento de Flonne.

Flonne chasqueó la lengua, estaba segura de que en el pasado eso hubiese bastado para destruir a ese molesto súcubo. Y nuevamente ese nombre, e incluso había dicho ser una lugarteniente. Sea quién sea Ai, parecía ser alguien importante, y terrible a la vez. Tenía que salir de eso y advertirle a Laharl.

Un hacha reemplazó el arco y bloqueó un terrible golpe en picada de uno de los guerreros. No espero al siguiente ataque y le dio una terrible patada donde más le duele. El guerrero se encogió por el golpe y Flonne lo hizo aun lado con otro golpe. Saltó cuando otro grupo se le echó encima y una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos aparecieron detrás de ellas.

Algunos demonios abajo la miraron con pánico mientras otros se preparaban para el impacto de las flechas.

Flechas sagradas salieron disparadas.

Algunos demonios no se molestaron en evadir y simplemente las dejaron impactar, pensando erróneamente que sus cuerpos podrían resistirlo. Mala decisión. La mayoría de ellos terminó empalados.

Un ninja saltó directamente hacia Flonne, evadiendo las flechas sin mucho problema en el aire. Descargó una terrible patada en el vientre de Flonne y que le hizo perder la concentración y el hechizo se perdió.

-Bien. Bien. Adelante, ahora sé quién será el siguiente después de mí. –Gritó Rika para dar ánimos.

Flonne utilizó sus alas para estabilizarse, pero esa patada realmente le estaba dejando secuelas. Ese ninja tenía que tener un buen nivel para ser tan duro.

Sintió un terrible golpe que la mandó nuevamente a tierra detrás de ella.

-No sabía que las gárgolas pudieran saltar tan alto.

-Y apuesto a que él le dejaran el tercer lugar. Diablos.

-No se quejen y peleen, al final todos tendremos nuestro turno.

Se apoyó con dificultad con sus brazos y piernas. Ese había sido un golpe bastante duro, y se sentía un tanto mareada.

-¡Yahooo¡ ¡Estilo perrito¡

Pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba por detrás. Así que sacó un pistola y le disparó antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Uhk¡

La risa de los demonios a su alrededor fue lo único que parecía tener sentido.

-Te lo mereces por tratar de adelantarte.

-Hombre, para darle un tiro el las pelotas aun estando mareada. Es mejor que tengamos cuidado.

Flonne se levantó totalmente dispuesta a disparar a todo lo que se le acercaba. Y se encontró con un luchador que se sujetaba fuertemente la entrepierna mientras un reguero de sangre se escapaba entre los dedos de sus manos. Sintió un poco de nauseas, hacia tiempo que no tenía que pasar por esta violencia, y parece que esos años le estaban costando duro.

Principalmente porque en su desconcierto un zombi aprovechó para sujetarle el brazo derecho y descargar su aliento sobre su cara.

-¡Kia¡ –Flonne le dio una patada y lo mandó a volar. Pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo y no podía ver nada al frente de ella.

-Si no murió por la patada, quiero que lo maten. –Rika se cruzó de brazos. –No me gustan apestosas.

-Eso explica porque nunca se divierte con los zombis.

Flonne sacó un bastón y materializó toda una pared de hielo a su alrededor. Algunos demonios fueron atrapados en su interior, pero la mayoría lo destruyó antes.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba más. –Rika se burló de ella.

Flonne se limpió los ojos con su manga como le fue posible, pero la peste aun la estaba desorientando.

Sintió que le daban un terrible golpe en el vientre y su arma cayó al piso. Para así tener las manos libres y darle un golpe a su vez a quién se atrevió a golpearla. Se sintió feliz cuando sintió los dientes contra sus nudillos y las calientes gotas de sangre en ellos. Eso y el gritó de dolor de lo que sea que hubiese golpeado.

-¡Kia¡ –Se bajó la falda desde atrás con rapidez. –No hagan eso, pervertidos.

Uno de los demonios le había golpeado la falda hacia arriba dejando al descubierto sus pantis.

-Hey, chicos. Son rosas. ¡Rosas¡ ¡Y son de ligas¡

Muchos dejaron salir una exclamación de sorpresa y envidia hacia el compatriota que había visto esa maravilla.

-¡Waaa¡ ¡Cállate¡ –En cambio, Flonne se avergonzó y sacó dos pistolas y disparar disparos cargados a diestra y siniestra.

-Jajaja. ¿Los ángeles también utilizan ese tipo de ropa Flonne-chan? –Rika se sujetó el estomago mientras trataba de no caer del aire. –Ya puedo imaginármelas, quisiera tanto tirar de esos lindos moños con los que las ataste.

Flonne se sonrojó y descargó ambas armas hacia el lugar donde procedía esa voz.

Rika evadió los disparos con piruetas mientras posaba seximente por cada uno de ellos.

-Si fuera tú no me distraería tanto con ataques inútiles. –Señaló debajo de Flonne.

-¿Eh?

Uno de los demonios estaba de tirado bajo su falda sacando fotos con una cámara.

Flonne pisó fuertemente el rostro del demonio junto a la cámara.

-¡Yo también quiero ver¡

-¡Y yo¡

-¡Y yo¡

-¡Yo también¡

Flonne sacó un espadón y trató de abrirse paso con una estocada por un grupo de demonios alineados. Sólo para que la espada fuera repelida de un golpe y saliera volando.

-A mí no me da miedo Ai. –Dijo el demonio que había bloqueado el ataque. –Me enfrentaré a él si se llega al caso. Dudo mucho que pueda vencernos a todos de cualquier forma.

-Lo mismo dijiste antes y te cagaste de miedo cuando te dije que se lo había mencionado. –Rika se rió ante el estremecimiento que su compañero dejó salir.

Flonne ya había recobrado parte de la vista y estaba apunto de volver al ataque cuando una gran bola peluda impactó en su pecho y la dejó sin aire.

-¡Gua gua gua¡ –Una nekomata se golpeó el pecho mientras dejaba salir extraños sonidos de su boca.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando la dejamos jugar demasiados videojuegos.

Se levantó de un salto y le dio cara a su nuevo enemigo. La nekomata sonrió con unos dientes blancos y dos grandes y fuertes colmillos. Se veía de un alto nivel a simple vista, y Flonne ya se estaba cansando. Dos brazos de piedra la sujetaron desde la cintura desde atrás y la levantaron del piso.

-¡Gha¡ –Podía sentir el aire abandonándola por culpa de esa fuerte presa. Descargó un fuerte golpe con su codo que la dejó más lastimada a ella.

El súcubo voló cerca de su rostro y lo acarició. –Te vez linda. –Le quitó los dos moños que sujetaban su cabello. –Pero así te ves mejor.

Flonne trató de golpearla, pero Rija volvió a esquivarla, para disgusto de Flonne.

Sintió una enorme presión en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que la nekomata había puesto su garra sobre ella. Sonriendo con maldad clavó sus garras. Flonne sintió esas garras atravesar su ropa, directamente hasta su piel. Entonces la nekomata tiró hacia atrás y arrancó una gran cantidad de ropa.

-Wuoooo. –Fue algo colectivo. No siempre se puede ver a un ángel de eso modo.

Parte del sujetador de Flonne también había sido arrancado, y en estos momentos estaban viendo sus pechos sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

-¡No miren¡ –Flonne gritó de vergüenza y descargó un fuerte codazo contra su captor. La humillación parecía haberle dado un impulso de poder, ya que la gárgola se hizo pedazos.

Flonne utilizó su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse el pecho, mientras levantaba su tercer y última pistola con el derecho.

-¡Que linda te vez, Flonne¡ –Rika gritó sin poder controlarse. Por su pierna empezaba a correr un líquido húmedo.

-¡Gua Gua¡ –La nekomata se golpeó el pecho fuertemente en reconocimiento.

-A nuestra pequeña Blanca también le gustas. ¿Sabes? Ella solía ser como tú. –Señaló al nekomata. –Demasiado pueril, pero una hora o dos conmigo lo solucionaron. –Se lamió el dedo medio.

Flonne miró a Blanca. De su boca salía una gran cantidad de saliva y sus ojos la miraban con una lujuria feroz. En lugar de miedo u asco, sólo podía verla con lastima si lo que Rika le dijo era verdad.

Quizás le haría un favor si la matara ahora.

Disparó directamente contra Blanca.

Blanca rugió con alegría loca y corrió alrededor de Flonne en círculos. Sin importar que algunos de sus compañeros recibieran los poderosos disparos en su lugar, todo lo que a Blanca le importaba era su diversión.

-¡Wajuu¡ –Blanca volvió a hacerse una pelota y saltar contra Flonne.

Flonne disparó un gran rayo contra ella, pero Blanca lo atravesó sin problemas e impactó directamente contra ella otra vez.

Flonne cayó de espaldas. Esta vez levantarse no le sería tan fácil.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una par de manos le apresaron el brazo derecho al piso, luego el izquierdo, finalmente le dos demonios le sujetaron las piernas.

Flonne trató de resistirse, pero eran demasiados y ella estaba demasiado débil para pelear.

-_Me he vuelto tan débil._ –No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan indefensa. Ella era una de las más fuertes.

Era.

-Hey, nada de adelantar las manos. –Rika reprendió a algunos demonios que ya estaban extendiendo los brazos para meter mano donde no debían. –Yo tener el beneficio de la primera. –Sonrió a Flonne. –Sólo espero ser la primera primera. –Se lamió los labios.

Flonne nuevamente trató de resistirse.

-No te esfuerces tanto o te agotaras más. –Rika se arrodilló frente a las piernas de Flonne. Las piernas habían sido abiertas por la fuerza por los dos demonios aun lado. El vestido aun tapaba partes importantes, pero a Flonne realmente le estaba doliendo. –Era un lindo vestido, ¿Por qué no vemos lo que oculta?

-¡Detente¡ –Flonne gritó.

Rika simplemente sonrió y levantó el vestido, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior rosa de Flonne.

-Definitivamente de listones.

-Que lindo.

-Así que incluso Celestia las tiene.

Flonne sólo podía ver con impotencia como una gran cantidad de ojos se arremolinaban bajo su falda. Algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-No tan cerca, todos tendrán su turno. –Rika los reprendió. –Ahora… –Acercó sus dedos lentamente a los listones.

-¡D-detente¡ –Flonne imploró. –¡Para¡

Rika rió oscuramente mientras sujetaba la punta de un listón y suavemente dejaba ir el nudo.

-¡Que te detengas¡ –Flonne comenzó a hacer más fuerza. Pero la tenían bien sujeta.

-Yo también quiero ver. –Dijo uno de los demonios que la mantenía sujeta. –Ver sus pechos no es tan excitante cuando son tan pequeños.

-Opino igual, pero hay que quedarse con lo que a uno le toca. –Su compañero asintió.

-¡Alto¡

Rika ya había desatado el segundo se lamía los labios compulsivamente si control.

-¿Suave o duro? –Dijo mientras sujetaba el centro de las bragas y miraba a Flonne a los ojos.

-P-por favor, eso es-

-Duro. –Tiró de las bragas y salieron volando en el aire. Justo a la nariz de un zombi.

-¡Mías¡ ¡Mías¡ –Dijo con alegría mientras comenzaba a olerlas.

-Hombre que envidia.

-¡NOOOOOOO¡ –Flonne había comenzado a sollozar. –¡¿Por qué están haciéndome esto?¡

-Porque eres linda tierna. –Rika respondió sin quitar la vista de la flor privada de Flonne.

Nuevamente se juntaron varios ojos bajo su falda. Flonne desvió la vista aun lado en lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué haces?¡ –Sólo para regresarlos cuando sintió algo ahí abajo.

Rika había puesto sus manos muy cerca de la zona privada. –Abriendo el paquete. –Dijo simplemente mientras habría los labios inferiores de Flonne para que todos lo vieran. –¿A qué no es linda? Y nunca a sido estrenada, ¿Qué tal? Además parece que te depilas. Yo hago lo mismo, sería horrible que cualquier cosa pudiese vivir ahí.

-¡No¡ ¡No¡ ¡No¡ ¡No miren¡ ¡Deténganse¡ ¡Alguien ayúdeme¡ ¡Laharl¡ ¡Etna¡ ¡Por favor¡ –Flonne se revolvió en el lugar.

Rika contuvo una risa. –Si tan sólo supieras pequeña ingenua. ¡Ey Blanca, ¿Quieres ver también? Ven aquí.

-¡GUAAA¡ –Blanca gritó y corrió rápidamente en cuatro patas hacia Rika.

**PLAM.**

La cabeza de Blanca estalló al impactar fuertemente contra la tierra estéril del antiguo campo de flores. Partes de su cráneo y materia gris salieron disparando y fueron a dar contra el rostro de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Emm. ¿Blanca? –Rika preguntó con una sonrisa. No había desprendido sus ojos de la flor de Flonne, le gustaba empezar por ese punto.

Parado sobre los restos de la cabeza de Blanca estaba Laharl. Sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente en rojo.

Algo comenzó a picar detrás de Rika. Podía sentir un dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su espalda.

-¿Están tirando de mis alas? Ya les dije que tendrían su… –Volteó levemente. Suficiente par ver el ala negra que descansaba en la mano derecha de Laharl. –¿Turno?

Sus dos alas habían sido arrancadas antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¡WAAAAAAAHHH¡ –Gritó mientras soltaba a Flonne y trataba de sujetarse el punto por donde sus alas fueron arrancadas.

Los demonios que sujetaban a Flonne habían entrado en pánico y la habían soltado. Pero la cabeza de dos ya estaba volando por los aires de una patada, al tercero Laharl le sujetó el rostro y aplico presión, y el cuarto terminó con un puño atravesándole el pecho.

-Laharl… –Flonne murmuró desde el piso.

Laharl no dijo una palabra. Simplemente continuó con su masacre. Las gárgolas estallaban en granito por cada golpe y las extremidades salían volando sin control. Los que trataron de resistirse y atacar fueron los primeros y convertirse en amasijos de carne. Los hechizos volaron contra él, pero apenas y parecían causarle algo que no fuera una leve comezón.

No utilizó su espada. Laharl los estaba destrozando, literalmente, con sus propias manos desnudas. Tampoco liberó magia. Cuando los demonios trataban de escapar, Laharl era más rápido. Estaba frente a ellos en un segundo y llegaba hacia quienes estaban tratando de escapar por el otro lado en el siguiente.

Rika se arrastraba patéticamente por el piso. El dolor era demasiado grande. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Ella era una de las lugartenientes. Esto no tendría que pasarle. Era una de las favoritas.

-¡Gua¡

Sintió algo duro contra su espalda que le sacó totalmente el aire.

Laharl estaba pisando su centro de gravedad. Los únicos lugares de su cuerpo que estaban manchados de sangre eran sus puños y zapatos, quizás algunos restos en sus pantalones y chaqueta.

Lo que impactó a Rika fue más lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Mí… cola. –Su cola de súcubo. Laharl la tenía bien sujeta. –Espera… yo… yo…

Entonces tiró.

-¡NOOO¡ –Rika gritó mientras su preciada cola era arrancada. –¡No¡ ¡Esto no está pasando¡ ¡No está pasando¡ Soy una privilegiada. Su una de las lugartenientes de Ai. ¡Escuchaste¡ ¡Ai¡

Laharl se acercó un poco a ella.

-Me desobedeciste. –Susurró. Lo bastante bajo para que Flonne no pudiese escuchar.

Todo color y esperanzas abandonaron el rostro de Rika.

-A-Ai. –Dijo con voz ahogada.

-Tú sabes lo que hago con la desobediencia.

-No. Por favor, yo… creí que… pensé.

-Pensaste mal.

Ai aplicó más presión y atravesó el cuerpo de Rika con su pie. Rika escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y comenzó a convulsionar mientras movía sus brazos y piernas, tratando de desprenderse de Ai.

Ai simplemente sonrió ante sus intentos patéticos por desprenderse.

Finalmente, Rika dejó de moverse.

* * *

A Ai no le gustaban las sorpresas. Le gustaba estar siempre atento a todo, siempre listo para todo. Es por eso que no le gustaba para nada lo que acababa de pasar. Laharl había ido en busca de Flonne como había esperado, pero el ataque a Flonne era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Y el que uno de sus lugartenientes hubiese sido el responsable lo ponía de peor humor.

Pero eso no era lo que más lo molestaba.

Lo que lo molestaba era que se hubiese activado el protocolo de seguridad y hubiese despertado antes de tiempo. No se supone que se activara a menos de que Laharl estuviese en algún peligro extremo. De ser así, entonces Ai despertaría y Laharl se iría a dormir antes de que nadie, ni siquiera Laharl, se diese cuenta de nada.

Pero en el momento de llegar al campo de flores había escuchado el grito de Flonne, entonces el protocolo de seguridad se había activado y había despertado. Esto sólo le traería más problemas. Había agotado su tiempo límite antes, y este despertar forzado lo obligaría a la inactividad el doble de tiempo una vez que terminara. Si la vida de Laharl corría peligro o necesitaba una mano, entonces no sólo no podría salir, sino que no podría comunicarse con él para darle sus siempre bien recibidos concejos.

-Maldita sea. –Si pudiera desconectarlo lo haría. Pero él mismo se había esforzado para extender el tiempo máximo a una hora.

-Laharl.

Esta hora lo dejarían rendido por… al menos tres días. Tres días sin Laharl, eso sería un verdadero infierno para Ai. Especialmente ahora. Es exactamente por esto que no le gustaban los factores sorpresa. Tendría que promover a Sara antes de tiempo. La chica no estaba lista para hacerse cargo de las tareas de Rika, pero no le quedaba otra. Tendría que aprender rápido.

-Laharl.

Dio una fuerte patada al cuerpo de Rika. Le había costado mucho sólo por no poder mantener controlada su lujuria. Ya le había advertido antes sobre las consecuencias de pasar sobre sus ordenes. Que su muerte al menos sea un ejemplo para los otros.

-¡Laharl¡

¿Laharl?

A Rayos.

-Flonne. –Miró hacia Flonne. Ella estaba de rodillas y con sus brazos cubriendo su pecho. Su pecho parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero seguía sin ser la gran cosa. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo desaliñado.

Ai se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidarla. Había estado tan ocupado descargando su ira contra Rika que se la había pasado por alto. Más que eso, ahora era Laharl, no Ai. Tenía que actuar como Laharl.

-Esperaba que tuvieses más cuidado Flonne. Las cosas no son como eran antes. –Laharl le dijo mientras se acercaba a Flonne. –Esto no es lo que tienes que esperar si te quedas aquí. Aunque esperaba que pudieses encargarte tú misma de demonios como estos. –Extendió su mano. –Vamos, no es seguro aquí.

Flonne tomó la mano de Laharl. Entonces se lanzó contra él y comenzó a llorar.

-_Mierda. Fue sólo un intento de violación, maldita sea. _–Ai pensó para sus adentros.

En momentos así Laharl abandonaría los sentimentalismos y utilizaría la lógica. Ai lo había obligado a utilizar la lógica y la razón más que las emociones. Y tenía que seguir siendo así. Flonne estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, si tenía suerte quizás se iría en ese preciso momento, aunque dudo que fuera a marcharse sin su hermana. Aun así, esto requería una respuesta por parte de Laharl.

Así que Laharl la abrazó suavemente contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila, ahora estás bien. –Tenía que hacerla sentir segura. No sólo había sido un intento de violación, Flonne había sido humillada e incluso tocada. Aun si había matado a sus agresores, no dudaba que Flonne fuera a sentirse sucia. Seguramente querría darse un largo baño una vez regresaran. Y esta experiencia le dejaría secuelas por un tiempo. Posiblemente desarrollara una fobia a ser tocada, o temor a los súcubos o a las grandes multitudes, quizás todas. –Ya estás bien. No volverán a lastimarte.

Necesitaba acabar con esto rápido. Si Laharl despertaba entonces tendría el conocimiento de que Flonne estuvo apunto de ser violada y él matando a los demonios. Pero tener conocimientos y tener recuerdos era diferente. Si Laharl se daba cuenta de que no recordaba el suceso, entonces podría llevar a su cerebro a una sobrecarga y un colapso. Es por eso que Ai quería tanto evitar ciertos temas. Los recuerdos ya estaban siendo falsificados, pero el proceso tomaría más de una hora, y era un tiempo que no tenía. Sólo esperaba que el recuerdo fuera lo bastante completo para llenar cualquier duda o pregunta si Laharl quería recurrir a él.

Aunque falsificar recuerdos no era su trabajo.

Flonne no parecía que dejaría de llorar y restregarse contra su pecho en un tiempo. Si dependiera de Ai la dejaría Ai con alguna frase profunda o algo insultante, dependiendo del caso, pero ahora se estaba basando en la lógica de Laharl. Y Laharl tenía que consolar a Flonne después del evento traumático. Tratando de impedir cualquier daño extra en este tiempo de vulnerabilidad.

-_Mierda._

Laharl trataría de impedir cualquier daño a Flonne. Mientras Ai estuviese siendo forzado a ser Laharl, y dada las circunstancias, no podía dejar que Flonne regresara a su habitación y viera la pequeña sorpresita que le había preparado. Y no podía porque la intención de Laharl al buscarla era protegerla de ese suceso, por lo tanto, la suya lo era también.

-_¿Por qué no pudiste caer inconsciente por la humillación?_ –Si no hubiese visto a Ai como Laharl entonces Ai podía seguir siendo Ai. Pero en el momento de ser reconocido como Laharl se enfrentaba a dos opciones: tomar el rol de Laharl o matar a quién lo hubiese reconocido como Laharl. –_Pero…_ –La segunda opción estaba fuera de discusión con Flonne.

No podía matarla.

Tenía que tomar el rol de Laharl.

Y ya había perdido diez minutos de su preciada hora límite.

¿Cuánto más podría llorar? Tendría instar a Laharl a investigar sobre el estado psicológico de las mujeres después de un ataque.

Poco a poco los sollozos de Flonne fueron deteniéndose.

-Te sientes mejor.

Flonne asintió. –Lo siento. Pero esto… yo nunca había.

-_Se diplomático. Ahora eres Laharl. Aun si es con Flonne, Laharl tiene que ser diplomático._

-Deberías cubrirte el pecho.

Flonne al principió no entendió, pero al ver su pecho se dio cuenta de que parte de su vestido había sido arrancado y su sujetador estaba roto.

-¡Wa¡ –Rápidamente se cubrió y miró a Laharl con mala cara.

-No me mires como si yo fuese el responsable. –Laharl se quitó la chaqueta y se la arrojó. –Póntela, de todas formas estoy acostumbrado a caminar por ahí con el torso desnudo. Tampoco dejé nada que puedas usar de ellos.

Laharl se dio la vuelta, dándole a Flonne privacidad para ponérsela.

Flonne no dijo nada y se la puso con calma. –¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No. Nada.

Flonne se había perdido un poco ante la cicatriz en la espalda de Laharl. Era bastante grande, comenzaba aun lado de su hombro y recorría toda su espalda. ¿Era por eso que había empezado a usar chaqueta? Quizás no le gustaba que la vieran por temor a que lo interpretaran como una muestra de debilidad.

Sintió una molesta corriente de aire, y recordó que ya no tenía puestas sus bragas. Aunque de todas formas no las quería después de que ese zombi se las restregara por la cara. El recuerdo le dio nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

-¿Ya está?

-S-sí. –Flonne terminó de subirse el cierre. Era una chaqueta realmente abrigadora y caliente.

-Regresemos al castillo. –Laharl se adelantó. –Vamos.

-¡Espera¡ –Flonne gritó y corrió rápidamente junto a él.

Laharl suspiró internamente. Claramente aun estaba alterada.

-Camina junto a mí. No creó que haya más demonios por los alrededores, pero si aun te sientes intranquila entonces no te separes.

Flonne se mordió el labio inferior. –Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa antes.

-Nunca estuviste en esta situación antes. –Laharl respondió a su vez. –Parece que antes estábamos siendo protegidos.

-¿Eh?

-Flonne. ¿Realmente crees que hubiésemos sobrevivido tanto si no hubiésemos recibido ayuda? –Laharl le explico. –Apenas y podíamos luchar contra demonios normales en ese tiempo, y yo tenía el titulo de Overlord. No, por respeto a mí padre estábamos siendo ayudados. –Y por mandato de alguien más. –Al menos hasta que fuéramos lo bastante fuertes para defendernos por nosotros mismos.

Flonne parecía estar teniendo problemas para entender eso. Pero parte de ella parecía darle sentido. Era imposible que con su nivel tan bajo hubiesen sobrevivido sin ayuda. O qué cualquier demonio de nivel superior no los hubiese atacado directamente todos los días.

-Pero esos días quedaron atrás. Ya nadie nos ayuda. Ahora tenemos que sobrevivir por nuestros propios medios. –Laharl continuó. –Antes éramos… chistosos, aparentemente. Así que realmente les daba igual que hubiese un ángel en el grupo. Pero la verdad es que tú vida estuvo en riesgo muchas veces en el pasado. La de todos.

-Creo que Zommbi me dijo algo similar.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién crees que era el que vigilaba tu cuarto todas las noches para impedir que nada ni nadie se metiera?

-¿Eh? –Flonne parecía genuinamente sorprendida. –Pero… casi siempre estaba durmiendo o comiendo.

-Dormía en el día porque velaba por ti en las noches. Y comía mucho porque no podía comer nada mientras vigilaba.

Flonne se sintió algo perturbada cuando se enteró de que un zombi estuviese vigilándola tan de cerca cuando era niña. Aunque también algo agradecida.

Aterrada pero agradecida.

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

-No es tan difícil de imaginar si te pones a pensarlo. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. –Es tan fácil como dos más dos es cuatro.

-Supongo que tendré que agradecerle a todos cuando los vea. Supongo que por eso Zommbi me advirtió que debía irme. –Murmuró. –Yo lo tomé más como un insulto.

-Pobre, era todo un muerto vivo por las mañanas. –Laharl sonrió.

Flonne dejó escapar una pequeña risa sincera.

-Gracias por salvarme. –Finalmente dijo. –Tendría que haberte dado las gracias antes.

-Olvídalo. Esto también es culpa mía. –Esperaba que su advertencia bastara para decirle a todos que Flonne era intocable. Aunque eso era a sus hombres. Sabía que Flonne podría ser atacada por otros demonios, pero tenía certeza de que los años en Celestia no la hubiesen debilitado tanto. O que incluso volviera más fuerte que antes. –Tendría que haberte puesto en doble vigilancia.

-Está bien. Yo tampoco me esperaba esto. –Se arregló un poco la chaqueta. Quería que cubriera bien su cuerpo. –Pero al final viniste a salvarme.

-Casualidad. –Finalmente dijo. –No me gusta la casualidad, pero en momentos como este realmente es útil. O una desgracia si no se tiene cuidado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Laharl negó con la cabeza. –Con la casualidad nunca se sabe. Puedes esperar una cosa y la casualidad te depara otra. Todo es cuestión de azar. Yo estoy en el punto A y por casualidad me encuentro con un problema mientras me dirijo al punto B. O en el punto B puedo encontrar que la casualidad me depara algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba y tener que moverme a un no planeado punto C. –Laharl gruñó con fastidio. –Me gusta estar por delante de cualquier suceso, pero cuando creo que las cosas van como esperaba, casi siempre la casualidad las cambia. Me hace… perder el control.

-Eso… es diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-No te recordaba así, Laharl.

-El tiempo cambia a la gente. También las circunstancias. Estoy rigiendo un Infierno, no puedes esperar que todo sea galletas con leche todas las mañanas.

-Supongo que no. –Flonne miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. –Me he vuelto débil.

-Te has debilitado. Pero no te encuentro heridas graves, y ya te estas recuperando. Yo diría que más que debilidad es experiencia. –Laharl conocía ese problema, lo había vivido él mismo antes. –Si estás inactiva por mucho tiempo tiendes a acostumbrarte a la tranquilidad, y tú cuerpo no reacciona como antes ante una situación de peligro. La falta de experiencias de combate simplemente te ha hecho torpe. Seguramente les hubieses ganado a todos de haber tenido la experiencia de antes. O al menos hubieses durado más hasta que yo llegara.

Flonne dejó salir una mueca. De haber sido más fuerte ese súcubo no hubiese llegado a tocarla, ahora se sentía tan sucia.

-No te sientas mal. No es tú culpa no haber estado preparada. –Laharl notó como se sentía. –Aunque no estaría mal que volvieras a entrenar mientras estás aquí. Si es que planeas quedarte más tiempo después de esto.

Flonne también lo estaba pensando. Lo que acababa de pasar fue horrible, y esos demonios quizás no fueran los únicos que quisieran lastimarla o lo intentaran. Pero Ozone estaba ahí, y ella parecía muy cómoda en el Inframundo. Parecía encajar mucho mejor que ella en realidad. Pero no quería que sufriera lo mismo que ella. Aunque dudaba que Laharl la dejaría sola después de esto.

Aun así… ella no quería irse así como así otra vez. Mucho menos por algo como esto. Aun tenía que descubrir al asesino de Sicily, e incluso al de Etna. No iba a dejarlo así como así cuando uno de sus amigos fue asesinado.

Y Laharl estaba ahí.

En su interior aun tenía mucho que arreglar, y no podría si se iba como una cobarde ahora. Del mismo modo que hizo hace quinientos años.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, Laharl.

-Tú decisión. –Laharl finalizó. –Pero tendrás que recuperar la experiencia que perdiste. No creo que esto se repita por un tiempo, pero si te atacan otra vez tienes que demostrar por ti misma que no estás indefensa.

-Lo sé.

Ya estaban llegando al portal cuando Flonne se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Flonne parecía algo dudosa.

-El jardín de flores… –Miró levemente hacia atrás.

-Eso es principalmente por la fosa de magma. El smog y las altas temperaturas, junto con la falta de humedad.

-Y… ¿No se puede hacer nada? –Preguntó algo deprimida. Realmente había añorado ese jardín.

-Ya di órdenes para que cambiaran la fosa de magma por agua, y la tierra aquí no es como en otros lugares. Dentro de unos meses volverá a ser fértil. –Finalizó. –Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Lo hice porque ya no soporto el smog que se mete por mi balcón todas las mañanas.

El rostro de Flonne se ilumino. –¡¿Entonces puedo volver a empezar el jardín?¡

-Si quieres. A mí no me molesta. Pero si quieres quedarte tanto tiempo depende de ti. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras. –Laharl le dio la espalda.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Laharl se detuvo en el lugar.

Flonne se tapó la boca, no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho. Se lo estaba preguntando, pero la pregunta le salió de la nada.

-Lo siento. No debí…

-Está bien. –Laharl rió levemente. Se dio la vuelta. –Me lo hice por casualidad.


	17. Chapter 17

¿Por qué nada podía salir como debería? Bueno, generalmente lo hacía. Quizás es por eso que un megalómano como Ai se había confiado tanto en sus planes y sus manipulaciones. Pero la casualidad, maldita sea la casualidad. Si pudiese darle un cuerpo entonces Ai lo destrozaría parte por parte hasta que la casualidad le rogara por detenerse, entonces se reiría y seguiría destrozándola hasta que no quedara nada.

-Debería ir a mi habitación para cambiarme. No me siento como da así. –Flonne se ajustó la chaqueta mientras lo decía. Algunos demonios habían volteado la mirada al verla de ese modo, a ella y a Laharl.

-Lamento si mi chaqueta no es de tu gusto.

-¡No¡ Quiero decir, es realmente cómoda, pero no me siento muy bien caminando… así. –Juntó más sus piernas con vergüenza. El recuerdo de aquél zombi olisqueándole y poniéndose sus bragas en la cabeza le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Bien por él, realmente quería recuperarla. Había cubierto su cicatriz con su bufanda, pero si no quería llamar mucho la atención tenía que manipularla para que ondeara y eso dejaba ver parte de su cicatriz. Era una molestia, pero…

-Antes tendremos que pasar por el hospital.

-¿El hospital? ¿Pero mi ropa…?

-Fuiste atacada con una gran cantidad de ataques, entre ellos el aliento de un zombi. ¿Qué crees que pasará si no eres atendida ahora? –Laharl pareció darse un segundo para pensarlo. –Quizás los efectos del veneno te dejen totalmente K.O en medio del pasillo, o paralizada en tu propio cuarto. Pasaran horas antes de que alguien te encuentre, o tal vez días. Lo mejor es tratarte en el hospital antes que nada. Tamia quizás tenga algo de ropa para ti ahí.

Esa idea aun no era del agrado de Flonne, pero el pensar que podría terminar totalmente paralizada… a merced de quien sabe qué… –Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

De hecho, tenía muchas opciones, pero en estos momentos le costaba pensar con la cabeza y Laharl, o Ai en esta ocasión, se estaba aprovechando de eso, necesitaba el tiempo para retirar el cuerpo de la habitación de Flonne.

-¿Laharl?

Mierda.

Pleinair se dirigía hacia ellos, y no se veía feliz. Ai había notado que su forma de caminar y hablar cambiaba un poco cuando estaba aguantando su ira. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? O que había hecho Laharl, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo cuando era Ai… aparte del acoso sexual.

Pleinair se detuvo frente a él, le dio una mirada a Flonne. Una larga mirada. Flonne se sintió un poco incomoda por eso. No le agradaba la forma en que Pleinair estaba viendo su cuerpo, especialmente ahora. El recuerdo de lo que pasó todavía estaba vivo en su mente, y seguramente lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que tuvieron problemas. –Pleinair asintió al comprender la situación.

-Nada que no pudiera manejar. –Laharl asintió. –¿Crees que podrías acompañar a Flonne al hospital? Tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Como Iniciar una investigación sobre los responsables.

-¿Eh?

-Por supuesto.

Flonne y Pleinair hablaron al unisón.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa, Flonne? –Laharl le preguntó. –No me dirás que te incomoda Pleinair.

Flonne no quería responder a eso. En su lugar miró a Pleinair, aun se sentía ofendida con ella por sus encuentros anteriores. Era Pleinair quien decía no ser su enemiga, pero ya lo notara o no, siempre parecía atacarla. Realmente preferiría ir con Laharl en lugar de ella.

-A mí realmente no me incomoda. –Pleinair habló con Flonne. –Pero si no quieres entonces está bien. ¿Quizás deberías acompañarla tú, Laharl?

-_¿Eh?_ –Esto no era precisamente lo que Ai había esperado. Sabía de la unanimidad que las dos compartían, pero estaba seguro de que Pleinair estaría de acuerdo en acompañarla al hospital mientras él se encargaba de sus asuntos. De hecho, esperaba que las dos pudieran desencadenar una de sus peleas accidentales. –_Esto no es lo que se suponía tendría que pasar._ –Nuevamente el escenario se le iba de las manos.

-¿Pasó algo que no sepa entre las dos? –Laharl levantó una ceja.

-Eso es cosa de chicas, Laharl. –Pleinair dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero creo que en estos momentos Flonne agradecería más tú compañía que la mía. –Suspiró un poco. –En fin, de todas formas tengo que seguir buscando a Usagi. Realmente comienzo a estar preocupada.

-¿Usagi? ¿Te refieres a tú conejo? –Flonne recordaba un poco a ese peluche que Pleinair siempre tenía con ella. Era, bueno, tenía su encanto en cierta forma.

Pleinair asintió. –Él… desapareció después de ciertos eventos. –Miró a Laharl por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo. –No he podido dar con el desde entonces.

-_Ni lo harán._ –Ai sonrió. Ese estúpido conejo de peluche ya había terminado de asarse hasta no quedar ni carbón.

-Eventos… –Flonne se puso sería mientras pensaba en el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Quizás simplemente huyó por los celos? ¿Quieres que mande a los prinnies a buscarlo? Seguramente está oculto en un lugar del castillo.

-Eso me gustaría. Quisiese poder arreglar las cosas con él. Nunca… he estado tan alejado de Usagi desde que tengo memoria.

Laharl puso su mano sobre su hombre.

-Tranquila, definitivamente lo encontraremos. –Le sonrió con confianza. –Mandaré a la mitad de los prinnies del castillo de ser necesario, ese conejo no podrá escapar.

Pleinair puso su mano sobre la de Laharl y sonrió. –Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí.

-Tú también significas mucho para mí. Es natural que lo haga.

Pleinair abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso…

-Eso fue… bastante atrevido.

-¿Atrevido? Creí que era algo natural, Pleinair. Ya somos una pareja oficial, incluso compartimos habitación. Realmente no veo nada de malo en ser más abiertos el uno con el otro. –Eso también era una prueba para mostrarle a Pleinair que no planeaba echarse para atrás en ningún momento, y parpa calmarla un poco sobre Flonne si algunos pensamientos fuesen a aflorar al verlos de este modo.

-Gracias… –Parecía que quería decir algo, pero calló antes de poder hacerlo. –Tengo que seguir buscando a Usagi.

Se retiró sin decir nada más. Antes de irse le dio una última mirada a Flonne, no parecía estar cargada de hostilidad o duda, o nada en lo absoluto. Por lo menos nada que Flonne pudiese reconocer.

-_Eso fue… raro._ –La mirada de Pleinair, su actitud, su forma de hablar incluso, todo eso estaba siguiendo un patrón diferente al que su estado de animo debería dirigirse. Algo había cambiado. Algo había movido el estado emocional de Pleinair hacia una ruta diferente a lo previsto. ¿Impulsos externos? ¿Alguien pudo haber cambiado el modo de pensar de Pleinair hacia Flonne? ¿Hacía Laharl?

La vio irse hasta que dobló una esquina, parecía que su vista regresaba a él por un segundo, para luego desviarse con rapidez.

Ai resistió la mueca de molestia. No era Flonne, era él. Algo había cambiado el pensamiento de Pleinair hacia él, no, hacía Laharl. El estado emocional de Pleinair hacia Laharl parecía estar intacto, aun sentía algo muy fuerte por Laharl. Pero su pensamiento hacia él. La duda había sido plantada.

¿Pero quien…?

-Ustedes dos realmente se llevan bien… –Flonne sonrió, pero sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa.

Si para ella eso era bien, ¿Quién era él para negarlo?

-Nos hemos mudado juntos, es natural que nos llevemos bien.

-Sí… Me enteré de eso. ¡Los felicito a ambos¡ –Sonrió felizmente hacia Laharl. –Me alegra que los dos pudieran encontrar el amor.

-Supongo. Ahora apúrate, no miento cuando digo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –A Ai no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que tenía que apresurarse. –Tú ataque es sólo uno de ellos… y quizás tenga alguna relación con la muerte de Sicily.

Flonne se tensó ante eso. –¿Relación?

-Realmente no lo creo, pero mucho se ha agitado desde que llegaron al Inframundo. Parece que me tengo que meter en un montón de peleas y papeleo cada hora. La única razón de encontrarte fue porque me había escapado del trabajo. Casi nadie va al jardín abandonado.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que la muerte de Sicily se debió a que nosotras… que yo…?

-No. –Laharl respondió al instante. –Lo dudo mucho. La muerte de Sicily y tu llegada no tienen nada que ver.

Y lo sabe porque había decidido matarla dese hace tiempo, ahora al menos pudo hacer algo útil con su muerte. Aun recordaba las lágrimas que dejó salir mientras veía los ojos de su querido hermano al estrangularla con su propia cola. Tenía que resistir el impulso de reír, se suponía que estaba destrozado por su muerte. Una persona destrozada no comienza a reír como loca al recordar la muerte de su hermana a menos que haya perdido la cabeza.

Pero…

Los lindos ojos rojos de su pequeña hermana de sangre mientras las lágrimas caían, la traición que se reflejaba en ellos mientras enredaba la cola que él mismo había arrancado con falta de cuidado… ¿Qué gritos hubiese dejado salir si no se hubiese asegurado que no pudiese gritar por ayuda? Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido tener más tiempo para divertirse con ella.

Esa maldita mocosa insoportable.

-¿Laharl?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Flonne?

-No… es sólo. Por un segundo te veía… extraño.

-¿Extraño? ¿En que sentido?

Flonne tragó saliva. –Estabas sonriendo de una forma… bastante perturbadora.

-Siento eso… supongo que sonreír mientras hablo de sobre el asesinato de mie hermana no es algo realmente normal… Pero como dije, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –Cómo las cientos formas en que hubiese podido preservar su vida mientras la luz escapaba de los ojos de Sicily.

-No quise decir eso… pero…

-Está bien, no fue algo normal. Puedes decirlo si quieres. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. –Por ahora vamos al hospital. Seguramente encontraremos algo de ropa para ti ahí.

-Sí. –Flonne sonrió con tristeza. –Todavía no puedo creer todo esto. Yo… ¿Las cosas realmente fueron así todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso antes? Todo me parece tan diferente que me cuesta creerlo.

Laharl resopló internamente. Todo siempre había sido igual, incluso antes. La diferencia es que eran demasiado jóvenes e idiotas para notarlo. Laharl por ser un niño arrogante que no podía ver lo que estaba frente a él; Flonne porque su mundo siempre giraba en torno al amor y no podía ver la maldad que la asechaba, y Etna… Bueno, ella realmente no le importaba. Estaba muerta. ¿A quién le importa una persona muerta? Lo más difícil fue la llegada de Sicily, Laharl no comenzó a darse cuenta de como era la realidad hasta que su hermana pequeña se instaló permanentemente. Muchos demonios pensaron que era simplemente una mascota temporal que tarde o temprano se iría como la otra, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era así… Bueno, Sicily ya estaba muerta también así que eso arregla más de un problema. Aunque es cierto que sólo la mató por ser molesta y caerle gorda.

-Temo que sí. Así es el mundo en el que habitamos. Más razón para que esta visita sea corta Flonne.

-¿Uh? –Flonne lo miró confundida. –¿Quieres que me marche?

-Eso es tú decisión. Pero todo se complicó cuando regresaste ignorando los protocolos, sin mencionar que lo hiciste con un segundo ángel y que planeabas traer a un tercero. –Ai realmente había tenido problemas extorsionando, matando y sobornando para que no se armara una pequeña guerra frente a las puertas. –Ese ataque pudo haber sido el principió de algo más grave. Aunque hasta ahora no a pasado nada… a excepción de… –Se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Ahora era Laharl, tenía que estar triste. Mierda, era mucho más fácil ser Laharl cuando no había sido llamado por el protocolo de seguridad. Pero el tiempo corría y tendría que dormir, y ya no le quedaba tiempo para nada.

Por suerte Flonne lo interpretó como un signo de tristeza. Y el pesar y dolor se estampó en su rostro, junto con una revelación…

-Fue por mí culpa…

-_Oh, mierda. _

Se detuvo en seco. –Por que volví… seguramente Sicily. –Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-_¿Cómo actuaría Laharl con su amor infantil apunto de llorar junto a él? De no ser porque quiere ser fiel a Pleinair y porque ahora es pareja de Pleinair y porque quiero desollar vivo a esta puta, seguramente la besaría. Nah, eso sería demasiado, incluso para un, aunque no lo vea, ya experto en la psicología de la personalidad y las emociones. _

Pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de Flonne y puso su cabeza debajo de su axila como si le estuviese estrujando el cuello. –Ya cálmate Flonne. Te dije que no es culpa tuya. Dudo que haya un solo culpable, pero no fuiste tú quien le hizo eso a Sicily. No es tú culpa, es culpa de aquellos que no pudieron soportar la idea de que el hijo de un gran rey fuera parte ángel parte demonio. –Le sonrió. –Además, si puedo ser egoísta y arriesgar tú vida un poco, me gustaría que tú y tú hermana se quedaran.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ah?–Flonne estaba un poco confundida con el agarre de Laharl y sus palabras.

-Tú hermana puede ser un símbolo de que los ángeles pueden encajar muy bien aquí. Y lamento ser quién te diga que esa chica realmente podría llegar lejos en el Inframundo. –Suspiró con un poco de orgullo y miedo por su trono. –Y, aunque quizás no puedas retomar tus clases de amor, me vendría bien alguien que pueda darme más de un concejo que no incluya uno que otro genocidio. Esos holgazanes del consejo sólo pueden pensar en salidas rápidas. –La mayoría de ellos eran uno que otro demonio que tomaban de la calle para ahorrar tiempo de todas formas. –Sin mencionar que las personas en las que realmente puedo confiar se están reduciendo bastante. –Murmuró sombríamente.

Flonne pareció librarse de su confusión en ese momento. Otra vez. Otra vez había ignorado los sentimientos de Laharl y pensando en ella misma. Ella lamentó la muerte de Etna, pero no estuvo aquí cuando murió; vio el cuero de Sicily, pero aun, sin importar cuanto la apreciara, no era su hermana, era la hermana menor de Laharl. Laharl había vivido todas esas muertes. Y aun estaba sufriendo la de su hermana. La única razón de no haberse desmoralizado todavía… posiblemente era gracias a Pleinair.

Ella al principio se había sentido un poco molesta por el modo en que Laharl estaba llevando las cosas de forma tan seria cuando debería estar llorando por Sicily, incluso había visto a Pleinair en su habitación ese mismo día. Pero de no haber estado allí, lo más seguro es que Laharl no hubiese podido soportar la muerte de su hermana pequeña, la única familia que le quedaba.

¿Será por eso que Pleinair la había tratado de esa forma? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que Flonne no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Laharl y actuaba de forma egoísta al no pensar en que clase de sentimientos podrían estarse mesclando en su interior? Lo cierto es que Flonne no podía entender su propio pensamiento, ya que desde siempre había pensando que él amor era el centro de todas las emociones y que triunfaría sobre cualquier otra. Todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en esa emoción y le costaba mucho desviarse sin relacionar cualquier otro pensamiento con el amor.

Pleinair durmió con Laharl porque lo ama, pero también lo hizo para sanar su corazón y permitirle centrar su mente. No podía demostrar debilidad porque esté mundo no lo permitía. Pero podía hacerlo frente a Pleinair porque ella había aceptado esa parte de Laharl y estaba dispuesta a consolarla y estar ahí para él. Laharl se había dado cuenta de eso y había aceptado abrirse con ella.

Sintió una punzada de envidia al pensar en eso, y la envidia se convirtió en remordimiento por sentir envidia. Ambos habían llegado a un punto donde podían comprender lo que pensaba y sentía el otro.

¿No era eso amor? ¿Aquello que ella tanto quería pero que al final había temido?

Quizás… desde el principio ella no era la adecuada para Laharl.

Es increíble lo mucho que se puede saber con sólo pensar un poco más en los hechos con una vista más objetiva y separarlos un poco de tus propias creencias personales.

-Quizás tenga que irme. –Finalmente murmuró. Ella ya no tenía un lugar ahí. Su presencia sólo traería más problemas para Laharl.

-Tú decisión. –Laharl le respondió con indiferencia. –Pero como te dije, me vendría bien alguien en quien pueda confiar.

-¿Realmente puedes decir que confías en mí? Ni siquiera te dejé una nota de despedida la última vez que nos vimos, y mucho menos hablé con nadie de los buenos momentos que pasé en el Inframundo. Lo que les dio aun mala fama a los de-

-¿Todavía te preocupa eso? –Laharl chasqueó la lengua. –Flonne, éramos unos niños. A lo sumo hubiésemos durado una o dos semanas, y ni siquiera hubiéramos roto formalmente. Un día simplemente nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de que, sin notarlo, habíamos vuelto a ser amigos y fin de la historia. Deja de acerté tanto problema. –Negó con la cabeza. –Me sorprende que aun pienses de esa manera tan simplona. Te entendería si quisieras irte por el episodio en el cementerio, no por una tontería de cuando éramos niños.

-Yo… No lo había visto de ese modo. –Nuevamente. Flonne se basaba en el amor en todas sus decisiones. Y lo que pasó hace quinientos años la había hecho traicionar todas sus creencias, hasta el punto de desconfiar de ella misma. Nunca había pensado en eso como una "niñería". –Quizás si me falte madurar un poco.

-No digo que sea algo malo. Es envidiable en realidad.

-¿Envidiable?

-Sólo mírame, ni siquiera puedo llorar por mí hermana porque tengo que dar un ejemplo. Mientras que a nadie le importa un cuerno si comienzas a llorar en medio del pasillo por ser tú misma.

-…No lo había visto así. –Aunque es cierto que ella lloraría en medio del pasillo si la asaltaran sentimientos de pena por Etna y Sicily.

-No trates de madurar de golpe y trata de disfrutar de tus milenios de adolescencia. Yo apenas y puedo aprovechar los míos.

-Creo que comenzaré a hacerlo en cuanto liberes mi cabeza. –Tocó levemente el brazo de Laharl.

-Ah, lo siento. –Liberó su cabeza. –Me dejé llevar un poco.

-Está bien. –Flonne masajeó su cuello un poco. –Lo siento, Laharl. Parte de mí estaba un poco molesta contigo y con Pleinair por el modo tan serio en que llevaban lo sucedido. –Con sucedido se refería a la muerte de Sicily, simplemente no podía ponerlo en palabras.

-Tú y un millar de demonios que no querrán vérselas con una pared de hielo capaz de arrojar esferas mágicas de desintegración a cualquiera que abra la boca. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. –Al menos la gente no me fastidia tanto de este modo. Aunque es un poco solitario.

-Pero ahora tienes a Pleinair, ¿Verdad? –Flonne sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Sí. –Laharl asintió. –Nos entendemos realmente bien. Aunque es un poco molesto que me vigile aun cuando confía en mí. –Laharl volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo en que Pleinair se ocultaba torpemente tras una de las columnas.

-¿Nos estaba espiando? –Flonne divisó una pequeña parte de cabello azul tras una de las columnas. –No me esperaba eso.

-Hey, estoy seguro de que Pleinair confía en mí. Pero para ella sigue siendo una reunión a solas con su novio y la perversa ex. –Laharl sonrió un poco con gracia. –Es normal que se ponga celosa y suspicaz.

-Pero estuvo de acuerdo en que me acompañaras al hospital.

-Eso no quiere decir que no le molestara.

-¿En el fondo sospechará de ti o algo así? –Se rió un poco.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que no sospecha de mí. –Dijo con total naturalidad. –Sospecha de ti.

-¿Eh?

-Las intensiones asesinas van dirigidas exclusivamente a ti.

-¿Intenciones asesinas? –Flonne ladeó su cabeza en confusión.

-Me he vuelto muy bueno para sentirlas en estos años.

Flonne realmente no podía decir que le sorprendiera que Pleinair la estuviese mirando con intensiones asesinas. Aunque no lo admitiera era ella quien la había atacado en cada encuentro que habían tenido. ¿Realmente sospechaba de ella? No es como en las telenovelas en donde la malvada ex trata de robarse al novio de la protagonista ni nada de eso.

-Realmente me gustaría arreglar las cosas con ella. –Flonne suspiró. –Pero…

-Ella realmente le tenía apego a Sicily. –Laharl murmuró. –Era su futura hermana pequeña, por lo que su muerte le afectó más de lo que aparenta. Y el que hubiese pasado cuando tú llegaras…

-Me culpa, supongo.

-Dudo que ella se dé cuenta de eso. Pero en el fondo necesita a alguien a quien culpar por eso, y tú llegaste en el momento correcto, e incluso estuviste ahí. –Laharl acarició su cabeza cuando notó la tristeza en sus ojos. –Tranquila. No es tú culpa, y yo no te culpo a ti. Culpo a los verdaderos culpables.

-Gracias. –Flonne sonrió con sinceridad. –Pero creo que estoy sintiendo algo perforando mi nuca en estos momentos. –Miró disimuladamente detrás de ella.

Pleinair la estaba viendo como un objetivo de búsqueda y destrucción.

-Dale tiempo. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien.

Flonne realmente dudaba de eso.

* * *

No es que Pleinair desconfiara de Laharl; ella tenía absoluta confianza en él y sus decisiones. Era de Flonne de quien desconfiaba. No era simplemente por ser la ex, era el hecho de que la chica todavía sentía algo por Laharl.

Ya sea su intuición femenina o sus grandes dotes de observación, era más que obvio cuando la veían cerca de Laharl que ella sentía algo más por él que simple amistad. Lo verdaderamente malo era si ella se daba cuenta de eso. ¿Qué haría después de eso? La antigua Flonne posiblemente daría un paso a un costado y trataría de sentir felicidad por la felicidad del hombre que ama. Pero la nueva Flonne podía ser diferente en ese punto. Quinientos años son mucho tiempo, y ella no podía saber si la Flonne actual podría ser diferente o idéntica a la antigua Flonne.

Además, ¿Por qué Laharl se mostraba tan cercano a ella? ¿Poniéndola debajo de su brazo? ¿Acariciando su cabeza? Debía de haber una razón tras esas acciones cercanas, pero Pleinair estaba demasiado lejos para poder ver u oír correctamente. No mejoraba el hecho de que ahora sabían que los seguía. Lo mejor era continuar con su búsqueda de Usagi.

-Usagi…

Si tan sólo él estuviese aquí.

Como lo echaba de menos.

¿Por qué había huido? Él ya sabía lo que sentía por Laharl, y estuvo de acuerdo. Incluso cuando dieron ese gran paso en su relación.

-Debería seguir buscando.

Realmente dudaba que algo pudiese pasar entre ellos dos. Flonne no era una pareja adecuada para Laharl. Pese a lo que muchas novelas y programas de TV mostraban, era imposible que dos personas como Laharl y Flonne pudiesen estar juntos. Sus creencias y vidas eran demasiado diferentes y si chocaban las unas con las otras simplemente se harían daño. No permitiría que algo más lastimara a Laharl.

Además, ella era su novia. Si otra chica trataba algo con su novio la molería a golpes hasta que su rostro fuera un amasijo de carne irreconocible, perra.

Lo que le preocupaba era ¿Qué pasaría si ella no estuviese cerca para apoyar a Laharl y Flonne sí? ¿Si Laharl se rompiera como lo había hecho con la muerte de Sicily y Flonne fuera la única cercana a él en ese momento? Eso podría desencadenar una desgracia bastante grande. Primero porque no deseaba realmente asesinar al pequeño ángel del amor, segundo porque la traición la obligaría a abandonar a Laharl, y tercero porque ese error afectaría enormemente el estado emocional de esos dos. Flonne habría traicionado sus ideales al dormir con Laharl aun sabiendo que tiene novia y Laharl hubiese traicionado a su novia lo que le hubiese llevado a terminar la relación.

Pero había más.

¿Y si la continuaban? Eso sólo traería más dolor. Flonne no estaba lista para la vida en el Inframundo y los demás demonios no aceptarían a un ángel como Reina. La vida se volvería una pesadilla para ella, lo que también afectaría a Laharl y el reino entero.

Todo por un pequeño error.

Ahora, posiblemente Laharl sabía todo eso, o lo había pensado de ante mano. Una muy importante diferencia entre el Laharl de ahora y el de antes era la que el Laharl de ahora sabía pensar. ¿Pero Flonne?

Bueno, otra posible solución a todo esto es que la tomara como amante. No una segunda esposa ni nada, simplemente una amante. La mayoría de los demonios lo verían como una simple mascota que Laharl pudiese usar cuando quisiese. Por supuesto, Pleinair lo castraría si se le ocurría tomar a la perra alada como una amante.

Pero nuevamente, tenia que pensar en que era mejor para el Inframundo y para Laharl. Ser la novia de un Tirano del Infierno era mucho más complicado de lo que muchos creían.

Ahora, aunque no le gustase la idea, ¿Con quien la discutiría primero? ¿Flonne o Laharl? Seguramente sería más difícil con Laharl que con Flonne, pero una charla profunda sobre los sentimientos que seguramente Laharl ya había visto y los posibles escenarios harían el truco. Así que primero iría por lo fácil. Pero era arriesgado. Si Flonne ya tenia planes para irse nuevamente a Celestia entonces no quería darle motivos para quedarse.

Apoyó la espalda contra la columna mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía levemente con resignación.

-_Tengo que ser la novia del año. Ya estoy pensando seriamente como conseguirle una amante a mí novio._

No pudo evitar reírse de si misma. Pero era mejor a arriesgarse a ser engañada y tener que terminar con Laharl y poner en peligro el balance de todo un Reino. Sin mencionar los destrozos emocionales que eso ocasionaría en Laharl, especialmente ahora que sus emociones estaban tan sensibles. Sospechaba que lo que pasó la otra noche tendría que repetirse dentro de poco. No es que le desagradara la idea ni que lo hiciese simplemente para mantener a Laharl estable. Pleinair realmente lo quería y estaba dispuesta a entregarse voluntariamente al hombre que amaba.

Eso por si mismo hacia que tener que compartirlo la hiriese bastante.

Especialmente con Flonne.

Hubiese sido diferente si tuviese que compartirlo con Etna o cualquier otra chica, posiblemente con Etna incluso hubiese llegado a buenos términos. Pero Etna estaba muerta y Laharl no se sentía muy atraído a otras chicas. Ni siquiera a Barbara. ¿Dónde estaba Barbara por cierto? Hace tiempo que no la veía.

Bueno, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era esperar. Si Flonne no regresaba a Celestia entonces hablaría con ella, si lo hacía entonces todo sería perfecto. Pero no se regocijaría con fantasías.

Flonne no se marcharía.

Hablaría con ella esta noche.

* * *

Uno de los problemas en el plan de Pleinair era algo que ella no conocía, pero que si la conocía a ella más de lo que se conocía ella misma. Y su nombre era…

Ai.

Ai sabía que Pleinair era lista. Que a diferencia de otros demonios podía usar su cabeza para algo más que dar cabezazos en los combates. Sabía que Pleinair se daría cuenta de los sentimientos aun arremolinados de Flonne. También que buscaría un modo de no salir lastimada en lo que había una gran probabilidad de que sucediese y optaría por la ruta que fuera mejor para Laharl, el Reino y ella misma. Aun si eso incluía a cierto ángel molesto en la ecuación.

Era una de las principales razones por las que Ai se había molestado tanto en tratar de convencer a Laharl de echar a patadas a Flonne de su Inframundo. Y ahora miren, era él como Laharl quien prácticamente le estaba dando razones para quedarse. Pero eso era lo que Laharl haría, porque eso era lo que quería: quería que Flonne continuara en el Inframundo.

Las muertes habían dejado un enrome peso en él, por lo que el número de personas en las que tiene que apoyarse tenía que crecer o lo destrozaría a él y a quien llevara consigo: Pleinair. Era mejor dividir la carga, pero era un poco complicado cuando era Ai mismo quien había reducido el número de personas donde dividirla. Bueno, Ai ya había pensado en una solución para eso, pero nuevamente, no era Ai en esos momentos, era Laharl. Y Laharl sabía que tenía que aumentar su número de aliados para no enloquecer.

Lo pero para Ai sería que Pleinair hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de arreglar todo esto y mantener estable la mente y emociones de Laharl es hacer de Flonne su amante. No dudaba de que terminaría convenciendo al estúpido ángel del amor y que Flonne estaría feliz aun si no había una sortija en su dedo. Incluso puede que Laharl termine dándole una en secreto junto con un discursito empalagoso sólo para ahorrar futuros problemas. Y con el tiempo Pleinair podría terminar aceptando a Flonne.

Lo peor de todo, dentro de veinticuatro minutos treinta segundos estaría totalmente fuera de servicio por tres días.

¡Tres putos días¡

¿Qué podría pasar en tres días? Maldita sea. Si por él fuera dejaría el regalito en el cuarto de Flonne, pero tenía que esforzares como Laharl para que Flonne no resultara herida, por lo que tenía que encontrar el momento justo para separarse de ella y ordenar que lo movieran. Si Pleinair ya había pensado en hacer a Flonne la amante de Laharl entonces esperaba que lo detuviesen el tiempo suficiente para no deshacerse del regalo. La muerte de Ozone pospondría el plan de Pleinair lo suficiente para despertar y arrancarle la cabeza antes de decir palabra.

Ya tenia suficiente con Pleinair.

Flonne no regresaría a Celestia y Pleinair estaba en el buen camino para hacerle la vida difícil. Tenía que retirar a Pleinair de la ecuación, pero no podía ser ahora. Los daños emocionales de Laharl, aunque no visibles, estaban ahí. Tenía que posponer su muerte al menos otro año, cuando la herida por la muerte de Sicily comenzase a sanar. El tiempo al final terminaría cerrando sus heridas. Incluso harían más difícil que abriera su corazón a nadie más, eso fortalecería más su mente.

Si tan sólo Flonne no hubiese regresado…

El pequeño ángel siempre lo había echado todo a perder. Quería decirle que era su culpa que Sicily hubiese muerto… tan temprano. Había planeado su muerte cuando tuviese oportunidad y Laharl no pudiese contenerlo, pero la llegada de Flonne lo había adelantado todo. Y a caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes. Sicily era un riesgo de nivel rojo… nah, simplemente le desagradaba la mocosa.

En todo caso, Laharl sabía que Ozone había muerto, pero no sabía que había sido del cadáver. Lo más seguro es que sospechara que Ai lo utilizaría en contra de Flonne, eso lastimaría su corazón pero no la heriría físicamente. Pero eso sólo haría el daño mucho peor. Así que Laharl quería ayudar a Flonne.

Y como era Laharl en ese momento…

Tenía que detener su perfecto regalo.

-_Con todo respeto, Laharl. A veces apesta ser tú._

* * *

-Puedes usar estas. –Tamia le pasó un paquete trasparente con pantis a Flonne.

-Esto… ¿Por qué tienes pantis nuevas en el hospital? –Flonne le preguntó mientras las recibía.

Tamia la miró un segundo como si le hubiese hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. –Oh, claro. Seguramente no es lo mismo en Celestia, pero no es de extrañar que de vez en cuando un demonio acuda al hospital por algún problema en el ámbito sexual y ese tipo de cosas, así que es mejor estar preparado.

Flonne se sonrojó y decidió no decir nada.

-¿Es necesario que esté aquí? –Laharl preguntó a su lado. –Quiero decir, esas pantis son extremadamente reveladoras si no se han dado cuenta. Y no creo que Flonne se sienta cómoda sabiendo que soy el único que sabe que las traer puestas. O que quisiese ponérselas conmigo en la habitación. –Laharl comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Flonne entró en pánico y se volvió aun más roja. Vio nuevamente las pantis, eran prácticamente tres ligas unidas a un pequeño pedazo de tela transparente y Laharl la había visto recibirlas, por lo que Laharl seguramente sabría que las llevaría puestas hasta llegar a su habitación y poder cambiare.

Flonne se encontró con su boca colgando y temblando mientras la vergüenza crecía en ella.

Tamia suspiró. –No te vendría mal un poco más de tacto, Majestad.

-Sólo soy sincero. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. –Hubiese sido peor si Flonne se hubiese enterado después.

Flonne miró a Tamia con nerviosismo.

-P-P-Po-Podría cambiarlas… Por otro par distinto. –Se sonrojó mientras le tendía las pantis a Tamia.

-¿Distinto? Esas eran las menos reveladoras que pude encontrar Flonne. –Le dijo mientras reía levemente.

-¡¿Eh?¡ ¡Pero esto es…¡ ¡Es…¡

Tamia separó un poco sus piernas mientras estaba parda. –Tengo las mías si las quieres. No me molesta prestártelas un segundo, al fin y al cabo no tengo problemas en usar ese tipo de pantis.

Flonne puso los ojos como pescado muerto mientras miraba a Tamia con la boca abierta y sumamente roja.

-¿Es necesario tener ese tipo de charla de chicas conmigo aquí o simplemente olvidaron que soy hombre? –Laharl se sentía un poco olvidado, aun estando junto a ellas.

Flonne nuevamente lo vio en pánico. Entonces se rindió. Se tapo la cara con la bolsa que contenía las pantis; dejándolas a la vista de todos, y retrocedió dos pasos antes de correr hacia uno de los espacios cerrados con cortinas para ponérselas.

-¿Deberíamos decirle que vemos su sombra mientras se las pone? –Tamia le susurró.

-Nah. Deja a la pobre chica en paz. Aunque tendría que irme antes de que salga. Pero dudo que su estado actual pueda manejar mucho que la deje sola ahora.

-Un ataque, ¿Verdad?

Laharl asintió.

La sombra de Flonne parecía dudosa mientras miraba las pantis en el paquete y lentamente lo abría.

-Llegué justo a tiempo.

Tamia suspiró. –Realmente no puedo creer que se hubiesen revelado ante ti sólo por la lujuria, Ai. –Susurró su nombre demasiado bajo para ser escuchada.

Laharl rio levemente. –Ahora soy Laharl, Tamia. Laharl. Y tengo que actuar como Laharl.

-Pues no lo estás asiendo muy bien, dado a que te reconocí desde que pasaste por la puerta.

-Fue la chaqueta, ¿Verdad? –Laharl nunca se quitaría la chaqueta voluntariamente, a menos de que Ai así lo quisiese. La cicatriz podría traer problemas si era vista.

-Entre otras cosas.

Flonne por fin pareció haberse decidido y comenzó ponérselas lentamente.

-Necesito que cancelen cierto regalo que le dejé a Flonne en su habitación. ¿Puedes encargarte de ello?

-Haré una llamada.

Tamia se retiró. No era momento para entablar una conversación con Ai, y no quería inmiscuirse mucho en el regalito para Flonne. Especialmente cuando realmente le había agradado Ozone.

-Es-está hecho. –Flonne salió un tanto avergonzada del pequeño espacio cerrado con cortinas que había utilizado como probador.

Diez minutos, eso era lo que le quedaba como Laharl. Si podía seguir siendo Laharl durante diez minutos entonces Laharl no notaría la diferencia en lo más mínimo cuando despertara.

Laharl se vio tentado a decirle que él y Tamia habían estado viendo su sombra mientras hablaban, pero le ahorró esa vergüenza. Otro asunto eran sus heridas, pero Tamia había dicho que no eran graves y que no corría peligro de intoxicación.

-Bien, vamos a tú cuarto por algo de ropa entonces. –Laharl se sentía un poco incomodo sin la chaqueta que cubría su cicatriz, y quería recuperarla. –Vamos. había olvidado lo frío que es no tener puesta una camisa.

-¿Dónde está Tamia?

-Supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar tú sombra mientras te cambias.

-¿Qué?

-No olvides que también es la maestra del portal. –Laharl le recordó. –Tiene que estar plantada ahí la mayoría del tiempo. Ya va siendo hora de darle un aumento a esa chica. –Tomando en cuenta de que parece tener algún método misterioso para estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo. Infiernos, daría lo que fuese para saber ese secreto. Le ahorraría un montón de problemas.

Ocho minutos.

-Realmente me siento un tanto incomoda así. –Flonne juntó sus rodillas mientras se encogía de hombros. Su voz no era más que un murmullo de vergüenza. Aun podía recordar los dedos de es súcubo cuando… Se estremeció al recordar lo que habría pasado si Laharl no hubiese llegado.

¿Uh?

-¿Laharl?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el… bueno, antiguo campo de flores? El lugar está bastante desolado para que fueras a dar un paseo.

-Te estaba buscando, por supuesto, ¿Para que más iría a un lugar así? –Laharl le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Me estabas buscando? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? –Laharl se cruzo de brazos. –Apenas y hemos hablado desde que llegaste de Celestia. Sé que el tiempo no es precisamente el mejor, pero como ya dije antes, las personas con las que puedo confiar y hablar libremente se están reduciendo. –Suspiró. –Por lo general hubiese mandado a Barbara, pero ella desapareció hace poco. Y últimamente eso no puede significar nada bueno.

-¿Barbara desapareció? –Ahora que lo pensaba, no la había visto desde que llego. Ella había preferido no preguntar, pero ya había oído de que ella seguía trabajando en el castillo. No tenía idea de que hubiese desaparecido. –¿Cuándo?

-No sabría decírtelo. –Se rascó el mentón en el pensamiento. –Quizás unas semanas. Unos prinnies la vieron por última vez entrando en su habitación, desde ahí nadie la ha visto otra vez. Simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

Cuatro minutos.

-¡Eso es terrible¡ ¡Tenemos que encontrarla¡ –Flonne corrió hacia Laharl y lo tomó por los hombros. –Tranquilo, Barbara es fuerte. Quizás alguien simplemente le dio una orden que ocupo todo su tiempo y…

-Barbara ganó cierta libertad de elección. No la suficiente, pero es considerable. No seguiría una orden que la hiciese desaparecer por tanto tiempo, a menos que yo, Sicily o Pleinair se lo hubiésemos ordenado.

-¿Pleinair?

A Flonne no le sorprendía que Sicily tuviese tanta autoridad sobre Barbara, pero Pleinair…

-Hace tiempo que teníamos una relación fuerte, ya sabes. Simplemente faltaba formalizarla. –Laharl contestó con normalidad.

Tres minutos.

-Ya veo… Realmente me perdí de mucho en estos quinientos años.

-No tanto como como crees. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. –Sigo rodeado de incompetentes y la red culminó su malévolo plan de dominación multi-universo al dominar el Inframundo. Fuera de eso todo normal, o y Sicily se convirtió en un ángel caído. Fue un mes que no quisiese repetir, lleno de charlas incomodas y transformaciones corporales. –La versión Inframundo de "la charla". Y al ser el único familiar Laharl tuvo que darla. –Me arrancaré el corazón antes de volver a repetir eso.

-Oh.

-¿Podrías soltarme ya?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah¡ Lo siento. –Flonne soltó los hombros de Laharl un tanto sonrojada. –Tú cuerpo se a fortalecido, Laharl. –Sonrió nerviosamente mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Gracia?

Dos minutos.

-Quiero decir… No es lo que quise decir.

-Caray, gracias. Y yo que estaba apunto de alabar tú cuerpo también. –Miró a Flonne de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que Flonne se sonrojara más y se sintiera un tanto incomoda. –Sí. Supongo que esto se considera acoso sexual. Sólo no se lo digas a tú hermana, me la tiene jurada con las demandas desde hacer rato. Esa chica llegará lejos. Tienes que admitir eso.

-Sí. –Flonne admitió con un tono cansado. No iba a negar que Ozone parecía calzar mejor en el Inframundo que el Celestia. Incluso parecían tratarla mucho mejor que ella la primera vez que terminó en el Inframundo. –Eso es verdad.

-En fin, vamos. –Laharl caminó hacia la puerta. –Te acompañaré hasta tú habitación. Quizás podamos hablar un poco, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Flonne sonrió. –Eso me gustaría

Flonne comenzó a seguirlo hasta que los dos dejaron el hospital.

Un minuto.

-Oye Flonne –El tono de Laharl se volvió serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te obligaré a regresar ni tampoco a que te quedes. Esa es tú decisión. Si pudiese ser egoísta contigo me gustaría que te quedaras, he perdido a mucha gente importante en poco tiempo y realmente siento que cada vez estoy más y más sólo. Pero a la vez es peligroso para ti y quienes te rodeen que continúes en el Inframundo. Podrían ir por ti, o incluso por tú hermana. Puede que ni tú familia en Celestia esté a salvo. Creo que la mejor decisión sería regresar a Celestia, aun cuando quiera que te quedaras. Pero como dije, esa es tú elección. Piensa en mis palabras y toma la decisión que quieras.

-_Jodido protocolo de seguridad y la puta madre que-_

_**Protocolo de seguridad terminado.**_

_**Ai entrando en modo de sueño. **_

_**Tiempo estimado del despertar setenta y dos horas.**_

_**Fabricando recuerdos falsos: Sólo el ochenta y cinco por siento de los recuerdos podrán ser falsificados.**_

_**Proceso terminado. **_

_**Despertando a Laharl. **_

_**Operación exitosa.**_

Flonne realmente no sabía que responder. Ella realmente quería quedarse, pero después de lo sucedido en el campo de flores una parte de ella quería irse. Sabía que todo sería peligroso si se quedaba, y que aunque Laharl quería que se quedara también entendería si se fuera. Comenzó a recordar a sus padres y sus amigos en Celestia, ¿Podría realmente dejar todo eso por un mundo que la odia por lo que es? ¿Por un amigo que había perdido a tantos y le pedía egoístamente no perderla a ella también? Ella misma no se podía considerar una buena amiga; al final los había abandonado a todos. Pero según Laharl no eran más que… chiquilladas.

Sonrió ante eso.

Todos habían madurado tanto… incluso Laharl se había vuelto mayor… ¿O había sido forzado a volverse mayor? Él era el Overlord del Inframundo, era natural que se viera en la obligación de crecer antes que nadie. Esos días de pequeño parecen tan lejos ahora. Pero ella posiblemente siga siendo la misma niña. El Maestro Lamington ya le había dicho que los ángeles tienden a madurar de forma más lenta que los demonios, aunque existen ángeles que no lo creen ya que, según ellos, los demonios simplemente se la pasan jugando y destruyendo las cosas porque sí. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó igual, en el caso de Laharl al menos.

-¿Algún problema? –Laharl la llamó en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Has estado colgada en el lugar más de tres minutos. Comenzaste a preocuparme, al menos estamos en el Hospital. –Laharl se rascó la cabeza mientras se preguntaba como podría tratar a Flonne sin ayuda y con algunas de esas cosas raras y oxidadas sobre una mesa. Le daba escalofríos sólo ver tantos aparatos, lo peor es que parecían haber sido usados recientemente.

-L-Lo siento. Creo que me distrae con algunos pensamientos. Las cosas son tan diferentes de como la pintan en Celestia…

-Y yo que creí que tú anterior estadía en el Inframundo sirviendo a un Rey demonio y enfrentando ángeles corruptos mantendría tu mente más abierta. –Agitó la mano. –Vamos Flonne. Ya deberías saber que no todo es como uno cree. Abre los ojos y mira la verdad que está frente a ti. –Miró a Flonne directamente a los ojos. –Tienes que hacerlo ahora que puedes. Tienes que ver la verdad, entender las cosas. Descubrir lo que está oculto. Porque si no lo haces a tiempo… si dudas sólo un instante y dejas que esas dudas te consuman… entonces… serás aplastada por la verdad. Será tu final. No podrás hacer nada más que tirarte en el piso como un ovillo mientras piensas en los ¿Y si…? Eso… puede ser llamado una vida. –Se tomó el brazo derecho fuertemente.

-¿Laharl?

Laharl pareció volver en si con ese llamado. Por un segundo se había perdido y no había podido saber muy bien lo que decía o que quería decir. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus palabras.

-Lo siento. No se que me pasó. Últimamente e estado muy alterado. Desde antes de que llegaras en realidad. Hay muchos asuntos acumulándose. Y todos son el mismo problema.

Flonne inclinó la cabeza. –¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Podría ayudar en algo?

-_Podrías irte. Eso quizás lo calmaría. _–Todo podría solucionarse si Laharl decía eso. Fue la llegada de Flonne lo que lo había alterado. Lo que había provocado todo esto. Quizás si Flonne se marchara podría regresar todo a su estado de equilibrio…

Laharl dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Flonne lo miró algo ofendida. –El que me hayan derrotado no me hace débil. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar lo haré.

-No es eso Flonne. Es que pensé en una tontería.

Flonne levantó una ceja.

-Utilice el nombre de mi mayor problema y la palabra "equilibró" en la misma oración. –Dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –Es totalmente ridículo que "equilibrio" pueda ser algo que describa algo sobre él.

-¿Él? Laharl… ¿De quién estás hablando? –Flonne lo miró con preocupación. Si había algo que no le estaba contando, le gustaría saberlo. Especialmente ahora que parecía tan lleno de pesar.

-Un idiota que me ha estado molestando hace un tiempo. No me prestes atención. Simplemente me causa algunos líos, y siempre se las arregla para escapar en el último momento. Es como la mosca que revolotea a tu alrededor y no puedes apartar de ti ni siquiera cuando duermes.

-…Eso suena molesto.

-Lo es. –Especialmente por las noches cuando le daba por contar con detalles como torturaba y mataba idiotas. O los dejaba morir lentamente a escasos pasos de un pastel. ¿Qué parte de Laharl le dijo que quería escuchar eso? Es cierto que era un demonio, pero por favor, hasta él tenía sus límites. –Es realmente un fastidio.

-Y… Por qué no simplemente lo ¿matas? –Flonne no era muy partidaria de dar sentencias de muerte, pero generalmente ese era el juicio para quienes molestaban a Laharl. O al anterior Laharl al menos.

-Si fuera tan fácil lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo. Pero como dije, el tipo es una mosca que revolotea a tú alrededor sin importar cuanto trates de matarla.

Por alguna razón Laharl miró a su alrededor con un singo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Parecía estar esperando por algo que no había llegado.

-Como dije: el tipo es un fastidio. Un idiota. Un insecto. Un sádico. Un infeliz. –Se detuvo y miró alrededor.

-…Entonces, no te cae muy bien pero no puedes matarlo.

-Bueno… no. ¿Qué extraño?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada.

Laharl retomó la marcha con Flonne mientras miraba a su alrededor. Flonne se preguntó que estaría buscando. ¿Quizás los estaban siguiendo? Esa idea llenó de nervios a Flonne y se acercó más a Laharl. Después de lo que pasó en el jardín no podía confiarse o sentirse segura tan a la ligera.

-No tan cerca de mi brazo. Ese lugar le pertenece a Pleinair, y me lo arrancara para desinfectarlo y volverlo a coser si huele el aroma de otra chica. –Aunque posiblemente le dé la oportunidad de excusarse y dar una explicación mientras prepara el instrumento de tortura medieval para arrancar partes del cuerpo.

-Lo siento. –Flonne se alejó un poco mientras se mordía el labio. –Simplemente me puse nerviosa.

-No importa. –Laharl la tomó del brazo.

-¡¿Ah?!

-Pasaste por un momento traumático. Más allá de mantener mi brazo casto de los brazos de otra chica, debo preocuparme de que te sientas segura y cómoda. En estos momentos estás en un estado sumamente sensible, cualquier mala decisión podría dejarte secuelas de por vida. Así que correré el riesgo con la guillotina para dedos y tomaré tu mano en la mía mientras te llevó a tú cuarto. Simplemente no lo veas como un gesto romántico. También ignora los comentarios que seguramente habrá sobre nosotros, y déjame los rumores de infidelidad o playboy a mí.

-¿Playboy? –Una imagen de Laharl como un conejo con un traje de pingüino apareció en su cabeza. No pudo evitar reír.

-Veo que los dos se están llevando muy juntos.

Flonne saltó en el lugar mientras presionaba más fuerte la mano de Laharl.

-Bueno, tú agarre a mejorado. Quizás deberías centrarte más en los nudillos en esta ocasión.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Lo siento. –Flonne se disculpo.

-Si vas a disculparte al menos suelta su mano. –Pleinair le dijo.

Flonne se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sujeta a la mano de Laharl y la soltó rápidamente.

-Tranquila Pleinair. Fui yo quién tomó su mano. –Laharl la defendió.

-Eso no me tranquiliza, pero es comprensible para cualquiera que lo piense detenidamente. Y no que simplemente comience a hacer circular un montón de rumores estúpidos. –Miró a algunos prinnies y demonios chismorreando. Suspiró. –Quería esperar hasta la noche, pero realmente quiero sacar esto ahora. Laharl, ¿Está bien si acompaño a Flonne a su cuarto?

-¿Eh?

-Claro. –Laharl respondió. –Tengo asuntos que tratar con algunos demonios de todas formas. –Tenía ciertas sospechas de los responsables sobre el incidente, pero necesitaba confirmación antes de actuar. No quería perder a nadie más, aun si era Flonne. Ella seguía siendo su amiga. Ahora más que nunca. –Sólo trata de no matarla por cualquier pequeño malentendido.

-Si ocurre un malentendido, entonces daré espacio a la oportunidad de una explicación. Espero que ella me dé la misma oportunidad de aclarar mis puntos si alguna parte de lo que yo diga o como actúo le parece fuera de lugar.

Laharl podía confiar en eso. Pleinair no actuaría sin una confirmación directa de que cualquier tipo de sospechas eran totalmente ciertas. No era el tipo de chica que atacaba indiscriminadamente sin un motivo valido. A menos que Flonne le diera una razón que no aceptara como valida, o sea, una que fuera lo bastante frágil para destruir. Pero no había nada más fuerte que la verdad, y Flonne sólo tenía que hablar con sinceridad.

Así que no le vio ningún problema a que las dos fueran juntas.

-¿Eh? –Flonne se quedó un tanto tildada. ¿Laharl no había notado que Pleinair se la tenía jurada? Él mismo había dicho que la veía como la malvada ex.

-Espero que puedan arreglar cualquier diferencia que tengan. Sería un dolor de cabeza menos. Las dejo solas. –Laharl comenzó a caminar.

-E-Esp-

-Un segundo, Laharl. –Pleinair lo tomó de la bufanda.

-¿Sí, Pleinair?

-Beso.

-¿?

-Beso. –Inclinó hacia adelante la cabeza.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? –Laharl señaló el piso donde estaba parado.

-Beso. –Pleinair lo vio con una cara plana e inexpresiva.

-Esto… bueno.

Laharl se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio a Pleinair un beso que duró unos cinco segundos.

-Demasiado corto. –Pleinair dijo.

-Soy nuevo en esto de demostraciones de afecto públicas. –Laharl se encogió de hombros. –Ya aprenderé. –Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. –Nos vemos más tarde Pleinair.

Pleinair sonrió y lo vio irse. Estaría preocupada si se negaba al beso. Recibirlo fue muestra de que aun está interesado en continuar hacia adelante y no hay riesgo de retroceso, aun.

Miró a Flonne. Ella se había quedado callada y los había visto besarse sin decir una palabra o sacar cualquier tipo de expresión. Era un poco difícil leer sus emociones si se quedaba inexpresiva. No iba con ella, por lo que era difícil reconocerla.

Flonne sonrió. –Bien por los dos.

Pleinair le devolvió la sonrisa. –Gracias, tardamos trecientos años en dar el paso.

Flonne cerró los ojos mientras ladea su cabeza en un gesto de felicidad hacia Pleinair; Pleinair le devolvió el gesto.

-Por ahora, ¿Podemos hablar mientras caminamos?

-Muy bien. –Flonne se resignó a otro ataque por parte de Pleinair. Sólo esperaba que realmente le diera tiempo de explicar cualquier tipo de malentendido.

-¿Realmente te gustaba Laharl antes o era alguna clase de capricho?

-¡¿Eh?! –Flonne casi cae al piso. Hubiera sido incomodo ya que alguien podría haber visto la ropa interior atrevida que estaba usando. –¿Cómo?

-¿Tú enamoramiento por Laharl en el pasado fue realmente enamoramiento? ¿Era amor o un simple romance juvenil? ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin más? Laharl nunca haría ese tipo de preguntas, porque el ve el pasado en pasado, así que no les da importancia. Pero el pasado influye mucho en el presente y podría decidir el futuro desde ahora. Necesito que me contestes esas preguntas. –Pleinair la miró. –Flonne, no quiero estar en malos términos contigo. Es por eso que te pido que contestes.

Flonne no sabía que decir. Se encontraba perdida ante las preguntas de Pleinair. Las había estado esperando de Laharl, o incluso Sicily, pero nunca ella. ¿Cómo podría responder a eso? No se había preparado. Y las anteriores palabras de Laharl fueron como un consuelo, no esperó tener que enfrentarse a esas preguntas al final.

-Yo… ¿No sé si es el tipo de temas que quiera hablar contigo, Pleinair?

-¿No quieres hablar del pasado con la novia de tu ex? Eso es comprensible. Puedo entenderlo y no te preguntaré más sobre eso si no estás cómoda. No hacerte más preguntas sobre el tema también demuestra que realmente no quiero ser tu enemiga y quiero que podamos entendernos.

La forma de hablar de Pleinair se había vuelto suave, y por alguna razón eso molesto a Flonne. No era la manera en que esperó que esto se desarrollara, y por su forma de hablar parecía que ella era la que había actuado mal.

-Pleinair, entiendo que quizás me veas como si fuera una amenaza, pero…

-No, no te veo como una posible amenaza. Te veo como una amenaza. –Pleinair le dijo directamente. –Sólo llevas aquí unas cuantas semanas y en ese tiempo te has acercado a Laharl más de lo que yo pude en doscientos años. –Esas palabras le dolieron, pero eran ciertas. –Laharl se volvió alguien muy solitario después de la muerte de Etna. Aun cuando estaba rodeado de vasallos, había muy pocos que realmente podrían acercarse a él de la forma en que lo estaba Sicily o yo misma. Tardé todo este tiempo en poder entrar en el corazón de Laharl. Al principió simplemente éramos amigos, era divertido estar con él. Pero algo cambió en ese tiempo y me encontré queriendo estar aun más cerca de él… el día que descubrí que nuestros sentimientos eran recíprocos… fue realmente el día más feliz de mi vida. –Se tocó el pecho con una mano. Su corazón estaba latiendo. Jamás creyó que realmente pudiera experimentar un sentimiento como este.

Miró a Flonne mortalmente, la mirada fue tan aguda que Flonne apartó la cara.

-Pleinair… yo…

-Tú no puedes entender como me siento. –Pleinair continuó. –Ni yo misma puedo entenderme muy bien ahora mismo. Generalmente tendría a Usagi para guiarme ahora, pero… –Desvió el tema, no quería pensar en eso ahora. –Laharl perdió algo importante y recurrió a mí en busca de consuelo. Eso es prueba de que aun estoy más arriba que tú. Pero en este tiempo… realmente te temo, Flonne.

-¿Qué? –Flonne regresó la mirada a Pleinair. ¿Le temía? ¿Pleinair acababa de decir que le temía? ¿Por qué? Ella no le deseaba ningún tipo de mal. –No hay razón para que me temas, Pleinair. Simplemente quiero que todos podamos ser amigos. Que las cosas sean como antes.

Pleinair dejó salir una sonrisa triste. –No seas ingenua, Flonne. Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes.

Lo dijo con una sinceridad que desarmó totalmente a Flonne.

-Flonne. No quiero perder a Laharl. –Pleinair dijo. –Él me hace feliz; y a cambio yo quiero hacerlo feliz. ¿No es esto amor? ¿Aquello que tanto dejabas salir de tu boca pero no pudiste defender? Lo siento, creo que eso último fue un ataque.

-No hay problema.

-En cualquier caso. También podría estar exagerando. –Pleinair tosió un poco en su mano. –Laharl y tú podrían ser considerados amigos de la niñez, eso te da un punto extra para acercarte a él. Pero eso no me tranquiliza… de hecho me pone más en guardia.

-En serio, sólo quiero que Laharl pueda ser feliz.

-Perdió a su mano derecha y a su hermana pequeña. Las únicas dos personas con las que se había acercado más de lo que se acercó a mí. Laharl no puede ser feliz de un día para otro. Se requiere tiempo y apoyo. Incluso ahora se está forzando a si mismo para continuar. –Pleinair había notado algo extraño entre el Laharl de antes y el de ahora. –Lo cierto es que me preocupa mucho. Hay algo extraño en él.

-¿Extraño? Me pareció normal.

-¿Crees que alguien podría actuar normal en esta situación? –Si Flonne aun no lo notaba, es que todavía no había llegado a ser tan cercana a Laharl como ella. En parte era un alivio. Sería peor si ella lo hubiese notado antes.

-Supongo. ¿Pleinair?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Parte de Flonne le preocupaba si Pleinair por fin se había decidido a matarla y tirar su cuerpo al magma ardiente.

-Tranquila Flonne. Si quisiera matarte ya estarías muerta. –Dio una pequeña sonrisa que lejos de ser tranquilizadora era aterradora. –Pero eres importante para Laharl, y no quiero que Laharl sufra más de lo que está sufriendo ahora.

-Yo tampoco quiero que Laharl sufra, Pleinair. Es mi amigo. Y me preocupo por él. Si estoy molestando o hago las cosas más difíciles, entonces me iré yo misma.

Mientras hablaban habían llegado a la habitación de Flonne.

-Tengo algo que decirte, más en privado. –Pleinair casi susurró.

-Bien, entonces entremos. –Flonne abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba limpia. No había rastro de que nada ni nadie hubiese estado en ella.

-Que raro. Creo que está más limpia de lo usual.

-Esta es una habitación de invitados. Supongo que los prinnies la limpiaron mientras no estabas. Revisa tu rompa interior, algunos prinnies tienen la mala costumbre de robarlas.

Flonne la miró con algo de pánico. Eso explicaría la desaparición misteriosa de sus bragas en el pasado. Corrió hacia el cajón de su ropa interior. Realmente necesitaba cambiarse de bragas. Las que llevaba eran incomodas, y le daba mucha vergüenza recordar que tipo de bragas eran. Eso y las corrientes de aire.

-Flonne…

-¿Sí? –Flonne comenzó a revisar sus bragas para ver si todo estaba en orden.

-Quiero que seas la amante de Laharl.

Todo se quedó en silencio entre las dos.

Pleinair miraba fijamente a Flonne.

Flonne estaba de rodillas sosteniendo unas bragas blancas que había sacado del cajón.

-¿Eh?


	18. Chapter 18

**Recuerdos**

**,**

Pleinair miró fijamente a Flonne. Esas palabras le habían dolido, pero eran necesarias. Era necesario terminar con esto más temprano que tarde, más tarde podría ser más difícil. O demasiado tarde. No mentía cuando decía que Flonne se había acercado más a Laharl que ella en doscientos años. Y ya no eran niños, al menos, Laharl no lo era.

Pleinair se acercó lentamente a la muda Flonne, que aun sujetaba sus bragas blancas.

-Realmente odio decir esto, pero es necesario. –Pleinair habló en voz baja y controlada. –No estoy diciendo que deje a Laharl y te lo esté dando como un simple objeto. Estoy diciendo que estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo. Si es lo que él quiere.

-A-¿Ah? –Flonne estaba sin palabras mientras sujetaba sus bragas blancas.

-Laharl está pasando por mucho… y no es como si yo podría darle consuelo todo el tiempo. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –Flonne… Laharl confía en ti. Eres importante para él y se preocupa por ti pese al tiempo que ha pasado. Y porque me importa estoy diciendo estas palabras.

Se arrodilló frente a Flonne y puso su mano en su hombre.

-Flonne, quiero que me ayudes a hacer a Laharl feliz.

-¿Eh?

-Esto es un poco difícil de decir realmente. –Suspiró con un poco de auto-desprecio. –En realidad, si tuviera que escoger, preferiría que fuera Etna y no tú con la que estuviera teniendo esta charla. –Volteó su cabeza aun lado con algo de molestia.

-¿Ah? ¿Etna?

-Sí. Etna podía entender a Laharl y los dos se llevaban realmente bien. Aun si por el exterior parecía que peleaban todo el tiempo mientras Etna se galardonaba que algún día lo apuñalaría por la espalda. Hubiera sido más fácil compartirlo con ella y no hubiera sido difícil convencerla.

Flonne pestañó un poco. No estaba entendiendo muy bien que estaba pasando.

-En fin. Flonne, quiero que seas la amante de Laharl. Eso es todo.

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-Cálmate, supongo que lo lancé demasiado pronto. –Flonne se puso de pie. –No sé si podré estar con Laharl siempre que la situación lo amerite. Quizás Laharl se rompa o caiga en la desesperación, necesito que tú este hay para brindarle consuelo y apoyó. ¿Entiendes?

-Mí apoyo… Por supuesto que voy a apoyarlo. Somos amigos.

-No me refiero a un brazo que palmee su hombro cuando esté triste. –Pleinair la miró con dureza. –Me refiero al apoyo que sólo puede brindarle una persona querida. Cosas que una chica puede hacer para el hombre que quiere.

Flonne no parecía entender muy bien lo que Pleinair estaba diciendo. Ella realmente quería a Laharl y estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo y brindarle una mano cuando hiciese falta. Ella no podría saber cuanto estuviera sufriendo en este momento, pero sin lugar a dudas la muerte de Sicily le estaba pegando duro todavía.

-¿A que te-

-Quiero que tengas sexo con él, idiota.

-Eh… ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! –La cara de Flonne enrojeció mientras daba un salto y mantenía sus bragas apretadas contra su pecho. –S-s-¿Sexo? ¿Qué? ¿Eh? Pero es mí amigo, tu novio. Alguien importante. Es decir, ¿Cómo?

-Flonne. Laharl te quiere, como su amiga. Y con el tiempo puede que algo más. Si yo no habló contigo ahora corro el riesgo de perderlo con el tiempo. –Pleinair puso un puño sobre su pecho y continuó hablando. –No te odio Flonne. Lo que me molesta es que seas demasiado infantil. Tú modo de pensar en particular. En realidad, me molesta como piensas todo el tiempo. No podría encontrar alguien más incompatible conmigo. Si tan sólo Etna estuviera viva… posiblemente ya hubiéramos hecho un calendario de días de quien tendrá a Laharl para ella sólo durante las noches.

Flonne no sabía como responder a eso, pero aun así se sentía algo avergonzada por escucharlo.

-¿O me dirás que odias a Laharl? –Pleinair plantó una trampa.

-¡No! ¡Él es mi amigo! Y me salvó de… –Se estremeció un poco al recordarlo. Tendría problemas para acercarse a los hombres después de eso. –Laharl realmente es alguien a quien aprecio…

-Alguien a quien podrías llegar a querer, más que como un amigo. –Pleinair continuó. –Cuando eran niños podría haber sido un romance de niñez, pero ahora Laharl es más maduro, y con el tiempo tu también maduraras. ¿No crees que ese romance podría continuar ahora? ¿No te sientes segura con él? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste cuando lo vez conmigo? ¿No desearías tomar mi lugar? ¿No quisieras que los papeles se invirtieran y yo estar muera de celos por sólo verlos?

Flonne retrocedió un poco. –N-No. Yo no podría acerté eso… a los dos.

-Pero te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Flonne tragó saliva. Esta conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos. No, nunca tuvo el control en primer lugar. ¿Por qué Pleinair hacia esto?

-¿Por qué me pides esto?

-Porque es lo mejor. –Pleinair suspiró. –Laharl no puede hacer esto sólo, y necesita algo más que amistad. Necesita a personas que se preocupen por él más allá de la amista. Nos necesita a nosotras.

-Yo no… digo… no se si.

-¡Deja de estar tan asustada! ¡Fue ese miedo lo que te hizo huir desde un principio!, ¿Verdad?

Flonne se estremeció. Eso era verdad, ¿Pero como podría haberlo sabido Pleinair? Flonne había tenido miedo en el pasado. Miedo de que todo en lo que ella creía podría haber sido falso. ¿Y si las cosas no iban bien con Laharl? ¿Y si con el tiempo el amor se desvanecía? Eran jóvenes, y había tomado decisiones muy rápido. Finalmente Flonne no pudo soportar la incertidumbre y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Esa era la verdad de lo que pasó hace quinientos años.

Miedo.

Miedo de que todo fuera falso.

-¿Dejaras que ese miedo te derrote de nuevo? ¿Abandonaras a alguien importante en su peor momento sólo porque estas asustada?

-¡No! Nunca lo haría. –Flonne se abrazó a si misma. –Pero lo que me estas pidiendo es… su amante.

-Es como suena. Serás una simple amante. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él o que tomes mi lugar. En lo que a mí concierne serás simplemente alguien que esté hay cuando yo no pueda. Suena duro, pero eso es lo que será. No estés esperando un final donde se casan o algo… aunque eso es realmente posible.

-¿Qué?

-Laharl es un Overlord. Además de concubinas tiene poder para tomar a más de una esposa si el quisiera. En realidad, el realmente podría casarse con ambas en algún futuro. Es un poco molesto pensar en eso, pero estará bien mientras yo sea la primera esposa y su preferida. En lo que a mí respecta todas las demás, que espero sean sólo tú, no serán más que bolsas de semen.

-¡¿Me estás insultando?! –Flonne no entendía como Pleinair podía cambiar de alago a insulto en un momento. Pero realmente no es como si la hubiera alagado en algún momento. –Realmente me siento ofendida por ese comentario…

-Lo siento, para mí esto es realmente difícil. No lo pediría de no ser necesario. Y… –Sujetó su brazo derecho fuertemente con el izquierdo. –Realmente temo que puedas alejar a Laharl de mí.

Flonne la miró con algo parecido a la piedad. Pleinair realmente se había preocupado de que ella podría alejar a Laharl de ella, y por eso estaba pidiéndole esto, aun si le dolía.

-No es sólo por el temor que te tengo, Flonne. –Pleinair le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente. –Es lo correcto. Laharl realmente necesita nuestro apoyo en estos momentos.

-Yo… espera. Esto es demasiado para mí.

-Comprensible. Te estoy pidiendo que te metas en algo mucho más grande de lo que te has metido en toda tu vida. –Pleinair suspiró. –Esto es algo más que ser una amante y –Miró a Flonne con una mirada plana y afilada. –Futura "Segunda" esposa. Esto es un juego de tronos donde todo es valido y nada es imposible. Pero Flonne, si no me escuchar ahora, uno de dos escenarios se hará realidad. –Respiró hondo mientras Flonne la escuchaba. –Laharl podría romperse y tú te arrepentirás de no haber estado ahí para evitarlo, aun si es como una amiga. O, termino siendo engañada en un momento de debilidad y te relleno de plomo. –Apuntó a Flonne con su pistola.

-¡Ak! –Flonne retrocedió un paso.

-Lo siento, la costumbre. Muchas chicas han tratado de seducir a Laharl. Aunque Laharl no les hace mucho caso de todas formas, ya sea que se dé cuenta y las ignore o sea más denso de lo que aparenta.

Flonne suspiró con alivio mientras Pleinair guardaba su arma.

-Pero no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que Laharl podría romperse. Y será terrible ahora. Aunque no lo parezca, Laharl realmente tiene un gran número de responsabilidades como Overlord. Hasta la fecha a impedido tres guerras contra Inframundos alternos y luchado contras dos Dioses demonio. Y eso entre otras cosas.

-¿Realmente? ¿Laharl se a enfrentado a tanto? Nunca escuché que…

-¿Hace cuanto que no tenías noticias del Inframundo, Flonne? Lo que te estoy diciendo es de conocimiento común.

Flonne se mordió el labio y volteó la cabeza.

-Flonne, seme sincera. ¿Qué sientes ahora por Laharl?

Flonne fue tomada con la guardia baja. ¿Qué podría contestar? ¿Amistas? ¿Un enamoramiento infantil? ¿Un capricho de una joven que es salvada por su amigo de la infancia que la perdonó y la aceptó? ¿Cómo podría contestar ahora?

-No lo sé. Creo que me gusta… pero no sé si eso es realmente amor.

-Bien. Es un comienzo. –Pleinair asintió. –Ahora te dejaré sola. Pero quiero que pienses en lo que dije. Eres libre de hacer un movimiento desde ahora… y de ir más lejos. Si eso es lo que ambos quieren. –Se detuvo en la puerta. –Pero quiero que recuerdes algo y lo hagas bien…

Flonne la miró fijamente. ¿Qué podría decirle ahora?

-Yo pido el primer bebé. –Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso.

Flonne se sonrojó y retrocedió un paso.

Pleinair salió de la habitación dejándola totalmente sola.

Flonne se quedó en estado de shock durante unos cuantos minutos antes de recobrar totalmente el sentido de lo que había pasado. Parecía que ella apenas había tenido alguna decisión. No. En realidad, Pleinair había tomado todas las riendas de la conversación, y ahora, sin siquiera discutirlo adecuadamente o darle ningún tipo de oportunidad, ya había decidido que ella iba a ser la… la… la amante de Laharl.

Se sintió terriblemente ofendida. Pero no fue la idea de ser la amante la que la ofendió, sino el hecho de que Pleinair prácticamente la había arrastrado por un camino sin tener en cuenta sus propios sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Para empezar, esto no debería ser algo que se pudiera decidir tan rápido o de esa forma. Pero de alguna forma se había aprovechado de ella en ese momento y lo había conducido todo como ella quisiera.

No. Tampoco era eso.

Pleinair estaba… asustada. Así de simple. Lo había conducido todo por miedo. Quería encargarse de ella antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar. Antes de que lo que ella temiera pudiese suceder. ¿Pero de que tenía mido? ¿De que pudiera robarse a Laharl? ¿De que se aprovechara de estos momentos de debilidad para acercarse a él de formas indebidas? Todo eso la llenó de más bilis hacia Pleinair. ¿Era así como Pleinair la veía? Flonne entendía que no era realmente el mejor ángel de todos, en realidad, había huido y cortado conexión con sus mejores amigos por miedo a que todo en lo que había vasado su vida fuera totalmente falso. Al final no pudo ni sostener sus propios ideales, ¿Pero realmente Pleinair creía que ella…?

Se sentó en la cama mientras apoyaba su cuerpo. Dejó las bragas aun lado mientras trataba de pensar en todo lo que había transcurrido hasta ahora. No sólo en el corto tiempo en que ella había regresado al Inframundo, sino en los últimos trecientos años.

Al final, había dejado muchas cosas importantes atrás…

Los recuerdos de su tiempo con Sicily, las largas charlas que solía mantener con Etna, el tiempo que pasó con aquél ingenuo e irascible Laharl. Hace trecientos años todo parecía ir bien, como si nada más que risas y sonrisas les esperaban. Pero se equivocó. ¿Cunado las cosas se torcieron? No podía decir que fue cuando ella se marchó. Las cosas no podrían haberse ido de mal a peor desde eso. Sin lugar a dudas se habían molestado con ella y se hubieran llenado de ira. Laharl seguramente hubiera tratado de recuperarla por la fuerza o algo así.

Pero nada sucedió.

Nada que ella supiera al menos.

Y trecientos años después se entera que Etna lleva doscientos años muerta. Que todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora no eran más que juegos de niños y que estaban siendo protegidos desde el principio. Pero a diferencia de ella Laharl tuvo que madurar de un día para otro. Y Pleinair había estado ahí para acompañarlo siempre.

-Jeje. ¿Y ella me tiene miedo? –Flonne no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse de eso. ¿De qué exactamente tenía que tener miedo? No importa como lo viera, Flonne no podría llegarle a la suela de los zapatos. Incluso ahora pensaba en que era bueno para Laharl. Más allá de su propia felicidad. ¿Eso no era amor? –¿Cómo se supone que deba interpretar esto?

Lo mejor que podría hacer era alcanzar a Pleinair y explicarle que no tenía nada porque temer. Eso era lo correcto. Dejar que el amor entre ella y Laharl siga haciéndose más fuerte.

-_Por otro lado. _

Por otro lado.

Por otro lado.

Por otro lado…

-¿En que estoy pensando? –Se rió un poco y se tiró de espaldas a la cama.

-_Una chica que no tiene confianza en el hombre que ama no se lo merece…_

-¿Eh? –Se sentó nuevamente con algo de preocupación. –Yo… estoy cansada. He he. Sí. Simplemente estoy cansada, ha sido un largo día. Y… han pasado muchas cosas. –Realmente habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había llegado al Inframundo, pero ninguna como esta. –Necesito descansar.

Se cambió a sus ropas de dormir. Realmente no quería pensar en nada más por esa noche.

Abrió la cama.

-¿Eh?

Había una pequeña pluma sobre su colchón.

-¿Estoy perdiendo plumas? –Miró sus alas. Hasta ahora no había perdido ni una pluma, que ella supiera al menos. Quizás fueron simplemente los nervios por haber regresado al Inframundo. Como les pasa a los humanos con el cabello. –Realmente necesito dormir un poco.

Hizo aun lado la pluma y se acostó en la cama. No quería pensar en nada más por ese día. Sólo dormir un poco.

* * *

Laharl estaba sentado en la mesa mientras trataba de tomar un poco de té. Tratar era la palara correcta, apenas había tocado la taza mientras seguía esperando. ¿Esperando qué? Debería estar feliz de no ver a ese hijo de puta. Pero no verlo durante días era una mala señal, significaba que estaba haciendo algo. Algo demasiado horrible para verlo a la cara. Pero no sería extraño tener una o dos alucinaciones sobre eso.

Tomó un poco de té.

-Puaj. –Lo escupió en un instante. El té se había enfriado.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?

Todo se sentía tan… sólo. No sólo en su cuarto, sino en su interior. Se sentía sólo. Desprotegido. Totalmente desnudo.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta tocó tres veces.

Laharl se paró demasiado rápido, la mesa se tambaleó y la taza de té se volcó. No importa, lo limpiaría después. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Laharl. –Pleinair fue un tanto sorprendido de la forma apresurada en que Laharl abrió la puerta. –¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo… sí. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué tocaste la puerta?

-¿No debí hacerlo? –Pleinair ladeó la cabeza aun lado. –¿Te molesté de algún modo?

Laharl suspiró. –No es eso. Ya no hay razón para que la toques. Esta es nuestra habitación ahora, Pleinair. Puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras. –Laharl supuso que eso sería lo normal en una relación.

-Ah, entonces. Con tú permiso. –Pleinair entró algo sonrojada.

Miró la habitación alrededor. Anteriormente la habitación de Laharl se veía algo vacía. Pero ahora sus cosas parecían haber sido trasladadas a su cuarto, todo se veía perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Esos prinnies expertos en Fen jui eran excelentes. Quien diría que el Fen jui fuera tan aprendido por los criminales, aunque tenía sentido, seguramente tenían mucho trabajo para decorar sus celdas.

-Es hermos- Ah.

Laharl la besó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

No es que ella no lo quisiera, pero algo en el beso de esta vez se sentía diferente de antes. Parecía un tanto salvaje y… desesperado. Era como si Laharl estuviera totalmente desesperado por tenerla ahí mismo.

-_Cielos… Realmente no quiero compartirlo con Flonne…_

Pleinair correspondió al beso.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y se enrollaron entre si. Laharl la mantenía bien sujeta, impidiéndole escapar. No es que ella se esforzara mucho. Pleinair pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Hasta que el aire empezó a hacer falta en sus pulmones, ninguno de los dos se separó.

La respiración de ambos estaba realmente apresurada y un hilo de baba aun los unía a tan poca distancia. Laharl le dio otro pequeño beso antes de separarse, Pleinair los repitió un poco más profundo y finalmente se separaron un poco.

-Lo siento, creo que fui muy brusco en esta ocasión. –Laharl se separó un poco. Estaba asustado de haberla lastimado.

-Esta… bien. –Pleinair sonrió. –No me molesta. –Se limpió un poco la boca. –Pero la próxima vez me gustaría que me avisaras primero, no a todas las chicas nos gusta que nos vecen de la nada, Laharl.

-Tampoco vi que te resistieras tanto. –Laharl le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es un poco difícil cuando los besos que me das son un tanto vacíos última mente.

Laharl no respondió al instante. Era cierto, él aun no podía acostumbrarse a tener una relación formal. Los besos que le había dado a Pleinair antes eran más como un deber que una muestra de romance. Simplemente la besaba porque era su novio, y los novios debían demostrar afecto por sus novias. Era la responsabilidad de una relación formal.

Pleinair era importante para él, por lo que debía hacerla sentir cómoda y querida. Es por eso que se esforzaba tanto por tenerla feliz de un modo en que ella quisiese.

-Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para ser feliz. No con el funeral de Sicily tan cerca. –Se hizo aun lado e invitó a Pleinair a pasar. –No hablemos de eso, por favor. –Impidió que Pleinair hablara mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Seguro? Hablar de eso podría hacerte sentir mejor.

-No habría mucho que decir: no hay pistas de su asesino, no hay evidencia, no hay nada. Nada a excepción de un informe detallado de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que mí hermana pequeña experimentó: Le arrancaron la cola estando aun con vida y la estrangularon lentamente con ella. El monstruo pudo ver como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos mientras-

-¡Basta!

-Hey, tú eras la que quería habar de eso. –Laharl suspiró mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Pleinair se sentó frente a él.

-Me refería a tú hermana, no ha su… muerte. –Pleinair no entendía como Laharl había podido mencionarlo tan casualmente.

Laharl tardó un poco en contestar mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

-Yo… realmente no hay mucho que pueda mencionar.

Pleinair pestañó. –Era tú hermana. Tendrás que haberla conocido.

-¿Sicily? No hay una regla que diga que los hermanos mayores deban conocer íntimamente a sus hermanas menores, Pleinair. Todo lo que podría decirte de Sicily fue que nació como un ángel mitad demonio dado el sacrificio de mi madre. Fue educada en secreto por el Serafín y estudió en una academia para ángeles donde sufrió abusos por los rumores de su sangre demoniaca. –Laharl ladeó un poco la cabeza. –Le gustaba cocinar; especialmente cosas dulces como galletas y pasteles. Era alegre y tenía rasgos lindos. Una buena hermanita menor. **Su sonrisa ocultaba todos sus miedos.**

Pleinair se estremeció un poco. Esa última oración pareció no salir de Laharl. Lo que escuchó fue una voz oscura y distorsionada.

-¿Laharl?

Laharl sonrió mientras miraba al techo.

-**Miedo a no ser aceptada. Miedo a no encajar en ningún sitio. Miedo a ser rechazada. Finalmente el mido a perdernos. **–Se rió un poco. –**Su corazón se lleno de angustia cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía acerca de mí; al ser tan joven y nunca haberse sentido así con nadie más, creyó que lo que sentía era amor. Nada más lejos de la verdad.**

-Laharl.

Pleinair se levantó de la silla mientras trataba de llamarlo.

-**Su corazón nunca había podido sentir el cariño de una verdadero familia, y ahí estaba yo: su hermano de sangre. Alguien como ella, alguien diferente a ella. Alguien que la aceptaba y la amaba. Alguien con quién ella pensó que quería pasar toda su vida aun si era solo como una "pequeña hermana".**

-¡Laharl!

Pleinair lo sujetó del brazo y comenzó a agitarlo.

-…Pero lo arruiné. –Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas. –Fue como él dijo, dije las palabras indicadas demasiado tarde. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo antes o hubiera intentado arreglar un poco las cosas para poder decirlas después. –Su voz comenzó a fallar. –Pero ya no podré hacerlo. Ya no podré repararlo Pleinair. –Comenzó a llorar. –Ya no podre volver a ver a Sicily. Ella se ha ido, esta vez definitivamente y jamás va a volver.

-Laharl…

Pleinair lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Yo… yo… Lo siento. –Se restregó contra Pleinair. –Yo ya… ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Sus sentimientos salieron en holeadas. Hacia tanto que no los dejaba salir. Tenía que mantenerlos estables todo el tiempo, era la única manera de mantener a Ai a raya, o eso es lo que había creído.

-Ya, ya. –Pleinair lo abrazó y trató de consolarlo. –Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras ahora. Nadie aquí te va a juzgar por eso.

-Ya ni siquiera sé si este momento es real.

Laharl ya no podía distinguir si estaba realmente llorando con Pleinair o estaba atrapado en otra alucinación. Sería terrible si esto no fuera más que un sueño que desaparecería eventualmente. Quizás al despertar se encontraría con que Sicily estaba viva… ¿Por qué sólo ella? Quizás Etna y Ozono estuvieran bien. Quizás volvieron a drogarlo con alguna clase de droga que lo hizo sufrir una terrible pesadilla.

Pero…

-Esta es la realidad… ¿No es cierto?

-Sí. –Pleinair contestó. –No es un sueño ni una alucinación. Estas aquí. Estamos aquí. –Pleinair lo abrazó más fuerte.

-No quiero perderte, Pleinair. No quería perder a ninguna de ellas. No quiera perder a nadie más.

-No me perderás. Ni a mí ni a nadie.

Laharl se rio. Le gustaría poder creer esas palabras. Pero con Ai aun afuera, era realmente difícil poder creerlas, aun si era Pleinair quien las decía.

-Debo verme patético ahora, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió con algo de auto-desprecio. –Aquí está Laharl, el Rey del Inframundo.

-Te ves como un hombre que a perdido a su querida hermana pequeña y no a podido llorar correctamente por ella hasta ahora.

Es cierto, hasta ahora Laharl no había podido llorar la muerte de su hermana. ¿Por qué? Realmente quería llorar por ella, pero en cuanto sentía la tristeza inundarlo, era como si esta fura arrastrada nuevamente a su interior y sólo quedaba el pensamiento lógico.

Por lógica tenía que investigar su muerte.

Por lógica tenía que preparar un gran funeral.

Por lógica tenía que acostarse con Pleinair para dejar escapar sus tensiones y tristeza.

En ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza tener que llorar por la muerte de su hermana. En ningún momento lo había realmente considerado hasta ahora.

El pensamiento fue tan acertado que lo inundo de miedo hasta las entrañas. Todo el tiempo antes de ahora le parecían los movimientos de un robot que actúa en base a la lógica en lugar de la emocional. Se tocó el pecho con algo de miedo.

**BA BUM BA BUM BA BUM.**

Su corazón latía de forma agitada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El mundo le parecía más real que en mucho tiempo. Era como si antes hubiera estado atrapado en un enorme sueño y viera el mundo real por primera vez en años.

-Yo… ¿Estoy despierto? –Le preguntó a Pleinair. –Estás realmente aquí, ¿Verdad? –Acercó su mano a Pleinair.

Pleinair la tomó y la llevó hasta su mejilla.

-Estoy aquí. –Sonrió. –Y siempre estaré aquí.

**Falso.**

**Mentira.**

**Engaño.**

**Inexistente.**

**Vacío.**

**Flashback.**

-Estoy aquí príncipe. –Etna le sonrió con tranquilidad. –Estaré aquí siempre, junto a usted. Aun si no me quiere auqui seguiré estando aquí por usted. –Se acercó hasta él. –No por la promesa que le hice a su padre o porque me sienta en deuda: lo haré porque es algo que quiero. Lo haré para poder estar cerca de usted, alteza. –Luego llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sacó la lengua. –Al menos hasta que lo traicione y me quede con el trono.

Los dos se rieron un poco.

Laharl respondió a eso como era usual entre ambos cuando el tema surgía.

-Así que… –Etna se puso seria. –Puede decírmelo. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba más. –No se lo diré a nadie y tampoco lo juzgaré por nada.

**Mentira.**

-Puede confiar en mí, príncipe.

**Lo hice.**

Etna lo sujeto por sus hombros.

-A que le teme.

Laharl se la quitó de encima mientras le respondía que no le temía a nada, que no eran más que ideas suyas.

-Está bien, incluso los grandes reyes tuvieron sus miedos. Puede confiar en mí, Laharl.

Todo se estaba volviendo tan incomodo. Tan mal. No podía. No era propio de él estar asustado, mucho menos de un humano. No, humano no era la forma correcta de referirse a él; monstruo sería una traducción más acertada.

Trato de decirle a Etna que se metiera en sus asuntos y lo dejara tranquilo. Que si seguía así ya no necesitaría de sus servicios no ahora ni nunca.

Etna sonrió tristemente.

-Eso significa que esto es más serio que cualquier cosa que hayas enfrentado antes. Y es la razón de que no quiera que te enfrentes a esto sólo. ¿O no confía en mí? Su sexy y fiel mano derecha está aquí para servirle, mí rey.

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preguntar acerca de él? ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo sólo?

Laharl trato de armar un escape. Trató de pensar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, por no decir nada. Pero nunca fue bueno estando a la defensiva, y Etna lo sabía. Etna no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le hablara de él: la razón de todos sus miedos. El origen de su temor.

Etna nuevamente se acercó a él.

-No es propio de ti estar asustado por nada, especialmente por algo que podrías hacer pedazos fácilmente. Eso me indica que no es algo que puedas vencer tú solo. Tampoco está mal pedirle ayuda a tu mano derecha de vez en cuando, muchos chicos lo hacen. –Sonrió provocativamente. –Aunque no muchos tienen una "mano derecha" como tú príncipe. Deberías aprovecharme más seguido. Je je je.

Etna parpadeó un poco.

-Acabas de sonrojarte. ¿No me digas que es la pubertad? –Etna retrocedió un paso. La pubertad podría explicar todo eso. Para un chico demonio, la pubertad era el verdadero infierno.

Laharl le gritó que se callara y dejara de molestarlo con eso.

-No, bueno. La pubertad no es tan mala, ¿Sabe? –Etna se rascó la mejilla. –Es una aterradora etapa de la vida en la que los chicos florecen y, bueno, todo eso… este, ¿Quizás haya un libro sobre esto en la biblioteca? O quizás una película.

Laharl trató de entender como todo había pasado a una plática sobre la pubertad. Pero al menos agradeció que se alejara un poco del tema de ese monstruo. Así que trató de dirigirlo más hacia ese camino.

-…Ahora sé que debo preocuparme. –Etna estrechó sus ojos. –En lugar de volver al tema trataste de evadirlo con esta platica. Eso no es propio de ti, Laharl.

Nuevamente había sido atrapado de la forma más tonta.

-Ya hablaremos de los pájaros y las abejas, cuando estemos a solas y contemos con algo de "seguridad". Pero por ahora. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Ya es suficiente de todo esto. Dime la verdad, Laharl. ¿Qué estas ocultando? ¿A qué le temes?

Al final, no pudo escapar. Tuvo que hablarle de aquel monstruo que había aparecido en su vida de un día para otro.

Tuvo que hablarle sobre **Ai.**

Etna sonrió.

-Lo ve, no fue tan difícil.

Sí, lo fue.

-Te ayudaré, príncipe. –Etna sonrió con felicidad. Realmente parecía feliz de que Laharl le hubiera dicho la verdad. –Aunque me sorprende que usted no pudiera hacerlo volar en pedazos, por lo que me dijo, no es más que un humano. Uno fuerte, al parecer, pero un humano.

Laharl le dijo que se callara y no lo subestimara por ser humano. Le lanzó su mejor ataque y aun así había escapado sin un rasguño.

-Eso explica el cráter…

Laharl volteó la cabeza nuevamente avergonzado. Ese cráter había desviado muchas rutas de comercio, lo que lo había llevado a pagar las reparaciones de su propio bolsillo. No había sido su mejor momento.

-Bien, déjelo en mis manos, príncipe. Me encargaré de encontrar a ese humano y mostrarle lo que es el verdadero infierno. –Sonrió con crueldad.

Laharl deseó no haberle dicho absolutamente nada sobre eso.

-Ahora, volviendo al tema sobre la pubertad.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Diferente… fue, tan diferente.

-¿Laharl? –Pleinair le acarició la cabeza.

Laharl había dejado de llorar hacia rato y parecía absorto en si mismo. Pleinair lo consoló y lo cuidó mientras tanto.

-En ese tiempo… no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Sólo sabía el miedo que tenía, y que no podía contárselo a nadie. –Presionó un poco la ropa de Pleinair mientras se aferraba a ella. –¿Cómo podría siquiera imaginarlo? Era un verdadero idiota en ese tiempo.

Pleinair no preguntó nada, estaba segura de que Laharl no le respondería. Era mejor dejarlo desahogarse. Incluso podría entender un par de cosas con sólo escucharlo ahora.

Laharl se rió un poco. –Fui tan estúpido. Incluso él me lo dijo la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero sólo lo hizo porque sabía que eso sólo lo alejaría de mi mente. Y a la vez no quería creerlo.

Se separó lentamente de Pleinair.

-Lo siento, son sólo delirios. No quería molestarte tanto.

-Está bien, para eso estoy aquí. –Pleinair sonrió hacia él. –Puedes decirme si algo está incomodándote, Laharl.

Laharl se estremeció un poco.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-La que sea. Si algo te molesta, por favor dímelo. Entiendo que no puedas decírmelo todo, pero confía en mí para abrirte aunque sea un poco.

-Mi primera experiencia sexual fue con Etna.

-Me lo esperaba.

Laharl casi cayó al piso por las palabras de Pleinair.

-¿Ah?

Pleinair se sonrojó un poco mientras ladeaba la cabeza y ocultaba las manos detrás de la espalda. –Esa vez… fue mí primera vez. –Sujetó el listón con forma de orejas de conejo y las llevó hasta su cara mientras trataba de cubrirse con ellas. –Pero en tú caso… no lo sentí como un hombre que hacía el amor por primera vez.

Laharl realmente no podía recordar mucho de eso, a excepción que había liberado su cabeza un poco. Así que realmente no tenía idea de si había sido suave o brusco, aunque la marca en el cuello de Pleinair le señaló un poco por el camino que fue.

-Lamento si… fui muy brusco. –El también se sonrojó.

Pleinair bajó un poco más su cabeza.

-En realidad, fue bastante suave al inicio. Fue un poco más tarde cuando comenzamos a ser algo duros, quiero decir, cuando mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado un poco y… bueno, ¿Quizás es por todo eso que Usagi no quiere volver? –Aunque Usagi realmente no era una criatura que le prestara mucha atención a esas cosas. Era un ser sin genero que no prestaba mucha atención a ese tipo de relaciones.

-¿Q-qué tiene que ver Usagi con eso? –Laharl se avergonzó más. ¿Habían usado ese estúpido conejo de peluche para algo?

-Oh, no es nada. Simplemente que lo hicimos frente a él, de varias formas.

-Creo que ya entendí bien, gracias. No hace falta que toquemos más el tema si no quieres.

Pleinair se meció un poco hacia los lados. –No es que no quiera tocar el tema, de hecho me da curiosidad sobre si lo hice bien o no.

Laharl se tildó. Realmente no era de tocar muchos temas sobre el sexo y esas cosas. No sabía exactamente que decir sobre eso.

-Yo… realmente no me siento cómodo hablando sobre temas del sexo, Pleinair.

-¿No? –Pleinair puso sus manos en las caderas he hizo un mohín. –Difícil de creer, cuando acabas de mencionar que tú primera experiencia sexual fue con Etna.

Laharl se rascó la mejilla. –Sólo fue algo que surgió. Realmente no sé porque lo mencioné.

-Aun así, no recuerdo que los dos hicieran publica una relación.

Laharl hizo una mucha. –Realmente no se si se lo podría llamar una relación. En ese tiempo los dos aun estábamos tratando de encontrarle sentido a nuestras emociones. –Laharl trató de recordar un poco más, su cabeza aun tenía espacios en blanco. –Etna aun seguía enamorada de mi padre, y yo, creo que no había superado lo que sucedió con Flonne en realidad. El caso es que los dos encontramos un apoyo emocional en el otro, lo que después pasó a ser algo físico. Aunque Etna dijo que no tendría problemas con ser una simple amante, creo que ella buscaba algo más.

-¿Y que pasó después? –Pleinair realmente quería saber. No sólo por la curiosidad, sino porque era algo que ella sentía que debía saber. Ahora era la novia de Laharl, y se sentía con derecho de saber sobre las antiguas relaciones de Laharl. Y no iba a negar que estaba celosa de que Etna le hubiera robado la primera vez de Laharl.

-Murió. –Laharl dijo. –Más correctamente, fue asesinada y destrozada. Aunque no en ese orden.

-…Lo siento. Por un segundo lo olvidé.

-No hay problemas, el tiempo me ha permitido superarlo un poco. Estoy más afectado por la muerte de Sicily ahora. –A Laharl le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo para evitar ambas muertes, él hubiera podido hacer algo si hubiera trabajado más duro. –Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más, pero… en ese tiempo desconocía cual era la verdadero amenaza.

-Laharl… –Pleinair lo tomó de la mejilla e hizo que la viera a los ojos. –Dime la verdad… ¿sabes quien es el responsable de estas muertes?

Laharl sintió que la respiración le fallaba. Claro, había hablado nuevamente de más. Había dicho demasiado y ahora Pleinair quería una respuesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía cerrar la boca? Sería más fácil si simplemente evitaba esa clase de temas, pero no, tenía que continuar abriendo su boca.

Pleinair sonrió. –Tranquilo, no te obligaré a decírmelo. Seré paciente. Si quieres decírmelo entonces te escucharé, si no, entonces confiaré en ti.

Laharl la miró con una cara de desconcierto. Entonces el también sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

Pleinair había ido ahí para discutir el asunto de tomar a Flonne como amante, pero decidió que ese asunto podía esperar. Por ahora Laharl era suyo y no quería compartirlo con nadie más.

**Flashback.**

Laharl era suyo y de nadie más. No iba a compartirlo con nadie.

Jamás estuvo realmente dispuesta a ser la "otra". No sería una amante ni una noche de hotel.

Etna tocó la mejilla de Laharl con la puna de su dedo índice mientras dormía. Laharl hizo una pequeña mueca y se removió un poco mientras continuaba durmiendo. Etna aguantó la risa lo mejor que pudo.

Los dos estaban acostados y desnudos en la nueva cama doble del príncipe. Etna le había aconsejado comprar una por comodidad, al principio Laharl estuvo renuente, pero cuando Etna comenzó a susurrarle un par de cosas privadas en el oído supo que había ganado cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Pleinair…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué viste en alguien como yo? –Laharl preguntó mientras estaba sobre ella.

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil. –Pleinair le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos mientras lo atraía hacia ella. –Realmente no puedo decir que me gustaras, ni siquiera terminaba de saber si me agradabas.

-Caray, gracias. –Laharl la besó suavemente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos desde su vientre hasta su pecho.

-No me- ah… no me malentiendas… haa.

Laharl comenzó a masajear su pecho con más suavidad para permitirle hablar.

-Ni siquiera… sabía si nuestra relación… más despacio… si nuestra relación llegaría a ser más que profesional. ¡Ah! Dije más despacio.

Laharl comenzó a besar su cuello con fuerza mientras Pleinair se agitaba más y más, su cara estaba totalmente roja y su temperatura corporal estaba en aumento. Eso sólo sirvió para excitarlo más.

-Lo entiendo, yo también pensé lo mismo en realidad. –Volvió a verla a los ojos. –Nunca creí que volveríamos a vernos después del… funeral, pero sucedió. Realmente me alegro de eso. –La besó otra vez.

-Yo también.

Laharl enderezó su espalda y sujeto la ropa interior blanca de Pleinair por los bordes.

-Estas lista.

Pleinair asintió mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

-Adelante, has lo que quieras.

Laharl rió un poco. –Tienes que tener cuidado cuando le dices eso a un hombre, podría tomárselo enserio.

-Es por eso que te lo digo a ti Laharl. S-siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras. –Pleinair estaba realmente nerviosa.

-No tienes que forzarte si no quieres.

-Quiero… –Lo miró duramente. –Ahora apúrate o perderás tu lugar arriba.

Laharl no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risilla. –Eso heriría un poco mi orgullo de hombre. –Comenzó a retirar la ropa interior de Pleinair lentamente.

-Ah. –Pleinair hizo un sonido lindo mientras veía como Laharl levantaba sus piernas y retiraba lentamente su ropa interior. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Aunque esta no era su primera vez, la primera vez había sido algo demasiado salvaje para su gusto. Fue más el calor del momento, Laharl lo necesitaba más que ella. No es que no lo haya disfrutado o haya sido forzada. Laharl no la forzó en nada. Pero en esa ocasión se sintió como algo que tenía que hacer.

Pero ahora, ahora realmente sentía que dejarían salir algo más que simples presiones.

-L-Laharl.

Laharl retiró la ropa interior de Pleinair dejándola totalmente desnuda y la vio fijamente. Pleinair llevó su pequeño puño a su boca mientras dejaba al descubierto cada parte de su ser.

-Eres hermosa, Pleinair.

Pleinair sonrió mientras lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Flonne apoyó sus dos manos sobre la puerta de la habitación de Laharl, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban pegados al piso.

Las puertas eran insonoras por ambos lados, pero de alguna forma Flonne sabía que ahí dentro estaba pasando algo que no era para sus ojos. Que no era para los ojos de nadie, nadie más que para Laharl y Pleinair. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí entonces? Tendría que estar en su cuarto descansando, olvidándose de todo lo que Pleinair dijo, no creyó que Pleinair estuviera bien cuando lo dijo, no con todo lo que había pasado.

Ser la amante de Laharl…

Que estupidez.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Ella debería de estar en su habitación ahora, los prinnies le habían aconsejado no salir. Laharl había puesto algunos Dioses Prinnies y otros demonios de confianza para cuidarla, pero aun así ella insistió en salir un momento para verlo. ¿Para qué? Es cierto que tenía que descansar, pero al menos le gustaría hablar un poco con Laharl antes de dormir. Quizás explicarle un poco sobre lo que Pleinair estaba planeando si es que ella aun no lo había dicho, o al menos llegar a tiempo para detenerla.

No. Sólo quería verlo un momento…

Había olvidado que ahora era la habitación de Pleinair también.

Se separó de la puerta con algo de esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto.

Está bien, así está bien. Laharl y Pleinair hacían una gran pareja. Sí, una se notaba que se querían mucho.

Era natural que pasaran la noche juntos.

-_Y yo casi soy violada y todo lo que tengo son unos prinnies inútiles y un algunos demonios que apenas conozco para protegerme._

Se sujetó la cabeza, no sabía de donde había venido eso.

-Creo que estoy más cansada de lo que creí.

Realmente le hubiera gustado ver a Laharl antes de dormir. El mundo ya no era lo que ella conoció hace tantos años, y ahora se sentía desprotegida cada vez que caminaba por esos pasillos.

-_Y mientras estoy preocupada a cada paso que doy, Pleinair y Laharl están expresando su amor._

-Eso es bueno, sabía que había amor dentro de Laharl. –Flonne sonrió. Ya lo había demostrado antes cuando niños, aun si quería mantenerlo oculto. Y cuando comenzaron a ser "novios" por así decirlo se había esforzado por hacerlo bien. Aunque según el, no era nada más que una fantasía de unos niños.

-_Quizás Pleinair quede embarazad. Entonces Laharl tenga a un lindo heredero. Las cicatrices dejadas por la muerte de su hermana desaparecerán. Si es niña puede que incluso la llamen como ella._

-Ah. El amor. –Flonne susurró mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. –El amor es algo tan hermoso. Hermoso. Hermoso. Tan cálido y dulce.

-_A la vez que frío y amargo._

-Lleno de esperanza y felicidad.

-_Como de desesperación y dolor._

-Me pregunto donde estará Ozone ahora. Realmente me gustaría verla. Espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido. –Odiaría que su hermana tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella, o peor. Pero estaba segura de que estaría bien, ella siempre estaba bien. Sobrevivió sola durante mucho tiempo.

Sola.

Flonne ahora podía ver el error que cometieron al dejarla sola. Creyeron que sólo necesitaba tiempo para si misma, pero lo cierto es que prácticamente la dejaron abandonada en una casa derruida, sobreviviendo por si misma siendo tan joven.

-La próxima vez que la vea me disculparé con ella.

* * *

Eso… estuvo bien.

Laharl no sabía como expresarlo realmente. Se sentía como la primera vez que había hecho el amor en su vida. Aun si lo hizo con Etna, lo había olvidado hasta ahora. Etna seguramente lo maría si le dijera eso. Pero era verdad, no podía recordar cuantas veces lo había hecho con Etna, o porque no habían hecho algo publico su relación.

Todo lo que sabía es que Etna y él habían tenido relaciones en reiteradas ocasiones.

Bastante seguido, en realidad.

Supuso que la pubertad había tenido algo que ver conque lo hubieran hecho tantas veces. Aun así, habían querido mantenerlo oculto por algún tiempo. La idea había sido de Etna, algo de que una relación secreta era más excitante. A Laharl no le importó, así era mejor en realidad, de esa forma Ai nunca podría saberlo.

O eso es lo que el pensaba.

Se equivocaba.

Ai ya lo sabía.

Ai sabía todo lo que Laharl sabía, y todavía más.

Ai siempre estaba junto a él.

Alejó su cabeza de esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en Ai en esos momentos. Sólo quería estar junto a Pleinair y seguir así hasta mañana. Quizás podrían hacerlo otra vez por la mañana y… no, realmente no quería. No es que no le atraerá la idea, pero algo como el sexo ya no se sentía como algo necesario, nunca lo hizo en realidad. Simplemente lo hacia aun si no quería; sonreía y lo disfrutaba, se aseguraba de que Pleinair o Etna se sintieran cómodas, experimentaba de distintas formas hasta saber que les gustaba y que no y se concentraba en eso.

Pero realmente nunca encontró verdadero placer en algo como el sexo, sólo calma. Una forma de desahogarse que no incluyera violencia, no mucha al menos.

Pero así estaba bien, ¿No? Para qué más sería el sexo si no una forma de procrear o liberar tenciones.

Para expresar amor.

Esa era la respuesta apropiada.

-_Amor._ _Esa palabra me estuvo persiguiendo toda la vida. Pero…_ –Miró a Pleinair durmiendo sobre su pecho. –_¿Realmente es algo que pueda sentir? _–Le gustaba Pleinair, estaba dispuesto a estar con ella toda la vida si ella así lo quería. ¿Pero era realmente amor? No podría decir si le importara. Pleinair lo hacia feliz, por lo tanto eso tenía que ser amor. O al menos el amor que Laharl conocía.

En el pasado odió todo lo referente al amor, como un simple niño amargado de la vida. Ahora tenía miedo, miedo de no sentirlo. Miedo de descubrir que nunca había experimentado o experimentaría lo que es el amor.

-Por ahora sólo quiero dormir.

Abrazó a Pleinair y cerró sus ojos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Esto es difícil.**

**Se que no importa lo que haga.**

**Jamás podré derrotarte. No importa las veces que lo intente, es inútil. Siempre regresaras, siempre estarás conmigo. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, más allá de la vida y la muerte. Siempre, siempre estarás respirando sobre mi hombro.**

**Pero aun así…**

**Aun si no hay esperanza alguna de derrotare. Aunque sigo luchando inútilmente por vencerte aun sabiendo que jamás podré siquiera tocarte. **

**No puedo echarme hacia atrás. No puedo ignorar todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora.**

**Tengo que seguir peleando.**

* * *

**62 horas antes del despertar.**

-Tamia, ¿Qué pasó con Nadia? –Laharl preguntó mientras se mantenía de espaldas en la cama del hospital. No era que estuviera enfermo o se sintiera mal, pero le gustaba aprovechar el que casi ninguna fuera usada realmente para relajarse un poco mientras hablaba con Tamia.

Tamia hizo una mueca mientras desinfectaba algunas jeringas y materiales realmente aterradores.

-Ella… no podrá desempeñar sus funciones por un tiempo. Sufrió de problemas personales graves y tendrá que descansar por un tiempo.

-¿Esos problemas tuvieron que ver con mi intento de asesinato?

-Sí.

-Bien, dile que tiene ocho meses de vacaciones. Pero sin sueldo, no soy de los que perdonan un intento de homicidio tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando soy el objetivo. –Aunque hacia tiempo que nadie intentaba matarlo, y, bueno, aun si era inútil, el intento de Nadia había sido el mejor de todos los anteriores. –Pensándolo bien, que sean seis meses con goce de sueldo. Lo que hizo me mantendrá alerta de otros intentos de asesinato. Especialmente ahora que comparto cuarto con Pleinair.

-Entendido, y se lo agradezco, lo que Nadia necesita ahora es descanso. –Y algo de terapia psicológica. Ser objetivo de Ai incluye una muerte horrible y dolorosa, Nadia había tenido suerte de que sólo fuera un castigo, y de que Ai hubiera decidido perdonar su vida. Algo que sólo a pasado tres veces hasta donde ella sabe. Y una era Nadia. La otra era Baal.

…Y el tercero fue-

-Nadia.

-Oh, discúlpeme. Me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

-Quería saber si has visto a Usagi.

-¿El conejo de felpa?

-Sí. Pleinair ha estado sumamente molesta tratando de encontrarlo. Me gustaría que apareciese para que pudiera calmarse un poco. Anoche la escuché sollozar por el cuando desperté.

Tamia hizo una mueca triste. –Usagi a estado con ella desde que era pequeña, o al menos eso es lo que he oído. Es natural que esté desesperada por volver a verlo.

-Yo… no sé si volverá a verlo. –Un temor en el corazón de Laharl le decían que Ai podría tener algo que ver, pero no, ¿Por qué Ai se interesaría en un muñeco de felpa? Aunque es cierto que aquella noche Ai habló con ese mismo muñeco como si estuviera vivo.

-Quizás. Aunque sería muy triste de no ser así.

Laharl serró sus ojos tratando de no pensar más en Ai.

-Por otro lado, somos demonios. No creo que la tristeza vaya bien con nosotros, majestad.

Laharl se rió un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Se sentó en la cama. –Aunque, sigue siendo mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella por el resto de mi vida, o al menos hasta que se harte de mí y me deje una carta diciendo que se fugó con un prinny.

-¿Un prinny? ¿En serio, Laharl? ¿No crees que podría conseguir algo mejor que un simple e inútil prinny? –Pleinair entró por la puerta. –Que visión más baja que tienes de mí. –Sonrió con falso dolor.

Laharl de devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la cama. –Al contrario, muchos prinnies son más útiles que muchos demonios que conozco. Sólo las mejores fantasías de fuga y corazones rotos para ti, Pleinair.

No pudieron evitar reírse.

Realmente le gustaba Pleinair. Lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

Imperceptible para ambos, Tamia hizo una pequeña mueca mientras se revolvía un poco en su asiento.

-Dudo que el amor sea una enfermedad, y que el coqueteo un síntoma. Así que si Laharl pudiese dejar de usar el hospital como un escape del trabajo, y Pleinair pudiera recostarse, me gustaría continuar con mi segundo empleo sin tantos corazones en el aire.

Laharl se levantó de la cama. –Supongo que no puedo huir de mis responsabilidades eternamente. Las dejaré solas por ahora, llámenme si algo pasa. O si no pasa, odio las reuniones. –Extrañaba los días en que podía solucionar todo estallando cabezas y explotando edificios.

Pleinair lo abrazó y lo besó por unos segundos. –Más tarde tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. –Le susurró al oído. El tono era demasiado serio para ser una broma o una sugerencia.

Laharl sintió nuevamente un sudor frío que hacia que parte de su espalda ardiera. Una platica seria con alguien cercano a él nunca podría ser nada bueno.

Simplemente asintió algo nervioso.

Tampoco preguntó sobre el tipo de examen que Pleinair iba a hacerse. Era algo fácilmente deducible, ninguno de los dos había usado protección de ningún tipo anoche. Aunque no se preocupaba mucho, la tasa de natalidad en los demonios era extremadamente baja, especialmente para los mestizos como él. Por lo que había investigado, eran considerados casi estériles.

De todas formas, Laharl no estaba seguro si realmente era un buen momento para tener descendencia.

Cuando Laharl se fue Pleinair se recostó.

-¿Y bien? –Tamia preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y bien…?

-Vamos, me gustaría enterarme de algunos chismes. –Sonrió mientras levantaba en vestido de Pleinair sin ningún cuidado hasta su pecho, dejando al descubierto tanto su ombligo como su ropa interior blanca.

-No sé de que clase de chismes estés hablando. –Pleinair se sonrojó mientras trataba de quitarse parte de su vestido blanco con bordes rojos de la cara.

Tamia se rió. –Como… ¿Qué tan grandes son los atributos reales? O, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste flotando en el paraíso? Y algo como, ¿Cuántas veces te llevó? Sin mencionar, ¿Juegos suaves o duros? ¿Quizás un poco de ambos?

La cara inexpresiva de Pleinair se iba volviendo roja mientras Tamia continuaba preguntando.

-¿Esto va a alguna parte? Realmente me gustaría que no tocaras temas sobre mi intimidad con Laharl.

-Jujuju. Me siento como una vieja chismosa solo de preguntarlo. Quizás realmente me estoy volviendo vieja. –Tocó el vientre de Pleinair y se concentró.

Pleinair sintió algo cálido y esperó. Ella tampoco creyó estar embarazada, aunque tampoco le molestaría de ser así. Ya no eran niños ni nada por el estilo, tanto Laharl como ella estaban en una edad para tener hijos. Aunque la natalidad no era algo tan abundante como los seres humanos, en realidad, ni siquiera necesitaban los anti-conceptivos de antes, hizo nota mental para tirarlos, al igual que los "instrumentos" que Tamia les había dado. Realmente no quería preguntar sobre eso.

-¡Cielos! –Tamia dijo de pronto.

Pleinair se revolvió mientras en su rostro inexpresivo se dibujaba la sorpresa. –¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Algo va mal?! ¡¿Es posible?! ¡Creí que la natalidad era sumamente difícil, aunque ciertamente no imposible! ¡¿Es niño o niña?! ¡¿Será medio humano o demonio?! ¡¿Cómo debo llamarlo?!

-Tus pechos han crecido un poco. Parece que si es cierto ese rumor de que crecen más cuando tienes relaciones con-Hug.

Pleinair se bajó el vestido a la vez que golpeaba a Tamia con un tiburón de felpa.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme. –Tamia se rió un poco. –Aunque si es cierto que tus pechos son un poco más grandes, deberías estar feliz sobre eso.

-El tamaño de los pechos jamás me molesto. –Tamia se sentó en la cama mientras se limpiaba en sudor. Si eso era una muestra de lo que podría esperar de un embarazo, entonces puede que realmente no estuviera lista para eso.

-No estás embarazada si eso te preocupa. Aun. –Sonrió un poco.

-Te tomas muchas libertades, para hablar con la novia de tu jefe.

-Dudo que encuentre a alguien más talentosa que yo. ¿Te mencioné que me encargaré de las visitas al Mundo Ítem mientras Nadia se encuentra ausente? Mi cuenta no está asiendo nada más que subir, y no es como si muchos demonios visitaran el Mundo Ítem con regularidad, y su orgullo les impide venir casi nunca al hospital, por lo que puedo estar la mayor parte del tiempo sentada junto al portal mientras chateo, y me pagan tres sueldos por eso.

Pleinair la miró con una mescla de molestia y envidia. Tamia era más inútil de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista, ¡y le pagaban por eso! Se encontraba en medio de un vacío legal perfecto para hacer nada y aun así recibir cheques. Era el sueño de todo trabajador holgazán.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Yo me rompo la espalda soportando un montón de viejos y organizando reuniones a las que casi nadie asiste para ganar mis migajas. –Pleinair le contestó con algo de rencor.

Tamia arregló un poco su garganta mientras retrocedía un paso. –Me refería a si seguirás trabajando ahora que eres oficialmente la novia de Laharl. Aun si eres su novia, las autoridades que ahora posees son similares a las de él. Y serán iguales si te vuelves la Reina.

-Creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de matrimonio. –Pleinair se paró de la cama y se acercó a Tamia. Tamia le tendió una taza de té que ella aceptó. –Además, si me vuelvo la Reina, seguramente tendré más responsabilidades, por ahora simplemente seré su novia. Y cuando estemos listos… y todo se calme un poco. –Tomó algo de té. –No creo que una boda deba preceder a un funeral.

-¿Anteceder? –Tamia preguntó. –Entiendo que sea demasiado pronto, pero el funeral de Sicily ya se celebró.

-Ya sé… –Hizo una mueca. –…Pero Laharl no.

Pleinair lo había notado. Era como si Laharl no recordara el funeral de su propia hermanita, y ella decidió seguirle la corriente. Quizás solo estuviera agotado.

-Ya veo. Lo olvidó. –Tamia murmuró.

Pleinair pestañó anonadada.

-¿Sabes sobre eso?

-Pasó algo similar cuando Etna murió. Aunque no es un tema que quizás quieras tocar.

-¿Te refieres a su relación con Etna?

Ahora fue el turno de Tamia para mirarla anonadada.

-¿Lo sabías? Laharl y Etna se esforzaron mucho para mantenerlo en secreto, en realidad, muy pocos lo sabían además de mi.

-Laharl me lo dijo anoche.

Tamia abrió la boca y la cerró tratando de hablar, pero sin poder decir palabra.

-L-Laharl… ¿Lo recuerda?

-Tamia… cuando dices que Laharl olvidó algo con la muerte de Etna… ¿No querrás decir?

Tamia asintió aun en shock.

-Laharl olvidó su relación con Etna. No podía recordar que los dos tuvieron algo más allá que su relación de subordinación y amistad.

Así que así era como Laharl enfrentaba al dolor, su mente borraba ciertos aspectos de sus recuerdos. Con Etna había borrado la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, pero, ¿Por qué con Sicily había borrado solo su funeral?

-Así que Etna realmente consiguió capturar a Laharl, no me parece justo que Laharl lo hubiera olvidado. Tampoco puedo culparlo. ¿Cómo te enteraste de su relación Tamia?

Tamia sonrió.

-Solo te diré que Pierina era más boquifloja que yo, y Etna necesitaba a un medico de confianza para ciertos exámenes.

Pleinair se sonrojó sin querer tocar más el tema.

-Pero… que Laharl esté recobrando memorias.

-Eso es bueno, significa que su corazón se está recuperando.

Tamia volteó la cabeza e hizo una mueca que Pleinair no supo reconocer.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-…No. Es solo que… el estado de Laharl aun está delicado en otros aspectos. Por favor, no saques más el tema de Etna. Laharl no podría sobreponerse en estos momentos si recordara todo, pero lo cierto es que su relación con Etna era más sería que un romance secreto.

Pleinair se lo esperaba. Laharl le dijo que Etna había querido mantenerlo en secreto por la excitación, pero estaba segura de que la chica demonio estaba planeando algo, Etna era realmente astuta. Y no creyó que se conformaría con el titulo de "amante secreta", seguramente quería más. Mucho más.

-Te preocupas mucho por Laharl, ¿No? –Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Tamia.

-Sí. –Tamia admitió con cansancio. Ganándose una ceja alzada por parte de Pleinair. –Lo conozco desde que era joven, lo vi crecer poco a poco en compañía de sus padres, de sus amigos, de ti. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy celosa de ti ahora, me gustaría estar más cerca de él que como una simple confidente, pero es algo imposible.

Tamia no sabía como tratar esa declaración. ¿Debería gritarle que se mantuviera alejada de su novio, o simplemente dispararle? Era una decisión difícil.

-No te confundas. No es lo que crees. Me intereso por él, pero no de la forma que estás pensando. No es algo romántico. Es más la preocupación de una tía que siempre está cerca pero cuyo sobrino nunca ve lo mucho que le preocupa realmente. Jaja. Ahora sí que me siento vieja. –Respiró hondo. –No creo que mis sentimientos por Laharl vayan hacia el punto donde tengas que dispararme. Así que por favor baja esa cosa.

Pleinair bajó la pistola que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Tamia.

-También… soy la responsable de tratar ciertos temas médicos con Laharl. –Dijo con seriedad.

-¿Además de los míos? –Se tocó el vientre. –¿Te refieres a su amnesia?

-Más que eso. –Tamia reveló. –No puedo decirte mucho, estas son cosas que tendrás que tatar con Laharl cuando llegue el momento. Pero por favor, no lo presiones. Estas cosas no son para tratar de una vez. Ya sabes que tiene problemas más grandes de los que deja ver.

-Soy consiente.

-¿Y aun así quieres estar con él?

-Sí.

-Te envidio. –Tamia terminó de beber su té. –Unas de las razones por las que mis sentimientos por Laharl no se pasan de la raya es por el miedo a cruzar aquella línea. Conozco un poco de lo que hay más allá, y no es algo agradable.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida de que hablas de esa forma sobre mi novio? –Pleinair entrecerró los ojos.

-Deberías estar feliz de ser la única a parte de Etna que se pudo conquistar el corazón de Laharl. Ya se estaban formando más rumores sobre una relación incestuosa con Sicily cuando ustedes dos lo hicieron oficial.

Pleinair era consiente de esos rumores, y lejos de ser desagradables… eran algo excitantes. No iba a negar que más de una vez había tenido una pequeña fantasía con un trio entre ella, Laharl y Sicily. Como Sicily estaba desnuda sobre la cama, y entonces Pleinair comenzaba a prepararla lentamente mientras Laharl observaba a ambas. Entonces, cuando Pleinair hubiera terminado de saborear cada parte de Sicily, se sentaría sobre su para sujetar sus tobillos y levantar un poco su pequeño trasero… Laharl se acercaría hacia él con su compañero del crimen y… mientras Sicily lame su… y Laharl la besa y mente su… y… y… y-

-¿Pleinair?

-¡Ah! ¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien? Te veías perdida mientras dejabas salir una mueca desagradable, por cierto, deberías limpiar esa saliva de tu boca. No es precisamente elegante para la novia del Overlord.

Pleinair se limpió la boca con su manga. Tener una fantasía como esa con su novio y su difunta hermanita, eso realmente era algo para avergonzarse.

-Lo siento. Me distraje por un momento.

-Err. Claro. –Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Tamia. –¿Por cierto? ¿Cómo seguirán ahora?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya lograste conquistar al gobernante supremo de un Inframundo e incluso te mudaste con él. ¿Qué sigue? Seguirán así antes de dar un paso más allá o…

-¿O?

-Van a dar rienda suelta a toda su juventud asiéndolo como conejos hasta que el reino tenga suficientes herederos para comenzar una pequeña guerra de tronos en algún futuro.

-¡¿Por qué las cosas que dices son tan desagradables?! –No estaba segura de si quería conocer ese lado de Tamia.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. No pude aguantarme. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, la mayoría de mis chistes los aprendí de Etna.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor…

-Debería, no tienes idea de la libertad que esa chica se daba a la hora de los chistes desde que se acostaba con Laharl. La felicidad se le subió a la cabeza y… bueno, ninguno de los dos parecía poder estar un día sin hacerlo más de dos o tres-

-¿Por qué discutes con la novia actual la vida sexual de su novio con la ex?

-Creo que me dejé llevar un poco. Es un poco difícil poder hablar de alguien con esto. Ya sabes, uno simplemente quiere dejarlo salir, pero como es un secreto y todo eso.

-Decides que la única persona de confianza soy yo.

-¿No querías saber más acerca de Laharl? Admítelo, también tienes curiosidad sobre todo lo que hacían en ese tiempo.

-…Cierto.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas.

-Bien, no sé cuanto de lo que dijo Enta era verdad y cuanto palabrería, pero si es cierto que los dos desaparecían frecuentemente durante horas. Me sorprende que tuvieran tiempo para trabajar. Pero de alguna forma lo encontraban.

-Sólo dilo de una vez.

-¿Por qué pareces tan interesada?

-Cállate…

* * *

**Flashback.**

Etna se sentó en la cama de su cámara secreta mientras se cubría su modesto pecho plano, muy dispuesta a hacer tragar su lanza a cualquiera que dijera que era pequeño. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados por acabar de levantarse. Su cuerpo aun estaba un tanto cansado por lo de anoche, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien.

Laharl aun estaba profundamente dormido junto a ella. No parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, y eso estaba bien. Prefería retrasar lo que iba a decirle. Era un tema bastante incomodo para tratar, aun cuando ella se esforzó tanto para que Laharl por fin le hablara de aquello que lo tenía preocupado.

De haber sabido que terminaría así, le hubiera gustado nunca había hablado de **él** en primer lugar. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no saber, pero… Laharl necesitaba ayuda. Más allá de su promesa, Etna realmente deseaba que Laharl pudiera estar bien. Especialmente después de todo lo que había descubierto. No era mucho en realidad, ese humano sabía como limpiar su rastro y como asegurarse de hacer que otros mantengan la boca cerrada.

No podía culpar al príncipe por temerle, Etna aun no lo había visto y ya le temía. Pensar que Laharl se las había tenido que aguantar con un tipo así. La llenaba de respeto, pero también de miedo. Un ser así… ni siquiera la palabra "humano" podría describirlo. No sólo por sus logros en tan corto tiempo, sino también por la increíble crueldad que demostraba. ¿Laharl sabía lo que su acosador había hecho? ¿Lo que seguía haciendo? Esperaba que no. Ella misma se encontró a la cara de algo a lo que no quería formar parte.

Antes eran niños jugando, ahora eran adultos dando sus pasos en este mundo y dejando su marca. Pero "ese" mundo, no era un lugar al que quisiera ir. Nadie entraría ahí por propia voluntad.

Pero era un mundo en donde un Rey debe entrar, era el futuro de Laharl. Eventualmente Laharl tendría que meterse más profundo en su papel como Overlord, eso es algo mucho más oscuro de lo que muchos creen, de lo que ella creía. Le sorprendió que el antiguo Rey pudiera entrar y salir de ese mundo con una sonrisa, quizás su familia y amigos tenían algo que ver con que siempre se esforzara por sonreír.

-Usted no es la excepción príncipe. –Se acostó junto a Laharl mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –No dejaré que entre a ese mundo usted solo, mucho menos con algo así allá afuera… –¿Cuándo exactamente había dejado de verlo como un mocoso y había comenzado a desarrollar esos sentimientos? Quizás mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. –Cielos, me siento estúpida. –Se tiró de espaldas junto a Laharl mientras se sonrojaba. ¿De donde salió esa actuación de damisela enamorada? Ese no era su estilo.

-Uwah. –Laharl despertó de golpe cuando sintió algo que chocaba fuertemente contra su vientre, una sensación de peso lo acompañó, aunque no era realmente pesado. –¿Eh? –Dijo algo dormido todavía.

-Realmente te gusta hacer que una señorita se sienta como en un cuento de hadas, ¿Ah?

-¿Ah? –Laharl se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de darle algún sentido al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Etna sonrió de forma lasciva sentada sobre él. Estaba totalmente desnuda y exponiendo su cuerpo entero sobre Laharl. –A los niños malos como tú se les debe enseñar una lección sobre no avergonzar a una señorita. –Se lamió el dedo medio mientras miraba a Laharl con voracidad. –Tranquilo, seré amable. Al principio.

-¿Eh?

**Fin del Flashback.**

**55 horas antes del despertar.**

Laharl estaba sentado contra la pared más oscura en la esquina de la habitación secreta de Etna. Se sentía extraño cada vez que entraba a esa habitación. Se esforzaba por mantenerla limpia y ordenada. Era natural que lo hiciera, ahora era su habitación secreta, la utilizaba para escapar del trabajo, o hablar con Ai de forma privada.

Todavía podía sentir un poco del aroma de Etna en la habitación. Se sintió como un pervertido por tratar de oler lo que quedaba de su antiguo vasallo, pero decidió que daba lo mismo; estaba solo, ¿Quién lo iba a saber?

…

En estos momentos es cunado Ai aparecería y diría algo para molestarlo.

No había tenido noticias de Ai. Eso era realmente bueno, pero cada vez se preocupaba más. Comenzaba tener en claro cada hora del día, esperando que hubiera algún tipo de error. Incluso tenía que estar atento a cada segundo. Era mejor estar rodeado de otros demonios, de esa forma podría tener una mayor certeza, pero aun así, nunca antes funcionó. Ai siempre encontró una forma.

Pero ahora era diferente, por alguna razón Ai… simplemente no estaba. No sabía que era, pero simplemente no podía encontrar rastro de él.

Se hizo una bola mientras trataba de relajar su cabeza, ¿Por fin era libre? Ai apareció de un día para otro, ¿Por qué no iba a desaparecer de la misma forma? Realmente le gustaría creer eso…

**Flashback.**

Etna respiraba de forma pesada mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su rosto sonrojado, algo de saliva salía de su boca abierta mientras luchaba por volver a respirar con normalidad. Laharl la vezó nuevamente mientras relamía ese exceso de saliva.

-E-ah… Espera…

Laharl se separó momentáneamente con una sonrisa. Levantó una ceja. –¿Espera? ¿No eras tú la que quería jugar temprano? Esperó que hayas aprendido a no molestar a un hombre por las mañanas, nosotros siempre tenemos energía para para seguir por las mañanas. Comenzó a lamer el sudor del rostro de Etna y a bajar por su cuerpo.

-E-eso es dema-haaa. –Se mordió un poco el labio mientras Laharl pasaba la lengua por su cuello. –Demasiado pervertido incluso par mí.

-Es solo un poco de sudor. –Laharl dijo mientras seguía por su pecho. –Y si hablamos de cosas pervertidas… bueno, te recuerdo que anoche mismo decidiste continuar sólo porque querías saber que clase de sabor tendría.

-¡E-e-eso es-! –Etna estaba realmente roja ahora. Anoche se atrevió a algunas cuantas cosas que nunca antes había hecho, fue solo un… experimento. ¿Por qué no? Las parejas lo hacían todo el tiempo. Eso era todo. Realmente, la juventud y las hormonas sacaban lo peor de uno mismo.

Pero… fue divertido.

Es decir, eran jóvenes y estaban en una relación, era normal que quisieran divertirse un poco tratando con muchas cosas y… ¿Por qué exactamente estaba pensando en esto?

-Y… ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? –Laharl volvió hacia arriba mientras la miraba a los ojos y presionaba uno de sus pechos.

-¿O-Otra vez? Apenas puedo respira-¡Ah!

Laharl presionó un poco más fuerte uno de sus pechos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Etna se sonrojó y murmuró lindamente.

-S-sí…

-¿Cómo? –Laharl dijo con fingido desconcierto.

-Sí. Sí quiero. –Etna estaba realmente roja ahora, no le gustaba ser la de hacerse rogar.

-Disculpa Etna, pero realmente no te escucho, creo que tendrás que hablar un poco más alto. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Etna presionó los dientes.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por esto, príncipe. –Suspiró. Pasó ambos brazos sobre la cabeza de Laharl y lo acercó a ella. –Pero antes… –Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. –Hazme el amor otra vez.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Laharl se acostó en la cama que ataño compartió tantas veces con Etna. Las sabanas hace tiempo que habían sido limpiadas y ahora solo tenían un cierto aroma a cloro y suavizante de tela. Era algo incomodo, deseó estar junto a Pleinair ahora mismo, pero tenía que hacer esto.

Tenía que recordar.

Sintió que este era el único momento de desvelar todos los misterios del pasado, aquello que había decidido olvidar, no, aquello que le hicieron olvidar. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que Ai no estaba por ningún lado.

Cerró los ojos, deseando no dormirse. Esperando que el recuerdo de Etna fuera suficiente para que otros demonios se alejaran de su "lugar secreto".

Los misterios de que pasó hace tantos años tenían que surgir a la luz.

Era hora de la verdad.


End file.
